Kasih Tak Memilih
by Kenjo Mika
Summary: Naruto yang seorang butler yang diasuh oleh keluarga Gremory, sangat kecewa ketika Rias memilih menikah dengan Issei. Dia memutuskan pergi dari kehidupannya di rumah besar keluarga Gremory itu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota lain. Dia berharap bisa menemukan harapan baru. Tanpa dia sadari, ada beberapa gadis yang menaruh hati padanya. Akankah dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan lagi?
1. Naruto pergi

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Naruto pergi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya. Membayangkan wajah seorang gadis yang sangat dia cintai. Gadis yang telah menjadi bunga yang dikaguminya sedari kecil, sejak dirinya dibawa ke dalam keluarga Gremory ini. Dirinya yang sebatang kara, tanpa ada keluarga ataupun sanak saudara. Dia menjadi anak adopsi yang diambil dari panti asuhan yang ada di kota Kuoh itu.

Ya, namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pria yang kini menginjak umur 20 tahun. Dia hidup dalam asuhan keluarga Gremory yang mendidiknya dengan baik. Dia tumbuh besar menjadi pria yang kuat dan disiplin. Meskipun begitu, dia lebih suka mengabdikan dirinya menjadi butler yang melayani keluarga Gremory, daripada seorang anak angkat yang diperlakukan sama dengan anak kandung.

Keluarga Gremory semula menolak permintaannya yang ingin menjadi seorang butler, tapi dia bersikukuh akan melaksanakan niatnya itu. Dia bersedia menjadi pelayannya Gremory Rias, karena dia sangat mencintai Gremory Rias.

Gremory Zeoticus, seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata biru kehijauan, ayah Rias sekaligus pemimpin klan Gremory, sangat mengerti dengan keinginan Naruto itu. Dia pun mengabulkan keinginan Naruto itu. Naruto merasa senang karena pada akhirnya dia menjadi butler-nya sang putri. Dia bersungguh-sungguh menjalani tugasnya sebagai butler dengan baik.

Di umur 8 tahun, Naruto memulai perannya sebagai butler Rias. Rias tidak menganggapnya sebagai butler, tapi dia menganggapnya sebagai saudara laki-lakinya. Rias memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan "Naruto-kun", yang berarti Naruto adalah orang yang dianggapnya sebagai saudara, bukan seorang kekasih.

Mereka selalu bersama setiap saat. Kemanapun Rias pergi, Naruto selalu mengikutinya. Rias tampak akrab dengan Naruto, meskipun ada satu gadis maid yang tidak suka melihat mereka.

Seiring selalu bersama sejak kecil, siapa sangka ketika besarnya, mereka saling merajut kasih. Mereka mulai berani berpacaran saat di umur 17 tahun, sewaktu masih duduk di kelas dua SMA. Hubungan mereka ini dirahasiakan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya hingga umur mereka menginjak 20 tahun.

Tapi...

Hubungan cinta mereka ini tidak mulus bagaikan jalan yang dihadang batu besar, akhirnya berhenti di tengah jalan alias putus karena Rias malah memilih menikah dengan seorang pria yang bernama Hyodo Issei. Rias telah mengkhianati Naruto yang selalu setia padanya selama ini.

Duduk di atas bangku yang ada di taman itu, Naruto merenungkan semua apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia tidak menyangka mendapatkan empedu pahit ini yang telah membuat hatinya terserang racun. Racun kepedihan yang sangat menyakitkan. Menggerogoti jiwanya yang terasa rapuh. Seolah-olah dia tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup lagi.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian khas butler, saffir biru itu meredup. Perlahan-lahan menjadi buram karena cairan bening memaksa keluar dari sana. Kemudian berjatuhan satu persatu bagaikan butiran-butiran cahaya yang menguap di udara. Kekecewaan hinggap di hatinya yang terluka.

Sang kekasih hati telah menikah dengan orang lain di depan matanya, di gereja, dua jam yang lalu.

Karena tidak kuat melihatnya, dia memutuskan pergi dari sana dan memilih menyendiri di taman ini, tak jauh dari gereja di mana Rias menikah.

Tubuhnya lunglai. Tidak berdaya lagi untuk digerakkan. Dia sangat terpuruk dalam suasana melankolis ini. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia merasa kedua kakinya sudah lumpuh, tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa Rias melakukan ini padaku? Padahal dia berjanji akan menikah denganku setelah tamat SMA. Tapi, kenyataannya... Dia memilih menikah dengan Kohai-nya itu...," gumam Naruto yang menutup kedua matanya yang sudah mengalirkan air bening."Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu lagi... Ya, Tuhan, berilah aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini."

Dia terus meratap dalam keterpurukannya yang semakin parah. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang datang mendekatinya.

"Naruto..."

Naruto mendengar suara lembut seperti anak kecil itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan dan mendapati seorang gadis bergaun putih kebiruan, berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Koneko-chan..."

Gadis kecil yang berusia sama dengan Naruto, diketahui bernama Toujou Koneko, menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar.

"Ternyata kau di sini."

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kan? Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Eh?"

Naruto ternganga. Air matanya berhenti sejenak. Gadis berambut putih pendek model bob itu, memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti.

"Matamu memerah. Apa kau habis menangis?"

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak dan buru-buru menyengir lebar."Bukan. Aku tidak menangis. Mataku kemasukan pasir di jalan, makanya memerah begini."

"Masa? Kau pasti bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

Naruto terus menyengir lebar. Koneko berwajah datar sambil melototi Naruto lalu menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya sudahlah."

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa kau bisa ke sini juga, Koneko-chan?"

"I-Itu...," kedua pipi Koneko tampak sedikit memerah."A-Aku mencarimu karena diminta Venelana-sama."

"Oh, ada apa ya Venelana-sama mencariku?"

"Hmmm... Katanya, kau harus ikut foto bersama keluarga Gremory di gereja sekarang juga."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Wajahnya kembali suram.

Koneko juga terdiam. Dia mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Karena dia juga mengetahui hubungan Naruto dan Rias itu.

Dia memutuskan duduk di samping Naruto, tapi sedikit berjauhan.

"Aku tahu kau merasa sedih karena Rias-sama, kan?"

Suara Koneko terdengar lirih, memecahkan kesunyian yang hinggap di tempat itu sehingga sukses menarik Naruto untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

Dilihatnya, wajah Koneko juga suram. Kedua tangan Koneko bertumpu di bangku kayu itu, tepatnya di samping tubuh Koneko.

"Aku tahu betapa kau mencintai Rias-sama. Kau juga setia padanya. Tapi, Rias-sama malah mengkhianatimu seperti ini. Dia malah memilih menikah dengan Issei. Bukan menikah denganmu. Aku... Sebagai sahabatmu, turut merasa sedih dengan apa yang menimpamu sekarang...," lanjut Koneko kemudian.

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Koneko itu.

"Aku tahu itu... Tapi, aku akan berusaha melewati masa sulit ini...," kata Naruto dengan nada lirih."Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk terus bersedih. Banyak yang mesti aku kejar di masa depan. Mungkin... Setelah ini, aku akan keluar dari keluarga Gremory dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat yang baru. Akukan sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan part time di sebuah kafe."

Koneko tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-Apa!? Ka-Kau akan keluar dari keluarga Gremory!?"

"Iya. Aku ingin hidup mandiri dari sekarang."

"Ta-Tapi... Kalau kau pergi dari rumah itu... Aku akan merasa kesepian."

"Kesepian!? Apa aku tidak salah dengar!?"

"Ah... I-Itu... Bu-Bukan apa-apa..."

Koneko merasa malu karena tidak sengaja mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sesungguhnya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu menyengir lebar dan mengacak-acak rambut Koneko hingga berantakan.

"Seperti biasa... Kau itu memang lucu ya, gadis kucing."

"Hentikan! Jangan acak-acak rambutku begitu!"

"Hahaha... Maaf."

Naruto tertawa dengan riangnya. Melampiaskan segala ketegangan yang terasa memberatkan hatinya. Benar-benar merasa terhibur berkat gadis kucing yang selalu ada buatnya ini.

Gadis kucing yang menjadi maid keluarga Gremory, yang juga diadopsi menjadi anak dan disekolahkan bersama Naruto. Dia yatim piatu dan ditemukan oleh Venelana saat di jalanan, sewaktu berumur 7 tahun. Dia seperti kucing kecil yang terbuang di jalanan karena sudah kehilangan keluarganya dan tempat tinggal. Hidupnya sangat memprihatinkan dan membuat hati Venelana tergerak untuk membawanya pulang.

Tumbuh besar bersama Naruto dan Rias, dia diperlakukan baik oleh semua keluarga Gremory. Sang kepala pelayan, Gremory Grayfia, menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Grayfia sangat menyayanginya dan selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidak bekerja membersihkan rumah.

Tapi, dia tidak mau bermalas-malasan meskipun Grayfia menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut dalam urusan bersih-bersih rumah. Dia tetap nekad bekerja hingga larut malam hingga dia sangat kecapekan dan berakhir pingsan. Pasti setiap kali dia pingsan, Naruto yang akan menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Dengan senang hati juga, Naruto akan menjaganya sampai bangun di keesokan harinya.

Mengingat semua yang telah terjadi sampai sekarang, Koneko merasa ada bibit aneh yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Bibit aneh itu terus tumbuh seiring dia selalu berada di dekat Naruto. Kini bibit itu sudah menjadi pohon yang sempurna, lengkap dengan daunnya. Tapi, bunganya belum tumbuh mekar dengan sempurna karena belum ada kumbang yang datang untuk menghinggapinya.

Kumbang yang dimaksud itu adalah Naruto.

Benar, gadis kecil itu jatuh cinta pada sosok kumbang yang duduk di sampingnya. Kumbang yang telah mengajarkannya tentang arti cinta, meskipun kumbang itu hinggap di tanaman bunga yang lain, tapi kadang kala kumbang itu akan datang ke arahnya, hanya sekedar melihat dan menyapanya saja.

Dia berharap Naruto menyadari perasaannya ini dan juga berharap tanaman bunga hatinya mekar sempurna jika cinta Naruto hinggap di bunga hatinya.

Itu hanyalah sekedar impian yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Selamanya, Naruto mencintai Rias.

Itu memang benar.

Setelah puas mengacak-acak rambut Koneko hingga berantakan, Naruto merangkul Koneko dari samping. Kepalanya beradu dengan kepala Koneko.

Di saat seperti ini, jantung Koneko berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Aaaah... Aku merasa lega sekarang...," Naruto mendesah panjang dan melihat ke arah langit."Terima kasih, Koneko-chan."

"Te-Terima kasih buat apa?"

"Karena kau telah menghiburku...," Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko yang dipeluknya ini."Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik."

Dia tersenyum dan mencium puncak rambut Koneko. Itu sudah kebiasaannya saat dia merasa senang karena dia dihibur oleh Koneko di kala dia sedang terpuruk. Baginya, Koneko adalah malaikat penyelamatnya.

Wajah Koneko memerah sekali. Dia membeku sesaat saja.

'Naruto... Dia mulai lagi. Tapi, andai setelah ini, kau mengatakan cinta padaku. Aku berharap kau juga mencintaiku.'

Naruto memandang wajah Koneko sangat dekat. Dia tersenyum sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada Koneko.

"Aku menyayangimu, sahabatku."

Koneko sangat kecewa mendengarnya. Membatin di dalam hatinya.

'Jangan bilang itu, Naruto. Bilang kau mencintaiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu.'

Dia mengurung Koneko dalam pelukannya. Koneko bersandar di dada Naruto. Dia tidak berani membalas pelukan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto benar-benar akan meninggalkan mansion keluarga Gremory itu. Dia sudah menyandang tas besarnya di punggungnya dan berdiri di halaman luas, memandangi mansion besar bagaikan istana itu.

Saat pagi seperti ini, dia sudah berpamitan dengan semua orang yang ada di mansion itu. Termasuk menemui keluarga besar Gremory yang sudah membesarkannya itu.

Berdiri di depan Gremory Sirzech, kakak laki-laki Rias, Naruto menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sirzech-sama."

Pria berambut merah dan bermata biru kehijauan itu, memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan keluar dari keluarga ini?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku sudah yakin."

"Alasannya apa?"

"Alasannya...," Naruto sedikit meredupkan kedua matanya."Aku ingin hidup mandiri mulai dari sekarang. Aku ingin bekerja keras dari hasil keringatku sendiri dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Begitu ya?"

"Apa kau mengizinkan aku pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, aku mengizinkanmu. Jika itu sudah keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa menahanmu lagi. Pergilah dan raih semua cita-citamu, otouto-san!"

Sirzech menitikkan air matanya dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto menahan air matanya dan membalas pelukan Sirzech. Untuk beberapa menit saja, mereka berpelukan lalu saling melepaskan pelukan bersama.

Langkah Naruto bergeser ke kanan, di mana wanita berambut abu-abu berdiri di samping Sirzech. Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Grayfia-sama..."

"Selamat jalan Naruto. Ingat, pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu. Datanglah kemari lagi jika kau merindukan kami."

"Pasti. Terima kasih, Grayfia-sama."

"Ya. Huhuhu..."

Grayfia menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengisyaratkan agar Grayfia berhenti menangis. Grayfia mengerti itu dan berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir di dua pipinya.

Selanjutnya Naruto berpamitan pada Zeoticus dan Venelana. Dia dipeluk erat oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya itu.

"Naruto-kun... Hati-hati di jalan ya," ingat Venelana yang tersenyum sambil menangis."Jangan lupa selalu telepon kami setiap hari."

"Soal biaya kuliahmu, kami yang akan menanggungnya sampai kau lulus kuliah. Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi belajar saja," tambah Zeoticus yang juga ikut menangis.

"Terima kasih, Kaasama, Tousama."

"Iya, Naruto."

Orang tua angkat menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan kompak. Mereka melepaskan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan tawanya bersama anak laki-laki berambut merah yang berumur 8 tahun, Gremory Millicas.

"Naruto-nii-sama... Jangan lupa pulang ke rumah ya. Aku ingin bermain perang-perangan sama Naruto-nii-sama lagi..."

Millicas yang belum mengerti situasi seperti ini, malah mengatakan itu pada Naruto. Naruto tertawa geli mendengarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Millicas.

"Ya. Aku akan pulang lagi ke sini. Tentunya hanya mengajak Millicas-sama bermain."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Mereka berdua pun berjanji dengan mengaitkan kelingking masing-masing. Semua orang yang ada di halaman depan itu, tersenyum sekaligus terharu melihatnya.

Selanjutnya Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada penghuni mansion Gremory itu. Dia pun menyadari ada satu orang yang tidak terlihat di antara mereka.

'Koneko-chan... Di mana dia? Apa dia tidak mau berpamitan denganku?' batin Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Tapi, sosok Koneko tidak ada di mana-mana.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar pagar besi yang mengelilingi mansion itu. Dia merasa kecewa karena Koneko tidak mau menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya.

SET!

Tanpa dia sadari, sosok gadis berpakaian maid, muncul di antara orang-orang yang berdiri di halaman itu. Dia menangis dengan wajah yang begitu suram.

'Naruto... Selamat tinggal... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Maaf, jika aku tidak menemuimu di saat seperti ini.'

Batinnya bersama embun pagi yang menetes dari ujung daun pepohonan yang berdiri di halaman depan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Akan disambung di chapter 2.**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fic pertama saya ini.**


	2. Masa lalu Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Masa lalu Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya di tanah kota besar yang bernama Suna ini, Naruto berdiri di antara orang-orang yang baru saja keluar dari kereta listrik, yang baru saja berhenti di sebuah stasiun.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore saat Naruto tiba di sini.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah pemandangan beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang, ada beberapa orang lainnya berdiri, dan ada juga beberapa orang lainnya duduk di sebuah bangku besi yang disediakan. Tampak juga beberapa anak kecil berpakaian lusuh yang saling berlarian, wajah mereka sangat ceria meskipun sedang menderita karena menahan lapar - dengan kata lain, mereka adalah anak-anak jalanan.

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sekelompok anak jalanan itu, rata-rata berumur 7-12 tahun.

Sejenak saja dia mengingat tentang dirinya yang hampir sama seperti anak-anak jalanan itu. Mengingat masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bayi laki-laki yang sangat manis...," kata Venelana yang saat itu masih muda, sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki berambut pirang di kedua tangannya.

Bayi laki-laki itu berusia sekitar dua bulan. Dia dibedung dengan kain berwarna kuning. Di pergelangan tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah gelang perak yang bertuliskan "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto...," sahut pemilik panti asuhan yang tersenyum melihat Venelana yang ada di depan matanya ini."Aku mengetahui namanya dari gelang perak yang dipakainya itu. Dia ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan panti asuhan ini. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah menitipnya di sini."

"Oh, begitu," kata Zeoticus yang juga tersenyum."Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik untuk menjadikan Uzumaki Naruto ini sebagai anak angkat kita?"

Wanita berambut coklat dan bermata violet itu, menoleh ke arah suaminya.

"Tentu. Aku ingin menjadikannya anak angkat kita. Sirzech pasti senang kalau kita membawa bayi laki-laki ini ke rumah. Soalnya dia menginginkan adik laki-laki."

"Ya, kau benar. Anak kita yang lahir seminggu yang lalu adalah perempuan."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, kami akan membawa Uzumaki Naruto bersama kami."

Sang pemilik panti asuhan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian berdua, Zeoticus-sama, Venelana-sama."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Pasangan suami-istri yang duduk berdampingan itu, saling tersenyum dan memberikan sinyal kasih sayangnya pada Naruto kecil itu. Sang pemilik panti asuhan yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka, tersenyum senang melihat mereka. Suara batinnya menggema di ruang tamu itu.

'Syukurlah... Naru-chan... Kau telah mendapatkan orang tua yang sangat menyayangimu. Semoga kau hidup bahagia bersama mereka.'

Begitulah awal pertemuan Naruto dengan kedua orang tua angkatnya, yang mengajarkannya dan mendidiknya layaknya anak kandung dalam keluarga keturunan bangsawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Delapan tahun kemudian, Naruto tumbuh besar bersama Rias. Mereka saling dekat dan menyayangi seperti saudara. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka mengetahui dari Zeoticus bahwa mereka bukan saudara kandung, melainkan saudara angkat. Kebenaran ini sempat membuat Naruto syok, karena tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga besarnya ini bukanlah keluarga kandungnya. Tapi, berkat hiburan dari Zeoticus, yang mengatakan Naruto tetaplah anak kandungnya untuk selamanya. Naruto terkesima mendengarnya, lalu menangis dalam pelukan hangat dari Zeoticus.

Berhutang budi pada keluarga Gremory yang merawatnya selama ini, Naruto berinisiatif ingin mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga Gremory. Dia ingin menjadi butler Rias. Lalu mengutarakan keinginannya itu pada sang ayah di ruang kerja sang ayah.

Berdiri di depan sang ayah yang sedang duduk di sofa, Naruto yang berusia 8 tahun, dengan mantap mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tou-sama... Aku ingin berbicara penting."

"Apa itu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Zeoticus yang sedang memegang sebuah buku."Katakan langsung pada Tou-sama. Jangan ragu-ragu."

"Aku ingin menjadi butler-nya Rias-chan."

"..."

Zeoticus terdiam sebentar. Dia berhenti membaca karenanya. Lalu meletakkan buku tebal itu di samping tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi butler-nya Rias?"

"Karena... Aku ingin melindungi Rias-chan."

"Hanya karena alasan itu?"

"Ya. Aku adalah kakaknya Rias-chan. Makanya aku akan melindunginya dari apapun yang menyakitinya."

Perkataan Naruto yang terkesan polos, Zeoticus hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya dan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Memutuskan berlutut dan memegang dua bahu Naruto dengan erat.

"Tapi, Tou-sama tidak setuju. Kau bisa menjadi kakaknya Rias yang selalu menemani Rias pergi. Bukan menjadi butler-nya seperti itu. Tou-sama tidak ingin kau menjadi butler, tapi Tou-sama mau kau menjadi penerus keluarga Gremory yang terhormat."

"Kaa-sama juga mengatakan itu padaku. Dia tidak setuju jika aku menjadi butler-nya Rias. Makanya aku menemui Tou-sama di sini, berharap Tou-sama mengizinkanku...," Naruto menunjukkan wajahnya yang suram disertai dengan kedua mata biru yang meredup."Tou-sama-kan pemimpin klan Gremory ini dan semua orang menuruti apa yang Tou-sama katakan. Jadi, untuk sekali ini saja, tolonglah kabulkan keinginanku ini."

Tidak tega melihat tampang Naruto yang sangat menyedihkan, hati Zeoticus terketuk. Dia menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

"Aaaah... Baiklah. Tou-sama mengizinkanmu."

"Benarkah!?"

Kedua mata Naruto berbinar-binar. Wajahnya kembali cerah bak matahari.

"Iya. Kau boleh menjadi butler Rias mulai detik ini."

"HORE! TERIMA KASIH, TOU-SAMA!"

Naruto yang begitu senang, merangkul leher Zeoticus. Zeoticus tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jika ada Venelana yang mengintip mereka berdua dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dia hanya mampu tersenyum dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Naruto-kun... Kau memang bertekad sekali menjadi butler-nya Rias. Tapi, jika itu sudah keputusanmu, aku dan semuanya tidak dapat menentangnya lagi. Apalagi Zeoticus sudah mengizinkanmu..."

Gumam Venelana sambil menutup pintu kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan setelah itu.

Di ruang tamu yang luas itu, Venelana berdiri bersama gadis kecil yang berusia 8 tahun. Venelana memperkenalkan dia pada semua orang yang berkumpul di tempat itu karena Venelana yang memanggil mereka.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, kita kedatangan anggota keluarga yang baru...," suara Venelana menggema keras dan memegang puncak kepala gadis berambut putih itu."Nama anak ini adalah Toujou Koneko. Dia kutemukan di dekat supermarket, pada saat aku pergi berbelanja. Keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Dia yatim piatu dan rumahnya sudah terbakar. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Jadi, aku mengadopsinya sebagai anak angkatku. Ada yang keberatan?"

Semua orang terdiam sebentar lalu mereka mengangguk kompak.

Zeoticus mendekati Koneko dan berlutut di depan Koneko. Tersenyum lembut sambil memegang puncak kepala Koneko.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Venelana. Satu anak bertambah lagi di keluarga ini, pasti itu sangat menyenangkan. Bukan begitu, anak-anakku?"

Sirzech yang waktu itu, berusia 18 tahun, mengangguk dan berkata.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika punya adik lagi. Setidaknya Rias-chan punya teman baru yang bisa menemaninya untuk bermain."

Rias, seorang gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun, berambut merah panjang dan bermata biru kehijauan, mengangguk dan berjalan cepat mendekati Koneko.

"Ya, aku senang punya saudara perempuan," Rias tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Koneko."Hai, aku Gremory Rias. Salam kenal ya."

Koneko tampak takut-takut untuk membalas uluran tangan Rias. Datanglah Naruto yang ikut menghampiri Rias dan berdiri di samping Rias. Naruto turut mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Koneko.

"Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto... Hmmm... Bisa dibilang juga Gremory Naruto. Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto."

Melihat wajah senyum Naruto yang begitu memikat hati, Koneko tampak malu-malu membalas uluran tangannya pada Naruto.

"Uhm... Toujou Koneko."

"Kenapa kau menyalami Naruto-kun saja?"

"Ma-Maaf..."

Koneko takut-takut lalu beralih menyambut uluran tangan Rias. Naruto mendelik ke arah Rias.

"Hei, Rias-chan, kenapa kau berkata begitu padanya? Itu kasar, tahu."

"Apa!? Perkataanku tidak kasar kok."

"Kau itu ya? Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan padamu, berkatalah dengan sopan. Kau itukan seorang putri bangsawan."

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Tentu saja salah!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Majikan dan butler saling berperang adu mulut. Membuat semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Dasar, mereka terus begitu," ucap Venelana yang tersenyum.

"Rumah kita selalu bising karena suara mereka berdua," tukas Zeoticus yang berdiri di samping Venelana."Aku senang karena kita punya empat anak sekarang."

"Ya, kau benar, suamiku."

"Hei, berhenti! Apa kalian mau kusiram dengan air ini!?"

Entah darimana Sirzech mendapatkan seember air di kedua tangannya, mengancam dengan tampang kesal yang mengerikan sehingga membuat Rias dan Naruto berhenti bertengkar.

"Ah, jangan siram kami, Nii-sama!" Rias kelabakan dan langsung menarik tangan Koneko."Koneko-chan, ayo kita pergi ke kamarku!"

"Eh?" Koneko ternganga dan terpaksa mengikuti Rias dari belakang.

"AMPUN, SIRZECH-NII-SAMA! WUAAAAH!" Naruto ikut berlari bersama Rias menuju ke arah tangga yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

"KUKEJAR KALIAN SAMPAI DAPAT! AAAAARGGH!"

"KYAAAA/GYAAAA, LARI!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang seru mengundang tawa yang menggema dari dua majikan dan para pelayan di ruangan itu. Menambah semaraknya suasana sore ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat duduk di bangku SMA.

Di umur 17 tahun, Naruto menyadari perasaan cintanya semakin besar pada Rias hingga memberanikan dirinya untuk menembak Rias, tepat di beranda depan sekolah yang bernama Akademi Kuoh itu.

Saat pulang sekolah seperti ini, mereka sedang menunggu mobil jemputan datang. Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi karena semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Memantapkan hatinya, Naruto menggenggam tangan Rias sehingga Rias tersentak dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku mencintai Rias-chan."

Begitulah, Naruto menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung pada Rias. Tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Rias, yang masih menunjukkan wajah kagetnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengatakan cinta padanya. Dia kelihatan bingung begitu.

"Ci-Cinta? Mak-Maksudnya?"

Sambil menggenggam tangan Rias dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto memasang wajah yang sangat serius. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut dengan sinar cahaya cinta yang tulus.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintai Rias-chan. Bukan cinta sebagai saudara, tapi cinta sebagai kekasih. Aku ingin Rias-chan yang menjadi istriku nanti."

"A-Apa!? I-Istri!?"

"Iya. Aku ingin Rias-chan menjadi teman hidupku selamanya. Karena keinginan ini sudah kupendam sejak kecil, dan kuberitahukan sekarang pada Rias-chan. Tapi, aku tidak memaksa Rias-chan untuk menerimaku."

"..."

Rias terdiam sebentar. Dia kelihatan ragu. Menatap kedua mata biru Naruto itu dengan lama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dua menit kemudian, Rias tersenyum. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... Aku menerimamu sebagai pacarku."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Benar. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Jangan beritahukan tentang hubungan kita ini pada siapapun. Termasuk Koneko-chan sekalipun."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga hubungan kita ini dengan baik."

"Bagus. Ada satu lagi syaratnya."

"Ada lagi?"

"Iya. Kau... Tidak boleh menciumku ataupun memelukku. Apalagi memegang tanganku seperti ini."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya, aku takut ketahuan atau dilihat orang lain."

"Ah, benar juga ya."

Atas permintaan Rias itu, Naruto melepaskan tangan Rias dari genggaman dua tangannya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap wajah Rias lekat-lekat. Rias juga tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, kita harus menjaga jarak. Ya, sama seperti sebelumnya."

"Ya, tapi... Rias-chan mau berjanji, kan?"

"Janji apa?"

"Kalau Rias-chan mau menikah denganku setelah tamat sekolah nanti. Apa Rias-chan mau berjanji?"

Diacunginya kelingkingnya ke depan Rias, Naruto menunjukkan wajah serius. Lagi-lagi Rias menunjukkan kesan keraguan di wajahnya, lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Naruto.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

"Untuk selamanya, kan?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih, Rias-chan."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka saling tersenyum bersama sambil terus mengaitkan kelingking masing-masing. Tanpa menyadari ada Koneko yang mengintip mereka, dari balik tiang beranda, tidak jauh dari mereka berada sekarang.

Gadis berambut putih itu memasang wajah yang kusut begitu mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Rias dari awal. Hatinya sangat sakit bagaikan ditusuk pisau yang sangat tajam. Jiwanya seolah-olah keluar dari tubuhnya saking sedihnya.

'Ternyata Naruto mencintai Rias. Aku baru tahu soal itu...,' batinnya dengan kedua mata emas yang berkaca-kaca.'Padahal aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto...'

Begitu pedihnya jika kau menyaksikan orang yang kau cintai, menyatakan cintanya pada orang lainnya. Hatimu pasti merasa sakit. Lubang keperihan telah muncul di hatinya yang terluka.

Karena tidak tahan melihatnya, Koneko memutuskan pergi dari sana. Bersamaan hujan rintik mulai perlahan-lahan turun dalam suasana kelamnya langit sore itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi...

Hubungan cinta Naruto dan Rias hanya bertahan sampai di umur 20 tahun. Karena Rias yang telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Petir seakan-akan menyambar di atas kepala Naruto ketika Rias mengembalikan cincin yang pernah diberikan Naruto padanya. Rias juga mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung membelah hati Naruto menjadi dua.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku rasa hubungan kita disudahi saja sampai di sini, karena aku ingin menikah dengan Issei...," ungkap Rias sambil menyerahkan cincin emas itu pada Naruto."Ini cincin yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik daripada aku."

Petir besar menyambar beberapa kali di atas kepala Naruto. Padahal hari masih siang bolong begini. Itu hanya perumpamaannya karena Naruto sangat syok mendengarnya.

Tubuhnya terasa terpaku. Tangan kanannya pelan-pelan menerima cincin itu. Dalam situasi seperti ini, entah mengapa suaranya terasa tercekat. Tidak bisa keluar untuk mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya.

Wajah Rias sangat kusut. Dia tidak tega melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang berubah drastis. Namun, apa daya semuanya telah terjadi.

Ternyata selama ini, Rias mencintai Issei sebelum menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Naruto. Dia hanya memanfaatkan Naruto agar membuat Issei cemburu. Hasilnya, Issei memang cemburu dan pada akhirnya menyatakan cintanya pada Rias saat Rias lulus sekolah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, dia mulai berpacaran dengan Issei, hingga dia memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Issei itu.

Saffir biru yang sangat redup itu, memandangi cincin emas itu dengan perasaan yang hampa. Bersamaan Rias berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Dia berdiri seorang diri di taman kampus dimana dia kuliah bersama Rias dan Koneko. Suasana tengah hari mendadak kelam karena sinar matahari terhalang oleh awan-awan gelap pekat. Sepertinya alam turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa Naruto. Naruto yang mulai terpuruk saat itu.

BRUK!

Dia pun ambruk dan berlutut di tanah yang dibentangi oleh karpet hijau. Angin kencang juga mendadak muncul, menemaninya dalam kegalauan karena sakit hati.

Apa kau bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang?

Rasanya sakit sekali ketika cintamu kandas di tengah jalan. Padahal akan sedikit lagi akan berpacu ke jenjang yang berikutnya. Ternyata orang ketiga yang telah mendahuluimu dan merebut bunga dari hatimu. Tanaman bunga cintamu pun layu karena ada kumbang lain yang merusaknya. Pada akhirnya tanaman bunga cintamu hancur dan tidak berbentuk lagi. Meninggalkan rasa kecewa dan sakit hati.

Begitulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Bunga hatinya telah layu, kumbang lain telah membawa bunga hatinya yang lain. Rias telah pergi dari hatinya dan menghancurkan harapan besarnya. Kesetiaannya tergantikan pengkhianatan. Racun yang didapatkannya. Bukan madu lagi.

Dia benar-benar terguncang seiring sungai terbentuk di ujung matanya. Mengalir deras di dua pipinya. Kedua kakinya terasa lemah. Tidak mampu untuk berdiri lagi.

Dalam kesendiriannya yang rapuh, dia menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya. Menangis seorang diri tanpa ada yang menghiburnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul seorang gadis berambut putih yang mengenakan pakaian kasual. Tas berwarna putih digendongnya di punggungnya. Dia berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menyadari suara siapa itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya.

Gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan rata-rata, yang tak lain adalah Koneko, berlutut di samping Naruto. Dia turut memasang wajah yang suram yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ko-Koneko-chan..."

"Ke-Kenapa kau menangis? A-Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, Naruto beralih memeluk Koneko. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu kiri Koneko.

Merasa Naruto tidak juga menjawab perkataanya, Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Naruto... Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, aku akan selalu di sini, menemanimu...," kata Koneko dengan lembut."Aku akan menunggu sampai kau menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Pada akhirnya, Naruto bersuara juga.

"A-Aku akan menceritakan nanti saat di rumah, dan biarkan... Aku memelukmu sebentar saja. Boleh, kan?"

"Boleh. Peluklah aku sampai kau merasa lega."

"Terima kasih."

"Ya."

Koneko mengangguk pelan tanpa berani membalas pelukan Naruto. Dia membiarkan Naruto memeluknya seerat-eratnya. Merasakan tubuh Naruto terasa berguncang. Isakan halus terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya.

Jika kau berada di situasi yang sama seperti ini, pasti hatimu merasa lega jika ada orang lain yang bersedia menjadi sandaran buatmu menangis. Orang itu rela menopangmu dan menunggumu sampai perasaanmu lega. Berarti orang itu sangat peduli padamu, meskipun kau kurang peduli padanya karena sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Kau sangat beruntung jika mempunyai orang yang berhati ringan seperti itu.

Koneko merasakan itu. Dia rela menjadi sandaran Naruto ketika Naruto tidak sanggup berdiri. Kebiasaan itu selalu dia lakukan ketika Naruto terpuruk akan sesuatu hal. Kini masalah besar menyerang hati Naruto. Naruto sangat terpukul akan semua yang menimpanya hari ini.

Di tempat ini, mereka berdua bertahan dalam posisi itu, hingga tidak diketahui berapa lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu setelah itu, pernikahan Rias dan Issei berlangsung.

Di depan semua tamu yang hadir di ruang utama gereja yang sangat luas dan besar, Rias berdiri berhadapan dengan Issei di atas altar. Rias tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin serba putih dan selendang putih transparan menutupi kepalanya. Rambut merahnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai. Kedua tangannya yang terpasang sarung tangan putih, memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah. Ia tersenyum manis pada Issei yang menatapnya.

Issei juga tampak gagah dengan balutan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan jas putih, lengkap dengan bunga mawar merah di saku kanan dada jasnya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang putih. Sepatu putih juga menutupi kedua kakinya.

Dua mempelai itu saling menatap mesra antara satu sama lainnya. Sampai sang pendeta yang berdiri di antara mereka, mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Baiklah, para hadirin. Upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Harap tenang!" pendeta pria yang berusia sekitar 40-an itu, memandang Rias dan Issei secara bergantian."Apakah kalian sudah siap untuk melakukan upacara pernikahan, Hyodo Issei, Gremory Rias?"

Kedua mempelai menjawab kompak.

"Kami siap!"

"Bagus. Mari kita mulai sekarang..."

Maka sang pendeta mengucapkan kalimat yang sakral. Para hadirin menonton adegan itu dengan hati yang begitu senang, tapi ada satu orang yang tidak suka melihatnya.

Orang yang tidak suka itu adalah Naruto, dia menunjukkan wajahnya yang kusut. Kedua matanya meredup. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Hatinya begitu sakit melihatnya dan tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan semua ini.

Hingga dua mempelai itu selesai mengucapkan ikrar suci, lalu saling berciuman. Naruto semakin kesal melihatnya dan memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia berjalan cepat ketika para hadirin memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kedua mempelai itu. Koneko yang berada di antara para hadirin, menyadari Naruto yang telah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lantas Koneko memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto dan beralasan bahwa Venelana memintanya untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke gereja. Padahal sesungguhnya dia berbohong tentang alasan itu.

Dengan cepat, dia berlari keluar gereja. Hingga para hadirin beranjak untuk mendekati Rias dan Issei.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah cerita yang sesungguhnya. Kisah masa lalu yang meninggalkan bekas luka yang mendalam di hati Naruto. Luka itu tidak akan sembuh dengan cepat. Tapi, dia akan berusaha mengobati luka itu dengan cara melupakan Rias untuk selamanya.

Tentu hal itu tidak akan mudah. Butuh proses yang panjang untuk mengobati luka itu. Dia merasa dia akan menutup pintu hatinya untuk sementara waktu. Tidak menerima cinta yang baru sebelum luka lama itu menghilang dari hatinya.

Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan sembuh dari namanya yang sakit hati. Tapi, dia berusaha menguatkan hatinya agar tegar untuk menghadapi kenyataan hidup yang dialaminya ini.

Setelah lama merenung, anak-anak jalanan tadi, yang menarik hatinya sekilas, sudah menghilang di ujung jalan stasiun itu, lalu dia menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat.

'Aaah... Baiklah. Aku harus kuat. Memulai hidup baru di kota ini. Ya, harus semangat! Datebayooo!' batinnya yang bertekad sekuat baja di dalam hatinya.

Senyuman tertampil di wajahnya yang berseri-seri, kemudian dia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Menuju tujuan utamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini dia berada di luar stasiun, berdiri sambil menunggu bus di sebuah halte bus di dekat stasiun tersebut.

Kebetulan dia mendapatkan sebuah apartemen yang dibeli langsung oleh ayah angkatnya, agak jauh dari stasiun itu. Dia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki tempat tinggal selama tinggal di kota Suna ini. Kota asing yang pertama kali dia kunjungi.

Kebetulan juga, dia memiliki sahabat akrab yang tinggal di kota Suna ini. Nama sahabatnya adalah Sabaku Gaara, yang menolongnya mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pelayan di sebuah kafe yang dipimpin keluarga Phenex. Gaara juga bekerja sebagai pelayan di kafe itu.

Gaara adalah sahabat akrabnya yang dikenalnya saat SD. Setelah tamat SD, Gaara pindah ke kota Suna ini karena mengikuti Pamannya. Gaara juga anak yatim piatu sepertinya.

Sungguh beruntung jika kau mempunyai sahabat sebaik itu. Pasti kau merasa senang, bukan?

Begitulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

Naruto menunggu bus seorang diri di halte itu. Tidak ada tampak seorang pun. Hanyalah suara-suara bising dari para kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan besar itu, yang menemani Naruto di sana.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, bus yang dinanti-nanti datang juga.

CKIT!

Bus pun berhenti di depan Naruto. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis, Naruto masuk ke dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang sangat keras, Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu bus yang mulai menutup, melihat ke arah asal suara keras tadi.

"TU-TUNGGU!"

Rupanya seorang gadis yang berlari-lari cepat menuju bus yang akan berangkat. Rambut silver panjangnya menari-nari lembut di udara.

Naruto menahan pintu bus itu dengan kedua tangannya untuk memberi ruang luas agar gadis tadi bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Gadis itu sukses masuk ke dalam bus. Naruto melepaskan pintu bus hingga pintu bus tertutup kembali.

Sang supir segera menjalankan busnya. Para penumpang yang menyaksikan adegan Naruto yang menolong gadis itu masuk ke dalam bus, merasa senang dibuatnya.

Gadis tadi tampak terengah-engah. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan menopang kedua tangannya di atas dua pahanya. Tubuhnya yang langsing, terbalutkan pakaian kasual serba ungu muda dan putih. Tas kecil tergantung di bahunya.

Naruto masih berdiri di dekat gadis itu, memperhatikan keadaan gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Te-Terima kasih...," ucap gadis itu sambil melihat ke arah Naruto."Kau sudah menolongku untuk masuk ke dalam bus ini."

"Ah, ya. Sama-sama," Naruto tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, ayo kita duduk saja!"

"Benar juga."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan beranjak duduk di bangku yang kosong. Naruto ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Beberapa orang yang di sana, memperhatikan mereka sekilas saja lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Melepaskan tasnya dari bahunya dan diletakkan di atas dua pahanya, gadis itu menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Naruto juga melepaskan tasnya dan dipeluknya dengan erat.

Perhatian gadis itu tertuju pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"A-Ano... Namamu siapa?"

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau namamu?"

"Kenalkan...," gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto."Aku Sakurai Rossweisse. Salam kenal."

"Panggil saja aku Naruto. Salam kenal juga."

Naruto membalas uluran tangan gadis itu.

Lalu mereka melepaskan uluran tangan masing-masing.

"Kau akan kemana, Naruto?"

"Aku mau ke apartemen yang bernama Omika."

"Eh? Aku juga akan ke apartemen Omika."

"Benarkah? Berarti tujuan kita sama."

"Iya. Soalnya aku baru saja tiba di kota ini."

"Aku juga."

"Eh? Kau baru pertama kali ke kota ini?"

"Iya."

"Asalmu darimana?"

"Kota Kuoh."

"Sama."

"Kenapa bisa sama ya?"

"Mungkin... Karena takdir."

"Tak-Takdir!?"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya karena bingung. Rossweisse menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan buru-buru melihat ke arah jendela bus.

"Ma-Maaf. Aku memang suka berbicara seenaknya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Syu-Syukurlah... Kalau begitu."

Melirik ke arah Naruto dengan malu-malu, Rossweisse tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Kau tipe orang yang cepat akrab ya, errr... Aku bisa memanggilmu apa ya?"

"Panggil saja aku Ross."

"Ross-san, begitu ya?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Ross-san dan satu lagi... Ayo, kita berteman!"

Giliran Naruto yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Rossweisse terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk sembari membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Ya."

"Kaulah teman pertamaku di sini, Ross-san."

"Kau juga teman pertamaku di sini, Naruto."

Mereka saling tersenyum. Tetap bersalaman dengan erat dan terus berbicara mengenai apa saja hingga sampai di tujuan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di apartemen Omika, mereka berpisah di lorong apartemen tersebut.

Kebetulan juga apartemen Rossweisse bersebelahan dengan apartemen Naruto. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa mengunjungi antara satu sama lainnya karena sudah menjadi tetangga yang mulai akrab.

Berdiri di depan pintu apartemen masing-masing, mereka saling melambaikan tangan.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi saja obrolan kita. Besok kita sambung lagi ya."

"Ya, Ross-san. Terima kasih karena kau telah membayar ongkos bus-ku tadi."

"Iya. Sama-sama."

Rossweisse tersenyum dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Mereka masuk serentak.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan bunyi yang keras. Naruto langsung mengunci pintu itu. Lalu saffir birunya menyapu bersih pemandangan di depannya.

Kini dia berada di ruang tamu yang sangat luas. Lengkap dengan perabotannya yang terkesan sederhana. Lantainya terbuat dari ubin yang kuat. Bernuansa warna putih dan biru.

Ia merasa senang saat berada di tempat baru ini. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan. Hatinya terasa nyaman untuk sesaat. Pikirannya terasa bebas. Jiwanya kembali kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Wah, bagus juga tempatnya! Pilihan Tou-sama memang tidak salah!" seru Naruto yang menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang yang terasa empuk."Rasanya aku akan betah tinggal di sini untuk selamanya."

Dia merasa bahagia. Beban berat yang menimpanya sebelumnya, seakan-akan lenyap di pundaknya. Bertranformasi menjadi lebih kuat dan tangguh. Tidak akan goyah lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Terbaring terlentang di atas sofa itu, dia menerawang langit-langit yang berwarna putih. Tatapan matanya sangat kosong. Wajahnya sangat datar.

'Rias-chan... Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu. Aku akan berusaha mengobati luka ini. Mungkin aku tidak sanggup lagi menerima kekecewaan untuk kedua kalinya jika aku memilih cinta yang baru. Namun, biarlah... Untuk saat ini, aku sendiri dulu sampai luka ini sembuh,' batin Naruto yang menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan.'Semoga kau bahagia bersama Issei yang kau cintai. Lalu aku berharap aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi.'

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengarlah dengkuran halus dari ruangan itu. Rupanya Naruto tertidur karena saking capeknya. Menjadikan tasnya sebagai bantalnya. Wajahnya terlihat damai, tanpa tersirat aura kesuraman lagi.

Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu hingga pagi tiba, yang akan membangunkannya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Macan ternak: terima kasih. Nggak apa-apa.**

 **Boleh. Jadikan aja fic shaka ini sebagai referensi.**

 **Oh gitu, saranmu boleh juga. Shaka akan mempertimbangkannya.**

 **Koneko dan Ravel nggak lolly di sini. Mereka sudah dewasa dan memiliki tinggi badan rata-rata.**

 **pedofillgila: oke. Lanjut nih.**

 **Ya, nanti ada penyesalan dari rias.**

 **The Return of Apocalypse: terima kasih. Shaka akan berusaha terus update fic ini.**

 **Anti Superanatural: terima kasih banyak. Ya, ini update kilat.**

 **Shiroechi: terima kasih. Sesuai saranmu, Shaka udah panjangin word-nya.**

 **Sylvathein: iya, Shaka author baru. Shaka nggak buat akun kloningan kok.**

 **Silakan follow cerita ini.**

 **Virgo980: ya, ini up chapter 2-nya.**

 **Derry891: terima kasih. Ya, lanjut nih.**

 **Mikhail401: wow, makasih banyak atas reviewmu. Shaka sangat menghargainya. Ya, ini chapter 2-nya udah up.**

 **agungYAK123: akeno ya? Lihat aja dulu. Saranmu akan Shaka pertimbangkan. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Yasaka Nazuka: terima kasih banyak. Ya, Shaka akan bersemangat.**

 **Silakan fav dan fol. Nggak dilarang kok. Hehehe.**

 **adam muhammad 980: terima kasih banyak. Yap, ini lanjut.**

 **prince: terima kasih. Ya, saranmu akan Shaka pertimbangkan nanti.**

 **bad-name: udah lanjut, gan. Terima kasih. Ya, rias akan menyadari perasaan naruto.**

 **eio: rias sedang di rumah issei. Makanya nggak pamitan sama naruto.**

 **brad: koneko dan ravel sudah menjadi gadis yang dewasa. Tubuh mereka sudah tinggi. Ya, rata-rata tinggi badan ceweklah. Tenang aja, Shaka bukan lollicon.**

 **christian: yup, lanjut.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom: oke, next.**

 **Akhwanarantao881: terima kasih ya.**

 **ZevGul7: hmmm... Begitu. Iya juga, Shaka baca ulang sih. Memang kurang hurt/comfort-nya. Kedepannya akan Shaka tingkatkan lagi. Terima kasih banyak atas ketelitianmu yang luar biasa.**

 **Semangat!**

 **ootsutsuki kazuto: oke, ini Shaka lanjutkan.**

 **ice D gun: nggak ada unsur supranatural. Bertemakan kehidupan normal biasa.**

 **Ya, silakan fav dan fol.**

 **Hm, mau ngomong apa? Bilang aja sama Shaka.**

 **Guest: ya, Shaka udah buatin nih flashback-nya. Nah, bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah mengerti dengan ceritanya?**

 **Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer: oke, lanjut.**

 **akaryuzetsu99: karena issei dan Rias tinggal di rumah Issei. Makanya mereka nggak tinggal di mansion gremory.**

 **Ini udah cepat up.**

 **menma69: oke, lanjut.**

 **sanjaya: terima kasih banyak. Ini lanjut.**

 **lalala: ya, Shaka udah update cepat nih. Nggak ada unsur supranatural.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: ya, lanjut.**

 **Mr uzumaki 22: oh gitu. Terima kasih banyak atas kritikanmu. Akan saya tingkatkan lagi.**

 **miyuki nishikino: terima kasih. Pair single. Word-nya sudah ditambah.**

 **abbaz laoshan: koneko dan ravel tingginya normal. Mereka sudah dewasa kayak gadis-gadis pada umumnya.**

 **Kaze Riku: terima kasih ya. Ya, hurt-nya nggak terlalu. Mungkin ada tambahan bumbu humor sedikit biar ceritanya nggak terlalu tegang.**

 **Lucifer: terima kasih ya. Ini udah lanjut bro.**

 **ryanromdlon: belum tahu akeno masuk pair ato nggak. Tengok saja dulu. Akan Shaka pertimbangkan.**

 **narumika: ya, lanjut. Shaka nggak akan hiatus sebelum menyelesaikan fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Terima kasih atas review kalian yang luar biasa. Saya, Shaka, sangat menghargainya.**

 **Akan disambung di chapter 3.**

 **Saya, Shaka, cabut dulu dari sini.**


	3. Perasaan seorang adik

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Ruang Rindu" by Letto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Perasaan seorang adik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi yang indah menyambut pagi yang merinding. Matahari sudah tergantung di langit, menebarkan pesona sinarnya yang hangat. Awan-awan putih berarak, membentuk rupa tertentu, memberi ruang untuk matahari memberikan sinar keceriaannya pada sang bumi. Burung-burung turut bersenandung sukacita dalam simfoni indah alam dan saling bertengger bersama di dahan pepohonan.

Embun tampak meluncur ke bawah dari ujung dedaunan yang berada di salah satu pepohonan. Menimpa seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku besi di bawahnya, tepatnya di dekat pohon itu. Sebuah bangku besi bercat putih yang diletakkan persis di bawah pohon itu.

Tak jauh dari bangku besi itu, tampak dua ayunan besi yang saling bergoyang-goyang pelan karena ditiup angin pagi yang lembut. Sesekali pandangan emas gadis itu tertuju lama pada dua ayunan itu, yang mengingatkannya tentang masa kecilnya bersama seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rias-chan, aku dorong ayunannya ya!"

"Jangan kuat-kuat, Naruto-kun!"

"Iya, aku tahu."

Naruto kecil yang berusia 8 tahun, tertawa senang saat membantu mendorong ayunan Rias kecil yang berusia sama dengannya. Rias juga tertawa senang ketika duduk di atas ayunan besi sambil memegang erat pada dua besi yang menyanggah tempat duduk ayunan. Sementara Koneko kecil yang berusia sama dengan mereka, melihat keakraban mereka dengan mimik wajah yang kusut.

'Senangnya... Ayunan Rias-chan didorong oleh Naruto. Andai, Naruto juga membantu mendorong ayunanku...,' batinnya dengan nada yang lirih.

Naruto dan Rias tampak asyik sendiri. Koneko yang duduk di atas ayunannya, memilih menonton mereka dalam diam. Dia merasa terasingkan meskipun mereka mengajaknya bermain bersama di suasana sore ini.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara keras yang memanggil Rias.

"RIAS-CHAN!"

Rias menyadari sang ibu, Venelana, yang melambaikan tangan padanya dari kejauhan. Sang ibu berdiri di bawah pohon yang ada di taman mansion Gremory itu.

"Ada apa, Kaa-sama?" balas Rias dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Ada temanmu yang datang tuh! Cepat temui dia!" seru Venelana lebih keras lagi.

"Oh, pasti Irina dan Xenovia!" Rias langsung bangkit dari duduknya begitu ayunannya sudah berhenti."Naruto-kun, kita sudahi saja bermainnya. Aku harus pergi bermain dengan teman-temanku. Kau main saja dengan Koneko-chan ya."

"Baiklah, Rias-chan."

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Dah, semuanya!"

Maka sang putri kecil segera berlari cepat menuju Venelana yang menunggunya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Koneko yang terpaku menyaksikannya pergi.

Setelah itu, hening beberapa saat.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Koneko memperhatikannya.

"Aaah... Rias-chan selalu sibuk. Aku tidak bisa membantah kalau dia memintaku untuk tidak mengikutinya. Padahal akukan butler-nya."

Koneko yang sedari diam, memilih menjawab perkataan Naruto. Karena tidak akan ada yang menyahut perkataan Naruto selain dia sendiri.

"Rias-chan adalah penerus sahnya keluarga Gremory ini. Dia selalu dituntut belajar untuk menjadi putri bangsawan yang baik. Waktunya selalu dihabiskannya untuk belajar. Seperti les merangkai bunga, les musik, dan semuanya. Dia selalu mengeluh padaku ketika menceritakan seputar aktifitasnya itu."

Tatapan mata Naruto tertuju pada Koneko. Koneko melihatnya juga.

"Ya, kau benar. Menjadi anak bangsawan itu memang merepotkan, tapi aku bersyukur bisa hidup di keluarga seperti ini...," wajah Naruto tampak sendu."Selama ini, aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya tahu namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dari gelang perak ini."

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celana pendeknya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Koneko. Sesuatu itu adalah gelang perak yang pernah dipakainya sejak bayi. Gelang perak itu diberikan Venelana padanya ketika Zeoticus memberitahukan tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Gelang perak yang menjadi peninggalan satu-satunya dari orang tua kandungnya.

Koneko memperhatikan gelang perak yang disodorkan Naruto itu. Naruto menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Iya."

"Kau jangan sedih. Pasti suatu saat nanti, kau akan menemukan orang tua kandungmu."

"Apa aku bisa menemukan mereka?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Asalkan kau terus berusaha."

"Benar juga."

Senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto yang kembali cerah. Lantas dia memeluk leher Koneko dengan erat.

"Eh!?" Koneko terkejut disertai kedua pipinya yang merona merah karena tidak menyangka bakal mendapatkan kejutan pelukan dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih...," bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Koneko."Kau telah menghiburku, Koneko-chan."

"Y-Ya."

"Apa kau mau menjadi sahabatku?"

"Sa-Sahabat?"

"Iya. Aku merasa nyaman saat berbicara denganmu seperti ini. Kau mau mendengarkan aku berbicara. Tidak seperti Rias-chan yang tidak mau mendengar apapun yang kukatakan. Jadi, kau mau menjadi sahabatku, kan?"

"A-Aku mau."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Terima kasih! Aku menyayangimu, sahabatku!"

Saking senangnya, Naruto memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi kiri Koneko. Wajah Koneko memerah padam.

'Gyaaa... Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa dia mencium pipiku?' Koneko membatin di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan Koneko dan dia mulai beranjak ke belakang Koneko. Naruto memegang dua tali besi ayunan yang diduduki Koneko. Gelang perak tadi sudah dimasukkan Naruto ke dalam saku celana pendeknya.

"Ayo, kita bermain! Aku akan mendorong ayunanmu ya."

"Ah... Ya. Boleh."

"Siap-siap ya?"

"Iya."

"Tiga, dua, satu, mulai!"

Dengan tawa yang ceria, Naruto mendorong ayunan Koneko. Ayunan Koneko terdorong dengan gerakan pelan. Koneko tersenyum simpul disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah. Dia merasa bahagia karena Naruto membantu mendorong ayunannya. Sesuai dengan keinginannya tadi.

'Aku senang... Bisa bermain denganmu, Naruto. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kakak angkatku.'

Begitulah, yang dirasakan Koneko saat itu. Mulai merasakan perasaan yang nyaman saat berada di dekat Naruto. Tanpa menyadari jika dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengingat masa kecil itu, sungguh meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam di hati Koneko. Karena sejak saat itu, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok kakak angkatnya itu. Meskipun status mereka adalah saudara dalam keluarga Gremory, tapi mereka lebih suka memanggil nama masing-masing, tanpa memanggil dengan sebutan "Nii-san" ataupun "Imouto-san", mereka bergaul layaknya seorang teman, bukan bergaul layaknya seorang saudara.

Ia menganggap sosok Naruto sebagai pelindungnya di kala dia merasa ketakutan akan sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan api. Sebab dia menjadi trauma dengan api akibat rumahnya yang terbakar hebat.

Saat itu, usianya masih 8 tahun, tiba-tiba saja, dia terbangun karena merasa kepanasan. Ternyata kobaran api telah mengepungnya. Dia pun berteriak keras dan sangat ketakutan. Tidak bisa kemana-mana. Apalagi napasnya terasa sesak akibat menghirup asap kebakaran yang sangat tebal.

Satu menit kemudian, seseorang berpakaian orange datang dan menerobos lautan api. Dia menyelamatkan Koneko yang sudah pingsan. Lalu membawa Koneko keluar dari sana.

Koneko pun sadar jika dia sudah keluar dari rumahnya yang terbakar. Dia diselamatkan oleh pria yang berpakaian seragam khas pemadam kebakaran. Pria itu tersenyum dan menenangkannya saat di dalam mobil ambulance.

Setelah itu, petugas pemadam kebakaran lain datang memberitahu pada pria yang menolong Koneko tadi, bahwa keluarga Koneko tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi karena terjebak di dalam rumah yang tidak terbentuk lagi. Koneko yang mendengarnya, menjadi syok. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menyebut nama ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuannya.

Selanjutnya petugas pemadam kebakaran itu mengantarkan Koneko ke panti asuhan yang ada di kota Kuoh. Koneko dititipkan di sana. Tapi, Koneko tidak betah tinggal di sana, dan memutuskan kabur dari sana.

Selepas kabur dari panti asuhan, dia hidup terlunta-lunta selama tiga hari di jalanan. Kerjanya hanya melamun dan menangis sambil duduk di pojokan di sebuah supermarket. Tidak merasa lapar dan haus sekalipun.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah malaikat penyelamat yang menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya, mengapa dia menangis. Koneko yang takut-takut, menjawab dengan pelan. Malaikat penyelamat itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

 **"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku! Kau akan menjadi anak angkatku sekarang, Toujou Koneko."**

Itulah yang dikatakan sang malaikat penyelamat, Venelana, yang sudah merawatnya sampai sekarang.

TES!

Perlahan-lahan tetesan air bening turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dia sadar bahwa dia menangis.

Atas dasar ingin membalas hutang budi, Koneko juga mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjadi maid yang melayani keluarga Gremory. Dia mengikuti jejak Naruto dan menjadi maid yang bertugas dalam bersih-bersih mansion seperti menyapu halaman, menyiram tanaman, mengelap kaca dan lain-lain. Selebihnya dikerjakan oleh para maid lainnya.

Semula Venelana melarangnya dan tetap akan memperlakukannya sebagai anak kandung. Ia tidak diizinkan untuk bekerja sebagai maid di mansion itu. Bersikap layaknya seperti putri keluarga Gremory. Dituntut mengikuti apa yang dipelajari Rias dalam menjadi putri bangsawan yang baik.

Tapi, dia terus memohon-mohon bahkan bersujud di depan Zeoticus yang saat itu juga ada di ruang santai itu. Venelana tidak tega melihatnya dan terpaksa mengizinkannya setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Zeoticus.

Mulai hari itu, dia menjadi maid keluarga Gremory. Sehari-harinya, selalu memakai seragam maid khusus yang selalu berganti-ganti setiap harinya. Waktunya selalu dihabiskannya untuk bekerja, tapi di malam harinya, dia meluangkan waktunya untuk belajar di kamarnya.

Sering juga, Naruto juga belajar bersamanya ketika Rias tidak ada. Naruto pasti akan berbuat jahil padanya dan berakhir mendapatkan jitakan darinya.

Tentu, semua ini dia lakukan demi keluarga Gremory yang telah merawatnya layaknya anak kandung. Juga demi Naruto, dia bisa dekat dengan Naruto jika menjadi maid. Naruto yang seorang butler.

Menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir di dua pipinya, Koneko merasakan perasaan yang sakit. Sakit karena merindukan sosok Naruto yang tidak ada di sekitarnya lagi. Naruto telah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Tidak ada lagi sahabat usil yang terus menemaninya itu.

Dia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, walaupun sekali lagi. Ingin mendengar suara Naruto lagi. Ingin melihat wajah dan senyum Naruto. Apa daya dia tidak mempunyai ponsel untuk menghubungi Naruto saat ini karena ponselnya hancur karena terjatuh dari lantai dua, pada saat dia membersihkan kaca jendela. Jika ingin pergi ke tempat Naruto sekarang, dia tidak yakin Venelana akan mengizinkannya pergi. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Ya, tidak ada.

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku merindukanmu, Naruto. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," gumamnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa Koneko sadari, ada Venelana dan Grayfia yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Mereka berdua berdiri di bawah pohon rindang, tak jauh dari Koneko berada. Berbincang-bincang akrab.

"Setiap pagi seperti ini, dia selalu duduk di sana, Kaa-sama...," kata Grayfia yang memasang wajah kusut."Sudah seminggu ini, kerjanya melamun terus. Sehingga pekerjaannya selalu tertunda. Jadinya aku yang membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu."

"Hmmm... Apa karena Naruto pergi dari rumah ini? Setahuku, dia dan Naruto sangat akrab. Pasti dia sangat merindukan Naruto," jawab Venelana yang memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu."

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

Maka wanita cantik berusia setengah abad itu, beranjak menuju Koneko. Grayfia tersenyum senang melihatnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Menyadari Venelana yang datang mendekatinya, Koneko buru-buru menghapus air matanya itu. Kemudian Venelana duduk di samping Koneko dan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Koneko.

"Kaa-sama..."

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Koneko-chan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Dipegangnya puncak rambut Koneko yang terasa halus, Venelana tetap tersenyum.

"Aku akan memindahkanmu kuliah di Universitas Suna. Persiapkan semua barangmu hari ini. Besok, kau harus berangkat ke kota Suna dan tinggallah bersama Naruto di sana."

Mendengar perkataan Venelana yang mendadak itu, Koneko membatu di tempat. Perasaannya meledak senang seketika!

Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang imut seperti kucing. Menariknya untuk memeluk sang ibu.

"Terima kasih, Kaasama!"

Venelana membalas pelukan Koneko. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Iya. Kaa-sama tahu kau merindukan Naruto sekarang, kan?"

"Eh?" wajah Koneko sedikit memerah."Ti-Tidak."

"Jangan bohong. Kaa-sama juga tahu kalau kau mencintai Naruto, kan?"

"Ti-Tidak."

"Kau gugup. Itu tandanya kau bohong."

"Ti-Tidak."

"Hahaha... Ya sudahlah. Kau lucu sekali ya, gadis kecil Kaa-sama ini."

Venelana membelai rambut Koneko dengan lembut. Koneko tersenyum dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Venelana. Merasakan hangatnya seorang ibu kandung yang sebenarnya, meskipun ibu itu adalah ibu angkatnya. Namun, baginya Venelana adalah ibunya yang terbaik di sepanjang hidupnya.

Apakah kau merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Koneko? Pasti kau senang sekaligus terharu karena masih ada orang lain yang menyayangimu, walaupun orang lain itu bukanlah keluarga kandungmu. Orang itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan tidak membeda-bedakanmu dengan anak kandungnya. Kasihnya tak memilih. Kasihnya adil dan sama rata. Itulah namanya kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya dari seorang ibu angkat.

Sungguh, tak terkira. Jarang ada orang seperti itu, yang masih menganggap anak angkat sebagai kandungnya sendiri. Anak angkatnya juga tahu diri dan melakukan yang terbaik demi membalas budi keluarga angkat yang mengasuhnya. Tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan. Tetap mempertahankan dan menjaganya dengan baik. Jangan sampai menyakiti hati.

Menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya itu, Grayfia menitikkan air matanya beserta senyuman yang terkembang lembut di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah... Koneko-chan. Besok kau akan bertemu dengan Naruto. Pasti kau senang berjumpa dengan Naruto yang kau cintai itu."

Ya, Grayfia juga tahu bahwa Koneko mencintai Naruto. Karena Koneko pernah menceritakannya pada Grayfia. Bagi Koneko, Grayfia sudah menjadi tempat untuknya mencurahkan hatinya. Bahkan Grayfia juga pernah menyarankannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Tapi, dia belum berani melakukannya sampai sekarang.

Rasa rindu telah terobati. Besok hari akan bertemu sahabat sejati. Tak sabar menunggu hari. Tersenyum lembut penuh arti. Membatin dalam hati.

'Naruto... Aku akan bertemu denganmu besok. Aku senang sekali karena Kaa-sama sudah mengizinkanku pergi ke sana.'

Koneko menutup matanya sambil terus dipeluk Venelana. Membayangkan wajah Naruto yang muncul di alam pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HATSYII!"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, pria berambut pirang jabrik itu bersin. Dia menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal dengan tangan kirinya. Temannya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Kau flu ya, Naruto?"

Naruto melirik ke arah pria berambut merah dan bermata hijau emerald itu. Terdapat lingkaran hitam yang melingkari dua matanya. Ada tanda huruf kanji "ai" yang terukir di kening kiri pria berambut merah itu. Nama pria berambut merah itu adalah Sabaku Gaara.

"Ya, sepertinya aku terkena flu. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku selalu kehujanan saat pulang dari kerja."

"Makanya ambil shift pagi dong."

"Tidak bisa. Jadwal kuliahku bisanya pagi."

"Aku juga sama. Jadwal kuliahku juga pagi. Siangnya, barulah aku masuk kerja sampai malam."

"Ya, kaukan sama denganku, Gaara."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Huh, kau aneh."

"Memangnya aku aneh ya?"

"Dasar, kau itu!"

Naruto merengut sebentar. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul dan meneguk kaleng minuman soda dingin yang dipegangnya di tangan kanannya. Naruto juga meminum kaleng minuman soda dinginnya.

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Kesunyian menghantam kantin kampus yang hanya dipenuhi beberapa orang. Kampus yang bernama Universitas Suna.

TRRRT!

Ponsel bergetar di dalam kantong jaket jingga yang dipakai Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Dilihatnya di layar ponselnya, tertera nama "Kaa-sama" beserta nomor telepon milik si penelepon.

"Hmmm... Kaa-sama meneleponku? Ada apa ya?" gumam Naruto sambil memencet tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

Ditempelnya ponselnya di telinga kirinya.

"Halo... Kaa-sama."

 **["Halo, Naruto."]**

"Ada apa ya?"

 **["Begini... Besok kau bisa jemput Koneko di stasiun Suna Internasional?"]**

"Eh? Jemput Koneko? Memangnya Koneko ke sini?"

 **["Ya, Koneko pindah kuliah di tempatmu kuliah sekarang dan akan tinggal bersamamu di sana. Kaa-sama yang telah mengatur semuanya. Jadi, kau tinggal jemput Koneko di stasiun itu. Jam 12 siang, oke?"]**

"Ah?" Naruto sedikit terkejut."Ya, oke."

 **["Kalau begitu, Kaa-sama tutup teleponnya ya. Dah."]**

"Ya."

PIP!

Komunikasi antar ponsel berakhir. Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kirinya dan menatap layar ponselnya itu. Dia melamun sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri. Menarik Gaara untuk bertanya padanya karena penasaran.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Naruto memandang Gaara.

"Koneko akan kemari besok."

"Koneko... Adik angkatmu itu?"

"Iya. Dia pindah kuliah ke tempatku ini dan akan tinggal bersamaku...," Naruto terus tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah."Pasti dia kesepian di sana. Merindukanku. Aku tahu itu."

Kedua mata biru Naruto menyipit lembut. Dia terus tersenyum dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan adik sekaligus sahabatnya. Baginya, Koneko adalah orang yang sangat berarti dan selalu ada jika dia merasa kesepian. Koneko juga menjadi sandarannya saat dia menangis dan terpuruk. Ia juga sempat melupakan Koneko karena terlalu sibuk berpacaran dengan Rias waktu itu.

Rias?

Mengapa di saat seperti ini, dia malah mengingat tentang Rias lagi? Mengusik hatinya yang mulai terasa lapang. Menjadi sempit lagi karena memori kenangan lama bersama Rias, ternyata masih tersimpan di sudut pikirannya yang lain. Padahal seminggu ini, dia berusaha melupakan semuanya. Dengan cara menyibukkan dirinya dengan belajar, bekerja dan sering berkunjung ke apartemen Rossweisse hanya sekedar mengobrol. Selebihnya, jika ada waktu luang, dia menyibukkan dirinya untuk membersihkan apartemennya yang berantakan atau pergi berjalan-jalan keluar hanya untuk sekedar memotret bangunan-bangunan sekitar karena dia kuliah di jurusan arsitektur.

Tentu merepotkan jika kau tinggal sendirian. Apalagi kau adalah seorang laki-laki. Harus mengurus semuanya sendiri. Tidur sendiri. Makan sendiri. Memasak sendiri. Cuci pakaian sendiri. Mencuci piring sendiri. Semuanya, pokoknya sendiri.

Malah menjurus ke lirik lagu dangdut!?

Ya, lupakan itu.

Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong jaket jingganya lagi. Dia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil gadis pelayan kantin yang baru saja meletakkan pesanan ke atas meja para pelanggan.

"Nee-san! Aku pesan 10 mie ramen super jumbo ya!"

Gadis pelayan kantin melihat ke arahnya dan menjawab.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Gaara yang mendengarnya, cuma sedikit ternganga dengan wajah yang masih datar.

"Sepuluh mie ramen super jumbo? Sebanyak itu?"

"Ya, apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jadi, diamlah dan jangan banyak bertanya."

"Jangan bilang kau frustasi lagi karena mengingat mantanmu itu."

"AAARGH, GAARA! JANGAN SEBUT DIA LAGI! AKU MEMBENCINYA, TAHU!"

Naruto mengamuk dan akan memberi jitakan pada kepala Gaara. Gaara menghindar dan segera kabur dari sana.

"Sudah ya, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, sampai nanti, Naruto!" seru Gaara santai sambil menyelonong pergi keluar kantin.

"GAARA! KAU BELUM MEMBAYAR MINUMANMU INI!" teriak Naruto marah sambil menunjuk lima minuman kaleng soda dingin yang berbaris-baris rapi di atas meja.

"Kau yang bayar."

"KUBUNUH KAU, GAARA!"

"Coba saja. Aku tidak takut."

"SEENAK SAJA! LAGI-LAGI AKU YANG MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA! DASAR, PANDA MERAH!"

Naruto berkoar-koar marah di dalam kantin itu. Semua orang melihatnya dengan aneh. Naruto menyadarinya dan berhenti marah. Dia merasa malu lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Ah, aku masih kekanak-kanakan rupanya. Semua ini gara-gara si panda merah itu...,' batinnya seraya berkata 'maaf' pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 12.00 siang, waktu kota Suna.

Bertepatan dengan berhentinya sebuah kereta listrik yang datang dari kota Kuoh, di depan stasiun yang bernama Suna Internasional. Koneko berada di dalam kereta listrik yang berhenti itu.

Bersama orang-orang yang keluar dari pintu kereta yang terbuka lebar, Koneko membawa koper hitam besar di tangan kanannya. Tas putih tersandang di punggungnya. Tubuhnya yang langsing dibalut dengan baju kaos berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan dilapisi rompi berwarna coklat. Bawahannya rok jeans biru tua setengah paha. Sepatu boots berwarna coklat semata kaki, membungkus kedua kakinya.

Dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar, dia melangkahkan kakinya di antara keramaian orang di peron stasiun itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari wajah orang yang dirindukannya itu.

Pandangannya pun terhenti pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tempatnya berada. Menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga.

DEG!

"Na-Naruto...," katanya dengan melebarkan kedua matanya.

Bersamaan koper besar terlepas dari tangan kanannya dan terkapar di dekat kakinya.

Dilihatnya di sana, Naruto tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan padanya. Naruto tampak gagah dalam balutan pakaian kasual - baju kaos putih berlengan pendek yang dilapisi jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu sporty berwarna senada dengan jaketnya.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras sambil berlari kencang ke arah Koneko.

Beberapa orang melihat ke arahnya sampai ia memeluk Koneko.

Koneko membatu saat Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

'Apakah aku bermimpi? Aku benar-benar dipeluk Naruto sekarang,' batinnya tanpa memberani membalas pelukan Naruto.

Ia menitikkan air mata kerinduannya yang begitu besar pada sosok yang memeluknya ini. Sosok itu kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku... Merindukanmu, Koneko-chan."

'Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto.'

Koneko ingin mengatakan itu, tapi entah mengapa suaranya malah tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokannya. Tidak mau keluar. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Hanya tangisan yang terdengar darinya.

Mendengar isakan halus Koneko, Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Koneko yang menundukkan kepalanya. Heran dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Koneko mengelap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto dan mencoba tersenyum sebisanya. Berusaha juga mengeluarkan suaranya yang sempat tertahan.

"Ah... Ti-Tidak. Bu-Bukan apa-apa..."

Ekspresi Naruto menjadi iba. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu. Dia membantu menghapus air mata Koneko itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu... Kau merasa kesepian di sana semenjak aku pergi dari rumah itu. Kau merindukan aku, bukan?"

Tebakan yang benar-benar tepat. Koneko tertegun lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Dasar, kau tidak bisa jujur padaku!" lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menepuk pelan kepala Koneko.

"Maaf," Koneko menunjukkan wajah kusut.

"Tidak apa."

"Sekali lagi maaf... Aku tidak sempat menemuimu waktu kau pergi. Karena aku tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."

"Soal itu... Aku telah melupakannya. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dibahas lagi ya."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Hmmm..."

Naruto kembali memeluk Koneko. Kali ini, pelukannya semakin erat. Melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada adik sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

Suasana sempat melankolis. Semua orang yang melihatnya, senang sekaligus terharu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau merasa begitu?

Perasaan yang bahagia jika bertemu dengan orang yang kau rindukan. Perasaan bahagia itu tidak dapat ditulis dengan kata-kata. Tidak dapat pula dilukis di kanvas yang putih. Warna-warni auranya, dan tidak dapat dijelaskan secara teliti. Maknanya sangat menakjubkan. Melambungkan hatimu sampai ke langit tujuh sana. Menetap dalam dekapan si Dewi Cinta.

Perumpamaannya begitu.

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto dan Koneko yang bertemu lagi setelah seminggu lamanya mereka berpisah. Mereka saling merindu, tapi dalam arti yang berbeda.

Naruto merindukan Koneko sebagai adik sekaligus sahabatnya, sedangkan Koneko merindukan Naruto sebagai cintanya. Perasaan dua hati yang berbeda. Pikiran yang sama, tapi juga berbeda.

Dalam arti yang berbeda, apakah mungkin mereka bisa bersatu dalam namanya cinta? Entahlah. Biarlah Tuhan yang menentukan dan biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

Apalagi Naruto masih menutup hatinya dari namanya yang cinta. Tidak menerima cinta baru lagi karena dia masih trauma akibat masa lalunya yang suram.

Semoga kehadiran Koneko di sampingnya, memberinya jalan keluar untuk mengobati luka di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan memakai mobil yang dipinjamnya dari Gaara, Naruto membawa Koneko ke apartemennya. Barang-barang Koneko diangkutnya juga ke apartemennya.

Setiba di apartemen Omika bernomor 165 itu, berada di lantai 6, Naruto membantu meletakkan barang-barang Koneko di sebuah kamar yang ada di ruang tengah, kebetulan berhadapan dengan kamarnya.

Apartemen yang ditinggali Naruto memiliki dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, ruang tamu, ruang tengah dan dapur. Minimalis dan sederhana.

Kamar yang ditempati Koneko cukup luas. Bercat putih dan biru. Terdapat perabotan lengkap seperti tempat tidur, meja belajar, lemari pakaian, dan sebagainya. Keadaan kamarnya rapi dan bersih karena Naruto yang telah membersihkannya, semalam itu.

"Di sinilah, kamarmu, Koneko-chan...," sahut Naruto yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan baru saja meletakkan barang-barang Koneko di atas tempat tidur."Kau akan tinggal di sini bersamaku. Ya, sesuai yang diminta oleh Kaa-sama."

Koneko yang asyik memperhatikan keadaan kamarnya, berdiri beberapa langkah dari Naruto. Lalu dia menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar.

"Bagus juga. Rapi dan bersih. Kau yang mengaturnya ya?"

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kau aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh."

"Senyumlah... Jangan pasang muka datar seperti itu, gadis kucing."

Naruto tersenyum seraya berjalan pelan mendekati Koneko dan menatap wajah Koneko dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kau manis sekali jika tersenyum. Jadilah gadis yang suka tersenyum. Pasti dengan begitu, ada laki-laki yang akan mencintaimu nanti," tambah Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri.

Koneko terpaku dengan kedua pipinya yang merona merah. Ia merasa berdebar-debar jika di dekat Naruto seperti ini. Sampai...

PLAK!

Tamparan manis yang keras pada akhirnya mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Naruto. Naruto terjerembab jatuh di lantai dibuatnya. Mengeluh kesakitan pada pipi kirinya yang sakit.

"Aduduh... Sakitnya~ KONEKO-CHAN, KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU, HAH!?"

Koneko menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa takut akibat Naruto membentaknya cukup keras barusan itu.

"Ma-Maaf... A-Aku tidak sengaja. Ha-Habisnya wajahmu terlalu dekat dengan wajahku."

"Huh... Kau selalu saja begitu... Tapi, kau tidak menamparku saat kau menghiburku. Padahal kita berpelukan saat itu."

"Eh?"

Naruto perlahan-lahan bangkit berdiri lagi dan memegang pipi kirinya yang sakit. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga ingat... Waktu itu, kau tenggelam karena tidak bisa berenang. Aku menolongmu dan memberimu napas buatan. Kau juga menamparku setelah sadar dan menganggap aku sudah melecehkanmu. Ingatkan waktu di Akademi Kuoh itu?"

Wajah Koneko memerah padam. Saat itu juga, tangan kanannya terkepal kuat untuk memperlihatkan urat persimpangan kekesalannya.

"JANGAN INGAT LAGI KEJADIAN MEMALUKAN ITU! AKU SUDAH BILANG BEGITU PADAMU, KAN!?"

Pada saat itu, terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat beserta bunyi tinju yang sangat keras.

BUAAAK!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nasib malang menimpa Naruto di hari itu.

Di dua pipinya tertempel perban putih sekaligus. Ia pun terpaksa tidak masuk kerja dan meminta izin libur selama tiga hari pada Manager-nya.

Kini dia duduk berhadapan dengan Koneko. Di sampingnya ada Rossweisse yang membantunya mengobati luka membiru di dua pipinya itu. Saffir biru itu melototi Koneko dengan tajamnya.

"Selesai...," sahut Rossweisse yang tersenyum dan meletakkan kotak P3K di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih, Ross-san," Naruto tersenyum manis pada Rossweisee yang baru datang, beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Iya. Sama-sama."

"Untung sekali kau datang... Dan membawakan makanan ini. Lalu aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada adikku."

"Adikmu?"

Rossweisse dan Koneko sama-sama terkejut saat Naruto menyisipkan kata "adikku" di kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto. Naruto memandang Koneko dengan senyuman manis.

"Inilah adikku, Gremory Koneko, yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

Rossweisse memandang Koneko. Dia mengangguk dan juga tersenyum.

"Oh, rupanya kau yang bernama Gremory Koneko itu. Kenalkan aku Sakurai Rossweisse. Panggil saja aku Ross."

"Ah, a-aku..."

Wajah Koneko tampak syok karena Naruto menganggapnya adik di depan Rossweisse. Padahal dia berharap Naruto menganggapnya sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi, apa daya itu hanyalah impian semata yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

'Tapi, sampai kapan Naruto akan menganggapku sebagai adiknya? Ya Tuhan, aku ingin Naruto menyadari perasaanku bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Naruto memang payah dan tidak peka sama sekali,' batin Koneko yang merasa diserang perasaan sakit di hatinya.

Jiwanya berguncang hebat. Seakan-akan dunia ini runtuh. Menimpa dirinya yang telah jatuh cinta pada sosok pria yang tidak juga menyadari perasaannya.

BETS!

Mendadak Koneko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu di sana. Kedua orang itu terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Lho... Koneko-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Maaf, aku mau istirahat di kamarku. Aku capek," jawab Koneko dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"Kau tidak makan dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku belum lapar."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Koneko berjalan cepat menuju ke kamarnya. Wajah Naruto menjadi tidak nyaman karenanya.

Rossweisse merasakan itu, dia tersenyum maklum. Lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana karena suasananya tidak sesuai yang dia harapkan.

"Oh iya, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Eh? Cepat sekali."

"Iya. Soalnya aku mau pergi menemui seseorang."

"Oh, begitu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya Ross-san."

"Ya."

Rossweisse segera bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya. Naruto mengantarnya sampai keluar sana lalu menutup pintu apartemen.

Kemudian ia mengambil makanan yang terletak di atas meja. Makanan yang dibuat Rossweisse untuknya. Ia berjalan menuju ke dapur dan meletakkan makanan itu di dalam lemari makanan.

Setelah itu, dia menghampiri kamar Koneko. Mengetuk pintu Koneko dengan pelan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Koneko-chan! Apa kau mengunci pintunya?"

SIIING!

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto terpaku di tempat.

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengetuk pintu lebih keras sebelumnya.

"Koneko-chan, keluarlah. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

SIIING!

Sama saja. Tidak ada jawaban juga.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya dan mencoba bersabar. Mengetuk pintu kamar lebih keras.

"Koneko-chan...!"

"Tidak dikunci!"

Pada akhirnya, Koneko menjawabnya. Naruto tersenyum dan membuka pintu.

Dilihatnya, Koneko duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia melototi Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau menatapku tajam seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa kau masih kesal padaku?"

"Sedikit."

"Ya sudahlah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Kau beristirahat saja dulu."

Naruto hendak menutup pintu. Koneko memanggilnya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku...," Koneko menunjuk ekspresi yang tidak nyaman."Aku... Lapar."

Naruto sedikit ternganga mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Ayo, kita makan sama-sama di dapur!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, si kuning itu tidak masuk kerja ya hari ini?"

"Si kuning mana yang kau maksud? Bukankah kau sendiri juga kuning!?"

"Aaargh, rambut Nii-sama juga kuning, kan?"

"Habisnya kau marah-marah tidak jelas begitu, Ravel-chan."

"Ya, aku sangat benci yang namanya si Uzumaki Naruto itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... Dia pernah menyiramku dengan secangkir kopi saat di kantin kampus waktu itu."

"Hei, rupanya dia yang kau ceritakan."

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pegawai kafe yang bekerja di tempat Nii-sama."

Phenex Ravel, seorang gadis berambut panjang blonde model bor yang diikat twintail dan bermata biru gelap, berbicara akrab bersama sang kakak, Phenex Riser. Kakaknya juga berambut blonde dan bermata biru gelap, berusia sekitar 23 tahun, merupakan pemilik kafe di mana Naruto bekerja.

Kebetulan Ravel sekampus dengan Naruto dan dia sangat bermusuhan dengan Naruto karena Naruto tidak sengaja menyiramnya dengan secangkir kopi. Padahal Naruto tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya pada saat di kantin kampus, saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Pada saat itu, Ravel sangat marah dan Naruto malah berbalik melawannya. Sehingga terjadilah perang adu mulut yang sengit di antara mereka berdua. Lalu Gaara datang menjadi penengah mereka dan mendamaikan mereka dengan sebuah nasehat.

Sejak saat itu, Ravel menganggap Naruto sebagai musuhnya dan berharap bisa membalas Naruto. Ia begitu membenci Naruto sampai meremas bahu kakaknya yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tentu saja, Riser berteriak kesakitan akibat ulahnya.

"Hei, hentikan! Sakit, tahu!"

"Eh, maaf, Nii-sama."

"Dasar, menyebalkan!"

"Hehehe... Maaf."

Ravel tertawa malu dan lantas menghabiskan pizza keju yang dimakannya bersama sang kakak. Kakaknya melototinya dengan tajam.

Sementara orang-orang di sana - di tempat parkiran kafe yang bernama "Phenex Cafe" - terheran-heran melihat duo blonde itu. Sweatdrop muncul di kepala masing-masing.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Ternyata kakak dan adik sedang asyik duduk santai di atas mobil limosin, beralaskan tikar sederhana. Mereka makan siang bersama sambil menjaga tempat parkiran itu.

Ada-ada saja.

Mengapa keluarga Phenex yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan yang terhormat harus melakukan hal aneh itu?

Mereka sering melakukan itu jika mengalami namanya frustasi dan kesal. Tidak kerap jika para pelanggan mereka menganggap mereka aneh. Meskipun begitu, kafe mereka selalu dikunjungi semua orang hampir setiap hari.

Tanpa mempedulikan semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka, Riser mengecek ponselnya yang sempat diambilnya dari kantong blazer hitamnya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Ravel penasaran melihat kakaknya tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Nii-sama?"

"Ini... Ross-chan mengirim sms padaku. Dia jadi datang ke sini."

"Oh ya? Apa itu berarti dia menyetujui permintaan Nii-sama itu?"

"Dia belum menjawabnya sampai sekarang. Tapi, aku berharap dia akan memberikan jawabannya sekarang."

"Hmmm... Semoga saja ya."

"Ya, semoga."

Dua bersaudara itu saling tersenyum. Merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang di antara mereka. Mereka memang akrab dan saling mendukung antara satu sama lainnya. Saling berbagi jika ada masalah yang menimpa mereka. Lalu mereka akan bersama-sama berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu.

Masalah yang kini dihadapi Riser adalah Rossweisse yang belum menjawab lamarannya. Sebab Rossweisse adalah tunangannya. Atas permintaannya jugalah, Rossweisse datang ke kota Suna ini dan tinggal di apartemen yang dibelinya itu. Rencananya dia akan menikahi Rossweisse sebulan lagi, itu jikalau Rossweisse sudah menyetujuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **christian: ya, lanjut.**

 **narumika: oke, shaka simpan saranmu dulu. Maaf ya, kalau shaka bisa membalas review ini di halaman chapter ini. Soalnya nggak sempat.**

 **Ntar shaka PM kamu buat bicarain lebih lanjut lagi.**

 **Oke, semangat.**

 **adam muhammad 980: ya, nanti naruto bertemu rias lagi. Rias menyesal karena udah sia-siain naruto.**

 **yuko: oke, sip. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **aldy Hiraishin: terima kasih. Shaka sangat menghargai reviewmu.**

 **Another Song: wow... Saranmu boleh juga tuh. Memang ada rencana kok buat gitu. Ditunggu aja di chapter yang akan datang.**

 **Ya, sekali ini saja, shaka buat naruto-nya menderita.**

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22: terima kasih.**

 **Hmmm... Belum terasa ya hurt-nya. Shaka masih harus belajar nulis cerita bergenre kayak gini. Oke, shaka akan berusaha lagi.**

 **sanjaya: ya, ini udah update kilat chapter 3-nya.**

 **Gun's884: yups, saranmu udah masuk dalam daftar rencana shaka.**

 **ramexo: pair single.**

 **Keigaky-Kun: awalnya naruto trauma jatuh cinta. Tapi, lama-kelamaan dia akan menyadari perasaan gadis yang sangat mengharapkannya. Ya, tahu sendirilah siapa gadis itu.**

 **Jay Leonardo: terima kasih atas reviewmu ya.**

 **Yamamaru Taiki: ya, terima kasih banyak.**

 **ice D gun: udah lanjut nih.**

 **Pairnya single.**

 **Guest: ya, semoga karakter tokoh-tokohnya nggak ooc. Shaka udah sesuaikan dengan sifat yang sama di canonnya.**

 **abbaz laoshan: terima kasih banyak. Shaka menghargaimu.**

 **lalala: terima kasih ya.**

 **The Return of Apocalypse: terima kasih.**

 **Saranmu sudah masuk dalam rencana shaka. Shaka sangat menghargaimu.**

 **Oke, shaka nggak akan berhenti nulis meskipun ada yang ngeflame fic ini.**

 **666: ya, lanjut nih. Terima kasih.**

 **macan ternak: shaka salah tulis. Kirain warna rambut rossweisse ungu gitu. Ternyata silver. Hehehe...**

 **Anti Superanatural: terima kasih banyak ya.**

 **Oke, saranmu boleh juga. Shaka akan sempatin balas review bagi yang punya akun. Karena nggak sempat sekarang, makanya shaka balas di halaman chapter ini.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf ya.**

 **santana: ya lanjut. Udah up kilat.**

 **Rais666: ya, saranmu udah masuk dalam daftar rencana.**

 **: bukan harem kok. Pair single.**

 **Yagami Eza Rizaldy: gabriel ya? Oke, kapan-kapan shaka buat cerita baru Naruto x Gabriel. Ya, tentunya menamatkan fic ini nanti.**

 **miyuki nishikino: oke, makasih. Ini words-nya udah ditambah lagi.**

 **Argaphenex390: terima kasih. Oke, ini udah next.**

 **truefeeling: ya, saranmu udah masuk ke dalam daftar rencana shaka. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Yasaka Nazuka: ya, maaf jika shaka membalas reviewmu di sini lagi. Nanti shaka sempatin balas di pm.**

 **Orang asing biasa: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Shaka sudah mengupdate chapter 3 ini.**

 **Akan disambung di chapter 4.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Shaka pergi dulu.**


	4. Tentang Rossweisse

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Tentang Rossweisse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janji yang mereka sepakati bersama, Rossweisse menemui Riser di Phenex Cafe. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Riser sekarang.

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK!

Bunyi halus jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kafe, menemani kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Tampak beberapa orang saling mengobrol di antara satu sama lainnya, tidak memperhatikan mereka yang juga berbicara dengan serius.

Sambil menyesap secangkir coklat panasnya, Rossweisse terdiam setelah berbicara dengan Riser, beberapa menit lalu. Riser sangat menunggu keputusannya yang teramat besar ini.

Gadis berambut silver itu meletakkan cangkir coklat panas itu di atas meja. Kedua matanya menutup sebentar. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Tidak!" kata Rossweisse tegas."Aku menolak lamaranmu ini, Riser-sama!"

Saat itu juga, petir besar seakan-akan menyambar di atas kepala blonde itu. Riser sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-Apa!? Ka-Kau menolak lamaranku ini, Ross-chan!?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Alasannya... Aku... Sudah mempunyai pacar yang baru."

"A-Apa!? Kau pasti bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku ini! Dan aku memang tidak mencintaimu dari dulu!"

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau menerima permintaan ayahku yang ingin menikahkan kita?"

"Aku... Hanya tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Tuan Besar. Karena Tuan Besar-lah yang sudah merawatku sejak kecil. Aku berhutang budi pada keluargamu. Jadi, aku terpaksa menerima keputusan Tuan Besar. Tapi, setelah kupikir matang-matang, aku sangat tersiksa dengan ikatan ini. Aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita ini. Kita akhiri saja mulai detik ini."

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA KEPUTUSANMU INI, ROSS-CHAN! AKU MENCINTAIMU, KAU TAHU ITU!?"

BRAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba, Riser berteriak keras dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras. Spontan, menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di kafe itu.

Tampak Ravel yang sedang duduk di belakang counter, bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata hijau - Argento Asia. Dia dan Asia sangat kaget ketika melihat Riser yang emosi karena Rossweisse menolak lamaran Riser.

Juga ada Gaara yang baru saja meletakkan pesanan ke salah satu meja pelanggan. Gaara berdiri di dekat meja pelanggan tersebut, memperhatikan Riser dengan lama.

Suasana yang panas semakin bertambah panas saja. Rossweisse tetap santai, membuka matanya, dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Riser.

"Sudah cukup. Tidak perlu emosi begitu, Riser-sama. Lagipula aku sudah keluar dari rumahmu, bukan?"

"Tapi, kau tetaplah calon istriku, Ross-chan! Sampai kapanpun, akan tetap seperti itu!"

"Aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku punya pacar baru sekarang."

"DAN AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR PACAR BARUMU ITU!"

Riser kembali berteriak keras. Dia benar-benar dikuasai emosi kemarahan yang meledak-ledak. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar Rossweisse mengatakan kebenaran itu padanya. Tangannya sudah gatal-gatal dan akan siap menghajar pria yang telah merebut Rossweisse darinya.

SREK!

Diletakkannya cincin emas itu di atas meja, barusan dilepaskan Rossweisse dari jari manis kirinya. Wajah Riser semakin kusut saja saat melihat cincin emas itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja itu.

"Cincin ini kukembalikan padamu. Jadi, kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Permisi..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rossweisse bangkit berdiri dari duduknya lalu melenggang pergi dari sana. Riser terperanjat dan berusaha mengejarnya.

"ROSS-CHAN! TUNGGU! AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA!"

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU PERGI!"

"ROSS-CHAN!"

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU! SANA PERGI!"

"ROSS-CHAAAAN!"

BRAAAK!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, wajah Riser terbentur pintu kaca yang baru saja ditutup oleh Rossweisse sehingga wajahnya memerah. Dia mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aduduh... Pintu yang menyebalkan! AKH!"

Saking kesalnya, Riser menendang pintu kaca yang tidak bersalah itu. Wajahnya mengeras dan semakin jelek saja. Perasaannya sudah hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan kaca yang pecah lalu menghilang tanpa berbekas di udara.

Sangat sakit sekali jika ia diputuskan dengan cara seperti ini. Gadis yang dicintainya sejak kecil ini, malah memilih lelaki lain daripada dirinya. Gadis yang menjadi temannya sejak kecil dan merupakan anak angkat dalam keluarga Phenex, yang diambil dari panti asuhan.

Ya, Rossweisse sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak berumur 10 tahun. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan di luar negeri. Orang tuanya adalah bawahan Tuan Besar - Ayah kandung Riser - yang bekerja di perusahaan besar milik keluarga Phenex.

Sejak orang tuanya meninggal, Rossweisse tinggal sementara waktu di panti asuhan yang ada di kota Kuoh. Lalu datanglah Ayah Riser mengadopsi Rossweisse sebagai anak angkat. Menyekolahkan Rossweisse layaknya anak kandung, perhatiannya dilebihkannya pada Rossweisse, dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan anak-anak kandungnya sendiri. Dalam arti tertentu, Ayah Riser membagi kasihnya pada Rossweisse seorang, dan tidak memberikan kasihnya pada anak-anak kandungnya.

Intinya, anak-anak kandung di keluarga Phenex kekurangan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Sehingga menjadikan mereka berwatak keras dan seenaknya. Bahkan mereka sering juga menyalahkan Rossweisse sebagai penyebab orang tua mereka melupakan mereka. Tidak kerap jika Rossweisse mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari dua anak kandung itu kecuali Riser yang selalu membela Rossweisse.

Rossweisse selalu menangis jika "dibully" oleh dua saudara kandung Riser itu. Dia selalu mencoba untuk kabur dari kediaman keluarga Phenex, tapi pada akhirnya dia kembali pulang setelah Tuan Besar yang menemukannya. Hingga Riser berjanji akan selalu melindungi Rossweisse jika kedapatan dua saudaranya mem-bully Rossweisse lagi. Tuan Besar juga ikut andil dan akan memberi hukuman bagi siapa saja yang membuat Rossweisse tersakiti. Dia tidak akan mengampuni orang itu dan bahkan akan mengusir orang itu dari keluarga Phenex.

Pada akhirnya, Rossweisse hidup tenang selama bertahun-tahun tanpa di-bully lagi oleh dua saudara kandung Riser. Hingga lahirlah Ravel, yang menjadi anak bungsu di keluarga itu. Ravel sangat menyayangi Rossweisse seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri dan sangat dekat dengan Riser daripada dua saudara kandungnya yang lain.

Kini mereka beranjak dewasa, masing-masing memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Anak pertama, Phenex Ruval, memilih mengikuti sang ayah untuk memimpin perusahaan industri makanan yang bernama "Phenex Foods". Anak kedua, tidak diketahui namanya, memilih menjadi fotografer yang suka keliling dunia. Anak ketiga, Phenex Riser, memilih menjadi koki yang memiliki kafe yang bernama "Phenex Cafe" itu. Terakhir, anak keempat, Phenex Ravel, memilih menjadi pelukis dan sekarang kuliah di jurusan kesenian di Universitas Suna.

Kemudian tentang Rossweisse yang kini berusia 23 tahun, dia baru saja menamatkan kuliahnya di Universitas Kuoh. Rencananya dia akan mengajar sebagai guru di Akademi Kuoh, tapi tertunda karena harus tinggal di kota Suna sementara waktu, atas permintaan Riser.

Masalahnya dengan Riser, sudah tuntas sekarang. Ia berpikir ingin kembali secepatnya ke kota Kuoh, tapi ia merasakan perasaannya tidak enak saat menunggu bus di halte bus.

Berdiri seorang diri di sana, tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Rossweisse berpikir keras.

'Benarkah yang kulakukan sekarang?' batinnya di dalam hati.'Aku tahu pasti Riser akan terus mengejarku. Dia sangat keras kepala dan akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Aku takut dia akan terus memaksaku untuk menikahinya. Padahal aku memang tidak mencintainya.'

Hari yang begitu panas, menemani kegelisahan Rossweisse yang tengah dilanda bimbang. Merasa bingung dengan keputusannya ini. Lagipula mengapa dia mengatakan alasan kalau dia mempunyai pacar baru? Kenyataannya, dia memang tidak mempunyai pacar ataupun tidak mempunyai lelaki yang dia sukai.

Ah, mengapa menjadi rumit seperti ini? Seandainya dia berpikir jernih sebelum mengemukakan alasannya itu pada Riser.

Ayolah, berpikirlah otak ini. Jangan sampai engkau membuat masalah ini semakin meruncing.

Bagaikan mendapatkan lampu pencerahan di atas kepalanya, Rossweisse menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku tahu jalan keluarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga selebar-lebarnya. Dia tampak begitu syok sekali.

Ada apa gerangan?

Di hadapannya saat ini, ada Rossweisse yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berlutut. Dia duduk di atas sofanya dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa bergerak. Membatu di tempat.

"A-APA!? MEN-MENJADI PACARMU!?"

Rossweisse yang menangis dengan wajah yang memelas, memohon-mohon sekali pada Naruto.

"Iya... Naruto. Tolonglah aku. Cuma sekali saja. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Riser kalau aku sudah punya pacar sekarang."

"Tapi... Kau tahu resikonya apa jika aku berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu?"

"Riser akan marah padamu dan akan menghajarmu."

"Ya. Itulah yang kutakutkan."

Dengan perasaan yang sangat bingung, Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hari ini, dia tidak masuk kerja dan terpaksa libur karena sakit, akibat ditonjok oleh Koneko. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah saja. Sementara Koneko sedang tidur di dalam kamar.

Hari sudah malam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Usai makan malam, Naruto membereskan peralatan makan yang kotor lalu mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kemudian Rossweisse datang dan langsung menceritakan masalahnya itu pada Naruto. Hingga ujung- ujungnya yang mengagetkan dirinya, Rossweisse memintanya untuk menjadi pacar bohongan.

Sungai yang mengalir deras di dua pipi Rossweisse dengan raut wajah yang sangat iba, membuat Naruto tidak tega melihatnya. Apalagi dia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan seorang lelaki yang diputuskan secara tiba-tiba oleh seorang gadis, pasti rasanya sesakit yang dirasakannya sekarang. Begitu menusuk hatinya bagaikan tertancap jutaan panah pengkhianatan. Pasti Riser kecewa dan sedih sekali ketika mengalami semua ini.

Itu memang benar. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya. Ia berpikir akan menyatukan kembali Rossweisse dengan Riser. Tapi, dia juga sudah mengetahui bagaimana latar belakang kehidupan Rossweisse yang sesungguhnya. Nasib Rossweisse sangat buruk dan hampir sama dengannya.

Rossweisse ingin lepas dari masalah ini. Membutuhkan seorang malaikat yang bisa membantunya. Lalu malaikat yang bisa menolongnya adalah Naruto, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat baiknya.

Mengatupkan kedua tangannya, Rossweisse menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menangis semakin menyayatkan hati.

"Tolonglah aku, Naruto... Hiks... Bantulah aku... Aku ingin bebas dari Riser. Aku ingin hidup tenang tanpa ada yang mengekangku. Aku tidak suka dengan Riser karena Riser terlalu overprotektif padaku. Dia juga terlalu cemburu. Itulah sifat jeleknya yang tidak kusukai...," kata Rossweisse dengan nada yang bergetar."Jadilah pacar bohonganku. Hanya sekedar menyakinkan Riser. Buatlah Riser merelakan aku pergi. Aku mohon padamu, Naruto... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Butiran-butiran air jatuh ke bawah dan membasahi lantai. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya menjadi lembut dan memegang kepala Rossweisse.

"Ross-san... Aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

Saat itu juga, air mata Rossweisse berhenti mendadak. Mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan ternganga.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Wajahnya berseri-seri begitu.

"Benar."

Giliran senyum yang merekah di wajah Rossweisse. Hatinya senang bukan main.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

GREP!

Rossweisse memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Sehingga kepala Naruto menempel di dadanya. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"..."

Diam tanpa berkata. Entah apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Dia membeku dalam pelukan hangat Rossweisse.

Tapi...

Ia malah tersenyum senang dengan wajah yang kemerahan karena mendapatkan pelukan dari sahabat baiknya.

Hm, arti senyum apa itu?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah itu.

Naruto kembali bekerja seperti biasanya di Phenex Cafe. Dia bertugas di sore harinya, bersama Gaara dan Asia.

Keadaan kafe saat ini, cukup sepi karena hanya sedikit orang yang berkunjung. Tidak ada tampak Ravel yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Naruto selama bekerja di sana karena Ravel sedang kuliah.

Kedamaian yang dirasakan orang-orang tak berlangsung lama, karena harus terusik dengan suara keras seseorang yang masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Bersamaan bunyi pintu kaca yang terbanting dengan keras.

BRAAAAK!

Berdiri di mulut pintu yang terbuka lebar, Riser dengan wajah yang sangar. Kedua matanya melotot tajam. Asap keluar beberapa kali dari hidungnya.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk membereskan meja counter, kaget ketika dirinya dipanggil oleh Riser. Gaara dan Asia yang sedang melayani para pelanggan, kompak memperhatikan Riser yang berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Kembali Riser berteriak marah. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya yang menandakan heran.

"Hm, ada apa, Riser-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayo, ikut aku! Aku punya urusan penting denganmu. Ini menyangkut tentang Rossweisse," jawab Riser dengan nada yang berat.

"Hah!?"

"Jangan bengong lagi! Ayo, cepat ikuti aku!"

"Ba-Baiklah..."

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengangguk. Riser berbalik dan berjalan duluan. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Orang-orang memperhatikan mereka. Gaara dan Asia saling berbicara.

"Ada apa ya?" Asia tampak khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat apa yang terjadi di luar," Gaara memberi isyarat pada Asia dan bergegas menuju ke pintu kafe.

Asia mengangguk dan mengekor Gaara dari belakang.

Orang-orang sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Owner dan Pegawai. Mereka pun tidak bisa ikut keluar dari kafe tersebut dan memilih memendam rasa penasaran mereka di dalam hati masing-masing.

Di luar kafe tersebut, tepatnya di belakang kafe. Riser dan Naruto berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak mereka berkisar sekitar 1 meter.

Dengan penuh tanda tanya yang besar, Naruto siap mendengarkan Riser.

Bersidekap dada dengan wajah yang angkuh, Riser segera memulai pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Rossweisse. Apa itu benar?"

Mendengar perkataan Riser, Naruto tidak kaget sama sekali. Bersikap sesantai mungkin.

"Ya. Itu benar. Darimana kau tahu kabar itu?"

"Dari Rossweisse sendiri. Dia memberitahukan aku lewat telepon waktu itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia malah memilihmu daripada aku."

"Lalu? Apa maumu sekarang?"

"Aku akan menghajarmu!"

Tepat. Sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Rossweisse waktu itu, Riser akan menghajar lelaki yang menjadi pacar Rossweisse. Kini Naruto-lah yang menjadi pacar Rossweisse. Jadi, Naruto harus siap mental untuk menghadapi Riser sekarang.

Wajah Riser menjadi garang. Kedua matanya menajam. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat dan siap meninju Naruto sekarang.

Seringaian liciknya terukir di wajahnya yang terlihat jelek. Dia benar-benar sangat kesal.

"NARUTO! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK KUHAJAAAAAR! HIAAAAAT!"

Berlari secepat kilat, Riser melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Naruto tetap berdiri di sana, tanpa merasa takut sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba...

GUBRAAAAK!

Riser terjungkal ke belakang karena menginjak kulit pisang. Dia terpeleset dan terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan yang tidak elit.

Menyaksikan itu, sweatdrop hinggap di kepala Naruto. Ternganga habis di tempat.

"Aduduh... Sakitnya...," keluh Riser yang merasakan sakit pada punggungnya."Kenapa ada kulit pisang di sini sih?"

Naruto mendekati Riser dan merasa khawatir pada Riser.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Riser-sama?"

Tangan Naruto terulur ke depan wajah Riser. Mencoba membantu Riser berdiri.

Mengeraskan wajahnya, Riser menepis tangan Naruto itu. Dia melototi Naruto dengan tajam.

"Jangan sok baik di depanku. Kau sudah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubunganku dengan Rossweisse. Kau telah menghancurkan semuanya...," nada bicara Riser terdengar sangat dingin."AKU AKAN MEMECATMU MULAI DETIK INI!"

Naruto terperangah mendengarkan semua ini. Keduanya membulat sempurna. Terpaku di tempat.

"A-Apa!? A-Aku dipecat!?"

"Masih belum jelas? KAU DIPECAT! AKU MENGELUARKANMU DARI PEKERJAAN INI! MENGERTI!?"

Gaara dan Asia yang mengintip di balik tiang beranda kafe itu, sungguh kaget mendengarkan keputusan Riser. Mereka tidak menduganya sama sekali.

"Apa!? Riser-sama memecat Naruto...," Asia memasang wajah kusut.

"Dasar, aku tidak terima ini!" Gaara mencoba ingin ikut campur dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Naruto, tapi dicegat oleh Asia.

"Tunggu, Gaara-kun! Jangan ke sana!"

"Tapi, aku tidak terima kalau Naruto dipecat karena masalah sepele ini."

"Kita biarkan saja dulu. Nanti kita akan membujuk Riser-sama untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu."

"Kasihan Naruto. Dia akan menjadi pengangguran, Asia."

"Iya sih."

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihatnya. Aku harus ke sana."

Tanpa mempedulikan peringatan Asia, Gaara memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto. Lalu dia mengambil jarak di tengah Naruto dan Riser - tepatnya berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak berhak memecat Naruto hanya karena masalah pribadi ini, Riser-sama," sahut Gaara dengan nadanya yang datar.

Riser bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Dengan sikapnya yang angkuh, dia bersidekap dada.

"Jangan ikut campur dalam masalahku ini. Kau pergi dari sini atau kau mau kupecat juga, hah?" ucap Riser dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Aku tidak takut kalau kau memecatku juga. Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain di luar sana," tukas Gaara tegas.

"Kalau begitu, aku memecatmu juga, Sabaku Gaara!"

"TUNGGU!"

Tiba-tiba, Asia berlari menghampiri mereka. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di samping Gaara dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau Gaara dipecat juga, aku akan berhenti juga bekerja di sini."

"Apa!?"

Naruto dan Gaara terkejut. Sebaliknya, Riser hanya cuek saja mendengarnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan juga, Asia?" Naruto memegang pundak Asia.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian berdua, Gaara, Naruto. Aku pasti akan kesepian kalau tidak ada kalian berdua di sini. Karena kalian berdua adalah sahabat baikku yang kupunyai sekarang," Asia menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kusut.

"Tapi, kau harus tetap bekerja di sini. Jangan mengikuti kami, kan?" Gaara melirik Asia sekilas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara-kun."

Asia tersenyum lembut. Naruto dan Gaara terpaku melihatnya.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Riser tersenyum sinis sembari bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Dia pun berkata.

"Hmmm... Benar-benar mengharukan. Tiga sahabat kompak berhenti bekerja di sini. Aku sangat menghargai keputusan kalian itu. Jadi, cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku bertindak kasar pada kalian. Satu lagi, jangan pernah menampakkan diri kalian di sini."

Naruto dan dua temannya geram mendengarnya. Mereka bertiga memutuskan pergi dari sini. Meninggalkan Riser yang berdiri di sana, dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal.

Rasanya ingin menghajar Riser sekarang juga di tempat itu. Tapi, niat itu dibatalkan oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Naruto, Gaara, dan Asia berjalan kaki di trotoar yang dipenuhi para pejalan kaki. Mereka bertiga tampak lesu karena baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan mereka. Tidak ada gairah semangatnya.

Di antara orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di trotoar itu, Naruto menerawang jauh ke arah jalanan yang ramai dipenuhi berbagai jenis kendaraan. Kota sangat sibuk, padahal hari sore begini. Begitu bising dan panas.

Hatinya kacau karena ditimpa masalah yang baru yaitu dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Sekiranya dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan secepatnya agar bisa bertahan hidup di kota asing ini. Meskipun ayah angkatnya memberikannya sebuah kartu kredit untuk menjamin kehidupannya di sini, tapi dia enggan menggunakan kartu kredit itu. Ia tahu diri bahwa ia hanya bisa merepotkan ayah angkatnya. Ingin menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Itulah yang dia mau.

Entahlah. Ia akan pergi kemana untuk mencari pekerjaan yang baru. Gaara juga akan berusaha membantunya.

"Hei, kita akan mencari pekerjaan dimana lagi?" tanya Naruto yang hampir putus asa.

"Hmmm... Aku akan menanyakannya pada Pamanku," jawab Gaara yang mengecek ponselnya."Pamanku sekarang bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze Record. Dia menjadi Manager band baru yang baru-baru ini muncul di stasiun TV."

"Ah, Pamanmu menjadi Manager band baru? Namikaze Record? Apa band baru itu bernama Akatsuki?" Asia memegang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Ya. Band baru itu bernama Akatsuki. Beranggotakan lima orang. Vocalisnya kalau tidak salah bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wah, Uchiha Sasuke? Aktor tampan yang pernah membintangi beberapa drama laga, kan?"

"Iya, Asia."

"Akukan penggemarnya Uchiha Sasuke. Wah, pasti asyik kalau bertemu dengan dia secara langsung!"

Wajah Asia berbinar-binar saat membayangkan aktor yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Gaara yang berbicara dengannya, sedikit cemburu mendengarnya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam ketika kedua temannya itu saling berbicara.

Gaara melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Huh... Apa menariknya si muka datar itu?"

Asia sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan ketus yang dilontarkan Gaara.

"Apa!? Jangan sebut dia si muka datar! Bagiku, dia itu adalah laki-laki yang tertampan di dunia ini."

"Masih lebih tampan aku. Iya, kan Naruto?"

"Ah?" Naruto tersentak dan tersenyum kecil."Ya, Gaara lebih tampan daripada si Uchiha Sasuke itu."

"Huh! Apa kalian sudah buta ya? Uchiha Sasuke itu memang tampan, tahu!"

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau pulang saja. Malas berdebat denganmu, Asia."

"Gaara! Tunggu! Tolong, antarkan aku pulang ya!"

"Minta antar sama Naruto saja."

"Tidak bisa, Gaara. Aku harus menjemput Koneko sekarang."

"Tuh, kan, Naruto saja mau menjemput adiknya. Kau saja yang mengantarkan aku pulang ya, Gaara-kun."

"Ya, ya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Begitu dong."

Asia tertawa kecil sambil membelit tangan kiri Gaara dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Gaara sedikit memerah karena Asia begitu lengket dengannya, padahal mereka tidak berpacaran, hanya sebatas sahabat dekat.

Menyaksikan adegan di depan matanya ini, Naruto seperti terbawa ke masa lalunya. Dimana Rias juga akan merangkul lengannya di kala merasa senang, sewaktu dia kencan dengan Rias. Rias begitu manja dengannya, dan tidak akan mau melepaskan rangkulan itu sampai mereka pulang ke rumah.

Sungguh kenangan yang manis, tapi juga pahit. Seketika menghujam jantungnya yang seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Teringat lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya, melebarkan luka yang belum sembuh benar di hatinya. Rasa sakit dan sesak mulai menyiksa dadanya.

'Kenapa? Di saat seperti ini, aku masih saja teringat dengannya. Ayolah, Naruto. Lupakan saja dia. Dia sudah mengkhianatimu. Untuk apa kau mengenangnya lagi. Tidak ada gunanya. Yang penting, kau harus berusaha melupakannya,' batin Naruto yang berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyingkirkan rasa sakit itu dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang simpul terukir di wajahnya. Ikut merasa senang melihat Gaara dan Asia yang saling berjalan bersama di depannya. Ia berjalan di paling belakang, seolah-olah ia terlupakan. Gaara dan Asia asyik mengobrol tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada dua temannya itu, tapi niatnya batal ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku jaket jingga yang dipakainya.

Segera saja dia mengambil ponselnya itu dan melihat ke layar ponselnya.

Ternyata ada satu pesan yang masuk. Naruto mengeceknya. Rupanya dari Rossweisse.

"Ross-san... Mengirim pesan untukku. Apa isinya ya?"

Isi pesan itu seperti ini:

 **[From: Rossweisse**

 **Naruto, tolong aku! Riser datang ke sini dan memaksaku untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu apartemenku sekarang. Aku takut. Sekarang aku bersembunyi di dalam kamarku. Cepat datang ke sini. Kumohon...]**

Begitulah isi pesan dari Rossweisse.

"Gawat!" seru Naruto yang sangat panik usai membaca isi pesan itu.

Sangat mengejutkan Naruto. Lantas Naruto berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari Gaara dan Asia. Bersamaan sebuah taksi datang dari arah kelokan kanan jalan raya.

"TAKSI!"

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya untuk mengisyaratkan agar taksi itu berhenti. Sementara Gaara dan Asia baru menyadari kalau Naruto tidak ada di belakang mereka lagi.

"Lho, mana Naruto?" Asia celingak-celinguk.

"Ah, mungkin dia sudah pergi duluan. Kitakan keasyikan mengobrol tadi," Gaara berwajah datar dan merasa sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini.

"Iya ya. Habisnya ini karena kau, Gaara-kun."

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Ya. Kau selalu begitu. Suka lupa dengan Naruto kalau mengobrol denganku."

"Hm, tapi, Naruto tidak pernah mengeluhkan tentang itu padaku."

"Itu karena Naruto tahu kalau kau memang teman yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu memanggilmu Panda merah."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah berani meledekku seperti itu, Asia?"

"Ma-Maaf."

Asia melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan kiri Gaara lalu bergegas lari duluan sebelum Gaara mengejarnya.

"Dasar, Asia!"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu memutuskan mengejar Asia, yang telah berlari menjauh di ujung trotoar sana. Orang-orang di jalanan, memperhatikan mereka sekilas.

Adegan tertancap pada Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalam taksi. Ia duduk di kabin belakang.

"Oji-san, ke Apartemen Omika sekarang juga. Ada orang jahat yang ingin menculik teman saya."

"Apa!?" sang supir terkejut mendengarnya."Baiklah, pakai sabuk pengamanmu! Kita secepatnya pergi ke sana! Kita tolong temanmu itu!"

"Ya. Terima kasih, Oji-san!"

Naruto mengangguk sambil memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya. Sang supir taksi memegang topinya dan menunjukkan muka seriusnya. Mulai menghidupkan mesin taksinya.

BRUUUM!

Dalam sekejap mata, taksi itu melesat cepat di jalanan raya yang ramai. Menyalip sana-sini dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, bagaikan kilat dan tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata biasa.

Luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sampai juga di apartemen Omika.

Setelah membayar uang pada sang supir taksi yang sudah berjasa mengantarkannya, Naruto langsung tancap gas menuju ke apartemen Rossweisse. Sempat juga dia melihat mobil limosin milik Riser terparkir di depan apartemen Omika tersebut, sehingga menambah rasa paniknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Naruto takut Riser akan bertindak kasar pada Rossweisse. Dia tahu benar bagaimana watak Riser yang sebenarnya. Riser pernah kedapatan mabuk-mabukan dan hampir membahayakan Asia pada saat Asia kerja lembur sampai malam di kafe. Tapi, untung saja, ada Gaara yang belum pulang, berhasil menyelamatkan Asia dari terkaman Riser yang ganas.

Fakta yang didapatkan Naruto selama bekerja di kafe tersebut, Riser memang suka mabuk-mabukan jika mengalami yang namanya frustasi. Tidak kerap Riser tidak sadarkan diri jika melakukan sesuatu. Semua apa yang dia rasakan akan keluar secara jujur dan akan melupakan semuanya jika dia tidak mabuk lagi.

Kini Riser pergi ke apartemen Rossweisse. Dari pesan yang dikirim Rossweisse, sepertinya Rossweisse sangat ketakutan sehingga dia bersembunyi di dalam kamar. Dapat dipastikan juga, Riser mabuk karena frustasi akibat diputuskan oleh Rossweisse. Ia akan membahayakan Rossweisse seperti yang dilakukannya pada Asia, tempo dulu itu.

Secepatnya Naruto mengayunkan langkahnya. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Rossweisse. Jangan sampai terlambat, kalau tidak...

DEG!

Pintu apartemen Rossweisse sudah jebol saat Naruto sudah sampai di sana. Bersamaan teriakan keras Rossweisse hinggap di gendang telinganya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Naruto semakin panik saja dibuatnya. Segera masuk ke dalam apartemen Rossweisse.

"ROSSWEISSE!"

Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin dan mendengar suara gaduh dari arah kamar. Secepatnya ia berlari untuk melihat keadaan di sana.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto mendapati Riser yang sedang berusaha mendekati Rossweisse. Rossweisse tampak terduduk dan tersudut di dinding. Rambutnya sudah kusut. Juga pakaiannya yang sedikit robek sana-sini. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pisau yang sudah terhunus ke depan, tepatnya mengarahkan pada Riser.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan bunuh diri sekarang juga!" seru Rossweisse yang menangis dengan raut wajah yang kusut.

"Maafkan aku, Ross-chan... Aku melakukan ini supaya kau mau menikah denganku...," ucap Riser yang ternyata memang sedang mabuk.

"Ross... Jangan bertindak gegabah begitu!" Naruto datang mendekati Rossweisse.

"Naruto..."

Rossweisse merasa senang saat Naruto datang ke arahnya. Riser menoleh dan menghadang jalan Naruto itu. Wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan begitu.

"Jangan dekati Ross-chan-ku! Dia adalah milikku! Kau mengerti, pelayan!?"

Naruto geram. Wajahnya mengeras disertai kedua mata yang melotot.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Ross, hah!? DASAR, BRENGSEK!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke arah perut Riser. Riser yang sedang mabuk, tidak fokus sama sekali dan tidak sempat menghindar saat tinju kuat Naruto sukses mengenai perutnya.

"Ohok..."

Riser berteriak kesakitan pada perutnya yang sakit. Memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jatuh berlutut dan ditambah bagian belakang kepalanya dipukul keras oleh Naruto.

Alhasil, Riser terkapar dan pingsan di tempat. Naruto benar-benar emosi dan ingin rasanya menghajar Riser sampai babak belur. Tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya itu dan lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Rossweisse.

"Naruto...," Rossweisse terus menangis sambil menjatuhkan pisau ke lantai."Riser nyaris melecehkanku."

Mendengar itu, Naruto merasa iba. Dia berlutut dan melepaskan jaket jingganya. Dipakainya jaket jingganya pada tubuh Rossweisse, serta memeluk Rossweisse dengan erat.

Dengan lembut, dia berkata.

"Tenanglah... Aku ada di sini. Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang ke sini untuk menangkap Riser. Riser tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku... Yang akan melindungimu, Ross-san."

"Hiks... Hiks... Terima kasih, Naruto. Kalau tidak ada kau di sini, mungkin aku akan benar-benar bunuh diri tadi."

"Itu tindakan yang bodoh, tahu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Hiks..."

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi. Yang penting, kau sudah aman sekarang. Tapi, Riser benar-benar tidak melakukan itu padamu, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku berhasil lepas darinya sebelum dia bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Untung saja aku mendapatkan pisau di laci untuk membuatnya tidak mendekatiku. Aku mengancamnya sambil menunggu kau tiba. Soalnya aku takut sekali dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi."

"Hmmm... Begitu ya?" Naruto tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Rossweisse."Untuk sementara waktu, kau menginap saja di apartemenku ya?"

"Ya. Terima kasih lagi, Naruto."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka saling berpelukan di antara satu sama lainnya. Saling menunjukkan rasa pedulinya dan saling memberikan rasa aman. Suasana kasih tercipta di antara hubungan persahabatan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pihak kepolisian benar-benar datang ke apartemen Rossweisse, karena Naruto yang memanggilnya. Mereka meringkus Riser yang masih pingsan, dan terpaksa dibawa oleh dua orang. Tampak seorang polisi wanita sedang berbicara dengan Rossweisse di ruang tamu, sambil ditemani Naruto. Juga beberapa polisi lainnya tampak mondar-mandir untuk memeriksa keadaan di sana.

Semuanya sudah aman. Pada akhirnya, Rossweisse terbebas dari jeratan Riser. Ia bersyukur sekali dan sangat berhutang budi pada malaikat penjaganya. Naruto, yang telah menebarkan benih cinta di hatinya.

Sambil berbicara dengan polisi wanita, Naruto tidak sadar diperhatikan oleh Rossweisse. Rossweisse yang duduk di sofa, di sampingnya, tersenyum dengan perasaan yang sangat berbunga-bunga. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Rossweisse.

'Kau memang baik, Naruto. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Ya, aku mencintaimu sekarang, sahabatku,' batin Rossweisse yang menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

Merasakan tangannya digenggam Rossweisse, Naruto menoleh ke arah Rossweisse. Lalu ia menyengir lebar usai berbicara dengan polisi wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Apocalypse201: oke, lanjut nih. Makasih ya.**

 **NoName: ya, Rias akan menyesal dan menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto**

 **Rezaa: makasih ya.**

 **Sedakama Amatrakai: kenapa?**

 **captain0nemo: terima kasih ya. Oke, lanjut nih.**

 **666: oke, lanjut.**

 **abbaz laoshan: terima kasih ya. Akan saya selalu tingkatkan.**

 **bbank97: tenang aja. Rossweisse nggak akan nikah dengan Riser.**

 **Guest: rias muncul di chapter 5. Hmm, saranmu boleh juga tuh.**

 **sanjaya: oke. Lanjut.**

 **Guest 2: makasih ya. Ya, sepertinya akan semakin rumit.**

 **Another Song: ada kok konflik naruto riser-nya di chapter ini.**

 **Oke, saranmu boleh juga.**

 **Saya punya fb. Namanya Hikyaken Shaka juga. Foto profil Ouma Shu. Mungkin kita bisa ngobrol banyak di fb.**

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22: oke, saranmu boleh juga. Dan maaf, saya tidak bisa buat lemon.**

 **dhany dhacil: oke, ntar di chapter 5.**

 **Sato kishi: terima kasih dan salam kenal juga.**

 **Gun's884: hmm... Liat aja dulu ya.**

 **lalala: saya maunya single pair.**

 **Anti Superanatural: halo juga.**

 **Wah, saranmu bagus. Okelah, setiap satu chapter, dikisahkan tentang interaksi Naruto dengan satu gadis. Dimulai dari chapter ini.**

 **Makasih ya sebelumnya.**

 **Ramexo: ya, ada lagi nanti yang merebut Naruto yaitu Akeno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Maaf, telat dari jadwal yang ditentukan.**

 **Untuk selanjutnya, chapter 5 akan menceritakan tentang Rias yang akan menemui Naruto lagi. Nantikan saja di chapter 5 yang akan lama diupdate.**

 **Rating fic ini saya tingkatkan menjadi M. Bukan berarti ada lemon atau lime di sini.**

 **Saya pergi dulu.**

 **Mohon maaf lahir bathin ya.**


	5. Rias datang kembali

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu yang digunakan dalam fic ini nantinya:**

 **We Are by One Or Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Rias datang kembali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari yang begitu sunyi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 malam.

Suasana temaram di ruang tamu, menemani kesendirian seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa. Gaun tidur berwarna merah muda membalut tubuhnya yang langsing. Kedua kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa.

Wajahnya yang cantik rupawan, terkesan suram. Kedua mata yang meredup, tidak ada cahayanya sedikitpun. Kedua tangannya memeluk bantal putih dengan erat. Berusaha terjaga hingga larut malam seperti ini.

Gremory Rias, itulah namanya. Gadis yang berusia 20 tahun, dan sudah menikah dengan seorang pria yang bernama Hyodo Issei. Kehidupan pernikahannya sudah berlangsung empat bulan, menggoreskan luka yang panjang di hatinya.

Betapa tidak, Issei selalu pulang larut malam selama tiga bulan ini. Dia selalu beralasan kerja lembur di kantor karena dia mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai kepala cabang di perusahaan yang ternama. Tidak mempedulikan Rias lagi dan sering berperilaku kasar pada Rias. Sering sekali mereka bertengkar hebat hingga ujung-ujungnya Issei mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakiti hati Rias.

Lalu Rias juga mendapatkan kabar burung yang tidak sedap dari temannya, Xenovia, bahwa Issei berselingkuh dengan gadis lain. Buktinya sudah ada berupa foto dan video yang dikirim Xenovia melalui pesan di ponsel. Rias sangat panas dan marah melihat semua bukti-bukti itu. Kemudian menunjukkan bukti-bukti itu pada Issei.

Setelah ditodong seperti itu, Issei akan mengarang cerita dan beralasan kalau dia tidak berselingkuh dengan gadis yang ada di foto dan video itu. Issei pasti dengan bujuk rayunya yang manis, berhasil menyakinkan Rias sehingga Rias mau memaafkannya. Itu sudah beberapa kali, dan Rias mau saja ditipu mentah-mentah oleh cerita bohong yang dibeberkan Issei. Hingga fakta yang sebenarnya, berhasil membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar.

Hari ini, sebuah kebenaran telah terungkap. Issei adalah lelaki buaya darat yang suka mempermainkan perasaan perempuan. Bersama Xenovia, Rias mengikuti kemanapun Issei pergi. Apalagi Issei berbohong padanya kalau Issei sedang meeting di kantor, kenyataannya Issei sedang pergi jalan-jalan bersama seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah.

Kebenaran ini sungguh meremukkan hati Rias. Rasa sakit menyiksa dadanya. Ia tidak tahan lagi menanggung penderitaan secara lahir dan bathin ini. Ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Habis manis, sepah dibuang.

Habis dinikahi, Rias dicampakkan.

Kehidupan Rias menjadi buruk setelah menikah dengan Issei. Ditambah dia harus tinggal di apartemen Issei yang terbilang kecil, sempit dan sederhana. Dia yang terbiasa hidup senang, harus mengerjakan semua tugas rumah tangga sendirian, tanpa ada asisten rumah tangga yang membantunya. Itu sudah menjadi pilihannya sendiri, untuk membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa dia sangat bahagia menjalani hidup bersama Issei.

Awalnya memang manis, tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi asam. Issei sudah memanfaatkan Rias demi kepentingannya sendiri. Sejak awal juga, keluarga Rias tidak menyetujui hubungan Rias dengan Issei, tapi Rias terus membujuk keluarganya agar menerima kehadiran Issei. Hingga pada akhirnya, keluarga Rias luluh dan menerima lamaran Issei dengan hati yang terpaksa.

Hanya satu orang yang menentang pernikahannya dengan Issei yaitu Naruto. Naruto pernah memperingatinya agar tidak menerima lamaran Issei karena Naruto tahu siapa Issei yang sebenarnya.

Sudah banyak gadis yang menjadi "korban" Issei, dan berakhir berbadan dua. Semua mantannya dicampakkan begitu saja, Issei tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan bersikap acuh tak acuh. Hingga salah satu mantan Issei meninggal dunia karena bunuh diri.

Dan Rias tidak mempercayai itu dan menganggap Naruto menjelek-jelekkan Issei. Rias marah besar pada Naruto ketika Naruto menemuinya di kamarnya.

 **"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARMU LAGI! KELUAR!"**

 **"Tapi... Rias-san... Dengarkan aku dulu!"**

 **"BERHENTILAH MENJELEK-JELEKKAN ISSEI! AKU TAHU KAU CEMBURU PADANYA! JADI, PERGI DARI SINI! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, NARUTO!"**

Saat itu, Rias sangat emosi dan mendorong-dorong Naruto agar keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto diusir dengan cara yang kasar sampai membuat Naruto terjatuh, bersamaan pintu kamar dibanting Rias dengan keras.

Rias teringat itu. Perlahan-lahan air sungai jatuh dari ujung dua matanya, dan mengalir deras di dua pipinya.

"Naruto... Kau benar. Issei memang suka mempermainkan perempuan. Aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang...," gumam Rias yang menundukkan kepalanya."Andai... Saat itu, aku mau mendengar peringatanmu. Pasti... Semua ini tidak akan terjadi padaku."

Disekanya air mata penyesalannya itu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Baru menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

KLAK!

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Rias menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka seseorang.

Rupanya seorang pria berambut coklat yang sewarna dengan matanya. Berpakaian kantoran. Penampilannya sungguh kusut dan berantakan.

"Aku pulang~..." seru Issei dengan nada yang sangat lesu.

"Ise-kun...," kata Rias sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya."Seharian ini, kau darimana saja?"

Sambil menutup pintu, Issei berjalan pelan dan melepaskan dasinya. Kemudian duduk di sofa dengan cuek.

"Aku capek... Baru saja pulang dari kantor."

"Jangan bilang kau kerja lembur lagi."

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Kau bohong!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bilang aku bohong!?"

"KAU SUDAH BERSELINGKUH DENGAN GADIS LAIN! AKU MELIHATNYA SENDIRI! INI BUKTINYA!"

Rias menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan menunjukkan bukti foto Issei yang berselingkuh dengan gadis sekolahan. Issei terkejut saat melihat foto yang ada di layar ponsel milik Rias.

"...!" Issei membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Tidak dapat mengelak lagi, dia tidak dapat berbohong lagi. Rias sudah mengetahui topeng aslinya. Kini ceritanya menjadi lain.

Dengan cepat, Issei bangkit berdiri dan merebut ponsel yang dipegang Rias.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak berselingkuh. Percayalah padaku!"

"Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi! Mulai detik ini, aku minta cerai dan aku akan pulang ke rumah keluargaku malam ini! Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!"

"Rias-chan... Percayalah padaku! Sungguh, aku tidak bohong!"

"Aku sudah muak! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku membencimu!"

Dengan amarah yang semakin memuncak, Rias segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Issei mengejarnya.

"RIAS-CHAN! DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASANKU!"

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

Masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Rias langsung menyeret koper yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya. Issei datang dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Kumohon... Jangan pulang ke rumah keluargamu malam ini. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik, kan?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

DUAK!

Rias menginjak kaki Issei dengan sekuat tenaga. Sehingga Issei mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit karena diinjak Rias.

"A-Aduduh... Sakitnya... Rias-chan... Tunggu dulu!"

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Issei mengejar Rias yang sudah berjalan cepat mendahuluinya. Rias pergi dengan terburu-buru sambil menyeret kopernya. Segera pulang ke rumah keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan pergi, Ross-san?"

"Ya, Naruto."

"Lalu kau menjadi guru di sekolah kami itu?"

"Iya, Koneko-chan. Soalnya surat panggilan dari Akademi Kuoh sudah kuterima. Aku mulai mengajar di sana besok harinya."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya?"

"Hm, jaga diri kalian berdua di sini!"

Rossweisse tersenyum lembut ketika berjabat tangan dengan Naruto dan Koneko secara bergantian. Hari ini, dia mengenakan pakaian kasual serba berwarna ungu dan hitam. Tas selempang disandangnya di bahu kanannya, dan tangan kirinya memegang koper kecil berwarna hitam.

Penampilannya semakin manis saja dengan pita biru yang terpasang di dua sisi rambutnya. Memberikan kesan seperti anak remaja berusia sekitar 18-19 tahun. Padahal umurnya sudah menginjak 23 tahun.

Ia akan pergi ke kota Kuoh atas permintaan Tuan Besar dan juga memenuhi panggilan pihak Akademi Kuoh yang memintanya untuk menjadi guru di sana. Karena itu, dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang dan tidak tinggal lagi di apartemen yang diberi Riser padanya. Apartemen itu kini disewakan dengan harga yang cukup murah.

Kehidupan Rossweisse jauh lebih tenang sekarang semenjak Riser dipenjara atas permintaan Tuan Besar. Tuan besar sangat murka setelah mendengar Riser yang mencoba melecehkan Rossweisse. Riser dihukum berat sesuai apa yang diperbuatnya. Dia dipenjara selama lima belas tahun.

Tentu saja, Ravel juga mengetahui kabar ini. Dia tidak menyangka kakaknya sampai bertindak nekad seperti itu sehingga dia juga marah pada kakaknya. Tidak pernah mau menemui kakaknya yang sekarang menginap di tahanan.

Semuanya berakhir dengan aman. Senyuman bahagia selalu terukir di wajah cantik Rossweisse. Apalagi dia menemukan sebuah cinta yang baru bersemi di hatinya. Cinta yang semakin tumbuh seiring waktu dan hari yang terus berjalan.

Ya, dia mencintai malaikat yang sudah banyak membantunya. Malaikat berambut pirang yang kini berdiri di depan matanya. Senyuman malaikat itu selalu menyejukkan hatinya seperti embun pagi yang mendinginkan suasana pagi.

Ingin rasanya dia menyampaikan perasaannya ini sebelum sang kereta datang menjemputnya. Perasaan yang sudah menanam bibit cinta di hatinya, menunggu dengan setia cinta yang dinantinya untuk menyirami bibit cintanya agar menjadi pohon kasih yang sempurna. Tapi, dia tahu diri bahwa cinta yang ditunggunya sudah menutup diri dan tidak mungkin cinta itu didapatkannya dengan mudah.

Rossweisse juga mengetahui perasaan gadis yang berdiri sangat dekat di samping Naruto itu. Koneko yang juga mencintai Naruto. Koneko pernah menceritakan pada Rossweisse tentang bagaimana orang yang dicintai Koneko, sewaktu Rossweisse menginap di sana pasca diserang Riser. Dengan jujur, Koneko menceritakan semuanya pada Rossweisse. Tentang perjuangan kerasnya sejak kecil untuk meraih hati Naruto. Namun, saat ini dia belum juga mampu menggapai hati Naruto, meskipun Naruto sangat dekat dengannya.

Merasa iri dan cemburu melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Koneko, Rossweisse mengakui itu. Sering kali dia melihat Naruto mencium pipi Koneko di kala merasa senang. Naruto akan memeluk Koneko di depannya, sungguh adegan itu menusuk hatinya.

Ia memang juga sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto juga pernah memeluknya, tapi tidak pernah menciumnya seperti Naruto mencium Koneko. Dia berharap juga Naruto menciumnya, dengan begitu perasaannya jauh lebih senang.

Di antara keramaian orang-orang, seolah-olah dia berdiri sendiri dengan suara hatinya yang menyemangatinya.

'Ayolah, Ross. Nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat. Jangan ditunda lagi.'

Persis seperti itulah, menuntut Rossweisse untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Di suasana yang semakin ramai dan bising ini, Rossweisse membuka suaranya setelah lama terdiam.

"Naruto... Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," sahut Rossweisse yang menatap wajah Naruto dengan intens.

"Ya. Katakan saja," ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"A-Ano... A-Aku..."

"Ya!?"

"A-Aku..."

"Hm... Terus?"

"A-Aku..."

Menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, semburat merah hinggap di dua pipi Rossweisse. Ia terdiam karena kegugupan hebat menguasai tubuhnya. Terpesona dengan senyuman Naruto yang memikat hati. Seakan-akan melepaskan jiwanya dari tubuhnya dan melayang-layang bebas ke langit sana.

Rasa ini menyiksanya berkali-kali. Terlalu lama dipendam, semakin bertambah sakit. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyimpan perasaan ini begitu lama. Bertahun-tahun, seperti yang dilakukan Koneko sampai sekarang. Koneko kuat untuk terus menyimpan perasaannya yang semakin besar sambil menunggu Naruto menyadari perasaannya. Koneko akan setia menunggu Naruto sampai Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya. Itulah harapan terbesar Koneko.

Tapi, Rossweisse tidak sekuat Koneko. Dia tidak bisa menyimpan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Ingin segera menyampaikannya pada Naruto sekarang.

Tepat saat dia melanjutkan perkataannya, kereta yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya tiba juga.

WHUOOOOONG!

Bersamaan terdengarlah instruksi dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di sudut stasiun itu.

 **["Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, para penumpang harap menunggu di batas garis putih. Diulangi, harap menunggu di batas garis putih..."]**

Secara kompak, Naruto dan dua gadis itu memandang ke arah kereta listrik yang mulai memasuki stasiun. Suara kereta listrik berbunyi nyaring sekali lagi.

WHUOOOONG!

Semua orang berdiri dan menunggu di batas garis putih, yang ada di peron 5 tersebut.

"Keretanya sudah datang...," ujar Naruto.

"Hn," Koneko mengangguk.

"Yaaaah... Padahal aku mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto...," Rossweisse menghelakan napas kecewanya."Ya sudahlah..."

Naruto melirik Rossweisse.

"Katakan saja sekarang, Ross-san. Masih ada waktu, kan?"

Rossweisse menghelakan napasnya sekali lagi. Dia memegang kopernya dengan kedua tangannya dan mencoba tersenyum sebisanya.

"Kupikir... Aku akan memberitahukannya kapan-kapan saja."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sampai kau menyadarinya sendiri."

"Maksudnya?"

"Seperti ini..."

Rossweisse maju dan mendekati Naruto lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi kiri Naruto.

"Eh?" wajah Naruto memerah.

"Huh...," Koneko mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang sudah menggelap.

"Hmmm... A-Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Naruto, Koneko-chan...," Rossweisse tersenyum malu usai mencium Naruto.

Lantas Rossweisse melambaikan tangan kanannya, berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah kereta. Mengikuti orang-orang yang juga masuk ke kereta yang sama dengannya.

Naruto membatu di tempat. Tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sementara Koneko sudah cemburu dan emosi. Tanpa dikomando lagi, dia segera menyelonong pergi dari sana seraya berseru keras.

"Huh... Dasar menyebalkan!"

Naruto tersentak dan menyadari Koneko yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Berteriak keras memanggil Koneko.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Koneko-chan?"

"Pulang!"

"Lihat Ross-san naik kereta dulu, tahu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu, hah?!"

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri."

"KONEKO-CHAAAAN!"

"NARUTO PAYAH!"

"HEI, KENAPA KAU BILANG AKU PAYAH, HAH!?"

"DASAR, TIDAK PEKA!"

"KONEKO-CHAAAAN!"

Baik Naruto maupun Koneko, sama-sama bersuara sangat keras sehingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana. Mereka saling berdebat dengan sengit tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Rossweisse yang sudah berada di dalam kereta, menyaksikan adegan itu lewat jendela kereta yang bening dan transparan.

"Hehehe... Kalian berdua selalu begitu...," Rossweisse tertawa kecil lalu tawa itu menghilang secara perlahan-lahan dari wajahnya."Tapi... Akankah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Naruto, Koneko-chan?"

Mendadak rasa sedih menyerang hatinya, Rossweisse terus menyaksikan Naruto yang mengejar Koneko. Koneko sudah berlari jauh di ujung jalan sana.

WHUOOOONG!

Kereta berbunyi nyaring yang menandakan akan berangkat. Semua penumpang sudah masuk ke dalam kereta, bersamaan pintu kereta tertutup secara otomatis.

Perlahan-lahan, kereta berjalan. Menarik Naruto untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah kereta yang sudah berjalan.

Belum sempat menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya, Naruto hanya bisa berteriak keras berharap suaranya sampai pada Rossweisse.

"ROSS-SAN! SAMPAI JUMPA! AKU BERHARAP KITA BISA BERTEMU LAGI!"

Rossweisse melihat ke arah kaca jendela kereta, masih bisa melihat Naruto di kejauhan sana. Naruto melambaikan tangan untuknya.

"KITA PASTI AKAN BERTEMU LAGI! DAN AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN PERASAANKU ITU NANTI PADAMU!" Rossweisse juga berteriak keras dan berharap suaranya sampai ke telinga Naruto."AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, NARUTO!"

Tapi, suaranya itu tertutupi oleh suara kereta yang nyaring. Naruto tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Tetap melambaikan tangannya, meskipun Rossweisse sudah pergi jauh karena dibawa kereta, Naruto masih saja berdiri di tempatnya berpijak. Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, senyuman itu menghilang dari wajahnya. Berubah menjadi kusut. Tangan kanannya juga menurun dan kembali di sisi tubuhnya.

"Ross-san...," Naruto meredupkan kedua matanya."Aku... Pasti akan merindukanmu."

Tangan kirinya memegang pipi kirinya. Terasa hangat. Bekas ciuman Rossweisse tertinggal di sana. Menganggap ciuman itu sebagai tanda perpisahan dari Rossweisse, padahal sesungguhnya ciuman itu adalah tanda cinta Rossweisse untuknya.

Dasar, tidak peka. Naruto belum sadar juga jika ada dua gadis yang kini mencintainya. Satu gadis sudah mencintainya sejak kecil, selalu setia menunggunya meskipun sudah banyak mendapat luka yang parah. Sedangkan gadis yang satu lagi, sudah mencintainya selama tiga bulan ini, belum mengalami namanya rintangan untuk meraih hatinya.

Naruto belum menetapkan sebuah pilihan di hatinya. Hatinya masih tertutup rapat akan namanya cinta. Meskipun masih mengalami trauma karena dikhianati, Naruto tidak menjauhi dirinya dengan namanya seorang gadis. Dia tetap bergaul dengan teman-teman perempuannya. Apalagi dia mempunyai Koneko, yang akan selalu bersamanya setiap saat.

Dan dia berharap menemukan harapan baru yang bisa menyembuhkan lukanya yang hampir kering. Berharap bisa terbebas dari jeratan masa lalu yang terus mengekangnya. Berharap bisa jatuh cinta lagi dan akan berhati-hati dalam memilih cinta yang baru. Harus bangkit dari keterpurukan dan membuka lembaran yang baru untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya.

Secercah cahaya penerang sudah menyingkirkan kegelapan di hatinya. Pintu hatinya sudah dibuka separuh. Ingin menerima cinta yang baru agar bisa melupakan cinta lamanya. Menginginkan gadis yang sangat setia dan tidak mengkhianatinya.

'Baiklah... Aku harus bersemangat sekarang! Datebayooo!' batin Naruto yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Tawa lebar terukir di wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Berbalik dan mulai berlari kencang untuk mencari Koneko yang sudah keluar dari stasiun Suna Internasional itu.

Hari sore yang indah, menemani perjalanan pulang Naruto dalam mencari Koneko yang menunggunya di luar stasiun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari sudah berlalu.

Aktifitas Naruto berjalan normal.

Pagi kuliah, sore harinya bekerja separuh waktu sebagai Cleaning Service di sebuah kafe ternama yang ada di kota Suna. Naruto mendapatkan pekerjaan itu karena dibantu oleh Paman Gaara. Tentunya Gaara dan Asia juga bekerja di kafe itu, sebagai Cleaning Service yang sama dengan Naruto.

Kehidupannya jauh lebih tenang semenjak Rossweisse meninggalkannya. Dia tidak merasa kesepian karena ada Koneko yang akan selalu menemaninya. Sering sekali dia bertengkar dengan Koneko karena hanya masalah yang sangat sepele. Hingga ujung-ujungnya dia mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Koneko.

Tentu, hal itu sudah menjadi bumbu dalam resep kehidupannya sekarang. Jadinya lebih berasa dan lebih berwarna. Sangat bahagia jika bersama Koneko. Membuatnya selalu tertawa dan tersenyum setiap hari.

Jika ada waktu luang, Naruto juga bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi di kamarnya. Lalu Koneko akan diam-diam mengintipnya sambil mendengar suara Naruto yang terbilang sangat bagus. Koneko merasa senang jika mendengar Naruto bernyanyi. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

Hari ini, pukul 6 sore. Naruto tidak bekerja karena libur. Dia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk memasak bersama Koneko.

Di dapur yang cukup luas, terdapat perabotan yang lengkap dan sederhana. Cahaya yang terang sudah menyinari semua sudut yang ada di tempat itu. Tampak dua orang yang berdiri di tempat yang berbeda, saling mengobrol dan bercanda.

Naruto dan Koneko sama-sama memakai celemek. Mereka sedang melakukan tugas masing-masing. Naruto memotong lobak, sedangkan Koneko memotong bawang merah. Suara gaduh sesekali terdengar di antara mereka.

"Hei, jangan menangis, Koneko-chan...," Naruto panik ketika melihat air bening terus menetes di sudut kedua mata Koneko.

"Aku tidak menangis," Koneko terus memotong bawang merah meskipun matanya sudah terasa perih.

"Lalu?"

"Mataku pedih, payah."

"Oh iya... Hehehe...," Naruto malah tertawa cengengesan."Aku lupa kalau memotong bawang merah bisa membuat kita menangis. Kupikir kau sedih karena teringat dengan keluargamu."

"Tidak... Kau itu aneh."

"Hehehe... Aku memang sengaja supaya membuatmu tertawa."

"Ukh... Dasar... A-Aduh..."

Koneko mengadu kesakitan ketika merasakan jarinya tertusuk dengan pisau yang digunakannya. Secara refleks, dia memegangi jari telunjuk kirinya yang sudah terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah merah yang kental.

"Ah, sakit!"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Jariku terluka karena terkena pisau."

Koneko menunjuk jari telunjuk kirinya yang terluka. Naruto melihat jari telunjuk kiri Koneko yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

SREK!

Naruto mengambil saputangan yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu membungkus jari telunjuk Koneko yang terluka itu. Koneko menahan sakitnya yang terasa pedih.

"Pegang ini. Aku akan mengambil kotak obat dulu."

"Iya, Naruto."

Menuruti kata-kata Naruto, Koneko memegang saputangan yang membungkus jari telunjuk kirinya itu. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang pergi mengambil kotak obat yang terletak di laci lemari, tepatnya di dapur itu juga.

Sambil duduk di kursi, Koneko menatap saputangan yang berwarna kuning itu, saputangan milik Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto datang menghampirinya. Meletakkan kotak obat di atas meja, duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Koneko dan langsung mengobati luka di jari telunjuk kiri Koneko. Dilepasnya saputangan yang sudah bernoda bekas darah Koneko, membuka kotak obat, dan menempelkan plester yang sudah ada obat lukanya di jari telunjuk kiri Koneko yang terluka.

Naruto melakukannya tanpa banyak bicara. Terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius. Koneko terus memperhatikannya. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Koneko.

Teringat saat masih kecil, Koneko pernah terjatuh saat belajar mengendarai sepeda, lalu Naruto datang membantunya berdiri dan mengobati luka yang didapatkannya di lutut kanannya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Benar, Naruto sangat panik sekali jika melihat Koneko terluka dan pasti akan berusaha mengobati luka itu. Koneko tahu bahwa Naruto mencemaskannya karena dia adiknya, bukan mencemaskannya sebagai kekasihnya.

Usai mengobati luka itu, Naruto menutup kotak obat itu. Naruto menatap Koneko yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Te-Terima kasih," kata Koneko yang menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Iya, Koneko-chan...," Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang puncak kepala Koneko."Makanya kalau memotong itu, hati-hati."

"Hn."

"Ya sudah. Kau duduk saja di sana. Biar aku yang memasak."

"Ta-Tapi... Aku mau ikut membantu juga."

"Tidak usah."

"Tidak. Naruto."

Koneko mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut saat telunjuk Naruto menempel di bibirnya. Ditambah wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia terdiam saat ditatapi Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Ssst... Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Aku ingin kau duduk saja dan biar aku yang memasak. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi. Aku tahu kalau kau selalu ceroboh."

"..."

Wajah Koneko memerah. Naruto menunjukkan senyum manis yang membuat Koneko terpesona. Jantung Koneko berdebar-debar sangat kencang.

Posisi mereka masih seperti itu, dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Perasaan Koneko semakin menggebu-gebu, berharap Naruto sudah menyadari perasaannya. Apalagi Naruto menunjukkan perhatian padanya.

Saat posisi seperti itu, engkau pasti berpikir apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah Naruto sudah menyadari perasaan Koneko itu atau justru hanya memberikan perhatian sebagai kakak ke adiknya? Entahlah, mari lihat apa yang terjadi.

Di dalam benak Koneko, Naruto akan melakukan tindakan yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda cinta yang selama ini dia dambakan. Berharap setelah ini, Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya dan mengecup bibirnya. Dia akan membalas semuanya dan akan merasa senang jika itu terjadi.

Memang, Naruto menjauhkan telunjuknya dari bibir Koneko. Lalu dia memegang dagu Koneko. Semakin menatap wajah Koneko lebih dekat.

"Naruto... A-Aku...," Koneko ingin menyatakan perasaannya itu karena dia berharap perasaannya ini sampai pada Naruto dan berharap juga Naruto menerimanya.

"Ng... Koneko-chan... Matamu tidak perih lagi, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang polos.

SIIIING!

Tempat itu hening sebentar.

Koneko terdiam. Naruto pun juga terdiam, dan sibuk memperhatikan kedua mata Koneko, untuk memastikan apakah kedua mata Koneko tidak perih lagi.

Perkataan apa itu? Koneko mulai merasa kecewa dibuatnya. Naruto tetap memegang dagu Koneko dan menyadari perubahan wajah Koneko yang menjadi kusut.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Naruto... Kau payah!"

"Hah!? Kenapa kau bilang aku payah lagi!?"

"Payah! Payah! Huh... Lepaskan aku!"

Dengan cepat, Koneko menepis tangan Naruto yang memegang dagunya. Bertolak dari kursinya, bergegas berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Naruto menyaksikan kepergiannya dengan bingung disertai tanda tanya besar yang hinggap di atas kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Koneko-chan sih?" dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Dia selalu mengatakan aku payah. Tapi, dia tidak mau mengatakan alasannya."

Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto tidak mau mengambil pusing lagi lalu melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda.

Tiba-tiba...

TING! TONG!

Terdengar orang yang memencet bel dari luar. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Ah, ada yang datang," Naruto melepaskan celemeknya dan meletakkan celemeknya ke atas meja."YA, TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Sekali lagi, suara bel itu terdengar lagi.

TING! TONG!

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya menekan gagang pintu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang berdiri di baliknya.

"Ya, siapa ya...!?"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar karena terkejut setelah tahu siapa yang berdiri di depannya ini.

JREEENG!

Rupanya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang melewati lutut. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauan. Tubuhnya yang langsing dibalut dengan pakaian kasual serba berwarna merah-putih. Sepatu kets putih menutupi kedua kakinya. Tas koper hitam besar tampak berdiri di sampingnya. Pasalnya dia adalah...

"Ri-Rias-san..."

Gadis yang memang Rias, langsung maju dan memeluk Naruto begitu saja.

GREP!

Membeku di tempat, Naruto tampak syok. Kedua tangan Rias membelit pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Naruto... Hiks... Hiks..."

Tanpa sadar, Rias menangis tiba-tiba. Rias menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Naruto terdiam tanpa berniat membalas pelukan Rias.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku telah bersalah karena sudah memutuskanmu waktu itu. Aku menyesal sekali...," lanjut Rias yang terus menangis terisak-isak."Kau juga benar. Issei adalah pria yang brengsek. Dia berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Aku muak dan kesal padanya. Makanya kuputuskan untuk bercerai dengannya sekarang..."

Naruto tetap terdiam sembari mendengarkan Rias yang terus berbicara. Wajahnya amat datar. Sorot matanya juga kosong.

Pada akhirnya, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyela perkataan Rias itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Nada suara Naruto terdengar sangat dingin sehingga Rias melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Naruto. Rias melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam.

Memasang wajah yang sangat suram, Rias menyeka air bening yang terus mengalir di dua pipinya dengan dua tangannya.

"A-Aku ke sini... Menemuimu dan membicarakan semua ini padamu. Lalu... Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita yang sempat rusak. Aku berpikir aku..."

"Pergi!"

"Eh?"

Giliran Rias yang terkejut dan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Karena Naruto mencoba untuk mengusirnya.

Dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi disertai sorot mata yang tajam, Naruto menatap Rias dengan penuh rasa benci. Betapa tidak, orang yang telah mengkhianatinya mulai muncul untuk mengganggunya lagi.

Rias pergi dan datang lagi. Begitu saja. Tidak mungkin Naruto menerima kehadiran Rias lagi.

Mencoba meraih tangan Naruto, Rias berusaha tenang sambil tersenyum kecil. Air matanya terus mengalir deras.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya sebelum diraih Rias. Dia mundur sedikit dan menghardik Rias dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"PERGI! AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Naruto... Kau mencoba mengusirku?"

"APA KURANG JELAS!? CEPAT PERGI! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU DI SINI LAGI! AKU MUAK! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, GREMORY RIAS!"

BRAAAAK!

Pintu terbanting dengan keras. Naruto menutupnya dengan perasaan yang sangat marah. Sangat mengejutkan hati Rias.

"... Na-Naruto...," Rias terpaku di tempat."Hiks... Hiks... Maafkan aku... Naruto! Maafkan aku... Aku tahu kalau aku salah karena sudah membuatmu terluka... Hiks... Hiks..."

Tangisan Rias semakin memecah saja. Membuatnya ambruk dan terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Dia terduduk dengan perasaan yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Wajahnya ditutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Bersama kesepian di tempat itu, dia menangis seorang diri. Masih bertahan di posisi itu, merenungkan dirinya di depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

Sebaliknya Naruto menempelkan punggungnya di pintu apartemen, dia juga menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya meredup sayu.

"Rias... Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku ada di sini? Pasti ada yang memberitahukan dia."

Memegang rambutnya karena frustasi yang menyerangnya mendadak, Naruto melangkah gontai menuju ke arah dapur. Bersamaan Koneko keluar dari kamarnya.

Dilihatnya, Naruto berjalan seperti orang mabuk. Wajah Naruto tampak kusut. Koneko juga mendengar suara Rias yang menangis di luar sana.

"Hm, Naruto? Ada apa?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Koneko. Dia menatap wajah Koneko dengan pandangan sayu.

GREP!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia mengurung Koneko dalam pelukannya. Koneko tenggelam dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Koneko yang keheranan, dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang gemetaran.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?"

"Koneko-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Hah!?"

Koneko ternganga habis karena terkejut mendengarkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Naruto terus memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jawab sekarang. Ya atau tidak."

"Ta-Tapi, bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Ross-san?"

"Kami hanya pura-pura pacaran supaya Ross-san terbebas dari Riser."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"..."

Koneko terdiam sebentar. Dia memikirkan semua ini sambil memegangi baju kaos putih yang dipakai Naruto. Tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan itu padanya.

Tapi, Naruto tidak mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padanya, justru mengatakan 'apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?', ini terkesan Naruto terpaksa memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko menjawabnya.

"Ya."

Senyuman terpatri di wajah Naruto.

"Syukurlah, kau mau membantuku."

"Membantumu?"

"Iya. Kita akan pura-pura berpacaran soalnya Rias datang kemari."

"Eh? Ri-Rias-sama datang kemari?"

"Ya...," Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah Koneko."Dia meminta maaf padaku. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu tentang siapa suaminya yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu kau memaafkannya?"

"Tidak. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan gadis pengkhianat seperti dia."

"Tapi... Kasihan dia, Naruto."

"Tidak perlu mengasihani orang seperti itu. Karma sudah berlaku padanya. Dia yang pernah mengkhianatiku, pada akhirnya dikhianati juga. Itulah hukuman yang pantas buatnya."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Naruto. Bagaimanapun dia adalah anak dari orang yang telah merawat kita selama ini."

"Dan aku sudah keluar dari keluarga itu. Aku bukan bagian dari mereka lagi. Lalu gadis pengkhianat itu juga tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku."

"Kau harus memaafkannya walaupun dia telah berbuat salah padamu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Koneko. Justru giliran dia yang masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan bunyi yang sangat keras.

BLAAAM!

Dua kamar yang saling berhadapan, Koneko berdiri di tengahnya. Memandang pintu kamar Naruto dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Tampangnya kusut sekali. Kedua mata emasnya juga meredup.

Ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Pasti terasa sakit, kesal, kecewa dan sedih. Bercampur aduk di dalam hati Naruto.

Betapa tidak, Naruto berharap bisa hidup tenang tanpa diganggu Rias lagi. Naruto ingin memulai kehidupan barunya dan mencoba ingin membuka hati untuk cinta baru. Tapi, malah berujung Rias yang datang lagi ke dalam kehidupannya. Mengusik ketenangannya yang sudah mulai sembuh dari luka masa lalu.

Sang penyebab luka itu kembali menggores luka yang sembuh itu. Hati Naruto begitu panas, butuh sesuatu yang bisa mendinginkannya. Karena itu, Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan terduduk di lantai yang dingin sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamarnya.

Mereka melupakan acara masak mereka, justru dirundung kedukaan yang mendadak datang.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi, Koneko beralih menuju ke arah pintu. Mencoba melihat di luar, apakah Rias masih ada di dekat pintu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka oleh Koneko. Koneko melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu yang terbuka separuh. Tidak ada tampak seorang pun yang lewat di lorong itu, bahkan batang hidung Rias juga tidak tampak.

"Rias-sama tidak ada. Pasti dia sudah pergi. Kasihan dia...," gumam Koneko yang memasang wajah kusutnya.

Ditutupnya pintu apartemen dengan bunyi yang pelan, Koneko memandang ke arah kamar Naruto.

Naruto tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya Naruto sedang menenangkan hatinya yang masih panas itu.

Melangkah pelan, Koneko mendekati kamar Naruto. Berdiri di depan kamar Naruto, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dengan pelan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Koneko pun berseru keras.

"Naruto... Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kalau perasaanmu masih tidak enak, biar aku yang memasak ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Koneko beranjak dari kamar Naruto. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat dan memanggil Koneko.

"Koneko-chan! Tunggu!"

Koneko menoleh ke arah belakang, Naruto datang mendekatinya.

"Ya?"

Kedua pipi Koneko dipegang erat oleh Naruto. Naruto mengecup keningnya sangat lama. Sehingga membuat wajah Koneko memerah.

Usai itu, Naruto menatap wajah Koneko. Menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Terima kasih."

"Te-Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mau membantuku untuk menjadi pacarku. Ingat, kita hanya pura-pura berpacaran sampai Rias kembali pulang ke kota Kuoh. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku memasak dulu. Kau tidak usah membantuku ya?"

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk pelan dan sedikit tersenyum. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Sembari menarik tangan Koneko, Naruto melangkah ringan menuju dapur. Perasaan Naruto menjadi enteng setelah mencium Koneko. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika merasa galau akan sesuatu.

Mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, Koneko memandangi punggung Naruto. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Membatin di dalam hati.

'Andai aku menjadi pacarmu yang sesungguhnya, Naruto. Aku pasti senang sekali. Aku akan selalu setia dan tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Semoga kau memilihku untuk menjadi orang yang kau cintai seumur hidupmu. Aku tetap menunggumu...'

Begitulah, suara isi hati Koneko menggema di tempat itu. Tidak dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, tepat pada pukul 8 pagi.

Naruto dan Koneko sudah bersiap-siap akan berangkat ke kampus. Mereka sudah menyandang tas masing-masing dengan penampilan kasual yang rapi dan bersih. Bersama-sama keluar apartemen dan menemukan gadis berambut merah yang berdiri dalam jarak beberapa langkah dari mereka.

Naruto yang mengunci pintu. Koneko berjalan mendekati Rias yang sedang memasang wajah sedih.

"Rias-sama..."

"Koneko-chan..."

Tanpa diminta, Rias memeluk Koneko. Koneko pun merasakan tubuh Rias bergetar hebat.

Menyaksikan pemandangan itu, Naruto hanya berwajah datar. Diam terpaku di sana, kedua matanya menyipit tajam seolah-olah menganggap Rias sebagai musuhnya yang ingin dia singkirkan agar tidak mengganggu jalannya.

Berada dalam pelukan Rias, Koneko terdiam sebentar. Rias berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Koneko-chan. Karena selama ini, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri. Bahkan aku sudah membuat laki-laki yang mencintaiku, membenciku seperti ini dan dia sekarang tidak mau memaafkanku. Padahal aku datang ke sini hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya."

Koneko mendengarkannya dengan baik. Wajahnya ikut menjadi kusut.

"Aku mengerti, Rias-sama. Kau tidak punya salah apapun padaku. Tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu."

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan."

"Iya."

"Tapi, Naruto tidak mau memaafkanku. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan maaf darinya?"

"Cukup basa-basinya, Rias-san," Naruto datang menyela dan mendekati Koneko."Lepaskan Koneko-chan. Kami harus pergi ke kampus sekarang juga."

Atas permintaan Naruto, Rias melepaskan Koneko. Tangan Koneko langsung diraih Naruto dan ditarik Naruto dengan cepat. Koneko pun terseret oleh langkah Naruto yang begitu tergesa-gesa.

Rias berusaha mengejar mereka.

"TUNGGU! NARUTO! AKU INGIN BICARA DENGANMU SEBENTAR SAJA! AKU INGIN MINTA MAAF PADAMU!"

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Rias. Dia terus memandang ke depan dan tetap menyeret Koneko. Koneko sempat menengok ke belakang.

"TUNGGU, NARUTO, KONEKO-CHAN!" Rias hampir mendekati mereka.

"Naruto, kita berhenti saja dulu. Kita beri kesempatan pada Rias-sama untuk berbicara," pinta Koneko sambil memandang Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi!" tukas Naruto tegas tanpa melihat ke arah Koneko.

"Tapi, Naruto..."

"Hentikan, Koneko-chan!"

Naruto menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Koneko. Koneko merasa kesakitan karena Naruto mulai dikuasai emosi marah yang mendadak.

"Ah, Na-Naruto! Ta-Tanganku sakit!"

"Eh? Ma-Maaf..."

Naruto panik dan berbalik. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko. Bersamaan kedua matanya terbelalak karena melihat Rias yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

BRUK!

Di tengah jalan lorong yang sepi, Rias tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga dia pingsan mendadak.

Koneko juga melihat apa yang dilihat Naruto. Dia juga kaget dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Saat itu juga, Koneko berteriak keras saking paniknya.

"AKH! RIAS-SAMA!"

Koneko berlari menghampiri Rias yang pingsan. Sementara Naruto hanya terpaku melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Rias-sama... Kau kenapa? Hei, bangunlah!" Koneko berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan badan Rias.

Dengan cuek, Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantong jaket hitamnya. Berwajah datar.

"Ah, dia pasti pura-pura pingsan supaya aku cemas padanya. Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan cara seperti itu."

Koneko menjadi kesal mendengarkan perkataan sinis Naruto.

"Jangan katakan itu, Naruto! Rias-sama benar-benar pingsan! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot begitu. Telepon saja dokter dan suruh dokter itu ke sini. Apa susahnya, hah?"

"Huh, kau itu! Tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah peduli padanya lagi."

"Ah... Menyebalkan!"

Koneko menggeram kesal pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di sana, lantas mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam kantong jaket putihnya. Ia menggunakan ponsel itu untuk menelepon dokter kenalan keluarga Gremory yang kebetulan tinggal di kota ini.

Menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya, Koneko mulai berbicara dengan dokter itu.

"Halo... Dokter Tsunade... Ya, ini aku Toujou Koneko, maid dari keluarga Gremory. Aku ingin kau datang ke apartemen Omika nomor 165, ini gawat darurat sekali. Rias-sama pingsan sekarang di sini..."

Naruto mendengarkan Koneko yang berbicara serius dengan sang dokter. Ia tidak merasa cemas sedikitpun dengan keadaan Rias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SETENGAH JAM KEMUDIAN...**

Tampak Rias yang terbaring di sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tamu. Naruto yang membawanya sampai ke sini karena dipaksa oleh Koneko. Rias terbaring lemah. Tubuhnya dibungkus dengan selimut berwarna biru. Bagian kepalanya disanggah dengan bantal putih milik Koneko.

Di dekat Rias berbaring, tampak Naruto dan Koneko serta wanita cantik berpakaian dokter - Senju Tsunade, berdiri sambil memandang Rias dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Rias-sama, Dok?" tanya Koneko yang merasa sangat khawatir.

"Hmmm... Dia tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan...," jawab Tsunade yang tersenyum."Rias-sama harus banyak beristirahat agar perkembangan janinnya tidak terganggu."

Mendengar itu, Koneko terkejut. Naruto yang malah tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Eh? Ja-Janin...!? Mak-Maksudnya, Dok!?" Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Rias-sama hamil tiga bulan. Apa kalian berdua tidak mengetahuinya?" Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya sambil memasukkan stetoskop ke dalam tas yang terletak di atas meja.

"Ka-Kami tidak tahu soal Rias-sama yang hamil."

"Oh, begitu ya? Apa suaminya juga tidak tahu?"

"Entahlah."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Permisi."

Wanita tua berambut krem panjang diikat dua itu, menjinjing tasnya dan segera pergi menuju ke pintu apartemen. Koneko membungkukkan badannya ketika berdiri di dekat pintu apartemen yang terbuka.

"Terima kasih, Dok."

"Sama-sama."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Sang dokter berlalu. Koneko menutup pintu apartemen, kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto yang sudah duduk di sofa yang lain.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang memperhatikan Rias sekilas.

"Apanya?" jawab Koneko yang merasa heran sambil berdiri di dekat sofa yang diduduki Naruto.

"Siapa yang menjaga gadis pengkhianat itu di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku dan jangan sebut dia gadis pengkhianat lagi."

"Ah, kau berniat bolos kuliah?"

"Ya. Apa boleh buat? Lagipula hari ini, mata kuliah musik yang sangat membosankan, Akeno-sensei yang mengajar sekarang, menggantikan Sara-sensei yang sedang sakit."

"Akeno-sensei? Dia adalah mahasiswi yang sejurusan denganmu, kan?"

"Ya. Dia sangat pintar dalam bermain biola, makanya ditunjuk Sara-sensei untuk menggantikannya mengajar hari ini. Lalu... Aku tidak suka dia..."

"Kenapa kau tidak suka Akeno-sensei itu? Aku rasa dia itu cantik, dadanya juga besar, baik..."

"Sudahlah! Jangan bahas dia lagi! Huh!"

Koneko menggeram kesal dan melototi Naruto dengan tajam. Naruto hanya tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah... Aku mau pergi ke kampus!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan bahu Koneko.

"Hn," Koneko memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Naruto.

Sweatdrop pun hinggap di kepala Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, mencium puncak rambut Koneko, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah pintu. Koneko menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya sekilas lalu tersenyum senang.

"Naruto... Selamat belajar ya!"

Naruto yang membuka pintu, menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari itu, Koneko buru-buru beranjak ke tempat Rias berbaring. Merasakan kedua pipinya yang memanas.

Diperhatikannya Koneko dengan lama, Koneko yang sedang merapikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Rias. Seketika senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang sangat berseri-seri.

"Koneko-chan... Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Begitulah, yang dikatakan Naruto. Kemudian menutup pintu apartemen dengan pelan. Meninggalkan dua gadis yang kini berada di dalam apartemennya.

Untuk sementara waktu, Rias tinggal di apartemen yang disewanya, bekas tempat tinggal Rossweisse dulu. Rias memutuskan tinggal di sana, sembari berusaha keras agar Naruto bisa memaafkannya. Tapi, tidak mudah melelehkan hati Naruto yang sekeras besi itu, karena harus dibutuhkan api perjuangan agar bisa melelehkannya.

Untuk itu, Rias sudah mengurus surat perceraiannya dengan Issei. Tinggal menunggu keputusan meja hijau yang diperkirakan, tinggal dua minggu lagi. Selama menunggu itu, Rias memutuskan menemui Naruto di kota Suna ini, meminta maaf pada Naruto dan berencana ingin kembali lagi pada Naruto. Dia sadar akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto memberikannya kesempatan kedua agar memperbaiki kesalahannya itu.

Dan dia tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang hamil tiga bulan. Karena itu, dia sering pingsan jika mengalami namanya frustasi berat. Berbagai kejadian buruk sudah menimpanya selama menikah dengan Issei. Sehingga mempengaruhi pikiran dan tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya yang masih lemah, karena kurang tidur dan kurang makan, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sabar, Koneko menjaganya dan mengorbankan waktu kuliahnya yang berharga. Koneko tahu diri bahwa Rias adalah anak keluarga Gremory yang sudah berjasa merawatnya sejak kecil. Dia akan berusaha keras untuk merawat Rias sampai Rias sadar kembali. Berpikir juga akan membantu Rias agar Rias mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto.

Berlutut di samping sofa panjang yang ditempati Rias, Koneko menggenggam tangan Rias yang berada di luar selimut. Wajahnya menjadi suram. Kedua mata emasnya meredup sayu. Ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Rias.

'Rias-sama... Aku berjanji akan membantumu agar Naruto memaafkanmu. Mungkin caraku ini akan membuat Naruto marah padaku. Tapi, aku tidak tega melihatmu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto. Apapun caranya, aku akan membujuk Naruto,' batin Koneko yang mulai bertekad di hatinya.'Ini semua kulakukan... Demi membalas budi pada keluargamu, Rias-sama.'

Menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, Koneko semakin menggenggam tangan Rias erat-seeratnya. Membisikkan sesuatu pada Rias.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Rias-sama. Aku senang karena kau akan mendapatkan seorang anak. Pasti keluargamu senang mendengar kabar ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **lauda 9396: terima kasih. Ini udah up cepat. Sekalian tiga chapter.**

 **narumika: ya, ini udah lanjut.**

 **Akevover31: mungkin ada tambahan orang yang suka sama naruto. Lihat saja dulu.**

 **udin bangang: mini harem ya? Tapi, saya maunya single pair.**

 **Sayutirmt: udah lanjut bro.**

 **dhany dhacil: ya, naruto sudah menyadari perasaan Koneko.**

 **The Spirit Of Lightnhing: ya, ada adegan Rias menyesal kok karena menyia-nyiakan naruto. Ini sebagai pemicu konfliknya dalam fic ini.**

 **Ya, Issei selingkuh karena itu Rias membencinya dan Rias mulai sadar akan perasaannya pada Naruto.**

 **Sudah lanjut.**

 **prince: iya. Single pair kok. Saya menghargai saranmu. Lihat saja nanti ya.**

 **UzuNami Tara 217: hohoho (ikut-ikutan jadi Sinterklas)**

 **Hehehe, ya, Rias akan menuntut Naruto untuk menepati janji Naruto yang ingin menikahinya. Rias akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan Naruto lagi.**

 **Yap, ada konflik panasnya.**

 **Salam juga.**

 **666: oke, lanjut.**

 **adam muhammad 980: ya, baru dimulai nih persaingannya.**

 **Namikaze - Kun: single pair. Untuk sementara, saya buat cerita tentang interaksi Naruto dengan beberapa gadis yang sangat suka dengannya. Supaya mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadap gadis-gadis itu.**

 **christian: oke, lanjut.**

 **pedofillgila: iya juga ya. Kenapa saya nggak kepikiran buat gitu?**

 **uchiha saber: ya, ini udah up.**

 **aldy Hiraishin: maaf, jika lama up. Jadwal update nggak ada. Mungkin paling-paling seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali, saya update fic ini. Itu kalau nggak sibuk.**

 **Ahmad523: maaf, lama upnya.**

 **guet 101: sama-sama. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Anti Superanatural: maaf, jika saya membuat hidup Riser tragis di fic ini. Saya baru tau soal itu.**

 **Ini sudah tambah word-nya sampe 6 k.**

 **Ya, saya usahain terus up cepat.**

 **Formalin super: ya, makasih. Lihat saja dulu ya.**

 **Yap, udah saya buat Rias menyesal di fic ini.**

 **Fffff: ?**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: yup, terima kasih ya.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: ya, lanjut ini.**

 **macan ternak: ya, syukur sekali. Lanjut ini.**

 **RavelIvechan: okay, udah lanjut ini.**

 **Guest: terima kasih ya. Semangat!**

 **wirayudaj: terima kasih. Ya, saya nggak suka lemon. Oke, saranmu saya terima.**

 **Sylvathein: suka Ross-chan rupanya. Baru tau.**

 **Sedakama Amatrakai: terima kasih ya.**

 **The Return of Apocalypse: mini harem ya? Saya tengok saja dulu ya. Saya pengennya single pair sih. Tapi, lihat bagaimana perkembangan ceritanya dulu.**

 **Okay, Rias menyesal dan ingin minta balik lagi sama Naruto.**

 **Terima kasih atas semangatmu.**

 **Uzuto: oke, lihat saja dulu ya.**

 **Stephen Porzingis: ini udah lanjut.**

 **captain0nemo: terima kasih. Lanjut.**

 **Another Song: cerita tentang Rias udah muncul di chapter ini.**

 **Naruto jadi buat band kok. Yup, Sasuke bakal gabung sama Naruto. Nama bandnya "Five Tales."**

 **Ya, saran lagunya udah saya terima. Ternyata lagu OOR itu benar-benar pas buat fic ini. Apalagi pas dengerin lagu OOR yang berjudul "We Are", beneran kerasa nge-jleb-nya. Jadi enak pas nulis fic ini sambil dengerin lagu itu.**

 **Terima kasih ya.**

 **Btw, nama fb kamu apa?**

 **bbank97: yup, Rossweisse mulai suka sama Naruto.**

 **Apocalypse201: ya, Rias udah muncul nih. Sesuai harapanmu, Rias menyesal.**

 **Tengok saja dulu.**

 **ramexo: interaksi Naruto dengan Akeno akan diceritakan di chapter 8.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Maaf, jika author membalas review kalian di halaman chapter ini karena tidak sempat membalasnya di review. Sekali lagi, maaf ya.**

 **Author berganti nama menjadi Kenjo Mika. Bukan Hikyaken Shaka lagi.**

 **Kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan Shaka atau Mika.**

 **Kalian bisa berkomunikasi dengannya di facebook dengan nama "Hikyaken Shaka."**

 **Jadwal update fic ini tidak menentu. Itu tergantung kapan mood sang author, ingin mengupdate fic ini. Sang author juga sibuk di dunia nyata.**

 **Sekian catatan dari author ini. Kita akan ketemu lagi di chapter 6.**

 **Cerita selanjutnya adalah tentang Rias yang berusaha meminta maaf pada Naruto. Akankah Naruto memaafkan Rias?**

 **Lihat saja di chapter depan.**

 **Kenjo Mika pergi dulu.**


	6. Persaingan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Persaingan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saffir biru itu melebar ketika mendengar kabar dari Gaara.

"Audisi pencarian anggota band baru!?" seru Naruto dengan suaranya yang super keras saat makan siang di kantin, bersama Gaara dan Asia.

"Iya. Pamanku yang memberitahukannya kemarin," jawab Gaara yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto."Audisi itu diadakan langsung di studio rekaman Namikaze Record. Pemilik studio rekaman yang bernama Namikaze Minato, membuka kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan calon anggota band baru yang akan dibentuknya."

"Wah, itu kesempatan yang bagus sekali! Naruto, kau coba ikut saja," Asia tersenyum untuk memberikan dukungan pada Naruto, duduk di samping Gaara.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan Asia. Kau pintar bermain gitar, kan? Aku rasa kau pasti lolos audisi menjadi seorang gitaris atau menjadi vocalis. Suaramu juga bagus, bukan?"

"Tapi, cita-citaku bukan ingin menjadi gitaris ataupun vocalis. Cita-citaku, kan, ingin menjadi arsitek."

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba, kan? Atau ajak saja sekalian Koneko bersamamu. Koneko pintar juga bermain bass, bukan?"

Asia menyahut lagi disertai dengan anggukan Gaara. Naruto menjawab perkataan Asia.

"Hei, kenapa kalian memaksaku, hah!?"

"Kami tidak memaksamu kok. Hanya saja jika kau ikut dalam audisi ini, sudah dipastikan statusmu akan berubah. Kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, dan juga mendapatkan uang banyak. Bukankah kau bisa membuktikan pada keluarga Gremory bahwa kau bisa hidup mandiri tanpa membutuhkan bantuan dari mereka lagi? Keluarga Gremory pasti senang jika melihatmu menjadi orang yang berhasil nantinya."

"..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara. Ia menghentikan kegiatan makan ramennya dan menerawang jauh ke depan sana.

Kedua temannya memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Mereka saling pandang sambil menunggu jawaban Naruto selanjutnya.

Kantin kampus yang begitu ramai karena orang-orang sedang makan siang, seolah-olah menjadi hening. Naruto merasa terbawa ke masa lalunya.

Dahulu kala, sewaktu di Akademi Kuoh, Naruto pernah menjadi anggota band vocal sekolah yang selalu mengisi berbagai acara yang diadakan sekolah. Nama band sekolah itu adalah **"Metal boys"** yang bergerak di genre rock. Naruto pernah sekalian bernyanyi sambil menjadi seorang gitaris. Banyak orang dari sekolah itu menjadi penggemar beratnya dan mengaguminya. Bahkan pernah menjuarai kompetisi band vocal antarsekolah di kota Kuoh tersebut.

Itu memang menjadi kenangan yang begitu berharga. Naruto mengakui itu. Apalagi saat itu, Rias masih bersamanya, tapi Rias tidak terlihat mendukungnya untuk bermusik. Melainkan Koneko yang mendukungnya dan mau mendengarkannya ketika bermain musik.

Hal ini sungguh membuat hati Naruto mulai terasa panas lagi, menyangkut kedatangan Rias yang sudah mengganggu kehidupannya. Kini Rias sedang pingsan di apartemennya dan Koneko yang menjaga Rias sampai Rias sadar kembali.

Tak habis pikir tentang Koneko, yang begitu mengasihani Rias, Naruto merasa marah sekali dan berharap Koneko tidak meladeni Rias lagi. Apapun caranya, Naruto akan menyuruh Rias kembali pulang ke kota Kuoh. Mengingat kondisi Rias yang sedang hamil muda.

Setelah lama berpikir keras, Naruto memantapkan hatinya sambil memegang sebuah kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Kalung yang terbuat dari tali hitam, gelang perak berukir "Uzumaki Naruto" di tengahnya, menjadi satu dengan tali hitam itu. Gelang perak yang pernah dipakai Naruto sejak bayi, dan menjadi satu-satunya peninggalan dari orang tua kandungnya.

Tersenyum penuh arti, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh juga. Aku akan mencobanya," sahut Naruto dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat."Aku akan mengajak Koneko sekalian ke sana. Tapi, kalian berdua juga harus ikut ke sana, menemani dan mendukung kami."

"Ya. Tentu aku dan Asia akan menemani kalian," balas Gaara dengan wajah yang datar.

"Benar. Kami akan mendoakan kalian berdua agar lolos dari audisi itu," Asia mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Gaara dan Asia menjawabnya dengan kompak. Naruto tertawa senang sambil meneruskan kegiatan makan ramennya. Kedua temannya yang juga sejurusan dengannya - jurusan arsitektur - ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Di antara keramaian orang-orang yang sangat membludak di kantin itu, terlihat gadis berambut panjang hitam yang diikat ponytail, yang sedang duduk di dekat meja yang paling pojok. Kedua mata indahnya yang berwarna ungu, tersembunyi di balik kacamata kotak yang dipakainya. Tubuhnya yang langsing dan sempurna, dibalut dengan pakaian kasual berupa kemeja berwarna ungu yang dilapisi blazer hitam, bawahannya adalah celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu hitam kets membungkus kedua kakinya. Berumur sekitar 20 tahun.

Namanya Himejima Akeno, seorang mahasiswi tahun kedua yang kuliah di jurusan musik. Merupakan mahasiswi yang sangat pintar bermain biola dan ditunjuk sebagai asisten dosen yang mengajar hari ini. Banyak mahasiswa yang menyukainya dan berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkan dirinya. Dirinya yang juga seorang aktris.

Ya, Akeno adalah aktris papan atas yang tergabung dalam anggota band wanita, bernama **"Five Girl"** , yang digawangi oleh vocalis wanita yang bernama Sitri Sona. Band yang dirintis Akeno bersama keluarga besar Sitri selama dua tahun. Keluarga Sitri yang juga mempunyai studio rekaman yang bernama **"Sitri Voice"**. Band ini bergerak dalam genre music pop.

Tapi, Akeno memiliki masalah yang sangat serius dengan keluarganya, sehingga membuatnya tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya. Kini dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana, bersama seorang anak perempuan yang berusia 6 tahun.

Sambil berkutat mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya, Akeno berpikir sejenak. Memegang kacamatanya dan memandang ke arah Naruto.

Tampak Naruto yang sedang mengobrol bersama Asia dan Gaara. Naruto tertawa riang dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri.

Sedetik kemudian, senyuman terukir di wajah Akeno. Ikut merasa senang bila melihat lelaki yang disukainya itu menunjukkan tawanya yang begitu manis.

Tentu saja, Akeno mengenal Naruto karena dia adalah teman akrabnya Rias saat di Akademi Kuoh. Ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto pada saat Naruto membantunya untuk mencarikan buku pelajaran yang bagus untuknya, tepatnya di toko buku yang ada di kota Kuoh. Ia terdiam ketika memandangi Naruto yang sibuk mencari buku, di kala itu, dan merasa senang jika ada lelaki yang berbaik hati menolongnya seperti itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan buku yang dicarinya. Mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto yang akan pulang bersama Koneko. Tidak tampak Rias bersama Naruto ketika itu. Akeno menjadi saksinya dan hanya terpaku menyaksikan kepergian Naruto bersama Koneko sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Barulah di sekolah, dia bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Ternyata mereka berbeda kelas. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Secara agresif langsung menunjukkan perasaannya itu pada Naruto dengan cara mendekati Naruto.

Karena itulah, mengapa Koneko tidak suka dengan Akeno. Koneko akan marah dan emosi jika melihat Naruto didekati Akeno. Sedangkan Rias yang juga ada bersama mereka, hanya cuek melihatnya.

Namun, memang dasarnya tidak peka, Naruto menganggap perlakuan Akeno padanya sebagai tanda pertemanan. Karena Naruto akan sering begitu pada Koneko. Entah mungkin otaknya selalu ada Rias dan Rias. Sehingga Naruto tidak menyadari ada gadis-gadis yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus.

Ingin rasanya cinta ini tersampaikan pada Naruto. Akeno mengharapkan itu terjadi. Tapi, dia sendiri sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat sulit sekarang. Mengingat anak perempuan yang bersamanya sekarang.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lantas membuatnya tersentak.

"Ah, sudah jam satu rupanya! Aku harus pulang sekarang. Anakku pasti sudah menungguku di rumah...," ujar Akeno yang buru-buru merapikan barang-barangnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

Dengan cepat, dia memakai tas yang disandangnya di punggungnya. Bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk laptop di dadanya. Berjalan cepat menuju ke kasir untuk membayar bon makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya tadi.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk makan, sempat melihat Akeno. Hanya sekilas saja, karena Akeno segera berlalu dan keluar dari kantin itu.

'Hmmm... Akeno-sensei... Jadi, dia benar-benar menjadi asisten dosen sekarang. Hebat juga dia ya?' batin Naruto yang begitu kagum dengan sosok Akeno itu, yang menurutnya sangat sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan, Rias mulai terbangun. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Ng... A-Aku ada dimana?"

Terdengarlah suara orang yang menyapanya.

"Syukurlah... Kau sudah sadar, Rias-sama."

Menyadari itu, Rias membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar dan mendapati gadis yang baru datang dari arah dapur sambil membawakan baki yang berisikan makanan dan segelas susu hangat.

"Koneko-chan..."

"Kebetulan sekali, kau sudah bangun tepat pada jam makan siang," sahut Koneko meletakkan baki itu di atas meja dan berdiri di dekat sofa panjang yang ditempati Rias."Kau harus makan agar bayi yang kau kandung itu menjadi sehat."

"A-Apa!? Ba-Bayi!?"

Terkejut bukan main, Rias membelalakkan kedua matanya. Koneko mengangguk.

"Iya. Kata Dokter yang memeriksamu tadi pagi, kau hamil tiga bulan. Karena itulah kau pingsan."

"Ah... I-Ini tidak mungkin... A-Aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi... A-Aku tidak mau mengandung anak lelaki brengsek itu! HUWAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba, Rias mengamuk seperti orang gila begitu dan memukul-mukul perutnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Melihat itu, Koneko merasa panik dan segera memegang kedua tangan Rias itu.

"JANGAN, RIAS-SAMA! HENTIKAN!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, KONEKO-CHAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENGANDUNG ANAK INI! AKU TIDAK MAU...!"

"Tapi, ini anakmu, Rias-sama. Sebaiknya kau biarkan saja dia hidup sampai lahir nanti."

"DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ANAK INI LAHIR! DIA HARUS MATI!"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"ITULAH YANG KUHARAPKAN!"

"TENANGLAH... RIAS-SAMA! TENANGLAH!"

"HIDUPKU SUDAH HANCUR KARENA LELAKI BRENGSEK ITU! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA! HUWAAAA!"

"RIAS-SAMA... COBALAH MENERIMA KEADAAN INI!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENERIMANYA! LEPASKAN AKU! BIAR AKU PERGI!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU!"

Koneko dengan sekuat tenaga terus memegang kedua tangan Rias. Rias terus berusaha memberontak agar terbebas dari jeratan Koneko yang terbilang kuat. Ia tidak bisa menerima keadaan dirinya yang tengah hamil. Membuat perasaan dan mentalnya terguncang akibat dipermainkan Issei.

Rias ingin melenyapkan janin yang dikandungnya itu. Pikiran yang pendek menuntutnya untuk berbuat begitu. Frustasi berat kembali menyerangnya. Ditambah masalah Naruto yang tidak juga mau memaafkannya.

Setelah lama mengamuk tidak jelas, Rias akhirnya berhenti. Rias menangis tersedu-sedu sembari masih terbaring terlentang di sofa panjang.

Koneko yang terduduk di lantai, menyaksikannya dengan wajah yang sangat iba. Turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Rias. Pasti terasa menyakitkan dan membuat hatinya begitu terluka.

"Huhuhu... Aku tidak mau hamil anak lelaki brengsek itu...," Rias mencengkeram bagian perut baju kaos merah yang dipakainya."Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menerima keadaanku seperti ini... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut, Koneko berusaha menenangkan Rias yang sedang terguncang. Koneko memegang kedua tangan Rias dengan erat. Memasang wajah yang kusut.

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu, Rias-sama. Tapi, aku rasa kau harus menerima kenyataan ini. Biarkanlah anak itu berkembang di rahimmu. Dia tidak bersalah atas semua yang telah menimpamu sekarang. Yang salah itu adalah suamimu. Jadi, tenanglah. Aku akan selalu ada buatmu dan membantumu."

"Tidak, Koneko-chan... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini. Aku tidak mau hamil anak ini. Aku tidak mau... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Anak ini adalah amanat Tuhan yang dititipkan padamu. Kau tidak boleh menolak titipan Tuhan ini. Apa kau ingin Tuhan murka padamu?"

"..."

Rias terdiam sebentar. Tangisannya mendadak berhenti. Dilihatnya, Koneko berwajah sangat kusut disertai kedua mata yang meredup.

Sedetik kemudian, Rias meredupkan kedua matanya dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau benar. Aku harus menerima keadaanku ini. Anak ini adalah titipan Tuhan yang diamanatkan untukku. Aku tidak ingin Tuhan murka padaku...," nada suara Rias sudah mulai tenang."Aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan membiarkan anak ini lahir. Tapi..."

"Tapi, apa, Rias-sama?"

"Aku ingin Naruto memaafkan aku dan mau menerimaku kembali. Karena aku baru sadar bahwa aku mulai mencintainya sekarang."

"...!"

Giliran Koneko yang terdiam. Ia amat terkejut dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari dua tangan Rias. Wajahnya berubah drastis menjadi ekspresi syok.

Tidak menyangka jika Rias akan meminta kembali pada Naruto dan baru menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Membuat Koneko merasa takut jika Rias benar-benar kembali pada Naruto. Rias akan memanfaatkan keadaannya yang tengah hamil ini untuk meminta Naruto untuk menikahinya, apalagi dia akan bercerai dengan Issei. Pasti begitu, Koneko menduga itu.

Koneko tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak mau melihat Naruto menerima Rias lagi. Itu sama saja artinya menghancurkan perasaannya sekali lagi. Sudah cukup bersabar, dia menanti Naruto bertahun-tahun dan selalu melakukan berbagai cara agar Naruto menyadari perasaannya. Tapi, Naruto belum juga mengerti dengan perasaannya. Tidak ingin terluka lagi, jika Naruto sekali lagi mengabaikan perasaannya itu.

Walaupun Koneko dan Naruto sedang pura-pura berpacaran sekarang, Koneko merasa Rias pasti mampu memutuskan hubungan kekasih itu. Koneko juga tidak tahu apakah Naruto masih mencintai Rias atau tidak. Tapi, Naruto mengatakan pada Koneko jika dia membenci Rias. Entah itu benar atau tidak.

"Tapi... Bagaimana caranya agar aku mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto? Koneko-chan, apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Rias yang membuyarkan lamunan Koneko.

"Ah... Eh? A-Aku rasa... A-Aku tidak bisa...," jawab Koneko dengan ekspresi kusut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan selalu ada buatku dan akan membantuku, kan?"

"I-Itu... Iya sih, aku bilang begitu. Tapi, soal Naruto yang tidak mau memaafkanmu, aku rasa aku tidak bisa membantumu. Begitu..."

"Jangan bilang kau mempunyai rasa juga dengan Naruto. Apa aku benar?"

"...!"

Dikagetkan dengan perkataan Rias, sungguh membuat kedua mata Koneko melebar. Koneko menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya. Kedua tangannya diletakkannya di dua pahanya. Berganti posisi menjadi duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

Rias memperhatikan Koneko dengan hati yang sangat berdebar-debar. Ia juga cemas jika mengetahui Koneko benar-benar mencintai Naruto.

Dengan keberanian yang muncul di hati, Koneko mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya.

"A-Aku... Juga mencintai Naruto. Lalu sekarang... Aku dan dia sudah berpacaran."

DEG!

Jantung Rias sangat kaget mendengarnya. Kedua mata Rias terbelalak keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air bening menetes dari dua sudut matanya.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin... Ka-Kau pasti bohong, Koneko-chan..."

Mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, Koneko menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat serius.

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku benar-benar berpacaran dengan Naruto! Naruto sangat mencintaiku... Dan bahkan aku dan dia akan menikah sebentar lagi."

Tangisan Rias memecah. Rias bangkit dari acara terbaringnya, dan berdiri secara perlahan-lahan. Menghadap Koneko yang masih duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Memasang wajah yang suram bercampur kesal.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! Naruto sangat mencintaiku, itulah yang kutahu! Tidak mungkin... Selama empat bulan ini, Naruto melupakan aku begitu saja dan malah mencintai gadis maid seperti kau!"

"Ya. Begitulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Coba pikirkan, apakah kau pernah mempedulikan Naruto? Tidak, bukan? Justru kau mengabaikannya dan malah mempermainkan perasaannya, kan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyalahkan aku?"

"Itu benar. Kau telah membuat Naruto sangat sedih karena kau mengkhianatinya. Sehingga Naruto memutuskan keluar dari keluarga Gremory dan pindah ke kota ini. Untuk apa Naruto melakukan semua ini? Supaya Naruto bisa melupakanmu dan akan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Dia membuka dirinya untukku. Karena aku selalu ada buatnya sehingga dia bisa menerimaku sebagai cintanya yang baru."

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN, KONEKO-CHAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARNYA LAGI!" teriak Rias dengan suara yang sangat keras menggelegar bercampur tangisan yang semakin deras."AKU AKAN MEREBUT NARUTO LAGI DARIMU! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT NARUTO MEMAAFKAN AKU DAN MENERIMAKU LAGI! MULAI DETIK INI, KITA BERSAING! KAU INGAT ITU, KONEKO-CHAN!"

Usai mengatakan itu, Rias buru-buru berjalan sambil menghapus air matanya. Perasaannya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Koneko yang sangat menantang dirinya. Menjadi panas dan akan bertekad penuh untuk merebut Naruto kembali.

Walaupun saat ini kepalanya masih pusing dan tubuhnya yang terasa lemah, Rias masih mampu berjalan cepat dan memutuskan keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Tujuan Rias adalah ke apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen Naruto.

BRAAAK!

Pintu terbanting dengan keras. Barusan Rias menutupnya dengan hati yang sangat emosi. Koneko terpaku menyaksikannya pergi dan menunjukkan tampangnya yang benar-benar datar. Tapi, sorot matanya terlihat tajam.

Perkataan Rias tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 **"AKU AKAN MEREBUT NARUTO LAGI DARIMU! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT NARUTO MEMAAFKAN AKU DAN MENERIMAKU LAGI! MULAI DETIK INI, KITA BERSAING! KAU INGAT ITU, KONEKO-CHAN!"**

Begitulah. Perkataan Rias itu sangat menantang dirinya. Menuntutnya agar juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Walaupun kenyataannya, dia dan Naruto pura-pura berpacaran sekarang. Menjadi takut bila Rias benar-benar akan membuktikan semua itu.

'Tidak. Aku tidak ingin Naruto kembali lagi pada Rias-sama. Aku tahu Naruto memang membenci Rias-sama. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya,' batin Koneko yang merasa kacau di dalam hatinya.'Ya Tuhan, tolonglah aku. Aku ingin Naruto benar-benar mencintaiku sekarang. Aku mohon... Jadikanlah Naruto menjadi milikku untuk selamanya. Aku tidak ingin terluka lagi karena cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan.'

Mendadak saja, air mata Koneko jatuh begitu saja. Dia menangis dan mengharapkan Naruto benar-benar menyadari perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK!

Malam hari, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Tampak di apartemen Omika nomor 165, Koneko tertidur di atas sofa panjang itu, karena kecapekan menunggu Naruto yang belum pulang.

Koneko sudah makan malam sendirian dan selesai membereskan apartemen yang berantakan. Dia tidak segera tidur dan memilih menunggu Naruto sembari duduk di sofa. Televisi yang terletak di ruang keluarga dimana dia duduk sekarang, dinyalakan buat sekedar mengusir kebosanan dan kesepian.

Karena asyik-asyiknya menonton, Koneko tanpa sadar tertidur dan televisi yang bergiliran menonton dirinya. Televisi terus menyala hingga seseorang membuka pintu apartemen 165 itu, beserta suara keras yang sangat familiar.

"Aku pulang!"

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik yang berpakaian kasual dan menyandang tas di punggungnya. Terkejut melihat televisi yang menyala.

"Lho... Kenapa tv dihidupkan? Lalu kemana Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari perkataannya yang tidak juga dijawab oleh Koneko."Apa gadis kucing itu sudah tidur di kamarnya ya?"

Ditutupnya pintu dengan bunyi yang pelan, Naruto membuka sepatunya dan hanya dengan mengenakan kaos kaki, dia menginjak lantai ubin itu. Kemudian berjalan pelan dan menancapkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis berpakaian piyama berwarna merah muda yang terlelap di atas sofa.

"Ah... Ternyata gadis kucing itu tertidur di sini rupanya..."

Senyuman terkembang di wajah Naruto yang terlihat letih. Didekatinya Koneko dengan langkah yang pelan.

Naruto sangat suka memanggil Koneko dengan sebutan "gadis kucing" karena mengingat kedua mata Koneko yang mirip dengan mata kucing. Apalagi sikap Koneko yang tsundere dan galak, mirip sekali dengan kucing marah ketika dalam mode mengamuk.

Meletakkan tasnya di sofa yang satu lagi, Naruto buru-buru mengangkat tubuh Koneko. Lalu menggendong Koneko ala bridal style.

Naruto tidak merasa keberatan saat menggendong Koneko seperti itu. Justru merasa ringan. Apalagi Koneko tidak terbangun saat dia dibawa Naruto dalam posisi seperti itu.

Sesampainya di kamar Koneko yang terbuka lebar sedari pagi, Naruto membaringkan Koneko dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur. Bantal putih menyanggah bagian belakang kepala Koneko. Lalu Naruto menyelimuti Koneko dengan selimut sampai sebatas lehernya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto melakukannya dengan penuh perhatian. Memperlakukan Koneko sebagai adiknya. Membelai rambut Koneko sebentar lalu memberikan kecupan lembut di kening Koneko. Menunjukkan senyumnya ketika menatap wajah tidur Koneko yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Mimpi yang indah ya... Adikku..."

Diusap-usapnya lagi rambut Koneko, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Koneko.

Tiba-tiba...

"Na-Naruto, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

DEG!

Naruto kaget mendengarnya lalu berbalik menoleh ke arah Koneko. Koneko masih menutup kedua matanya. Ternyata Koneko menggigau, walaupun sedang terlelap.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak kecil. Tolong... Jangan terima Rias-sama lagi. Pilihlah aku menjadi pengganti Rias-sama. Sadarilah perasaanku ini. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku. Aku akan setia dan tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Aku mohon... Naruto..." lanjut Koneko lagi.

Setetes air bening menyelonong keluar dari kedua mata Koneko. Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"...," Naruto terdiam sambil terpaku di tempat.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Setelah itu, dia berbalik lagi dan keluar dari sana. Sambil memegang pintu, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat Koneko lagi. Wajahnya sangat kusut dengan sorot kedua mata yang meredup.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Koneko masih saja menggigau seperti itu.

Pintu ditutup pelan oleh Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya.

Koneko terbangun ketika jam wekernya berbunyi tepat di jam 6 pagi.

"Ah... Sudah pagi ya?"

Dia bangkit dari bangunnya dan merenggangkan badannya. Lalu kaget setengah mati karena menyadari dirinya yang sudah berpindah tempat di kamarnya. Kebingungan. Celingak-celinguk sebentar.

"Lho... Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarku? Akukan tertidur di ruang keluarga semalam itu," Koneko memegang rambutnya."Oh iya, pasti Naruto yang memindahkan aku ke sini."

Menyadari itu, senyuman simpul terpatri di wajahnya yang memerah. Ia merasa senang sekali.

Menyibak selimutnya dengan cepat, dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya. Berlari-lari kecil mencari Naruto, yang biasanya bangun duluan dan mulai memasak sarapan di dapur.

Begitu tiba di dapur, Koneko berseru.

"Naruto, selamat pa...!?"

"Haaah... Segar sekali!"

Terdengar suara keras yang membuat Koneko terdiam. Suara dari pria berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Kebetulan kamar mandi terletak di dapur tersebut.

Terpaku di tempat, Koneko membelalakkan kedua matanya karena harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Ada apa gerangan itu?

Penampilan Naruto sungguh berbeda hari ini. Rambut pirangnya basah dan lusuh. Handuk tergantung di lehernya. Lalu yang sangat membuat Koneko merasa berdebar-debar adalah...

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Naruto bertelanjang dada sehingga memperlihatkan bagian atas badannya yang atletis dan tegap. Memakai celana panjang hitam. Kedua kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa.

Dia tidak sadar diperhatikan Koneko dengan lama. Sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Ah...," wajah Koneko memerah sekali dan buru-buru menutup kedua matanya dengan dua tangannya."NA-NARUTO, KENAPA KAU BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI ITU!?"

Kaget karena suara Koneko itu, Naruto menoleh, malah tersenyum, dan bergegas berjalan pelan mendekati Koneko.

Begitu dekat, dia memegang dua tangan Koneko hingga menjauh dari wajah Koneko. Koneko masih menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Koneko yang memerah. Begitu lama. Lalu dia memegang dagu Koneko itu dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada wajah Koneko secara perlahan-lahan. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Koneko.

Merasa bibirnya disentuh dengan sesuatu yang lembut, Koneko membuka salah satu matanya dan terkejut mendapati wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya. Apalagi Naruto mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan.

'Na-Naruto!?' batin Koneko yang menutup kedua matanya lagi dan merasakan kedua tangan Naruto membelit pinggangnya sehingga dia semakin mendekap pada tubuh Naruto.

Masih syok dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya, Koneko tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba begini. Sehingga dia merasa tertarik untuk melampiaskan rasa cintanya itu, dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membelit leher Naruto. Membalas ciuman Naruto.

Mereka pun berciuman mesra sambil berpelukan erat. Sangat lama. Hingga mereka sama-sama melepaskannya.

Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ah...," Koneko kembali tersentak ketika mulai sadar.

"... A-A," Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Koneko, tapi Koneko malah memberontak dan melepaskan diri darinya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Koneko malah berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Naruto. Masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat.

BLAM!

Sementara Naruto yang ditinggalkan, hanya terpaku melihatnya. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Koneko menempelkan punggungnya pada pintu dan memegang bibirnya lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Benar-benar ingin membuatnya pingsan saja, Naruto menciumnya tiba-tiba begitu. Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu padanya, apakah itu berarti...

'Na-Naruto... Di-Dia mencium bibirku. Te-Terasa manis dan lembut. Ba-Baru kali ini aku merasakannya. I-Ini ciuman pertamaku...,' Koneko membatin disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah.'Apakah itu berarti Naruto mulai menyadari perasaanku? Apakah Naruto sudah mencintaiku?'

Sekali lagi dia teringat adegan dimana dia berciuman dengan Naruto. Mengukir senyum tulus di wajahnya yang sangat berseri-seri.

Rasanya bahagia sekali jika Naruto sudah menyadari perasaannya. Baru kali ini juga, Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Biasanya Naruto hanya mencium di bagian kening dan pipinya, itu jika hati Naruto merasa senang.

Tapi, apa arti ciuman di bibir Koneko itu? Koneko ingin mengetahui alasan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Ingin keluar menemui Naruto, tapi entah mengapa kedua kakinya terasa tidak bisa digerakkan. Hatinya merasa malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Naruto.

Perasaan yang berbunga-bunga, memenuhi suasana hati Koneko. Tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tiba-tiba lagi...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sangat mengejutkan Koneko. Terdengar juga suara Naruto yang begitu keras.

"Koneko-chan... Buka pintu! Keluarlah sebentar."

Buru-buru menata hatinya agar bisa bersikap sewajarnya, entah mengapa rasa kegugupan hebat menguasai dirinya.

"I-Iya. Tu-Tunggu se-sebentar."

Koneko berbalik, dan tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu menjadi bergetar. Entah mengapa, rasanya tenaganya mulai melemah.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Menampakkan Naruto yang berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia sudah berpenampilan kasual lengkap berupa baju kaos berwarna biru dan celana panjang hitam.

"Hai..."

"Ah... Ha-Hai...," Koneko buru-buru menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya."A-Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting denganmu."

"A-Apa?"

"Soal yang tadi itu..."

"Ya-Yang tadi itu...?"

"Iya. Aku mencium bibirmu seenaknya. Maaf..."

"I-Itu ya... Ti-Tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

"Apa benar? Kau tidak marah?"

"Ti-Tidak."

"Itu berarti kau memang mencintaiku."

"Eh!?"

Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Naruto memegang dagu Koneko agar bisa memandang wajah Koneko lebih dekat.

Merasa berdebar-debar, Koneko membiarkan Naruto memegang dagunya. Dilihatnya, wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku mendengar gigauanmu semalam. Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"A-Aku mengigau semalam itu?" Koneko malah balik bertanya. Dia masih saja gugup.

"Iya. Jawablah pertanyaanku ini. Apa benar kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

Terdiam sejenak. Koneko menatap kedua mata biru Naruto yang sangat menarik hatinya. Apapun yang ada pada diri Naruto, Koneko sangat menyukainya. Karena itulah, Koneko tidak bisa berpindah ke lain hati. Tetap memegang teguh satu cinta selama hidupnya ini.

Kini harapannya sedikit lagi tercapai. Naruto sudah menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Hatinya yang beberapa kali terluka karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, pada akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dari hasil penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Naruto menerima cintanya dan memberikan tanda-tanda kasih untuknya.

Perasaan yang bergetar, melampiaskan rasa penantian lama itu melalui air bening yang kini tumpah dari sudut mata keemasan Koneko. Mengalir deras di dua pipinya seiring suaranya keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu lirih dan pelan.

"I-Iya... A-Aku sangat mencintaimu. Se-Sedari kecil, aku menyimpan perasaan ini. A-aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku ini padamu, tapi aku tidak berani karena aku tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai Rias-sama. Cintamu selamanya untuk Rias-sama...," Koneko mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat."A-Aku selalu menunggumu sampai kau menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Ber-berbagai cara kulakukan agar kau juga mencintaiku. A-Aku ingin kau memilihku sebagai pengganti Rias-sama di hatimu. A-Aku berjanji akan selalu setia padamu dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu..."

Wajah Naruto menjadi sedih. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu. Dia memegang dua pipi Koneko dengan erat. Lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Koneko.

"Maafkan aku... Jika selama ini aku mengabaikan perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya. Pasti selama bertahun-tahun ini, kau selalu bersedih. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali, kan? Sama halnya ketika aku bersedih karena patah hati. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan jauh lebih sakit daripada putus cinta."

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

Saffir biru itu juga mengeluarkan air sungai yang mengalir di dua pipinya. Menangis bersama Koneko yang juga menangis. Kening mereka saling menempel.

Wajah Koneko semakin suram saja ketika melihat Naruto yang juga menangis. Lalu berkata tanpa merasa gugup lagi.

"Janganlah menangis, Naruto."

"Aku menangis karena aku merasa bersalah padamu. Maafkan aku, Koneko-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang begitu, kan?"

"Iya."

Naruto menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik pelan ke telinga Koneko. Hati Koneko berdetak kencang tatkala mendengarnya.

"Sudah kupikirkan matang-matang semalam itu, bahwa aku...," lanjut Naruto yang melembutkan kedua matanya yang terus mengalirkan air bening."Aku... Mencintaimu Koneko-chan."

Koneko membalas pelukan Naruto. Tangisannya semakin memecah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya sembari membelai rambut Koneko. Koneko menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto, membelit pinggang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Suasana bahagia bercampur sedih tercipta di antara mereka. Terlebih Koneko yang begitu bahagia karena Naruto sudah mulai mencintainya. Koneko tidak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Dia akan berusaha membuat Naruto bahagia bersamanya.

Akhirnya impiannya yang ingin memiliki Naruto, sudah terwujudkan. Tidak ada yang diinginkannya lagi, selain selalu ada Naruto di sampingnya.

Penantian yang panjang selama bertahun-tahun, berujung kebahagiaan yang sejati. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, mendapatkan cinta dinantinya.

Sang kumbang kuning memilih hinggap di bunga putih. Memberikan kasihnya pada bunga putih dan mencoba menjalani kehidupannya bersama bunga putih. Kasihnya takkan memilih. Memutuskan setia pada sang bunga putih.

Tapi, di luar sana, masih ada bunga-bunga yang menarik, juga menanti si kumbang kuning untuk menghampiri mereka. Rintangan akan mulai datang untuk menggoyahkan hati si kumbang kuning agar pindah kasih dari si bunga putih.

Begitulah perumpamaannya, di tengah konflik yang mulai muncul di kehidupan Naruto.

Hubungan percintaan Naruto dan Koneko juga baru dimulai, para gadis yang menyukai Naruto, tidak akan diam begitu saja dan akan bertekad merebut Naruto dari tangan Koneko.

Lihat saja nanti.

Melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, Naruto dan Koneko saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Mereka sudah berhenti menangis lalu saling tersenyum.

"Hmmm... Sekarang kita benar-benar berpacaran ya? Tidak pura-pura lagi."

"Iya, Naruto."

"Panggil aku Naruto-kun. Bisa, kan?"

"Bisa."

Koneko mengangguk. Puncak rambutnya dibelai pelan oleh Naruto. Naruto tetap tersenyum dan pandangannya tertuju pada bibir Koneko.

"Koneko-chan... Apa aku boleh menciummu sekali lagi?"

"Ah...," wajah Koneko merona merah."Tentu saja boleh. Akukan sudah menjadi pacarmu. Kau boleh menciumku seperti biasa kau lakukan padaku selama ini."

"Termasuk mencium bibirmu lagi, kan?"

"Eh?"

Wajah Koneko semakin memerah. Lantas mengangguk pelan. Naruto memegang kedua pipi Koneko. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Koneko secara perlahan-lahan. Koneko menutup kedua matanya dan menunggu dengan perasaan yang sangat berdebar-debar.

Bibir Naruto menyentuh bibir Koneko dengan lembut. Kedua mata Naruto juga menutup. Merasakan Koneko membalas ciumannya itu.

Selama beberapa detik saja, mereka berciuman. Sekali lagi, mereka berciuman. Lebih lama, lebih kuat.

Usai itu, mereka sama-sama melepaskannya. Kedua pipi mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Terima kasih...," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut."Baru kali ini, aku berciuman bibir denganmu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan."

"Berarti selama ini, kau belum pernah mencium bibir seorang gadis?"

"Belum. Ini pertama kalinya, aku berciuman bibir denganmu."

"Begitu ya? Ini juga ciumanku yang pertama."

"Benarkah? Berarti aku yang beruntung mendapatkannya ya?"

"Hn."

"Ah... Aku ingin sekali lagi merasakannya. Boleh, kan?"

Naruto melembutkan kedua matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya yang tinggal beberapa cm lagi ke bibir Koneko. Sebelum itu terjadi, Koneko menundukkan kepalanya dan ciuman Naruto mendarat di keningnya.

"A-Aku mau... Ke kamar mandi dulu!" seru Koneko yang menepis kedua tangan Naruto yang memegang kedua pipinya.

BETS!

Koneko terbebas dari jeratan Naruto. Lantas berlari-lari cepat menuju ke dapur, dimana kamar mandi terletak di sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku menyaksikannya pergi.

"..."

Sang Uzumaki terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Memegang bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Senyuman puas terukir di wajah yang sangat cerah.

"Koneko-chan... Kau benar-benar manis ya? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri."Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan aku percaya bahwa aku tidak salah memilihmu. Kaulah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi cintaku yang baru. Selalu setialah padaku."

Dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Berencana akan membuat sarapan pagi untuknya dan Koneko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan pintu apartemen yang terbuka, Naruto dan Koneko saling berhadapan. Naruto akan berangkat kerja pagi ini, karena dia sedang libur kuliah sekarang.

Sebaliknya Koneko akan masuk kuliah nanti siang, dan berencana akan pergi sendiri ke kampus. Lalu Naruto-lah yang akan menjemputnya nanti.

Sambil membelai rambut Koneko yang terasa lembut, Naruto tersenyum pada Koneko yang menatapnya. Koneko sudah mandi dan terdiam ketika Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Aku pergi ya. Nanti aku yang menjemputmu. Tunggu di tempat yang biasa ya?"

"Hn."

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Jam lima sore."

"Baiklah. Aku akan tiba di kampus tepat pada waktunya."

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk pelan bersamaan bibirnya dikecup lagi oleh bibir Naruto. Naruto memegang dagunya dengan erat. Bersamaan Rias keluar dari apartemen, dan terkejut melihat pemandangan itu.

DEG!

Dia syok sekali ketika melihat Naruto dan Koneko yang saling berciuman dengan mesra. Terpaku di tempat sampai Naruto menjauh dari Koneko.

"Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti ya," Naruto berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Koneko. Menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar disertai wajah yang sangat berseri-seri.

"Ya. Selamat bekerja, Naruto-kun," Koneko tersenyum simpul dan juga melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Mereka saling memandang dengan penuh cinta. Sungguh membuat Rias cemburu melihat mereka berdua.

Ketika Naruto berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki, Rias tersentak dan buru-buru menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, tunggu!"

Rias menghadang jalan Naruto. Merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sehingga Naruto berhenti berjalan dengan terpaksa.

Wajah Naruto menjadi datar dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Minggir!"

Rias menjawabnya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat sebelum kau mau memaafkanku!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi! Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Sana minggir!"

Dengan kasar, Naruto mendorong Rias sehingga Rias hampir saja terjatuh, tapi untung sekali, Rias mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan baik. Rias sempat syok sebentar lalu pulih kembali dan berteriak keras pada Naruto yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah darinya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, NARUTO!"

DEG!

Baik Koneko maupun Naruto, sama-sama terkejut mendengar pengakuan Rias yang begitu tiba-tiba. Di lorong lantai 6 yang sepi, hanya terlihat mereka bertiga. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat di sana.

Naruto sempat menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, lalu mulai mengayunkan langkahnya lagi. Tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Rias.

Menyaksikan kepergian Naruto, Rias terpaku dengan wajah yang suram.

Susah sekali mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto. Rias mengakui itu. Entah dengan cara apalagi, Rias akan membujuk Naruto agar bisa memaafkannya dan semoga dengan perkataan terakhirnya tadi, mampu meluluhkan hati Naruto. Berharap ada setitik rasa cinta masa lalu yang tertinggal di lubuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam.

Menahan rasa air mata yang sebentar lagi akan keluar, Rias menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh ke arah Koneko. Koneko yang masih terpaku di dekat pintu apartemen 165 itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Berjalan mendekati Koneko, Rias memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran juga dengan Naruto rupanya, Koneko-chan."

Raut wajah Koneko juga berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Iya. Itu benar. Pasti kau sudah melihat kami yang juga berciuman tadi, bukan?"

"Aku akui... Aku bisa melihat Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu serius ketika berciuman dengan seorang gadis...," Rias menundukkan kepalanya disertai wajah yang sangat suram."Sewaktu berpacaran dulu, Naruto pernah mencoba menciumku seperti itu. Tapi, aku selalu saja menolak dan menjauhinya. Ternyata tindakanku itu salah, dan membuatnya sakit hati seperti ini."

"Kau telah terlambat untuk menyesalinya, Rias-sama. Karena Naruto adalah milikku sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis manapun, merebut Naruto dariku, termasuk kau sekalipun."

Pandangan Koneko semakin menajam tatkala Rias memandangnya kembali. Wajah Rias menjadi datar dan berubah menjadi keras.

"Dan aku akan selalu berusaha untuk merebut Naruto darimu. Apapun caranya, akan kulakukan. Aku tidak peduli lagi apakah caraku ini salah atau tidak. Tapi, yang penting, Naruto bisa kudapatkan lagi. Karena aku baru sadar bahwa aku mencintainya sekarang dan aku takut kehilangannya lagi."

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu. Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan kembali padamu. Naruto akan selalu setia padaku. Dia tidak akan mudah berpaling ke hati lain."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu, Koneko-chan. Kita lihat siapa yang menang, aku atau kau? Jika Naruto terbukti masih mencintaiku dan dia menerima cintamu karena kasihan, berarti dia tidak mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kau harus mundur dan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Relakan Naruto untukku dan biarkan Naruto menikah denganku. Aku ingin menuntut janji Naruto yang ingin menikahiku, itulah alasan yang lain kenapa aku datang ke sini."

Emosi Koneko menjadi naik setelah mendengar perkataan Rias dan menjawab.

"Aku yakin Naruto mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku bisa merasakannya. Jangan salah menilai dulu, Rias-sama!"

"Kalau begitu, kita tanyakan langsung pada Naruto, kita suruh Naruto memilih di antara kita berdua. Bagaimana?"

Menyodorkan perkataan yang begitu mengagetkan, Koneko membelalakkan kedua matanya. Lantas menggeram kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Tentu aku yang dipilih Naruto. Naruto sudah mengatakan itu padaku ketika dia menembakku. Tidak perlu melakukan hal konyol seperti itu."

"Oh ya?" Rias tersenyum sinis."Itu berarti kau takut padaku, kan?"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU!"

"Kalau begitu, lakukan apa yang kuminta tadi."

"TIDAK!"

"Hahaha... Kau benar-benar egois ya? Aku baru tahu soal itu."

Rias tertawa riang lalu berbalik dan pergi ke arah pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Koneko memandangnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Kau mau kemana, hah? Kita belum selesai berbicara."

"Aku mau masuk ke dalam, menelepon Kaa-sama. Aku akan bilang pada Kaa-sama kalau maid kesayangan Kaa-sama telah berkata kasar padaku di sini. Akan kupastikan Kaa-sama akan datang ke sini dan memarahimu habis-habisan. Kalau perlu juga, aku minta Kaa-sama membawamu pulang kembali ke kota Kuoh. Dengan begitu, kau akan tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi. Kau akan terpisah dengan Naruto. Itu pasti akan memudahkan buatku untuk mendapatkan Naruto lagi. Cara yang bagus, bukan?"

BLAM!

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rias menutup pintu dengan bunyi yang sangat keras. Meninggalkan Koneko yang sangat syok mendengarnya.

"Apa!?" Koneko berteriak keras dan berlari menuju ke apartemen Rias."RIAS-SAMA!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Rias, Koneko sangat panik sekali. Rias yang masih berdiri di balik itu pintu itu, hanya tersenyum simpul.

"JANGAN BERITAHUKAN MASALAH INI PADA KAA-SAMA! KUMOHON PADAMU, RIAS-SAMA!" sambung Koneko lagi."MAAFKAN AKU, RIAS-SAMA!"

KLAK!

Pintu dibuka Rias lagi. Seraya menunjukkan wajahnya datarnya tanpa ekspresi, Rias memandang Koneko yang berhenti menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya. Lalu bersidekap dada.

"Aku memaafkanmu dan masalah ini tidak akan kuberitahukan pada Kaa-sama, asal kau menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan."

"Ba-Baiklah... Apa permintaanmu?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku agar aku meminta maaf pada Naruto sekaligus aku ingin kau menyerahkan Naruto padaku."

"..."

Terdiam sebentar, Koneko memasang wajah kusut. Enggan melakukan apa yang diminta Rias itu. Tapi, jika tidak dituruti, maka Rias akan melaporkan semua ini pada Venelana. Venelana akan marah besar padanya dan akan membawanya pulang ke kota Kuoh. Dia akan berpisah dengan Naruto.

Tidak!

Koneko tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Dia ingin selalu ada di samping Naruto. Apalagi Naruto sudah mulai mencintainya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan cintanya untuk Naruto. Dia percaya Naruto tidak akan mempermainkan perasaannya ataupun menerima dirinya karena kasihan.

Di sela-sela dihimpit keputusan yang sangat sulit, inilah rintangan pertama yang mencoba memisahkan Koneko dan Naruto. Koneko harus menetapkan keputusan yang tepat.

Setelah lama terdiam, Koneko mengatakan jawabannya itu pada Rias.

"A-Aku akan membantumu, Rias-sama."

Rias tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Bagus sekali. Itulah jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kita sepakat ya?"

Mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Koneko, Rias menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Koneko memandang tangan kanan Rias dengan lama. Secara perlahan-lahan, dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Rias.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku terpaksa menuruti permintaan Rias-sama ini. Semoga kau mengerti. Ini semua kulakukan demi dirimu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, kekasihku...,' batin Koneko yang menangis di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kafe ternama yang ada di kota Suna, tampak Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku kayu yang terletak di belakang kafe itu. Dia duduk bersama Gaara dan Asia. Menikmati minuman teh kalengan dingin bersama-sama.

"Hei, jadi audisi pencarian bakat itu diadakan besok?" tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran usai mendengar cerita dari Gaara. Dia memakai pakaian seragam khusus sebagai Cleaning Service.

"Iya. Mulainya jam 8 pagi sampai jam 6 sore. Pasti akan banyak orang yang mengantri untuk audisi di sana," jawab Gaara yang juga memakai pakaian seragam khusus sebagai Cleaning Service.

"Begitu ya? Kebetulan besok kita tidak kuliah dan tidak kerja. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana besok?"

"Boleh."

"Aku ikut ya!"

"Iya, Asia."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menjawab perkataan Asia tadi. Asia pun merasa senang dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Wah, pasti di sana ada Sasuke-kun yang tampan itu ya? Aku tidak sabar untuk datang besok... Hihihi...," Asia membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, yang lantas membuat wajah Gaara menjadi menggelap.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kau berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sih?" timpal Gaara dengan nadanya yang terkesan ketus.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Yaaa... Tidak boleh saja."

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu padaku."

"Hei, siapa yang cemburu padamu?"

"Mengakulah, Gaara-kun."

"Tidak."

"Hihihi..."

Asia tertawa kecil. Sementara Gaara berwajah datar disertai semburat merah tipis di dua pipinya.

Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol antara satu sama lainnya, dan Naruto terdiam mendengarkan mereka. Naruto tersenyum maklum dan langsung meminum minuman teh kalengannya sampai tandas. Kemudian melempar minuman teh kalengan yang kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya.

TRRRRT! TRRRRT! TRRRRT!

Ponsel Naruto bergetar di saku celana panjangnya. Naruto menyadarinya dan mengambil ponselnya itu. Mengecek layar ponselnya yang diaktifkan.

Tertera di layar ponselnya, satu pesan yang masuk. Rupanya dari Koneko.

Segera saja Naruto melihat isi pesan itu. Tertulis seperti ini:

 **[Dari: Koneko**

 **Naruto-kun, aku akan pergi ke rumah temanku karena ada tugas kelompok. Kau tidak usah menjemputku. Kau langsung pulang saja ke apartemen ya. Lalu satu lagi, aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu. Kau makan saja langsung, tidak usah menungguku. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam. Oke?]**

Begitulah, isi dari pesan Koneko.

Setelah membaca keseluruhan isi pesan Koneko, Naruto terdiam dengan ekspresi datar lalu mulai mengetik untuk membalas pesan Koneko itu.

 **[Dari: Naruto**

 **Kau belajar kelompok dengan siapa?]**

Dikirimnya pesan itu pada Koneko yang kini sedang makan siang di kantin. Koneko membalas pesan Naruto. Dua detik, balasan dari Koneko sampai pada Naruto.

 **[Dari: Koneko**

 **Dengan Akasuna Sasori.]**

Naruto terkejut setelah membaca isi pesan Koneko. Dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi kesal, dia mengetik dengan cepat.

 **[Dari: Naruto**

 **Akasuna Sasori? Teman sejurusan denganmu, kan?]**

 **[Dari: Koneko**

 **Iya. Kenapa?]**

 **[Dari: Naruto**

 **Berhati-hatilah padanya. Kudengar dia bukan orang baik-baik.]**

 **[Dari: Koneko**

 **Tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Naruto-kun.]**

 **[Dari: Naruto**

 **Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau kau pergi berdua dengan Sasori itu. Katakan dimana alamat rumah Sasori itu? Kalau perlu, aku akan ke sana juga untuk menemanimu.]**

 **[Dari: Koneko**

 **Aku tidak pergi berdua dengan Sasori kok. Tapi, pergi juga dengan Shion. Pulangnya nanti, aku juga bersama Shion.]**

 **[Dari: Naruto**

 **Oh, dengan Shion ya? Syukurlah, aku lega kalau ada Shion bersamamu. Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku ya?]**

 **[Dari: Koneko**

 **Iya. Ya sudah, aku mau makan siang dulu nih. Sampai nanti ya.]**

 **[Dari: Naruto**

 **Aku akan menunggumu di rumah.]**

Maka komunikasi antar pesan selesai. Naruto menghelakan napas leganya setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Giliran Gaara dan Asia yang memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Asia bertanya sambil memegang minuman teh kalengan di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, ini. Koneko mengirim pesan padaku kalau dia akan pergi belajar kelompok dengan temannya," Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Oh."

Asia juga tersenyum lalu meneguk habis minuman teh kalengannya. Gaara melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah masuk jam makan siang rupanya," kata Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan siang yuk," Naruto memegang perutnya yang mulai mengadakan konser keroncongan.

"Oh iya, aku bawa bento tiga lho. Kita makan sama-sama ya?" sahut Asia.

"Wah, boleh juga tuh, Asia!" Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Kebetulan sekali," Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Hehehe... Ayo, kita masuk ke ruang pegawai!" Asia menarik kedua tangan dua pria itu agar bangkit berdiri dari bangku.

Naruto dan Gaara terseret sekaligus karena ditarik Asia. Mereka berdua mengikuti Asia dengan terburu-buru. Ikut merasa senang karena bisa makan siang bersama.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kafe kembali. Sinar hangat sang mentari, menemani kebersamaan mereka di musim panas ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Chapter 6 sekaligus update dengan chapter 5.**

 **Konflik telah dimulai dari persaingan Rias dan Koneko yang akan merebut Naruto. Sementara tiga gadis lainnya seperti Rossweisse, Akeno, dan Ravel akan diceritakan satu persatu di chapter akan datang. Titik fokus sekarang adalah masalah Rias dengan Naruto yang juga melibatkan Koneko. Rias yang akan selalu berusaha keras agar Naruto memaafkannya.**

 **Jadi, mohon maaf ya jika Naruto malah memilih Koneko menjadi kekasihnya di chapter ini, ini berdasarkan fakta yang sudah berjalan di cerita ini. Apalagi Naruto sudah menyadari perasaan Koneko lewat gigauan Koneko pas Koneko tertidur.**

 **Author tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa sih, mau bagaimana lagi ya? Jalan ceritanya sudah seperti itu, author tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mungkin saja pair bisa saja diubah. Belum tentu juga, Naruto benar-benar mencintai Koneko, tapi malah menerima Koneko karena kasihan, seperti yang diduga oleh Rias. Tapi, lihat bagaimana perkembangan cerita ini.**

 **Siapakah gadis yang benar-benar dicintai Naruto dengan tulus? Apakah benar Koneko? Rossweisse? Ravel? Akeno? Ataukah Rias?**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Kenjo Mika**

 **Pergi dulu.**


	7. Pertemuan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kota Kuoh saat ini.

Malam hari yang hening. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Di sebuah apartemen yang bernomor 009, tinggallah seorang gadis berambut silver dan bermata biru, berpakaian kasual, yang sedang menulis sesuatu di layar laptopnya.

Dia adalah Rossweisse, yang kini menjadi seorang guru sastra di Akademi Kuoh, memilih tinggal mandiri di apartemen sederhana ini. Apartemen yang diberikan Tuan Besar untuknya.

Di dalam kamarnya yang sunyi dan terang, dia ditemani oleh laptop yang senantiasa selalu bersamanya setiap saat. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang sibuk membuat soal-soal ujian semester yang akan dihadapi para muridnya. Ujian semester akan dimulai tak lama lagi.

Kepalanya benar-benar ingin meledak saking banyaknya soal yang ditulisnya.

Diputuskannya untuk berhenti mengetik sejenak, mengistirahatkan otak dan matanya. Mencari ketenangan. Dia berpikir ingin keluar sejenak.

"Ah, masih banyak. Sekitar 25 soal lagi...," Rossweisse melihat ke arah jam weker yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya."Ternyata sudah jam sembilan. Aku juga lupa makan malam. Jadi, lapar rasanya..."

Lantas Rossweisse bertolak dari kursinya dan berjalan santai menuju keluar kamarnya. Rambut silvernya yang panjang, tergerai dan bergoyang-goyang seiring ia berjalan.

Mendadak...

TING! TONG!

Terdengarlah bel yang berbunyi. Menandakan seseorang datang ke apartemennya.

Rossweisse segera berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu.

KLAK!

Begitu pintu terbuka, Rossweisse membulatkan kedua matanya karena kaget setelah tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan matanya.

"Kau...," katanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang."Jadi juga kau datang ke sini rupanya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 12 malam di kota Suna.

Naruto duduk di atas tempat tidur beralasan seprai putih, dengan wajah yang kusut ketika membaca secarik kertas di kedua tangannya sekali lagi. Sorot kedua matanya meredup.

Apa yang terjadi?

Semua penyebabnya adalah secarik kertas itu yang ternyata sebuah pesan terakhir dari orang terdekatnya yaitu Koneko.

Pesan itu tertulis seperti ini:

 **[Untuk Naruto-kun.**

 **Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi dari sini tanpa sepengetahuan darimu. Karena Kaa-sama memintaku untuk kembali ke kota Kuoh. Aku tidak akan tinggal bersamamu lagi dan mungkin aku tidak akan meneruskan kuliahku. Aku ingin mengabdikan diriku selamanya menjadi maid keluarga Gremory.**

 **Lalu satu lagi, aku berharap kau juga memaafkan Rias-sama. Rias-sama benar-benar mencintaimu, dan aku berharap kau bisa menerima Rias-sama lagi. Tolong, nikahilah Rias-sama karena Rias-sama sangat membutuhkanmu. Kumohon padamu, Naruto-kun. Lakukanlah demi aku.**

 **Semoga kau baik-baik saja selama aku tidak ada di sana.**

 **Aku pergi.**

 **Dari orang yang mencintaimu, Toujou Koneko.]**

Menutup kedua matanya, Naruto meremas secarik kertas putih itu dengan perasaan yang sedih bercampur kesal. Bercampur aduk dan sangat mengguncang hatinya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Koneko sudah pergi dari apartemennya.

Ulah siapa ini? Tentu saja ulah gadis berambut merah yang kini tinggal bersebelahan dengannya. Amarah Naruto meningkat drastis setelah membaca pesan dari Koneko, yang baru saja ditemukannya di balik diary milik Koneko.

Karena merasa panik ketika tahu Koneko belum pulang selarut ini, Naruto yang sudah ada di rumah sejak 6 sore, menelepon Shion untuk menanyakan apakah Koneko bersama Shion. Shion menjawab Koneko tidak ada di rumahnya dan tidak ada juga tugas kelompok yang dimaksud Koneko itu. Begitu tahu bahwa Koneko sudah membohonginya, Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar Koneko dan memeriksa lemari pakaian Koneko.

Hasilnya, lemari pakaian Koneko kosong. Tidak ada juga koper, dan tas putih yang biasanya tergeletak di lantai, di samping lemari pakaian itu. Yang tertinggal hanyalah diary milik Koneko dan syal berwarna putih yang terbuat dari benang wol hasil rajutan Koneko untuknya.

Meremas kertas putih di genggaman tangan kanannya, dan dibuangnya ke arah lain dengan perasaan jengkel, Naruto meraih diary yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dia belum sempat membaca diary itu, lalu mencoba untuk melihat-lihat saja dulu. Halaman demi halaman dia telusuri, hingga pada akhirnya menemukan foto dirinya di halaman terakhir.

Naruto menatap foto dirinya dengan lirih, dan mengambil foto itu dan mendapati tulisan di belakang foto itu. Tulisan tangan Koneko, **"I love you, Naruto, forever."**

Benar. Koneko benar-benar sangat mencintainya hingga sekarang. Cinta Koneko tulus padanya dan dia sudah menyadarinya. Tapi, mengapa di saat dia dan Koneko baru saja meresmikan hubungan baru ini, terjadi hal seperti ini? Dia malah berpisah dengan orang yang mencintainya, padahal dia berharap ingin selalu bersama orang yang mencintainya. Mencoba membuka hatinya untuk cintanya yang baru.

"Koneko-chan... Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan aku? Kau malah pergi dan meninggalkan aku...," gumam Naruto pelan dan kemudian wajahnya menjadi garang."Pasti semua ini adalah ulah gadis pengkhianat itu!"

Telat menyadari, Naruto meletakkan diary dan foto itu ke atas tempat tidur lagi. Lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar Koneko. Tujuannya adalah ke apartemen Rias.

Keluar dari apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto melangkah besar-besar dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu apartemen Rias. Menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Rias dengan keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Rias yang tertidur di atas sofanya, menjadi terbangun dan menyadari seseorang yang menggedor-gedor pintunya. Kemudian segera turun dari sofa, berjalan cepat, dan membukakan pintu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka lebar-lebar. Menampakkan Naruto yang berdiri di depan Rias. Rias terpaku sebentar.

"Na-Naruto..."

Tanpa diminta, dia langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud ingin memeluk Naruto. Naruto mundur sedikit dan menghardiknya dengan suara yang sangat keras menggelegar.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Eh?"

Rias menghentikan aksinya. Kedua tangannya menurun dan kembali ke dua sisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya kusut seketika.

Dilihatnya, Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam sekali. Seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Rias-san," nada suara Naruto terdengar datar. Tidak meninggi seperti tadi.

Mendengar itu, Rias merasa senang karena Naruto mau juga berbicara dengannya. Senyuman lega terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin berbicara padaku?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja ke dalam?"

"Tidak usah. Di sini saja langsung."

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau telah membuat Koneko pergi dari sini. Apa aku benar?"

Kali ini nada suara Naruto terdengar dingin. Wajah Rias kembali kusut karenanya. Senyuman lega hilang dari wajah Rias.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau pasti mengadu pada Kaa-sama tentang masalah ini sehingga Kaa-sama menyuruh Koneko kembali ke kota Kuoh. Aku tahu kebiasaanmu yang suka menceritakan semua masalahmu pada Kaa-sama-mu. Kau bermaksud ingin menjauhkan aku dengan Koneko, kan? AYO, JAWAB!"

Sekali lagi, Naruto membentak Rias sehingga Rias menjadi syok.

"A-Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini."

"LALU KENAPA KONEKO MENINGGALKAN PESAN PADAKU AGAR AKU MEMAAFKANMU DAN MENERIMAMU KEMBALI?! SIAPA LAGI YANG MEMAKSANYA MENULIS SEPERTI ITU, JIKA BUKAN KAU!"

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENUDUH, NARUTO!"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GADIS YANG LICIK!"

"AKU TIDAK LICIK!"

"DASAR, MEMUAKKAN!"

Tangan kanan Naruto mengepal dan melayang ke arah Rias. Rias kaget dan berteriak keras.

"KYAAAAA!"

BUAAAAK!

Ternyata Naruto meninju dinding sampai dinding itu retak. Membuat Rias syok melihat Naruto yang sedang mengamuk. Emosi Naruto sudah memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Walaupun Naruto sangat marah pada Rias, tapi Naruto tidak akan memukul Rias begitu saja. Naruto biasanya akan meninju dinding sekuat tenaga sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya. Maka dengan begitu, emosi kemarahannya akan mereda.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Naruto melirik Rias yang terpaku. Kedua matanya menajam. Wajahnya mengeras. Guratan di dua pipinya semakin menebal.

"Dengar, jika terbukti kau menyebabkan Koneko pergi dari sini, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Aku tahu kau bersikeras untuk kembali padaku...," nada suara Naruto lebih dingin dari sebelumnya."Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Hanya Koneko... Gadis yang mulai kucintai sekarang."

Kedua bola mata biru kehijauan Rias bergoyang-goyang, seiring cairan bening keluar dari sela-selanya. Wajahnya semakin kusut. Kedua tangannya didekapkan ke dadanya.

"Ta-Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. A-Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Koneko. Percayalah padaku, Naruto."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayaimu lagi. Kau pembohong besar yang suka mempermainkan perasaan."

"Na-Naruto, maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah... Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Rias. Rias masih berdiri di dekat pintu apartemennya, menangis dan berteriak keras.

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN, AKU AKAN TIDAK MENYERAH UNTUK MEMBUATMU MENERIMA MAAFKU. AKU JUGA AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU, NARUTO!"

Menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah sudut bahu kirinya. Memandang Rias dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku mencintai Koneko. Bukan kau lagi. Ingat itu, Rias-san."

Usai itu, Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong yang bercahaya temaram. Bertujuan ingin keluar dari gedung apartemen dan menelepon Gaara untuk menjemputnya.

Sementara Rias yang ditinggalkan, masih saja menangis. Tapi, senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan Koneko dimanapun, Naruto. Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Koneko. Lalu aku akan memilikimu untuk selamanya."

Begitulah rencana licik Rias yang tiba-tiba berhati busuk. Inilah caranya agar bisa mendapatkan Naruto kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, kenapa kau membangunkan aku tengah malam begini, hah!?" tanya Gaara saat menjemput Naruto di depan apartemen Omika.

"Maaf... Gawat darurat sekarang," Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum hambar."Nanti aku ceritakan semuanya. Pokoknya kita langsung pergi ke kota Kuoh."

"Ke kota Kuoh? Sekarang?"

"Iya. Sekarang."

"Jaraknya sangat jauh. Memakan waktu kira-kira enam jam."

"Aku tidak peduli! Ayo, berangkat sekarang!"

"Dasar, seenaknya saja! Memangnya aku ini supirmu?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Huh...! Ya sudah, ayo masuk!"

"Terima kasih."

Naruto menyengir lebar dan masuk ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang dikendarai Gaara. Mobil sedan itu adalah milik Paman Gaara, yang dipinjam Gaara untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke kota Kuoh.

Di jam 1 malam itu, mereka pun pergi. Gaara langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil begitu Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya. Naruto juga sudah selesai memakai sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya.

BRUUUM!

Mobil pun hidup dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan halaman apartemen Omika yang cukup luas. Menembus kegelapan malam yang begitu dingin seiring bintang-bintang mulai muncul untuk menghiasi langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan menuju ke kota Kuoh, Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara. Gaara yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir, terkejut mendengarkan cerita Naruto itu.

"Apa!? Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Koneko?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Koneko?"

"..."

Ditanya begitu, Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sepertinya dia kelihatan ragu, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk sembari melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Iya."

"Aku ragu kau pasti menerimanya karena kasihan. Benar, kan?"

"Itu tidak benar. Aku menerimanya karena aku mencintainya."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Terserah... Percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi, yang penting, kita jemput Koneko dulu. Aku ingin dia tinggal bersamaku."

"Ya... Ya... Aku percaya."

"Bagus. Itu baru supirku."

"Huh... Berisik."

Gaara berwajah datar dan tetap memfokuskan penglihatannya ke depan jalan sana. Naruto menyengir lebar sambil melirik ke arah jendela mobil yang sedikit terbuka.

Hening.

Mereka pun terdiam dan merasakan angin malam yang masuk ke dalam mobil, menusuk kulit mereka hingga terasa dingin. Rasa kantuk tertahankan karena mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan jauh. Sepertinya mereka akan terjaga sampai tiba di kota Kuoh nanti.

Di jalanan kota saat ini, sangat hening. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang lewat sehingga mobil yang dikendarai Gaara bisa berjalan secepat kilat. Mengejar waktu agar cepat sampai di kota Kuoh.

Tepat pada pukul 7 pagi, mereka sudah tiba di kota Kuoh. Naruto langsung menunjukkan alamat dimana keluarga Gremory tinggal, pada Gaara. Gaara mengangguk mengerti dan menjalankan mobil ke arah jalan menuju mansion keluarga Gremory, sesuai petunjuk Naruto. Naruto menjelaskannya secara sedetail mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti di depan mansion keluarga Gremory yang megah. Naruto yang duluan keluar dari dalam mobil, lalu disusul oleh Gaara.

Menutup pintu mobil dengan cepat, Naruto berlari-lari kecil dan masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang yang terbuka lebar. Berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"KONEKO-CHAAAAN!"

Otomatis, beberapa orang yang ada di halaman depan mansion megah itu, serentak menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah pintu masuk mansion tersebut.

"I-Itu...," seorang gadis maid yang sedang menyapu halaman, terkejut melihat Naruto yang masuk ke dalam mansion itu."Itukan... Naruto-sama!"

"Naruto-sama sudah pulang! Ayo, beritahukan pada Tuan dan Nyonya!" sahut yang lainnya.

"Baik!"

Salah satu butler segera berlari menuju ke arah pintu masuk yang lain. Sementara Gaara menunggu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding mobilnya. Bersidekap dada sembari memperhatikan mansion itu.

"Masih seperti dulu. Tidak berubah sama sekali," tukas Gaara yang berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Tentu saja, dia pernah ke sini sebelumnya, itu sewaktu dia masih tinggal di kota Kuoh ini. Tapi, karena masih kecil, Gaara tidak bisa mengingat denah alamat mansion keluarga Gremory ini. Lupa-lupa ingat begitu.

Naruto sudah masuk ke ruang tamu yang sangat luas, langsung menemukan wanita berambut abu-abu yang sedang mengawasi pekerjaan para maid. Wanita berambut abu-abu yang tak lain adalah...

"Grayfia-sama..."

Merasa dipanggil, Grayfia menoleh dan terkejut.

"Naruto-kun!"

Begitu senangnya, itulah yang dirasakan Grayfia. Naruto langsung datang mendekatinya dengan tawa yang mengembang.

"Apa kabar, Grayfia-sama?" tanya Naruto ketika berdiri di depan Grayfia.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau kau?" jawab Grayfia yang tersenyum.

"Aku juga baik."

"Syukurlah."

"Lalu kabar semuanya?"

"Semuanya juga baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah..."

"Ng... Kau tidak memberitahukan padaku kalau akan ke sini. Apa kau berencana ingin mengejutkan kami dengan kedatanganmu?"

"Hehehe... Iya."

"Kau itu... Selalu begitu. Penuh dengan kejutan."

"Hehehe...," Naruto tertawa sebentar lalu menghentikan tawanya itu."Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya padamu, Grayfia-sama."

"Apa itu?"

"Dimana Koneko sekarang?"

"Eh? Koneko? Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Naruto bingung. Grayfia juga bingung. Bersamaan dua orang muncul dari arah tangga.

"NARUTO-KUN, ANAKKU!" seru wanita berambut coklat yang memakai dress berwarna biru muda, berjalan cepat menuju Naruto.

Naruto mengetahui siapa yang menghampirinya. Dia tertawa lebar.

"KAA-SAMA, TOU-SAMA!"

Sang ibu, Venelana, menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan pelukan. Sang ayah, Zeoticus, tersenyum sambil berdiri di samping Venelana.

"Selamat pagi, anakku. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Venelana bertanya dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Kaa-sama. Aku baik-baik saja," Naruto menjawab sambil membalas pelukan Venelana.

"Syukurlah. Kau pasti ke sini karena merindukan kami, kan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hmmm... Kau selalu penuh kejutan, Naruto-kun."

"Hehehe... Oh iya, Kaasama, apa Koneko ada di sini?"

"Koneko? Bukankah dia tinggal bersamamu di kota Suna?"

"Eh? Kata Koneko, dia pulang ke sini lagi karena Kaa-sama menyuruhnya."

"Kaa-sama tidak pernah menyuruh Koneko kembali ke sini."

"Lho... Jadi... Dimana Koneko sekarang?"

Semakin bingung saja, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Venelana. Venelana juga bingung dan juga melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Zeoticus dan Grayfia terdiam memperhatikan mereka.

"Apakah kau sudah meneleponnya, Naruto-kun?"

"Sudah, Kaasama. Tapi, ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Hm... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Naruto enggan menceritakan pada Venelana tentang masalah yang terjadi di antara dia, Rias, dan Koneko. Jangan sampai keluarga besar Gremory ini mengetahui semuanya. Kalau tidak, pasti akan menimbulkan masalah baru lagi.

Ketiga Gremory saling pandang antara satu sama lainnya. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari menunjukkan tawa ala tiga jarinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, kami mengerti...," kata Zeoticus yang ambil ahli dalam percakapan ini."Tou-sama akan menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaan Tou-sama untuk mencari Koneko. Mungkin Koneko tersesat di kota ini, jika memang dia pulang kembali ke sini."

"Terima kasih, Tou-sama," Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat menjadi butler.

"Tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tou-sama. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya."

"Dasar, kau ini."

Zeoticus tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Naruto. Venelana juga tersenyum dan menyahut.

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu, Naruto-kun? Setelah itu, kita sarapan sama-sama. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya, bukan?"

"Baik, Kaa-sama. Oh iya..."

Naruto melupakan sesuatu. Lantas dia menepuk jidatnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku lupa... Kalau ada temanku yang menunggu di luar. Aku akan mengajaknya masuk."

Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa menuju keluar mansion. Mengundang tawa menggema dari Venelana, Zeoticus, dan Grayfia. Merasa senang melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurut mereka, sungguh lucu.

"Hahaha... Saking paniknya mencari Koneko yang hilang, dia melupakan temannya yang menunggu di luar," Venelana tertawa riang.

"Hahaha... Benar sekali, Venelana," Zeoticus juga tertawa riang.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Koneko kemana ya? Dia tidak mengabarkan pada kita kalau dia akan pulang ke sini," Grayfia merasa khawatir.

"Ya, Grayfia, aku juga merasa cemas."

"Sama, Kaa-sama."

Baik Venelana maupun Grayfia sama-sama berwajah cemas. Zeoticus mengerti itu dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong blazernya, menelepon seseorang di seberang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah selesai mandi di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Aku mematut diriku pada cermin datar yang setinggi diriku. Dapat kulihat di sana, bayangan diriku yang menjelma secara nyata. Bayangan diriku yang sama tingginya denganku.

Rambut pirang jabrik yang basah dan lusuh. Kedua mata biru yang redup, tidak ada cahayanya sedikitpun. Tiga guratan yang halus terlihat di dua pipiku. Wajah yang kusam, tidak dapat kulihat semangat yang selalu mewarnai hidupku. Tubuhku yang tinggi dan tegap dibalut dengan baju kaos jingga berlengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam. Sepatu sporty jingga membungkus kakiku.

Inilah aku. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh keluarga Gremory. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya.

Anak sebatang kara sepertiku ini sudah keluar dari keluarga Gremory. Dalam arti tertentu, aku tidak termasuk dalam anggota keluarga Gremory. Tapi, pintu mansion keluarga Gremory tetap terbuka untukku, meskipun aku sudah jauh dari mereka. Mereka masih menerimaku dengan tangan yang terbuka.

Aku memperhatikan sekali lagi pantulan bayangan diriku di cermin dengan lama. Pakaian yang kukenakan saat ini adalah pakaian yang telah lama tersimpan di lemari pakaian, karena sewaktu pergi, aku membawa beberapa pakaian untuk menemaniku selama hidup di kota lain. Pakaian yang pernah dibelikan oleh Venelana-sama, tepat pada hari ulang tahunku yang ke-20.

Aku memang sudah dewasa. Aku belum menikah. Seharusnya aku sudah menikah dengan gadis yang kucintai setelah tamat sekolah. Tapi, gadis yang kucintai itu sudah mengkhianatiku. Memilih menikah dengan pria lain.

Ah, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku agar tidak mengingat lagi masa laluku yang suram. Masa kini telah kujalani. Semangat hidup telah kudapatkan. Masa depan sudah menantiku. Aku tidak boleh terpuruk lagi.

Seorang gadis yang baru, mulai mengisi relung-relung hatiku yang kosong. Nama baru kuukir di dinding di hatiku. Sikap dan tingkahnya selalu berkesan di benakku. Wajahnya selalu terbayang di pelupuk mataku.

Toujou Koneko, gadis yang kini kuterima sebagai kekasihku yang baru. Kemarin itu, aku baru meresmikan hubungan cintaku dengannya. Aku sudah memberikan tanda-tanda cintaku padanya. Walaupun aku baru menyadari perasaannya itu, aku percaya bahwa aku tidak salah memilih. Karena dia benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus.

Memang kurasakan sekarang, perasaanku masih sebatas sayang padanya. Bukan cinta sebagai kekasih. Tapi, aku berusaha mencintainya dan akan selalu setia padanya. Tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dia. Tidak akan pernah kulepaskan begitu saja.

Biarpun dunia menuduhku menerima cintanya karena kasihan, aku tidak akan peduli. Aku menerimanya berdasarkan keinginan hatiku sendiri. Aku selalu curiga akan tindak-tanduknya yang selalu berusaha membahagiakanku. Dia akan selalu ada di kala aku sedih dan gembira. Selalu menemani di kala aku sendiri. Selalu membantuku di kala aku kesusahan. Selalu dan selalu. Tidak ada pernah absennya.

Kini kecurigaanku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban yang membuat hatiku terpaut padanya.

Tapi, entah kemana dia pergi sekarang. Aku merasa kehilangan dirinya. Aku mengakui itu. Aku merasa kesepian karena tidak ada dia di sini. Aku sedih dan takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Ya Tuhan, tolong lindungilah dia dimanapun dia berada. Aku akan berusaha mencarinya sampai dapat. Aku tidak akan pulang ke kota Suna sebelum aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku. Aku menyadarinya dan segera tersadar dari lamunanku yang panjang.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang keras.

"Ini aku, Grayfia," jawab si empunya suara yang berada di luar.

Langkah kuayunkan untuk menapaki lantai yang terbuat dari granit ini. Tangan kananku tergerak untuk menekan gagang pintu.

KLAK!

Pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka lebar-lebar. Menampilkan Grayfia yang berdiri tepat di depanku. Wanita cantik yang berpakaian maid itu, tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Sarapan pagi sudah siap. Semuanya sudah menunggumu di ruang makan."

"Baiklah, Grayfia-sama."

Aku membungkukkan badanku padanya. Grayfia juga begitu.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu."

"Hahaha... Ini sudah kebiasaanku sejak kecil."

Aku tertawa kecil untuk mengurangi keterpurukan yang kini menyerangku lagi. Grayfia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kita ke ruang makan sekarang!"

"Baik, Grayfia-sama."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Grayfia yang berjalan duluan dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang usai menutup pintu kamar kembali.

Kami berdua berjalan di lorong yang panjang. Tampak banyak maid dan butler berdiri di sepanjang dua sisi lorong tersebut. Mereka semua membungkukkan badan masing-masing untuk memberi hormat pada kami yang berjalan melewati mereka.

Aku diperlakukan sebagai tamu yang terhormat di sini. Bukan sebagai anggota keluarga Gremory lagi. Tapi, kenangan masa kecilku tertinggal di sini. Masih kuingat dengan baik.

Aku pernah berdiri di antara butler yang kulihat di sepanjang lorong ini, mencoba belajar menjadi butler sewaktu umurku 8 tahun. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika berada di kalangan bawah. Begitu memberatkan, merepotkan, dan melelahkan. Tapi, aku senang menjalaninya seharian itu.

Setelah belajar menjadi butler yang berdiri di lorong seharian, aku mulai diterima menjadi butler yang dikhususkan untuk mematuhi segala perintah Rias. Aku menjalani tugasku dengan senang hati. Asal aku bisa selalu bersama majikanku itu.

Kenangan masa kecil yang indah. Aku diapit dengan dua gadis sekaligus. Satu gadis yang kucintai sejak kecil, yang kini mengkhianatiku, sedangkan gadis satunya lagi, mencintaiku sejak kecil, yang kini kuterima menjadi kekasihku. Kekasihku telah pergi dan kini datang kembali, telah kuanggap sebagai musuhku. Sahabatku yang selalu mengejarku, telah kuanggap sebagai calon istriku.

Hatiku yang terluka telah terobati dengan cinta sahabatku. Keterpurukanku menjadi kebahagiaan sejati. Aku telah bangkit dari masa laluku yang suram, menjadi lebih kuat untuk menghadapi rintangan yang kini menghadangku.

Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk meraih cintaku yang kini hilang. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya kembali. Aku tidak akan memilih siapapun lagi. Tetap setia pada orang yang mencintaiku.

Koneko... Tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, cepat atau lambat.

Tanpa terasa, langkahku dan Grayfia sudah mencapai tempat yang kami tuju. Dimana ada Gaara dan semua keluarga Gremory menungguku kecuali Millicas dan Sirzech yang tidak terlihat di sana.

"Millicas mana, Grayfia-sama?" tanyaku pada Grayfia.

"Millicas sudah pergi ke sekolah. Sirzech-sama yang mengantarnya pagi-pagi sekali tadi," jawab Grayfia yang sudah duduk di kursinya yang persis di samping Kaa-sama.

"Oh..."

Aku membulatkan mulutku seperti huruf o. Lantas aku disambut dengan hangat oleh Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun! Kita sarapan bersama sekarang!" sahut Kaa-sama yang tersenyum.

"Kebetulan juga, Kaa-sama membuatkan makanan spesial buatmu," tambah Tou-sama.

"Makanan spesial...? Apakah itu ramen?" aku merasa senang karena Kaa-sama membuatkan makanan spesial untuk menyambutku.

"Ya. Tentu saja ramen."

"Terima kasih, Kaa-sama..."

Aku duduk di kursiku, tepat di samping Gaara. Gaara sudah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang kupinjamkan padanya. Ia sudah mulai mencicipi makanan yang terhidang di depan matanya, tanpa ikut berbicara bersama kami.

Semangatku muncul dan antusias untuk mencoba ramen yang kini terhidang di depan mataku. Aku segera mengambil sumpit yang tergeletak di samping mangkuk ramenku dan berseru keras.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!"

Semuanya mengikuti apa yang kukatakan kecuali Gaara. Aku ternganga dan menyaksikan semua orang yang tertawa melihat tingkahku.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" kataku heran.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," balas Kaa-sama yang masih saja tertawa."Ayo, segera makan semuanya!"

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali aku. Aku langsung memasukkan mie ramen itu ke dalam mulutku dengan menggunakan sumpit. Semuanya juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Acara sarapan pagi berlangsung dengan khidmat. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara lagi. Apalagi para maid dan butler juga tampak terdiam sambil berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Keheningan menemani kami di ruang makan yang sangat luas ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, selera makanku menghilang sehingga menghentikanku untuk menggerakkan sumpit. Makanan kukunyah sehalus mungkin, sudah masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku. Hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku merindukan Koneko saat ini.

Apakah Koneko sudah makan seperti yang kulakukan sekarang? Pertanyaan itu menjelma di pikiranku. Aku merasa tidak mampu lagi untuk mengisi perutku karena mencemaskan Koneko. Membuatku mematung tanpa sadar.

Memori ingatanku terulang kembali pada kejadian kemarin itu. Dimana aku mengecup bibir Koneko untuk pertama kalinya. Aku melakukannya dengan sengaja untuk membuktikan apakah benar Koneko mencintaiku. Jika terbukti benar, pasti Koneko akan membalas ciumanku itu. Ternyata memang terbukti, Koneko membalas ciumanku dengan penuh perasaan.

Hipotesis dari hasil pembuktian itu, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Koneko benar-benar mencintaiku. Memang pembuktian yang aneh, pada akhirnya aku tidak salah memilih dan menetapkan pelabuhan terakhirku di hati Koneko.

Aku ingin bertemu Koneko secepatnya. Aku takut dia terluka. Aku pasti akan sedih sekali jika dia benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanku.

Tidak!

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin bersedih lagi dan tidak ingin lagi menanggung luka yang sama. Ingin merasakan bahagianya mencintai dan dicintai. Itulah harapanku.

"Naruto-kun... Kau kenapa?"

Seseorang bertanya padaku sehingga membuatku tersentak dan memandang ke arahnya. Rupanya Kaa-sama yang duduk berhadapan denganku.

Kulihat, Kaa-sama menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku tersenyum sebisa aku mampu untuk menutupi kegelisahanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku enteng.

"Benarkah?" Kaa-sama tampak tidak percaya."Apakah kau masih memikirkan soal Koneko yang hilang?"

"..."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, aku mengangguk pelan dan mendengar Tou-sama yang ikut berbicara.

"Jika kau masih merasa cemas juga, bagaimana setelah ini, kita mencari Koneko?"

Tatapanku beralih pada Tou-sama. Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Itulah yang kuharapkan," aku menyipitkan kedua mataku.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini, aku akan libur kerja dulu. Aku akan minta Sirzech yang menggantikan aku meeting nanti," Tou-sama melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Zeoticus, aku juga ikut ya," pinta Venelana yang juga melanjutkan makannya.

"Boleh saja."

"Terima kasih, suamiku."

"Ya."

Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama saling berbicara dengan mesra. Aku, Gaara, dan Grayfia terpaku memandangi mereka.

Setelah itu, acara sarapan pagi dilanjutkan kembali. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Tou-sama, aku dan Gaara pergi mencari Koneko dengan menggunakan mobil Paman Gaara. Tou-sama bersama Kaa-sama juga pergi dengan menggunakan mobil milik sendiri - Tou-sama yang mengendarai mobil bermerek Pajero itu. Dua mobil berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Koneko ke segala tempat yang ada di kota Kuoh ini.

Sudah sekitar tiga jam, kami berkeliling untuk menjelajah semua jalan yang ada di kota Kuoh. Dapat kau bayangkan, bagaimana besarnya wilayah kota Kuoh tersebut. Tapi, itu tidak menyurutkan semangatku untuk mencari Koneko. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum aku mendapatkan Koneko kembali.

Tou-sama juga sudah menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari Koneko. Bahkan mencari Koneko ke seluruh tempat yang ada di dunia ini, dikhawatirkan Koneko diculik oleh seseorang dan dibawa jauh ke suatu tempat.

Aku benar-benar cemas jika itu sampai terjadi. Koneko benar-benar diculik dan disekap di suatu tempat. Ponselnya diambil, lalu dia diperlakukan dengan tidak baik. Tidak diberi makan dan minum hingga dia akan...

Tidak!

Apa yang kupikirkan? Mengapa aku membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak? Aku ingin keadaan Koneko baik-baik saja ketika aku menemukan nanti. Jangan sampai ada yang menyakitinya. Membuatnya terluka parah. Jika itu sampai terjadi, maka aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku yang tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

Hatiku akan terpuruk lagi. Lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Aku akan sedih sekali jika Koneko tidak berhasil ditemukan.

Selalu bersama setiap saat, Koneko selalu membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum. Membuatku bahagia dan melupakan segala beban yang kupikul di bahuku. Perasaanku menjadi lega setelah memeluknya dan menciumnya. Aku merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya.

Entahlah. Kebiasaan itu telah kulakukan sejak kecil. Aku suka memeluk dan mencium Koneko ketika hatiku terguncang akan sesuatu yang buruk. Koneko bersedia menjadi sandaranku dan mendengar semua keluh kesahku. Waktuku banyak bersamanya jika aku sendirian tanpa ada Rias di sampingku.

Mengingat semua yang terjadi dari dulu hingga sekarang, telah membuka kedua mataku lebar-lebar. Menuntutku untuk menyadari semua yang dilakukan Koneko selama ini. Hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menerima Koneko dan mencoba belajar mencintainya. Karena itulah, mendorongku untuk memberikan tanda cintaku padanya.

Kemarin itu, hubungan baru aku dan Koneko dimulai. Tapi, hari ini hubungan baru itu mulai renggang karena Koneko pergi dan mengharapkan aku kembali pada Rias. Terkesan Koneko terpaksa mengalah pada Rias dan mengorbankan perasaannya itu.

Koneko, kau bodoh sekali! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan semua ini! Kau pergi tanpa memberitahukan aku! Sungguh, aku akan marah padamu jika aku bertemu denganmu nanti!

Ya. Rasa kemarahan mulai muncul di dalam hatiku. Tapi, rasa kesedihan juga mengusik sebagian hatiku yang lain. Aku termenung sendiri saat duduk di samping Gaara, terdiam sejak aku dan Gaara berangkat untuk pergi mencari Koneko.

Gaara yang sibuk menyetir, juga terdiam dan tidak mengajak aku berbicara sedikitpun. Aku tahu bagaimana tipe orang seperti Gaara, yang selalu irit bicara dan akan bicara jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

Fokus kami berbeda. Suasana hati kami juga berbeda. Keheningan yang menemani kami dalam mobil yang terasa dingin karena AC dihidupkan oleh Gaara.

Tiba-tiba...

CKIIIIT!

Mobil terhenti sehingga mengejutkanku. Lamunanku buyar begitu saja dan melihat ke arah Gaara. Gaara tampak syok sekali sambil memegang stirnya dengan erat.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, untung saja...," jawab Gaara yang menghelakan napas leganya."Mobil di depan itu nyaris menabrak kita."

"Eh?"

Secara cepat, aku menarik pandangannya ke arah depan. Dimana terlihat mobil berwarna silver yang sangat mewah, nyaris beradu dengan bagian depan mobil yang dikendarai Gaara. Kami berhenti tepat di kelokan jalan.

Otomatis kami menjadi pusat perhatian di jalanan yang cukup ramai itu. Orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar, malah berkerumun dan mendekati kami untuk mengecek keadaan kami.

Suara-suara memenuhi di sekitar dua mobil yang nyaris beradu. Aku dan Gaara memutuskan keluar dari dalam mobil. Bersamaan juga seseorang keluar dari mobil silver itu.

DEG!

Mendadak aku merasa jantungku berdegub sangat kencang ketika melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di dekat mobil silver itu. Pria itu berambut pirang. Bermata biru. Berkulit putih. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Mengenakan pakaian kantoran yang rapi. Kira-kira umurnya mungkin sekitar 40-an.

Di antara keramaian yang berlangsung di sekitarku, aku seolah-olah berdiri sendiri bersama pria berambut pirang itu. Hanya ada kami berdua di tempat itu.

Penampilan pria itu sangat mirip denganku. Hatiku terpaut padanya. Tidak begitu asing. Terasa sangat dekat. Seakan-akan ada ikatan batin yang terjalin di antara kami berdua.

Mungkinkah dia...?

Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti pria itu juga memandang ke arahku. Kedua mata biru yang sama saling beradu.

Perlahan-lahan pria berambut pirang itu datang mendekati aku. Aku diam terpaku di dekat mobil sedan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cemas.

Aku masih saja terdiam. Tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Hatiku semakin berdegub kencang saja.

"Ah... Anda... Namikaze Minato, bukan?" tiba-tiba Gaara bersuara dan membuatku tersentak dari keterpakuanku.

'Namikaze Minato?' batinku yang merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Kulihat, Gaara datang mendekati aku dan pria yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Minato. Orang-orang masih ribut dan mengerumuni kami.

"Ka-Kau... Sabaku Gaara, kan?" tunjuk Minato pada Gaara.

"Ya. Benar. Pamanku bekerja sebagai Manager band Akatsuki di tempat anda," Gaara mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat...," Minato tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Ngomong-ngomong... Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak, Minato-ojisan."

"Maaf ya. Aku hampir saja menabrak mobilmu. Itu karena aku terburu-buru sih."

"Oh, memangnya Minato-ojisan mau kemana?"

"Ah... Itu... Ada urusan yang sangat penting di sini... Ini mengenai soal anakku yang hilang sejak 20 tahun lalu. Aku mendapatkan kabar kalau dia berada di sini."

"Anak Oji-san yang hilang?"

"Iya. Anak laki-lakiku diculik seseorang saat di rumah sakit. Aku sudah melaporkan penculikan ini pada pihak yang berwajib. Tapi, pelaku yang menculik anakku itu tidak ditemukan. Bahkan anakku juga tidak ditemukan. Entah dimana anakku sekarang..."

Wajah Minato sangat lirih. Gaara meredupkan kedua matanya. Aku juga merasa iba mendengar cerita Minato itu.

"Nama anak Ojisan itu siapa?" sekali lagi Gaara bertanya.

"Namanya... Naruto... Ada gelang perak berukir nama Uzumaki Naruto di tangan kanannya saat dia baru dilahirkan. Kushina, istriku, yang memberikan gelang itu padaku dan mengatakan berikan nama Uzumaki agar kelaknya Naruto bisa meneruskan klan Uzumaki. Kushina berharap Naruto bisa meneruskan jejakku yang berkarir di dunia musik. Dengan nama Uzumaki, bisa membuat Naruto menjadi sukses nantinya. Begitulah impian Kushina sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya..."

Mendengar semua penjelasan Minato itu, baik aku dan Gaara sama-sama terkejut. Lantas Gaara menunjukku dengan cepat.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Itukan... Nama temanku ini," Gaara terlihat syok.

"Eh?" Minato terkejut dan langsung melihat ke arahku.

"Eh!? aku pun syok.

Saat itu juga, keheningan menghantam tempat itu. Bersamaan dua polisi lalu lintas datang dan mengamankan Kejadian Tempat Perkara (TKP).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berurusan panjang dengan pihak kepolisian lalu lintas, aku dan Gaara serta Minato memutuskan beristirahat sejenak di sebuah kafe. Bahkan Zeoticus-Tou-sama dan Venelana-Kaa-sama juga ikut bersama kami, karena aku yang menelepon mereka.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Kami makan siang bersama karena Minato yang mentraktir kami, sekaligus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Orang tua angkatku sangat terkejut akan kebenaran cerita yang dibeberkan Minato bahwa Minato adalah ayah kandungku yang sebenarnya.

Sewaktu baru dilahirkan, aku diculik oleh seseorang saat berada di ruang bayi. Diperkirakan seseorang itu adalah orang terdekat yang sangat dendam pada Minato. Minato mengetahui penculikan itu dari seorang perawat yang menjaga ruang bayi. Bersamaan Kushina, ibu kandungku, mengalami komplikasi sehabis melahirkanku. Kushina sangat terkejut saat mengetahui aku yang diculik, akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhir dalam pelukan Minato.

Sejak kepergian Kushina, Minato sempat terpuruk. Tapi, berkat hiburan dua orang kepercayaannya, dia mampu bangkit lagi dari keterpurukannya dan mencoba melaporkan penculikan itu ke kantor polisi. Pihak kepolisian menyanggupi permintaannya dan segera melakukan pencarian ke semua tempat yang ada di kota Konoha. Tapi, pelaku yang dimaksud tidak ditemukan, dan bahkan aku yang diculik pun tidak ditemukan. Membuat Minato bertambah sedih ketika mengetahui semua ini.

Kemudian, Minato berusaha untuk berjuang sendiri untuk mencariku ke semua tempat. Bahkan menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari informasi tentangku. Hanya satu petunjuk untuk mencariku yaitu foto diriku yang masih bayi beserta gelang perak berukir nama diriku. Tentu, itu tidak mudah. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk melakukan pencarian.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan Minato. Aku menangis saat mengetahui bahwa Minato adalah ayahku. Minato pun menangis saat memelukku di kantor polisi.

Kini gelang perak berukir "Uzumaki Naruto" itu tergenggam di tangan Minato. Aku yang memberikan gelang perak itu padanya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Inilah gelang perak yang dipesan Kushina untuk bayinya yang bernama Naruto...," kata Minato yang terus bercerita."Nama keluarga Naruto sebenarnya adalah Namikaze. Seharusnya nama lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto. Tapi, atas kesepakatan kami berdua, kami memberikan nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto agar kelaknya Naruto bisa berkarir di dunia musik. Itulah pesan terakhir Kushina sebelum dia meninggal dunia."

"Oh, begitu...," Tou-sama mengangguk sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja, duduk berhadapan dengan Minato.

"Aku turut sedih dengan apa yang menimpa ibu kandung Naruto-kun," ucap Kaa-sama yang meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melupakan semua yang terjadi. Aku tidak sedih lagi dan tetap bersemangat untuk meneruskan hidupku. Apalagi sekarang aku sudah menemukan putra yang sangat aku sayangi ini..."

Minato tersenyum lembut sambil memegang bahuku karena aku duduk di sampingnya. Aku pun tersenyum dan berusaha mati-matian menahan air mataku yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

"Baiklah... Mulai sekarang... Naruto-kun tinggal saja dengan Minato-san. Minato-san-lah yang berhak mengasuhmu sekarang," Kaa-sama tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus berlinang di dua pipinya.

"Tapi, Kaa-sama...," aku tidak merasa enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Karena kau adalah anak kandungnya Minato-san. Kau bisa menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal nantinya, kan?"

"Eh? Ta-Tapi, aku tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi. Aku ingin menjadi arsitek seperti Tou-sama."

"Menjadi penyanyi juga bisa sekaligus arsitek, kan? Bukankah begitu, Minato-san?"

"Ya, itu benar, Venelana-sama."

Minato mengangguk. Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama sama-sama tersenyum. Gaara yang sedari tadi diam, ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

"Suara Naruto sangat bagus kalau dia menyanyi. Dia juga pintar bermain gitar. Dia bisa saja jadi vocalis atau gitaris jika bergabung dengan anggota band. Bagaimana Minato-Oji-san? Anda, kan produser musik..."

DUAK!

Aku menginjak kaki Gaara yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku sangat kesal karena Gaara menambah suasana semakin penuh kejutan. Gaara tetap berwajah datar dan menahan sakitnya kakinya karena diinjak sekuat tenaga olehku.

'Dasar, panda merah!' batinku yang melototi Gaara.

Gaara hanya cuek saja.

Memegang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, Minato memikirkan sesuatu. Kami berempat memperhatikannya.

Suasana kafe saat ini tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengisi di dalamnya. Tampak tiga orang pelayan sedang melayani para pelanggan.

Cukup lama berpikir, Minato membuka percakapan kembali dan memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda.

"Ya. Akan kuputuskan Naruto menjadi anggota band baru yang akan kubentuk. Aku juga akan menunjuk Gaara sebagai Manager-nya."

"HAH!?"

Aku dan Gaara sama-sama ternganga. Minato tersenyum sambil memandang wajah kami berdua secara bergantian lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Band baru yang bernama 'Five Tales', beranggotakan lima orang. Naruto, kaulah yang menjadi pemimpin band ini. Keempat anggota lainnya, akan kucari melalui audisi pencarian bakat. Secepatnya kita dapatkan empat orang yang sangat cocok menjadi rekan-rekanmu. Aku harap kau mau menerima permintaan ayahmu ini."

Dengan hati yang setengah menolak dan setengah menerima, aku pun tersenyum hambar.

"Ta-Tapi, akukan tidak suka menjadi penyanyi, Tou-san."

"Kau harus memenuhi permintaan terakhir almarhum ibumu. Kau tidak sayang ya sama ibumu dan ayahmu ini?"

Mendadak Minato mengeluarkan air mata tidak jelasnya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu begitu. Aku dan semuanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

Tidak tega, aku pun menjawab.

"Eh? Eh? Te-Tentu. A-Aku akan menyanyi. Aku juga sayang pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Tou-san."

"Terima kasih, anakku yang tercinta!"

GREP!

Minato mendadak berhenti menangis dan memelukku sekuat tenaga hingga aku merasa kehilangan napasku. Aku pun meronta-ronta dalam pelukan ayahku.

"To-Tou-san! Le-Lepaskan aku! Na-Napasku sesak, tahu!"

"Habisnya aku senang sekali... Aku menyayangimu, nak."

"A-Aku tahu itu."

"Hahaha..."

"TOUSAN! LEPASKAN AKUUUU!"

Ayah kandungku tertawa bahagia sambil memelukku erat-erat. Sementara aku merasa sesak napas di dalam pelukannya yang terbilang kuat. Gaara, Tou-sama, dan Kaa-sama ternganga melihat kami lalu senyuman terukir di wajah mereka.

Suasana semakin berwarna di tengah makan siang, menemani kebersamaan kami berlima di kafe yang ada di kota Kuoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya...

Aku tidak menemukan Koneko dimanapun. Bahkan membuat Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, Gaara, dan Minato menyerah. Kami memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari di kala malam sudah tiba.

Tepat pada pukul 9 malam, aku dan Gaara serta Minato berpamitan dengan keluarga Gremory. Keluarga Gremory sempat juga mengajak kami makan malam bersama, satu jam yang lalu.

Usai makan malam, kami mengobrol sebentar dengan keluarga Gremory lalu langsung cabut untuk pergi kembali ke kota Suna.

Semula aku tidak mau pergi kembali ke kota Suna sebelum aku menemukan Koneko. Tapi, berkat hiburan dari ayah kandungku dan orang tua angkatku, membuatku bersemangat kembali. Aku harus pulang ke kota Suna bersama Minato, sedangkan Gaara sudah pergi duluan karena Gaara harus mengejar waktu ke kota Suna sebelum pagi tiba.

Tinggallah aku dan Minato yang kini bersiap-siap akan pergi. Setelah berpamitan pada semua orang di mansion keluarga Gremory, aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Mercedes Bens milik Minato, dimana Minato sudah duduk manis di kursi pengemudi.

"Sudah siap, Naruto?" tanya Minato yang sudah memegang stirnya.

"Sudah Tou-san," jawabku dengan senyuman simpul.

"Dadah, Naruto-nii-sama...," terlihat Millicas melambaikan tangan kanannya padaku, berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang bersama para anggota keluarga Gremory."Kapan-kapan datang ke sini lagi ya?"

Aku mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum dengan perasaan yang terharu.

"Iya. Aku akan kembali ke sini!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Venelana-kaa-sama juga melambaikan tangan kanannya bersama Zeoticus-tou-sama.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Otouto-sama," Sirzech juga melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Naruto-kun. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...," Grayfia menangis sambil dipeluk oleh Sirzech.

Kedua mataku berkaca-kaca saat menyaksikan semua ini.

Bersamaan pintu jendela kabin depan tertutup disertai bunyi mesin mobil yang hidup dan menderu keras.

BRUUUM!

Mobil Mercedes Bens berjalan cepat ketika dikendarai oleh Minato dan membawa aku bersamanya. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk kulitku karena AC mobil dinyalakan. Aku terduduk di samping Minato, dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahku yang suram.

Samar-samar kudengar suara ayahku yang hinggap di gendang telingaku, di tengah bunyi halus mobil.

"Tenang saja. Kau pasti akan berjumpa lagi dengan kekasihmu itu. Hmmm... Siapa namanya?"

Aku menjawab tanpa melihat ayah.

"Namanya Toujou Koneko."

"Oh ya, Toujou Koneko...," suara ayah terdengar lembut."Jika kau menjadi penyanyi nantinya, kan, kau akan tampil di televisi. Tentu semua orang akan melihatmu, dan Koneko juga akan melihatmu. Bernyanyilah dengan hati. Aku akan mencari lagu yang bagus untukmu agar lagu itu tersampaikan pada Koneko. Hmmm... Tunggu dulu... Bagaimana kita ciptakan saja lagu tentang ungkapan hatimu pada sahabat masa kecilmu? Lalu kau yang akan menyanyikannya bersama bandmu. Kita rekam dan kita sebarkan ke seluruh kota. Pasti setelah itu, kau akan bertemu dengan Koneko lagi. Koneko-lah yang akan menemuimu..."

Mendengar penjelasan ayah, hatiku tersentuh dan menarikku untuk melihat ke arah ayah. Ayah yang sibuk menyetir, juga melihat ke arahku dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar.

Begitu lama, aku terpaku lalu tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Pada akhirnya Naruto berjumpa dengan ayah kandungnya yang masih hidup.**

 **Inilah langkah awal Naruto menjadi seorang penyanyi bersama band yang dibentuk ayahnya. Siapa-siapa sajakah yang termasuk dalam band Naruto, Five Tales, nanti?**

 **Nantikan di chapter 8, tentang kisah Naruto x Akeno.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	8. Persiapan band Five Tales

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring chapter 8 ini adalah:**

 **All Mine by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Persiapan band Five Tales**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar penjelasan ayah, hatiku tersentuh dan menarikku untuk melihat ke arah ayah. Ayah yang sibuk menyetir, juga melihat ke arahku dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar.

Begitu lama, aku terpaku lalu tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san."

Sedetik kemudian, tawa itu menghilang dari wajahku. Aku merasa rasa sedih menyerangku lagi. Berpendapat pasti saran ayah akan membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia saja.

Aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Tapi... Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum mendapatkan Koneko kembali. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika Koneko tidak berhasil kutemukan. Kita harus melanjutkan pencarian ini, Tousan..."

"Ah... Tapi, ini sudah malam. Besok saja kita cari ya?"

"Tidak, Tousan! Aku akan tetap mencari Koneko sampai ketemu! Kita tunda saja keberangkatan kita ke kota Suna!"

Aku bersikeras dengan wajah yang mengeras. Ayahku tampak tertegun lalu memasang wajahnya yang kusut.

"Baiklah... Jika itu maumu. Kita mencari Koneko lagi."

"Itulah yang kumau."

"Tapi, kita akan mencarinya mulai darimana?"

"Hmmm... Tunggu dulu!"

Aku berpikir keras sambil memegang daguku dengan tanganku. Lama sekali. Mengingat tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi Koneko di kota ini. Lalu menyentakku untuk membelalakkan kedua mataku karena mengingat tempat-tempat itu.

"Aku tahu! Kita pergi dulu ke SD Kuoh!"

"Ah!? Kenapa kita harus ke sana malam-malam begini!?"

"Soalnya... Itu adalah tempat kenangan kami. Kami pernah bersekolah di sana."

"Oh, tapi mana mungkin dia ke sana, kan?"

"Pasti dia ke sana. Aku tahu kebiasaan Koneko yang suka pergi menyendiri ke tempat yang sunyi. Bahkan malam sekalipun, dia pergi ke tempat itu dengan menggunakan sepeda. Aku panik ketika dia tidak ada di mansion keluarga Gremory. Makanya aku keluar juga untuk mencarinya."

"Oh... Aku mengerti. Kita pergi ke sana sekarang."

"Hm."

Aku mengangguk dengan pelan. Kurasakan kedua mataku semakin meredup saja. Takut membayangkan hal yang buruk menimpa Koneko. Tapi, aku buru-buru menepis bayangan itu dengan berusaha menenangkan pikiranku yang mulai kacau.

Sewaktu makan malam bersama keluarga Gremory, aku tidak bernafsu lagi untuk memakan makanan yang terhidang di depan mataku. Walaupun Kaa-sama memaksaku untuk tetap makan sekalipun, aku tidak sanggup lagi mengisi perutku ini. Tidak kurasakan lapar dan haus. Di pikiranku, hanya terbayang-bayang wajah Koneko yang kurindukan.

Aku tidak habis pikir tentang maksud Koneko yang pergi. Mengapa dia membohongiku dan merelakan aku untuk kembali pada Rias? Siapa yang telah meracuni pikirannya sehingga dia berpikir untuk meninggalkanku? Aku merasa Rias-lah dalang dari balik hilangnya Koneko. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menuduh Rias begitu saja karena tidak memiliki bukti apapun.

Atau mungkinkah Koneko pergi karena aku terpaksa menerima cintanya? Menjadikan Koneko sebagai pelampiasan cintaku?

Itu tidaklah benar! Aku menerima cinta Koneko karena keinginan hatiku sendiri dan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mengubah rasa sayangku ini menjadi cinta untuknya. Karena arti sayang dan arti cinta itu berbeda.

Sayang berarti perasaan yang ditujukan pada keluarga atau teman. Cinta berarti perasaan yang sangat serius yang ditujukan pada sahabat hidup.

Itulah pendapatku. Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu?

Ya. Aku menyayangi Koneko. Perasaan sayang ini belum meningkat menjadi cinta. Aku berusaha belajar "mencintai" Koneko. Aku akan menjadikan Koneko sebagai cintaku yang terakhir.

Jika dia tidak ditemukan juga, walaupun aku sudah mati-matian mencarinya, mungkin hidupku akan hancur lagi. Lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Kisah cintaku berakhir lagi dengan penuh kesedihan.

Tidak! Aku ingin berakhir bahagia! Aku ingin mendapatkan cintaku! Itulah harapan terbesarku!

Ayah terus mengendarai mobilnya. Sepertinya dia tahu jalan menuju ke tempat kumaksud. Tanpa aku memberitahukan dimana tempatnya, dia terus terdiam untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya di ujung jalan raya yang masih ramai karena dipenuhi kendaraan-kendaraan.

Lampu-lampu jalan bercahaya terang sehingga memberikan rasa aman ketika para pengendara lewat, tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun. Tampak beberapa polisi lalu lintas sedang bertugas di tepi jalan raya, untuk memantau keadaan lalu lintas.

Mobil yang dikendarai ayah, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Aku terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Mana tahu, aku menemukan Koneko yang sedang berjalan di tepi jalan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, aku dan ayah tiba juga di Sekolah Dasar Kuoh. Mobil kami berhenti persis di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Aku langsung keluar dari dalam mobil, dengan jantung yang sangat berdebar-debar. Ayah memanggilku.

"Naruto! Tunggu!"

"Tousan, tunggu saja di dalam mobil!"

Teriakku sambil memanjat pagar sekolah yang memiliki tinggi kira-kira satu meter. Karena pintu gerbangnya terkunci, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas seperti itu. Itu sudah kebiasaanku sejak kecil, dan bahkan saat terlambat pergi ke sekolah, aku memanjat pagar bersama Koneko ketika masih bersekolah di sini.

Tentu, kejadian itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Terus kuingat setiap saat.

TAP!

Aku berhasil mendaratkan kedua kakiku di halaman depan sekolah. Aku berdiri dan menelusuri keadaan sekolah yang gelap gulita. Tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun. Bahkan para penjaga sekolah pun, tidak terlihat di sini.

Dahulunya, pernah ada rumor saat aku masih bersekolah di sini, rumor tentang hantu leher panjang yang sering menampakkan dirinya di halaman depan sekolah ini. Beberapa temanku mengaku pernah melihatnya saat beruji nyali di sini.

Tapi, itu hanya rumor belaka. Entah benar atau tidak. Aku yang pernah mencoba beruji nyali bersama Koneko, tidak pernah melihat penampakan hantu itu. Aku yang memang seorang penakut, pernah ditakuti Koneko sehingga aku ketakutan setengah mati dan pada akhirnya buang air kecil di celana.

Spontan, Koneko terdiam dan terpaku memandangiku. Wajahnya kaku begitu seperti menahan tawa. Aku yang juga terpaku, merasa malu dan berteriak marah pada Koneko.

Sungguh, hal itu adalah kejadian yang sangat memalukan. Aku selalu tertawa sendiri ketika mengingatnya.

Namun, saat ini, aku tidak merasa takut lagi dengan namanya hantu atau semacamnya. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk pergi menjelajah wilayah sekolah itu. Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan Koneko, yang mungkin ada di sini.

Mencari dan terus mencari. Tidak menemukan Koneko dimanapun. Aku mengakhiri pencarianku dan memutuskan kembali ke tempat ayah menunggu.

Seperti yang kulakukan pertama kali, aku memanjat pagar besi sekolah supaya bisa keluar dari sekolah lagi. Masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk di tempatku semula, persis di samping ayahku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya ayah dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak ada," jawabku lesu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ya sudah. Kita cari saja di tempat lain."

"Iya."

Aku mengangguk lesu. Wajahku semakin suram saja. Kemudian ayah menghidupkan mobilnya lagi.

BRUUUM!

Mobil hidup dan berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Membawa kami untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Diputuskan, semalaman suntuk itu, kami mencari Koneko ke segala tempat yang pernah dikunjungi Koneko. Aku merasa jika pergi ke tempat itu satu-persatu, pasti aku akan menemukan Koneko. Tapi, Koneko tidak ada di tempat-tempat yang sudah kami kunjungi. Hingga pada akhirnya, kami berdua tiba di taman bermain yang terletak di pusat kota Kuoh. Tetap saja, kami tidak menemukan Koneko.

"Inilah tempat terakhir yang kita kunjungi...," kata ayah sambil melirik arloji yang melingkari di pergelangan tangan kirinya."Ini sudah jam lima pagi. Huaaaam..."

Ayah menguap panjang. Dia sudah terserang kantuk karena begadang semalaman suntuk ini. Sementara aku tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali.

Kini kami berdua berdiri di tengah taman bermain. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, lalu menghelakan napas frustasiku.

"Aaaaah... Ya... Inilah tempat terakhir yang kita kunjungi."

"Sepertinya Koneko memang tidak ada di sini."

"Aku tidak tahu akan kemana lagi mencarinya... Rasanya aku menyerah..."

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua kakiku terasa lemah hingga memaksaku untuk jatuh berlutut di jalan beton ini. Rasa frustasi dan putus asa sudah menyerangku lagi.

Melihatku terpuruk, ayah datang mendekatiku dan merangkul bahuku dari samping.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Aku... Merasa pikiranku buntu. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana lagi untuk mencari Koneko. Bahkan biarpun kita melaporkan masalah ini pada polisi sekalipun, aku merasa kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya. Aku bingung... Aku kalut... Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Akulah penyebab dia pergi dariku. Dia pergi karena merasa aku terpaksa menerima cintanya..."

"Tapi, ini sudah 24 jam, kita bisa melaporkan hilangnya Koneko pada polisi, kan? Seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

"Percuma saja, Tou-san. Polisi tidak akan bisa menemukan Koneko. Mungkin Koneko sudah pergi jauh ke kota lain, mengasingkan dirinya dan dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Ini bukanlah kasus orang yang hilang. Tapi, Koneko pergi atas keinginannya sendiri."

Mendadak, cairan bening menetes di sela-sela kedua bola mataku. Terasa panas dan menyakitkan. Hatiku tercabik-cabik teriris rasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan Koneko pergi. Berjuta-juta pisau belati seakan-akan menancap di jantungku sehingga berhenti berdenyut. Tenagaku melemah. Kurasakan ketidakberdayaan menguasai tubuhku. Merasa kehilangan cahaya semangat hidupku.

"Tenanglah... Naruto... Kau tidak boleh putus asa begitu. Apalagi menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu," nada suara ayah terdengar lirih."Aku memang tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan karena aku adalah ayah kandungmu. Aku juga terpuruk seperti ini ketika kehilangan ibumu. Memang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, dua orang kepercayaanku terus menghiburku dan mengatakan masih ada harapan. Harapan agar aku bisa menemukanmu dan pada akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu karena Tuhan mengizinkan kita bertemu di sini. Percayalah... Masih ada harapan... Jika Tuhan mengizinkan kalian bertemu lagi, pasti kalian bertemu lagi. Perjuanganmu yang mencari Koneko sampai seperti ini, nantinya akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan. Bersabarlah dan hadapi semua ini dengan tegar. Inilah ujian Tuhan untuk menguji perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Koneko."

Mendengar kata-kata ayah yang penuh nasehat, aku terpaku. Mencoba menghentikan air mata ini, tapi tetap saja air mata ini jatuh menimpa bumi. Kepalaku tertunduk dan merasakan keterpurukan semakin menguasaiku. Perasaan bersalah menguat di hati dan pikiranku.

"Sampai kapan... Aku menanggung kesedihan ini? Sampai kapan aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dengan orang yang mencintaiku? Selama ini, aku selalu berusaha tegar dan selalu bersemangat menjalani hidupku. Tapi, sekarang... Aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk tegar. Aku tidak bisa lagi, Tou-san... Aku tidak bisa lagi..."

Tangisanku memecah. Aku merasa ayah semakin memelukku dengan erat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah ayah sekarang.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang..."

Suara ayah terdengar pelan dan bergetar. Dapat kudengar di gendang telingaku, suara ayah yang terisak. Sepertinya ayah juga menangis.

Di shubuh yang dingin ini, kami meratap bersama. Tidak tahu kapan, kesedihan ini akan berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lewat tengah hari, aku dan ayah tiba juga di kota Suna. Lalu kami langsung pergi ke apartemen Omika untuk mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal di sana.

Seperti biasa, aku meminta ayah menungguku di dalam mobilku, yang terparkir di depan apartemen Omika. Ayah tampak sudah lelah sekali dan sangat mengantuk karena mengendarai mobil sampai ke sini, tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku masuk ke gedung apartemen Omika. Menggunakan lift agar cepat sampai di lantai 6, dimana apartemenku berada. Sesampainya di sana, aku menyusuri lorong yang begitu sepi dan tidak bertemu dengan Rias begitu aku masuk ke apartemenku yang bernomor 165 itu.

Aku membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, lalu bergegas menuju ke kamarku dan mengambil koper besarku. Mengambil semua pakaianku di dalam lemari pakaian, dan langsung memasukkannya begitu saja ke dalam koper besar. Tidak lupa juga, aku memasukkan semua keperluan kuliahku ke dalam tas besarku, dan aku mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Oh iya...," sahutku sambil berlari cepat menuju ke kamar Koneko.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Koneko yang terbuka. Berjalan pelan dan menemukan benda-benda yang kucari yaitu diary, foto diriku dan syal putih. Ketiga benda yang ditinggalkan Koneko di sini.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Koneko sengaja meninggalkan ketiga benda itu di sini. Mungkin saja Koneko melupakannya karena saking terburu-buru akan pergi.

Lalu aku meraih foto dan diary yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Menyelipkan foto ke sela-sela salah satu halaman diary. Fokus mataku beralih pada syal putih yang tergeletak di atas meja, persis di samping tempat tidur tersebut.

Kugerakkan tanganku yang satunya untuk mengambil syal putih yang terbuat dari benang wol itu.

Seketika wajahku berubah menjadi suram. Kedua mataku menjadi sayu lagi. Menggenggam erat syal putih di tanganku.

Ini adalah syal yang diberikan Koneko untukku, sewaktu aku pergi kerja, dua hari yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh? Ini untukku?"

"Iya... Aku sudah membuatnya sejak lama, sewaktu aku belajar dengan Grayfia-sama...," kata Koneko yang malu-malu memberikan syal putih itu padaku ketika selesai sarapan pagi."Sekarang aku berikan padamu karena kau sudah mencintaiku. Ini adalah tanda cintaku untukmu."

"Tanda cintamu untukku?"

"Hn. Terimalah."

Aku mengambil syal itu dengan perasaan yang sangat senang. Koneko yang duduk berhadapan denganku, tersenyum simpul. Samar-samar, semburat merah tipis terlihat di dua pipinya.

"Terima kasih...," sahutku menyengir lebar dan mencoba memasang syal itu di leherku. Ternyata sangat pas. Syal itu melingkari leherku sampai penuh.

"Hn. Sama-sama...," Koneko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan akan merapikan meja makan yang berantakan karena dipenuhi mangkuk-mangkuk dan dua gelas yang kotor.

"Tunggu dulu... Jangan beres-beres dulu," aku memperingatinya sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang kududuki.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Koneko heran.

Dengan wajah yang serius, aku mendekatinya dan langsung memegang dagunya dengan tangan kananku. Kulihat, wajah Koneko memerah.

"Ng... Na-Naruto-kun... Ka-Kau mau apa?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Berniat ingin menciumnya. Perhatianku tertuju pada bibirnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja...

SPLAAAASSH!

Mukaku disiram dengan air putih yang didapatkan Koneko dari cerek yang tergeletak di atas meja. Alhasil, aku membatu dengan rambut dan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Syal yang kupakai ini juga ikut basah akibat ulah Koneko.

Dengan wajah yang datar, Koneko menepis tanganku yang memegang dagunya. Meletakkan cerek tadi ke atas meja lagi, dan lantas melepaskan syal putih itu dari leherku.

"Sini... Biar kukeringkan syalnya dulu."

Begitu katanya, setelah itu, dia menyelonong pergi dari hadapanku.

Urat persimpangan muncul di kepalaku, aku berbalik dan memandangnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"KONEKO-CHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!? AKUKAN MAU MENCIUMMU!" teriakku berapi-api.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," jawab Koneko yang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"LIHAT SAJA! AKU AKAN MENDAPATKAN CIUMANMU SEBELUM AKU BERANGKAT NANTI! KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN MENOLAKKU LAGI!"

"Sudahlah. Jangan berisik pagi-pagi begini. Malu sama tetangga di sebelah."

"SIAPA YANG MEMULAINYA DULUAN, HAH!?"

"Kau sendiri."

"KONEKO-CHAAAAN!"

Aku berlari cepat untuk mengejar Koneko yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Koneko kelihatan panik dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

BLAAAAM!

Wajahku nyaris terbentur dengan pintu kamar mandi. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kuat.

"Koneko-chan, buka pintunya!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Aku ingin menciummu... Sekali saja..."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Tidak mau ya? Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau berangkat kerja. Aku tidak kuliah sekarang."

"Oh..."

Suara Koneko terdengar datar. Aku menghelakan napas kekecewaanku dan bergegas menuju ke kamarku untuk mengganti pakaianku yang basah. Juga bersiap-siap untuk berangkat pergi kerja.

Setelah berganti pakaian, menyandang tas di punggungku, dan memakai sepatu sporty berwarna jingga, aku keluar kamar. Berjalan santai menuju ke ruang tamu. Tangan kananku meraih gagang pintu yang ada di ruang tamu dan mendengar Koneko memanggilku.

"Naruto-kun... Tunggu..."

Aku menoleh dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Yang tadi itu, maaf," jawab Koneko yang datang mendekatiku.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Syukurlah."

Aku tersenyum dan membukakan pintu. Koneko juga tersenyum.

Di depan pintu apartemen yang terbuka, aku dan Koneko saling berhadapan. Aku akan berangkat kerja pagi ini, karena dia sedang libur kuliah sekarang.

Sebaliknya Koneko akan masuk kuliah nanti siang, dan berencana akan pergi sendiri ke kampus. Lalu akulah yang akan menjemputnya nanti.

Sambil membelai rambut Koneko yang terasa lembut, aku tersenyum pada Koneko yang menatapku. Koneko sudah mandi dan terdiam ketika aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku pergi ya. Nanti aku yang menjemputmu. Tunggu di tempat yang biasa ya?"

"Hn."

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Jam lima sore."

"Baiklah. Aku akan tiba di kampus tepat pada waktunya."

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk pelan bersamaan bibirnya dikecup lagi oleh bibirku. Aku memegang dagunya dengan erat. Koneko terdiam dan membalas ciumanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menutup kedua mataku saat mengingat kejadian itu. Itulah ciuman terakhirku untuknya. Terasa lembut dan manis. Membuat perasaanku lebih baik dan lebih bersemangat untuk menghadapi hariku.

Kini dia tidak ada lagi. Entah dimana dia sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Aku pasti akan merindukan dia. Pasti itu.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan terus mencarimu sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Akan kutunjukkan perasaanku itu padamu...,' batinku sambil membuka kedua mataku perlahan-lahan.'Akan kuciptakan lagu tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku akan menyanyi hanya untukmu. Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku. Kaulah yang akan menemuiku, sahabatku.'

Sambil menahan gejolak di hatiku, aku mencium syal itu. Terasa lembut dan harum. Sewangi sahabatku yang hilang itu.

Sahabat sekaligus cintaku, kau akan terus melekat di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Takkan kulupakan begitu saja.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak merenung lagi, bergegas menuju ke kamarku dan memasukkan benda-benda milik Koneko ke dalam tas besarku. Aku menyandang tas besar di punggungku dan menyeret koper agar keluar dari kamarku.

Langkahku terayun gontai. Terasa berat meninggalkan apartemen ini, karena di sinilah cintaku dimulai. Kenangan terindah selama empat bulan bersamanya, akan selalu ada di ingatanku. Aku akan berusaha merawat rasa sayang ini agar bisa tumbuh menjadi cinta. Akan tetap setia dan tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen ini, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk melihat-lihat seisi apartemen ini sekali lagi. Selamat tinggal, aku akan pergi ke tempat tinggal yang baru. Ke tempat ayah kandungku.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat untuk terakhir kalinya, aku pun keluar dari apartemen ini dengan perasaan yang hampa. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Tentunya tidak ada Koneko bersamaku.

Di lorong kulewati ini, tidak tampak seorangpun, bahkan batang hidung Rias tidak tampak. Syukurlah, aku berharap tidak ingin bertemu dengan gadis pengkhianat itu di situasi seperti ini.

Aku menggunakan lift lagi untuk turun ke bawah. Keluar dari gedung apartemen dan menemui ayah yang menungguku di dalam mobil. Mobil milik ayah terparkir di depan gedung apartemen itu.

Kulihat ayah sedang menyandarkan badannya pada bangku pengemudi. Kedua matanya menutup. Mendengkur halus. Sepertinya dia tertidur sebentar karena sudah merasa kelelahan.

Aku memandang ayah dengan lama. Senyuman tidak terukir di wajahku.

"Tousan...," panggilku dengan nada yang datar.

"Hmmm... Ah... Eh?" ayah tersentak kaget dan buru-buru mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang sempat memerah dengan dua tangannya."Maaf, aku malah tertidur. Habisnya mengantuk sekali. Hoaaaam..."

Ayah menguap lebar seperti kuda nil. Setetes air mata menyembul di sudut dua matanya. Aku membuka pintu bagian kabin belakang dan meletakkan barang-barangku di bangku kabin belakang.

Selesai itu, aku menutup pintu kabin belakang dan membuka pintu kabin depan. Duduk di bangku yang ada di samping ayah, dan menutup pintu kembali. Memandangi ayah yang memegangi rambutnya yang sudah kusut.

"Aku sudah selesai memasukkan barang-barangku. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang."

"Ng... Ya."

Ayah memperhatikanku dengan lama. Wajahnya terlihat kusam begitu dengan sorot mata biru yang meredup.

"Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya ayah kemudian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku dengan wajah yang begitu suram.

"Apa benar?"

"Benar."

"Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang Koneko?"

"..."

Disodorkan pertanyaan itu, sungguh membuatku terdiam cukup lama. Aku mengangguk pelan dan menutup kedua mataku.

Ayah memegang bahuku dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang lembut.

"Jangan sedih. Kita pasti akan menemukan Koneko lagi. Cepat atau lambat, yang penting kita terus berusaha. Sesuai dengan rencana semula, ciptakan lagu tentang perasaanmu padanya. Aku akan membantumu untuk menulis lagu itu. Kita akan bekerja sama. Oke?"

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan melihat ayah yang tersenyum. Aku ingin membalas senyum ayah, tapi entah mengapa senyuman itu tidak tertampil di wajahku. Seolah-olah aku tidak bisa lagi untuk menunjukkan senyumku.

"Oke."

"Bagus. Bersemangatlah, Naruto. Berusahalah untuk menjadi penyanyi yang sukses di dunia musik. Aku akan melatihmu secara khusus."

"Hn."

"Baiklah... Kita pergi sekarang!"

Ayah menepuk-nepuk puncak rambutku. Dia menyengir lebar, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tertawa ataupun tersenyum. Hatiku tetap bersedih dan tidak mampu lagi untuk menunjukkan perasaan gembira. Aku merasa aku akan menjadi orang yang semakin terpuruk ke lembah frustasi. Mungkin aku akan menjadi orang lain.

Sesudah itu, ayah menghidupkan mesin mobil. Mobil pun menyala dan dikendarai oleh ayah secara perlahan-lahan. Mobil berjalan berbelok dan kemudian melaju kencang ketika mencapai jalanan raya. Membawa kami menuju ke tempat yang kami tuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto dan Minato tiba juga di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Mobil yang dikendarai Minato, berhenti tepat di halaman depan yang sangat luas, di dekat mansion yang begitu besar dan mewah. Persis seperti mansion keluarga Gremory.

Ketika mereka berdua keluar dari dalam mobil, mereka disambut oleh dua butler dan dua maid. Salah satu butler berusia 30-an, berkata pada mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Besar. Syukurlah anda pulang dengan selamat. Kami turut senang karena anda baik-baik saja."

Minato menjawab dengan lesu.

"Ya, aku pulang. Tolong angkat barang-barang di kabin belakang ya. Lalu tolong siapkan makanan untuk kami berdua...," Minato menunjuk Naruto yang sibuk mengamati keadaan sekitar."Anak laki-laki itu adalah Tuan Muda kalian, Naruto, yang hilang sejak 20 tahun. Dia berhasil kutemukan di kota Kuoh dan sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita di sini."

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu, selamat datang buat Tuan Muda Naruto-sama."

Keempat pelayan itu membungkuk hormat pada Naruto yang berdiri di samping Minato. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang juga datar.

"Ayo, Naruto! Kita masuk ke dalam. Aku akan menunjukkan dimana kamarmu," pinta Minato yang tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto mengikuti langkah Minato dari belakang. Minato yang berjalan duluan.

Dua butler tadi mengangkat barang-barang bawaan Naruto. Sedangkan dua maid tadi segera pergi ke dalam mansion untuk membuatkan makanan khusus, menyusul Naruto dan Minato yang juga sudah masuk ke dalam mansion.

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruang tamu yang begitu luas dan besar, Naruto dan Minato disambut lagi oleh sekelompok pelayan - butler dan maid - beserta Kepala pelayan yang maju ke depan untuk membungkuk hormat pada Naruto dan Minato.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Besar dan..." pria berambut hitam diikat yang berseragam khusus butler, diketahui bernama Umino Iruka, menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Naruto yang berdiri di samping Minato.

"Hmmm... Dia anakku, Naruto. Tuan Muda yang hilang itu," jawab Minato yang melirik Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Oh... Naruto, Tuan Muda!" Iruka tersenyum senang."Selamat datang di rumah ini, Tuan Muda Naruto-sama!"

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda, Naruto-sama!" seru kelompok pelayan yang berdiri di belakang Iruka, juga membungkukkan badan masing-masing dengan hormat.

"Terima kasih...," kembali Naruto berkata dengan nada yang datar, tanpa ada senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sudah, semuanya. Kembali ke tempat kalian. Aku akan mengantarkan anakku ke kamarnya," Minato tertawa lebar dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengisyaratkan pada para bawahannya untuk kembali menjalani tugas masing-masing.

"Baik, Tuan Besar," Iruka dan kelompok pelayan kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Lantas ayah dan anak laki-lakinya berjalan lagi menuju ke arah tangga. Diikuti dua butler yang membawakan barang-barang Naruto.

Dengan sunyi senyap begitu, Naruto mengikuti ayahnya dengan langkah yang gontai. Wajahnya sangat datar, tapi saffir birunya sayu, mencerminkan kesedihan yang dalam.

Ya, tentu saja. Dia masih memikirkan tentang Koneko yang entah ada dimana sekarang. Hatinya masih berguncang hebat sehingga membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Sepertinya dia terpuruk lagi seperti dulu. Mungkin lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Mereka berjalan bersama, menaiki tangga yang dilapisi karpet merah. Ruang tamu yang begitu megah dengan diisi perabotan yang mahal dan mewah, tidak terlalu diperhatikan Naruto. Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba juga di kamar yang sangat luas dan besar, tepat di lantai dua. Kamar bernuansa putih, perabotan mewah dan lengkap menghiasi berbagai sudut kamar. Tampak lampu antik tergantung di langit-langit. Lantainya terbuat dari granit.

Dua butler tadi meletakkan barang-barang bawaan Naruto di dekat tempat tidur. Tempat tidurnya berukuran besar dan cukup memuat empat orang.

Terdiam memperhatikan keadaan kamarnya ini, Naruto tidak banyak bertingkah. Naruto tetap terpaku sambil menerawang kosong. Dia benar-benar menjadi orang lain.

Minato dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Dia memegang puncak rambut Naruto dan memasang wajah ibanya.

"Sudahlah... Jangan bersedih. Bersemangatlah. Cobalah mandi dulu. Semoga saja setelah itu, perasaanmu akan menjadi lega. Ikutilah nasehat Tou-san-mu ini, nak."

"..."

Naruto terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan. Minato tersenyum lembut dan membelai puncak rambut Naruto. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada pigura foto yang terletak di atas meja, persis di samping tempat tidur itu. Foto yang menampilkan wajah wanita berambut merah yang sedang tertawa lepas.

"Itu adalah ibumu, Kushina...," tunjuk Minato pada foto itu.

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Minato. Lantas dia berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk Minato. Menghentikan langkahnya di depan foto itu.

"..."

Dia terdiam seribu bahasa lagi. Menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih foto itu. Dipandanginya foto wajah ibunya dengan lama. Minato memperhatikannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Minato dapat menangkap tetesan air bening yang mengalir di dua pipi Naruto. Gendang telinganya juga menangkap suara Naruto yang begitu pelan dan lirih.

"Kaasan...," Naruto memeluk foto itu di dadanya."Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, sudah pulang ke rumah ini. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kaasan."

Naruto menangis sembari menutup kedua matanya dan seakan-akan merasakan dirinya dipeluk sang ibu.

Menyaksikan adegan itu, Minato juga meneteskan air matanya karena melihat sosok wanita berambut merah yang mendadak muncul dan memeluk Naruto. Itulah arwah Kushina yang datang untuk menyambut kepulangan Naruto. Kushina tampak tersenyum sembari memeluk Naruto erat.

"Kushina...," gumam Minato yang tersenyum sambil menangis.

Keheningan menemani mereka di tempat itu. Suasana haru tercipta di antara keluarga yang sudah bertemu.

Dua butler tadi sudah meninggalkan mereka dan kembali bertugas di tempat masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, yang benar saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sasuke pindah ke band baru, Five Tales, itu?"

"Iya. Itu sudah keputusan dari Produser."

"Tapi, aku tidak setuju. Kenapa vocalis andalan kita harus diganti sih?"

"Ah, terima saja keputusan ini, Karin."

"AAARGH! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK SETUJU!"

BUAAAK!

Dinding ruang latihan yang tidak bersalah, menjadi sasaran amukan dari wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata. Kedua temannya menjadi takut karena dia mengamuk.

Uzumaki Karin, begitulah nama gadis berambut merah itu. Dia meninju-ninju tembok secara brutal. Asap mengepul beberapa kali di hidungnya. Wajahnya merah padam karena melepaskan amarahnya yang memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Hiii... Karin menakutkan... Un," sahut seorang pria berambut kuning yang memasang wajah horrornya, diketahui bernama Deidara.

"Ah... Sebaiknya kita kabur saja dari sini, Deidara, sebelum Karin...," ajak seorang pria berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Akasuna Sasori.

KIIITS!

Pandangan Karin tertuju pada mereka yang saling berbisik. Kacamata Karin berkilat tajam. Lantas wajahnya menjadi seram begitu.

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA!"

GREP!

Dengan ganas, Karin menarik kerah jaket dua lelaki itu sehingga dua lelaki itu menjadi panik dibuatnya.

"Ah... Ah... Karin... Lepaskan kami, Un!" Deidara menangis konyol.

"Iya. Kami tidak tahu apa-apa soal Sasuke yang sudah dipindahkan ke Five Tales. Kami saja baru tahu kabar itu dari Kakashi-san, seminggu yang lalu," Sasori juga menangis konyol.

"UKH... DASAR, KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADAKU, KAN!? MALAH SEKARANG, KALIAN BARU MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADAKU!" teriak Karin yang marah sekali.

"Ampun, un/ampun...," Deidara dan Sasori menjawab kompak.

"AAAAAAAH! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KUAMPUNI! RASAKAN INI!"

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

Pada akhirnya, ruang latihan itu menjadi sasana tinju yang seru. Dua lelaki itu menjadi sasaran tinju Karin yang terbilang mengerikan. Membuat mereka berdua menjadi babak belur dalam waktu lima menit saja.

Karin, Deidara, dan Sasori termasuk dalam anggota-anggota band Akatsuki tersebut. Pemimpinnya adalah Sasuke. Tapi, karena sesuatu hal, Sasuke dipindahkan menjadi anggota band Five Tales, di bagian gitaris. Maka vocalis Akatsuki juga akan digantikan dengan yang baru, dan Karin tidak menerima keputusan Produser ini.

Setelah selesai membabat habis dua lelaki itu, Karin dengan jengkelnya keluar dari ruang latihan Akatsuki. Meninggalkan dua lelaki itu, yang telah terkapar di lantai dalam keadaan yang tidak elit. Tubuh mereka berdua sangat mengenaskan.

Langkah yang berat bagaikan monster, dihentakkan Karin ke lantai. Menggeram kesal dan berencana akan protes pada Produser.

'Aku tidak terima kalau Sasuke dipindahkan ke Five Tales. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke,' batin Karin yang sangat kesal di dalam hatinya.'Aku akan protes pada Produser sekarang.'

Dengan terburu-buru, Karin melewati lorong itu. Menyadari bahwa dia berpapasan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik.

Dalam gerakan "slow motion", mereka berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Mereka saling lewat.

"Eh?" Karin ternganga karena merasa terkejut.

Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu yang tidak menyadari Karin yang berpapasan dengannya. Dia berjalan dengan santainya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Karin. Sementara Karin terus memandangnya sambil memunculkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

'Lelaki tadi... Mirip sekali dengan Produser. Apa jangan-jangan dia...?' batin Karin lagi.

Tanpa mengambil pusing lagi, Karin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke ruang kerja Produser.

Pria berambut pirang jabrik tadi adalah Naruto. Dia baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Produser. Produser yang tak lain adalah Minato, ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Baru hari ini, Minato mengajak Naruto untuk datang ke studio rekaman "Namikaze Record" ini, karena para anggota band Five Tales sudah didapatkan dari audisi pencarian bakat. Naruto diminta untuk bertemu dengan keempat personilnya di ruang latihan khusus band Five Tales yang baru saja dibuat oleh Minato. Dia akan memulai karirnya sebagai penyanyi bersama teman-teman barunya itu.

Penampilan Naruto saat ini sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Penampilannya mencerminkan sebagai anak dari keluarga kaya raya. Syal putih melingkari lehernya, syal pemberian Koneko dipakainya sebagai penyemangatnya untuk menjalani kehidupannya sekarang. Atasannya adalah jaket kulit berwarna putih yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menampakkan baju kaos berwarna jingga di dalamnya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang jeans hitam. Sepatu sporty putih membungkus kedua kakinya.

Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dengan sorot kedua mata biru yang sayu. Tampak tenang, tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Ya, semangat telah hilang dari dirinya. Tergantikan kemuraman yang akan selalu ada di hatinya. Tidak akan bisa tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Tidak ada orang yang akan menjadi sandarannya.

Terpukul karena kehilangan orang terdekatnya, membuatnya tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa mencari Koneko. Dia sudah berusaha mencari Koneko kemanapun di kota Suna ini, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Karena itu, sikapnya berubah drastis selama seminggu ini. Berubah menjadi pemurung dan pendiam. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Dia berjalan dalam diam. Menyusuri lorong demi lorong. Menuju ruang latihan Five Tales.

Tak lama kemudian, dia tiba juga di ruang latihan Five Tales, dan membuka pintu dengan pelan.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka. Naruto masuk ke dalamnya.

Empat orang yang ada di dalamnya, melihat ke arahnya. Lantas mereka tersenyum kecuali satu orang yang sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"Apakah kalian anggota-anggota Five Tales itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Ya," seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru, maju ke depan dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat pada Naruto."Kamilah anggota-anggota baru Five Tales. Perkenalkan namaku Kiba Yuuto, yang akan memegang di bagian gitaris."

Seorang pria berambut raven dan bermata hitam kelam, berdiri di samping Yuuto, juga memperkenalkan siapa dirinya.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, bagian bassist. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto memandang ke arah pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke. Sasuke berwajah datar tanpa senyuman sama sekali.

"Kalau aku, Phenex Ravel, bagian drumer," ungkap gadis berambut pirang panjang model bor yang diikat twintail dan bermata biru gelap.

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Ravel. Dia sedikit terkejut.

"Hei, kau rupanya!" kata Naruto yang kembali bersikap tenang.

"Ya, kau mengenali aku, bukan?" Ravel bersidekap dada dengan wajah yang angkuh.

"Kenapa kau bisa kesasar menjadi drumer di sini?"

"Karena aku lolos audisi sebagai drumer, tahu."

"Ah, kau suka musik juga?"

"Tentu saja. Akukan sudah belajar bermain drum sejak kecil."

"Cukup. Lalu kau?"

Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada gadis yang berdiri di samping Ravel. Gadis yang berambut putih dan bermata emas.

"Namaku Tachibana Kanade, bagian pianis."

Naruto memandang gadis yang diketahui bernama Kanade dengan lama. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Koneko.

Dalam sekejap mata, kesedihan menyerang hati Naruto lagi. Dia berusaha menahan semua ini dan berkata.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, vocalis sekaligus gitaris. Aku pemimpin kalian. Semoga kita bisa menjadi tim yang kompak dan saling bekerja sama."

"Ya, tentu!"

Semuanya menyahut kecuali Sasuke dan Ravel. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Kita sudahi perkenalan sampai di sini. Aku rasa kita mulai latihan besok saja. Karena ada urusan penting, aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban para rekannya, Naruto langsung menyelonong pergi. Keempat rekannya saling pandang dengan ekspresi bingung.

Pintu ditutup Naruto dengan cepat. Dia berjalan cepat sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Sepertinya air bening itu akan tumpah sebentar lagi.

Dia menahan air mata itu agar tidak jatuh lagi membasahi bumi. Tanpa dia sadari, dia menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di lorong itu.

DUK!

Orang yang ditabrak Naruto, jatuh terduduk di lantai. Menyadarkan Naruto dari kegelisahannya, lalu Naruto menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada orang itu.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Menyadari Naruto menyodorkan tangan kanan padanya, orang itu malah tersenyum dan meraih tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

"Eh?"

Naruto terkejut ketika tahu siapa gadis yang kini menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Gadis itu berambut panjang hitam ponytail dan bermata hitam. Pasalnya dia adalah...

"Himejima Akeno!"

"Halo, Naruto. Apa kabar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua gelas jus jeruk terhidang di atas meja, barusan diletakkan oleh pelayan, di sebuah kafe yang ada di dekat studio "Namikaze Record."

Di depan Naruto dan Akeno sudah terhidang satu gelas jus jeruk tersebut, mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Mengobrol akrab antara satu sama lainnya.

Suasana kafe begitu hening karena hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengisi di dalamnya. Rata-rata pelanggan kafe ini adalah para aktor dan aktris yang termasuk dalam kontrak kerja dengan "Namikaze Record". Tampak beberapa pelayan melayani para pelanggan, juga ada pelanggan yang saling hilir-mudik.

Menyedot jus jeruknya sebentar hingga menyentuh seperempat gelas, Akeno mengangguk saat Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Jadi, kau yang akan menjadi model dalam video klip Five Tales nanti?"

"Iya, Naruto. Aku diminta langsung oleh Produser Namikaze Record ini...," Akeno tersenyum lembut."Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah anaknya Minato-Ojisan."

"Oh..."

"Karena itu, aku datang ke studio sekarang untuk membicarakan seputar pembuatan video klip itu. Rencananya Five Tales akan membawakan lagu bergenre slow ya?"

"Ya. Lagu yang menceritakan seorang laki-laki yang merindukan gadis yang mencintainya, tapi gadis itu malah pergi meninggalkannya. Aku dan ayah yang menciptakan lagu itu."

"Wah, itu pasti akan sedih sekali jika dinyanyikan olehmu! Hmmm... Aku penasaran ingin mendengar suaramu. Kata Minato-Ojisan, suaramu sangat bagus dan kau juga pandai bermain gitar."

"Hn. Aku akan menjadi vocalis sekaligus gitaris."

"Wow... Itu hebat sekali!"

"Tidak. Itu tidak hebat."

"Benar lho. Aku tidak bohong."

"Ya. Terserah kau saja."

"Ara... Ara... Kau sungguh lucu ya?"

"Lucu?!"

Sweatdrop muncul di bagian belakang kepala Naruto. Akeno terus tersenyum sembari menyedot jus jeruknya sampai tandas. Lalu melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Wah, sudah jam satu nih!" seru Akeno yang terkejut."Aku harus pulang!"

"Eh? Secepat itu? Kau tidak menemui ayahku dulu," Naruto baru saja mulai menyedot jus jeruknya.

"Sudah kok. Tapi, aku harus pulang sekarang soalnya anakku sudah menunggu di rumah."

"A-Anak!?"

"Iya."

"Ka-Kau sudah menikah ya?"

"..."

Ditanya seperti itu, Akeno terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Aku belum menikah kok."

"Lho, lalu... Kenapa kau sudah punya anak padahal kau sendiri belum menikah?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Mungkin kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan padamu."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Baiklah... Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto."

Akeno bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto ternganga dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hehehe... Sudah ya," Akeno tertawa kecil usai mencium Naruto.

Beberapa orang melihat mereka berdua, dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto terpaku. Wajahnya kelihatan syok begitu karena harus mendapatkan kecupan tiba-tiba dari Akeno.

Akeno dengan santainya meninggalkan Naruto. Dia merasa senang karena bisa berdekatan lagi dengan Naruto. Apalagi dia akan menjadi model dalam video klip pertama Five Tales.

Rencananya, video klip Five Tales akan mengambil latar belakang di sebuah kebun teh yang ada di kota Suna. Dengan pemandangan kebun teh yang indah, Naruto dan anggota band-nya akan tampil sambil menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing. Naruto akan berperan sebagai pria yang sedang bersedih karena kehilangan gadis yang mencintainya. Lalu gadis yang mencintainya itu akan diperankan oleh Akeno.

Tentu Minato akan ikut mengawasi selama proses pengambilan gambar. Dia ingin video klip pertama band Five Tales berjalan lancar tanpa diganggu siapapun. Berharap juga Naruto bisa tampil dengan baik dan bisa bekerja sama dengan para anggota Five Tales.

Five Tales yang berarti Dongeng Lima. Berarti juga lima orang yang memiliki latar belakang atau cerita kehidupan yang berbeda. Karena perbedaan itu, membuat mereka menjadi satu dalam sebuah kelompok yang suka dengan musik. Inilah mendasari berdirinya band Five Tales dengan lambang bintang berwarna biru.

Five Tales bisa disingkat menjadi FT. Terlahir tak lama lagi dalam naungan "Namikaze Record". Lima bintang baru akan bersinar di puncak dunia musik.

Tentunya dengan adanya Sasuke di dalam band Five Tales, bisa menarik orang-orang untuk mendengarkan lagu yang akan dibawakan oleh Naruto beserta pesona ketampanan wajah Sasuke yang sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Betapa tidak, Sasuke adalah anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang memang notabene keluarga pemusik. Dimana ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, adalah seorang musisi yang sudah menciptakan ribuan lagu. Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, adalah aktris yang pernah berperan sebagai bassist di sebuah band. Kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi, adalah seorang penyanyi solo dalam genre pop.

Begitulah tentang keluarga Sasuke.

Atas permintaan Minato, Sasuke dipindahkan dari Akatsuki ke Five Tales. Rencananya, vocalis Akatsuki akan digantikan oleh Itachi. Hal ini membuat Karin, yang berperan di bagian drummer, tidak terima dengan keputusan Minato. Sekarang dia sedang protes pada Minato di ruang kerja Produser. Tapi, Minato hanya tersenyum kikuk untuk menanggapinya.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA SASUKE DIPINDAHKAN KE FIVE TALES! OJI-SAN HARUS MEMBATALKANNYA!" seru Karin yang mengamuk-ngamuk.

Tapi, untung Karin ditahan oleh dua orang kepercayaan Minato yaitu Uchiha Obito dan Hatake Kakashi agar tidak membahayakan Minato. Minato yang merupakan Paman Karin.

Dengan kata lain, ayah Karin adalah kakak kandungnya Kushina.

"Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya, Karin. Maaf ya," ujar Minato yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Dia masih saja tersenyum kikuk.

"TIDAK!" Karin berteriak frustasi.

"Ayo, cepat bawa pengacau ini dari ruang Produser!" pinta pria berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Obito.

"Merepotkan saja," gumam pria berambut putih yang memakai masker, diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Mereka berdua bersusah payah memegang dua tangan Karin dari dua sisi, lantas bergegas menyeret Karin keluar dari ruangan itu.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Meninggalkan Minato yang terpaku di dalam ruangan itu.

Hening.

Sweatdrop besar muncul di belakang kepala Minato. Lalu Minato menghelakan napas leganya.

"Aaaah... Syukurlah... Aku sudah aman sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain, yaitu di studio "Sitri Voice."

Di ruang latihan khusus band "Five Girl", tampak empat gadis yang sedang berlatih. Mereka sedang saling berbicara di sela-sela latihan.

"Hei, Akeno mana?" tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat twintail dan bermata ungu, diketahui bernama Sitri Serafall, kakaknya Sitri Sona. Berumur 22 tahun. Berperan di bagian bassist.

"Paling-paling dia pergi ke studio Namikaze Record sekarang," jawab gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata ungu, yang bernama Sitri Sona. Berumur 20 tahun. Berperan sebagai vocalis.

"Ya. Aku dengar dia akan menjadi model di video klip band baru. Kalau tidak salah, band baru itu bernama Five Tales," ungkap gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berpakaian lolita. Namanya adalah Ophis. Umur 19 tahun. Berperan di bagian drum.

"Five Tales? Hampir sama dengan nama band kita lho, Five Girl," tambah gadis berambut ungu dan bermata ungu, diketahui bernama Raynare. Umur 20 tahun. Berperan sebagai gitaris.

"Hmmm," Sona memegang dagunya dengan tangannya, berpikir keras.

Mereka berempat berdiri di posisi masing-masing, dengan memegang alat musik milik sendiri kecuali Sona. Ketiga gadis itu memperhatikan Sona yang malah melamun.

"Hei, Sona-chan... Jadi, kita latihan lagi, tidak?" Serafall bertanya lagi.

"Eh?" Sona tersentak dan buru-buru mengangguk."Ayo, latihan lagi!"

"Oke, satu, dua, tiga, mulai!" Ophis yang memberikan arahan karena dia yang memulai lalu memukul drum dengan gerakan cepat.

JREEENG! JREEENG! JREEENG!

Maka diikuti oleh Serafall dan Raynare. Alunan musik berirama berkesinambungan. Sona menunggu di bagian yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, Sona menyanyi dengan lantang. Semuanya terbawa dalam suasana lagu bergenre pop yang dinyanyikan oleh Sona.

Dapatkah kau membayangkan bagamana Sona bernyanyi dengan nada yang juga datar?

Ya, bayangkan saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAASAN PULANG!"

"SELAMAT DATANG! KAASAN!"

Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun, berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah wanita berambut hitam yang baru saja membuka pintu. Wanita berambut hitam itu menyadari si gadis kecil mendatanginya dan melompat serta memeluk dirinya.

"Ah, Ichigo..."

"Hahaha... Aku senang karena Kaasan sudah pulang...," sahut gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata lavender, diketahui bernama Himejima Ichigo."Obasan sudah menyiapkan makanan buat kita. Kita makan siang sama-sama ya, Kaasan."

"Iya. Kita makan siang sama-sama sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Ayo, kita ke dapur sekarang!"

"Iya. Hehehe..."

Akeno tertawa kecil sambil menggendong Ichigo. Muncul wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah, berusia sekitar 30-an dari arah dapur, berpakaian maid, membungkuk hormat pada Akeno. Namanya adalah Yuhi Kurenai. Pengasuhnya Ichigo.

"Selamat datang, Akeno-sama. Syukurlah, Akeno-sama pulang tepat pada waktunya."

"Ya, Obasan."

"Ayo, kita pergi ke dapur sekarang!"

"Iya. Kita makan sama-sama ya."

"Baik!"

Mereka bertiga beranjak ke dapur bersama-sama. Suasana keceriaan mewarnai apartemen bernomor 021 itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Nah, itulah kisah pertemuan Naruto dan Akeno.**

 **Memang singkat sih, nanti akan diceritakan lebih panjang di chapter depan. Masih seputar kisah Naruto x Akeno.**

 **Mengenai Tachibana Kanade, dia adalah star guest dalam cerita ini, atas permintaan seseorang.**

 **Himejima Ichigo, itu adalah oc author, yang berperan sebagai anak Akeno.**

 **Kisah selanjutnya adalah kisah Naruto dan Akeno di kebun teh saat pengambilan gambar untuk pembuatan video klip pertama Five Tales.**

 **Nantikan saja di chapter 9.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	9. Hiburan dan kepercayaan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring di chapter 9 ini adalah:**

 **Smiling Down by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **By Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Hiburan dan kepercayaan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada hari Sabtu yang cerah ini, tampak matahari yang menyapa semua orang dengan senyumannya yang ramah. Langit biru terbuka lebar tanpa ada awan-awan putih yang menyelimutinya. Sesekali tampak burung-burung kecil yang terbang di langit, saling bercanda ria antara satu sama lainnya. Memberikan kesan keceriaan di musim panas ini.

Di bawah sana, ditimpa cahaya hangat sang mentari, seorang pria sedang berdiri di balkon kamar, terletak di lantai dua sebuah villa yang ada di puncak perbukitan. Dimana di bawah perbukitan itu, terbentang luas pemandangan perkebunan teh yang sangat indah. Udara yang dihirup sepagi ini, terasa segar sekali. Sungguh sangat dingin dan menusuk kulit.

Pria yang berdiri di balkon kamar tersebut, tak henti-hentinya memandangi pemandangan perkebunan teh di bawahnya. Wajahnya yang datar dengan sorot kedua mata yang sayu, tidak juga berubah sama sekali. Tetap seperti itu. Tanpa adanya ekspresi yang mencerminkan perasaannya sekarang.

Rambutnya yang pirang jabrik dibiarkan berantakan. Syal putih selalu melingkari lehernya setiap saat, tidak pernah dilepaskannya kecuali ketika mandi. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang adalah baju sweater berkerah tinggi berwarna putih dan celana panjang jeans berwarna putih. Bertelanjang kaki.

Kedua tangannya selalu dimasukkannya di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Kesannya kelihatan tenang dan pendiam. Kemurungan selalu hinggap di hatinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri, juga tidak bisa membuatnya kembali bersikap biasa. Entah sampai kapan dia akan seperti itu.

Sosok sandarannya telah pergi dari sisinya. Dia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Ingin sekali bertemu dengan sosok itu.

'Koneko-chan... Kau dimana sekarang? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi, aku tidak pernah bisa menemukanmu...,' batin Naruto yang meratap di dalam hatinya.'Mungkin hanya cara inilah yang akan membuatmu datang kembali padaku. Aku akan menyanyi hari ini. Menyanyi untukmu, kekasihku.'

Suasana hati yang terus dirundung duka, telah menyurut api semangat Naruto selama ini. Dia tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Hanya Koneko-lah yang bisa menghiburnya.

Menutup kedua matanya. Mati-matian menahan cairan bening yang terasa panas di saffir birunya. Angin semilir mendadak bertiup dan mendinginkan rasa panas di saffir birunya. Bersamaan suara ketukan terdengar dari arah luar.

"Naruto, ayo keluar, nak! Sudah waktunya untuk syuting!"

Itu adalah suara Minato. Naruto menyadarinya dan membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Menjawab panggilan ayahnya dengan suara yang sangat datar.

"Baik, Tousan!"

Kedua kakinya yang telanjang, dihentakkannya cepat pada lantai ubin. Terdengar suara berderit halus saat Naruto berjalan.

GRAK!

Ditutupnya pintu balkon kamarnya. Lantas bergegas meraih jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Dipakainya jaket kulit, dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menampakkan baju sweater putih di baliknya, untuk memberikan kesan simpel pada dirinya.

Setelah itu, dia memakai sepatu sporty berwarna senada dengan celananya. Membuka pintu lalu keluar dari kamar untuk menghampiri ayahnya yang menunggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WUAAAAH! SEGARNYA! TIDAK PERCUMA KALAU KITA DATANG KE SINI!" seru pria berambut orange dan bermata ungu pola riak, berpakaian serba tebal, berdiri di jalan setapak perkebunan teh tersebut. Namanya adalah Yahiko Pain.

"Pemandangannya sangat indah ya," sahut wanita berambut biru pendek yang berdiri di sampingnya, diketahui bernama Konan. Juga berpakaian serba tebal.

"Huh... Dinginnya...," pria bermata hijau dan bercadar memeluk dirinya sendiri. Namanya Kakuzu. Ikut juga berpakaian serba tebal.

"Yahooo... Ini benar-benar bagus untuk mengambil gambar video klip Five Tales...," ujar pria bermata seperti hiu. Berpakaian serba tebal. Namanya Hoshigaki Kisame. Memegang kamera untuk memotret keadaan sekitar.

"HEI, KALIAN PARA KRU! KENAPA MALAH SANTAI-SANTAI BEGITU, HAH!?" bentak wanita berambut hitam yang diikat ponytail. Berpakaian serba tebal. Memegang toa di tangan kanannya. Namanya Mitarashi Anko, berperan sebagai Sutradara.

Otomatis membuat para kru tersentak kaget akan kedatangan Anko yang begitu tiba-tiba. Lalu para kru berlarian kesana-kemari dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"WUAAAAH! MAAF, ANKO-SAMA!" teriak para kru yang mengambil posisi di tempat mereka bertugas.

Sang Sutradara, menghelakan napas kekesalannya, dan duduk di bangku yang disediakan oleh asistennya.

"Silakan duduk, Anko-sama," ucap sang asisten Sutradara, pria berambut hitam yang berbadan hitam-putih seperti zebra, yang diketahui bernama Zetsu."Jangan marah-marah sepagi ini. Nanti cepat tua, tahu."

"JANGAN PERNAH MENASEHATIKU!" pekik Anko sekeras mungkin sambil menggunakan toa sehingga Zetsu terjungkal jatuh dibuatnya.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana - di jalan setapak perkebunan teh - sweatdrop menyaksikan adegan konyol itu. Bahkan Minato, Akeno dan keempat anggota Five Tales, yang sudah hadir di sana, ternganga dibuatnya, kecuali Naruto yang tidak ternganga seperti yang lainnya.

Di pagi hari seperti ini, kegiatan syuting akan dimulai. Sang Sutradara terus berkoar-koar melalui toa yang dipegangnya dan meminta Naruto dan semuanya untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Baiklah... Sebentar lagi, acara syuting akan dimulai. Mana gadis yang menjadi modelnya?"

Akeno maju dan menghampiri sang Sutradara. Dia sudah berpenampilan cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih selutut. Rambutnya tetap diikat ponytail dengan pita berwarna putih. Sepatu datar putih membungkus kedua kakinya.

Dia tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan Anko.

"Ada apa, Anko-san?" tanya Akeno dengan nada yang lembut. Tentu, dia sudah mengenal Anko sebelum syuting dimulai.

"Begini... Saat syuting nanti, kau harus menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat sedih dan...," jawab Anko dengan sejurus penjelasannya yang panjang lebar.

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Anko terus berbicara dan Akeno mendengarkannya dengan serius. Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sayu.

Sementara keempat personil Five Tales, sudah siap di posisi masing-masing, sesuai arahan sang Sutradara. Mereka sudah memegang alat musik masing-masing. Sama-sama berpakaian serba putih.

Karena penasaran melihat penampilan Naruto yang tampak lain dari biasanya, Ravel memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Yuuto yang duduk di depannya.

"Pssst... Yuuto...," panggil Ravel yang duduk di belakang drum.

"Hm, ada apa, Ravel?" Yuuto menoleh ke arah Ravel, memegang erat gitar di tangannya.

"A-Ano... Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa Naruto selalu memakai syal putih itu? Kau tahu sekarang sedang musim panas, kan?"

"Hmmm... Aku tidak tahu secara pastinya sih. Mungkin syal itu adalah pemberian seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Naruto."

"Seseorang yang sangat penting?"

"Iya. Mungkin saja ibunya atau kekasihnya. Aku dengar juga dari Produser kalau ibu Naruto sudah meninggal. Kan, Naruto itu anaknya Produser."

"Aku tahu kalau Naruto itu anaknya Produser."

"Hehehe... Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Ah, aku rasa sudah cukup."

"Baiklah."

Yuuto tersenyum dan berbalik mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Ravel memainkan dua stiknya dan berpikir keras tentang diri Naruto yang menurutnya sudah berubah sekarang.

Ya, dahulunya Ravel dan Naruto saling bermusuhan selama di kampus. Tapi, jurusan mereka berbeda. Dimana Ravel kuliah di jurusan kesenian dan Naruto kuliah di jurusan arsitektur. Mereka jarang bertemu karena berbeda waktu pelajaran kuliahnya.

Kini mereka sedang libur kuliah selama musim panas. Mereka juga sudah melewati ujian semester dan akan melakukan kegiatan bermanfaat untuk mengisi masa liburan panjang ini.

Lalu mereka sudah bersatu dalam sebuah band. Tidak mungkin mereka bermusuhan lagi seperti dulu. Mencoba berbaikan dan saling bekerja sama.

Tak lama kemudian, acara syuting dimulai. Semuanya sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing, sesuai dengan arahan sang Sutradara.

Di tengah keheningan dan dinginnya tempat ini, suara sang Sutradara terdengar lantang dan menggema. Mengisyaratkan dimulainya acara syuting pengambilan gambar video klip pertama band Five Tales.

"OKE! SYUTING DIMULAI SEKARANG!"

Scapperboard diarahkan di depan kamera oleh kru lain. Lalu Sutradara berseru lagi dengan suara yang keras.

"ACTION!"

Salah satu kru menyalakan lagu pertama Five Tales yang sudah direkam, jauh-jauh hari sebelum syuting dimulai. Terdengarlah alunan musik yang menggema dari speaker besar yang terletak tak jauh dari sang Sutradara.

Tampak Minato dan dua orang kepercayaannya - Kakashi dan Obito - duduk bersama Sutradara di kursi panas masing-masing. Menonton proses syuting yang baru saja dimulai.

Pertama-tama, kamera diarahkan pada para anggota Five Tales.

Dimulai dari petikan gitar yang dimainkan Naruto. Alunannya yang indah, mengawali musik yang bernada sedih ini. Diikuti oleh keempat personilnya yang memainkan alat musik masing-masing, menjadi satu dan berirama sempurna. Menyentuh hati bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

Alunan musik yang bersatu, berhenti sejenak, yang terdengarlah hanyalah suara alunan piano yang dimainkan Kanade bersama Ravel si drumer. Di bagian ini, Naruto mulai bernyanyi. Mengeluarkan suara emasnya yang sangat merdu.

Dengan ekspresi yang sangat sedih, Naruto bernyanyi sesuai dengan irama musik yang didengarnya. Dua detik kemudian, terdengar alunan musik gitar dan bass yang melebur menjadi satu dengan piano dan drum. Naruto juga memainkan gitarnya sambil terus bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan.

Naruto berdiri di paling depan, berperan sebagai vocalis dan gitaris. Yuuto berdiri di kanan belakang Naruto, berperan sebagai gitaris. Sasuke berdiri di kiri belakang Naruto, berperan sebagai bassist. Kanade duduk sambil memainkan pianonya, persis di belakang Yuuto. Ravel juga duduk sembari memainkan drumnya, persis di belakang Sasuke.

Begitulah posisi mereka berlima saat berada di jalan setapak yang lebar, dikelilingi perkebunan teh serta pemandangan perbukitan yang sangat indah sebagai latar belakangnya. Para Kameramen menyorot mereka dari berbagai posisi.

Peran Akeno juga dipakai di sini. Dimana Akeno berdiri di jalan setapak yang kecil, memasang wajah yang sedih karena berakting sebagai gadis yang mencintai Naruto dan harus pergi meninggalkan Naruto karena alasan tertentu sesuai storyboard yang diinginkan Naruto. Naruto akan mengejarnya, tapi tidak bisa meraihnya lagi. Akeno terus pergi ke ujung jalan sana, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Naruto.

Sambil bernyanyi dalam alunan musik yang semakin sedih, Naruto terus berakting sebagai lelaki yang tenggelam dalam kesedihannya dan sangat mengharapkan gadis yang mencintainya, datang kembali padanya. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat menyedihkan dengan sorot kedua matanya yang sangat redup. Jatuh berlutut di tanah, menundukkan kepalanya, dan meneteskan air bening sungguhan dari sudut dua mata birunya. Merasakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Seolah-olah dia kembali ke masa itu, dimana dia teringat saat membaca pesan terakhir dari Koneko. Berusaha mencari Koneko ke kota Kuoh bersama Gaara. Hasilnya nihil, Koneko tidak dapat ditemukan dimana-mana. Hingga dia kembali lagi ke kota Suna ini.

Berhari-hari dia mencari di kota Suna. Bertanya pada teman-teman Koneko yang sejurusan dengan Koneko di kampus, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan keberadaan Koneko.

Terakhir dia bertanya pada Shion, yang merupakan teman dekat Koneko. Dari Shion, dia mengetahui bahwa Koneko sempat kuliah di hari itu. Lalu ketika pulang dari kampus, Shion melihat Koneko dijemput oleh mobil hitam bermerek Mercy. Koneko masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan dibawa entah kemana oleh orang yang mengendarai mobil itu.

Sejak saat itu, Shion tidak pernah bertemu dengan Koneko lagi di kampus dan tidak pernah bisa menghubungi Koneko karena ponsel Koneko tidak aktif lagi.

Mengetahui satu petunjuk itu, semakin membuat Naruto bergiat untuk mencari Koneko ke semua tempat yang ada di kota Suna. Tapi, Koneko tidak juga ditemukan.

Orang-orang kepercayaan ayahnya juga sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari Koneko ke semua tempat yang ada di dunia ini. Namun, sampai saat ini, belum ada kabar tentang Koneko yang sampai padanya.

Dalam suasana yang semakin melankolis, irama musik terus mengalun tanpa henti, Naruto bernyanyi sambil bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan. Menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi dia tundukkan, menampakkan wajah yang sangat suram. Air matanya mengalir di dua pipinya.

Menyaksikan adegan itu, Minato amat terkejut karena melihat Naruto yang benar-benar menangis, melalui monitor LED yang berada di depan matanya. Menonton bersama semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

'Naruto...,' batin Minato yang membelalakkan kedua matanya lalu menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan sayu.'Kau tidak berakting. Kau benar-benar menangis sungguhan. Pasti kau teringat Koneko di saat-saat seperti ini.'

Tebakan seorang ayah yang benar-benar tepat. Ikatan batin yang terjalin kuat dengan sang anak. Turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Alunan musik terus mengalun. Keempat personil Naruto larut dalam suasana musik sedih yang sangat menyentuh hati. Lirik demi lirik dinyanyikan Naruto dengan perasaan. Hasil kolaborasi Naruto dan Minato, sehingga menciptakan lagu sedih yang dikhususkan untuk sahabat kecil Naruto.

Berdasarkan storyboard yang direncanakan, Naruto terus berakting sesuai arahan Sutradara. Diingat Naruto dengan baik. Walaupun di tengah dirundung kesedihan yang nyata, bukan palsu, Naruto tetap berfokus untuk mendengar alunan musik dan bernyanyi. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan di jalan setapak. Menyusul Akeno yang menunggunya di ujung jalan sana.

Tahap demi tahap terus dilakukan. Lagu sebentar lagi akan selesai dinyanyikan. Sesuai storyboard yang diingatnya, Akeno akan berbalik dan mendatangi Naruto lagi.

Dengan wajah yang sangat suram, mata keunguan Akeno juga meneteskan air bening. Itu bukan pura-pura, melainkan sungguhan. Akeno dituntut untuk menangis sungguhan agar menampakkan kesedihan nyata di dalam video klip lagu ini.

Secara perlahan-lahan juga, Akeno berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto juga berjalan mendekatinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendekat dan saling menangis.

Sedikit lagi, jarak mereka semakin sempit dan pada akhirnya mereka menyatu dalam pelukan yang erat.

Saling berpelukan erat di jalan setapak di antara tanaman-tanaman teh, Akeno membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto ketika musik berhenti.

"Maaf, jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu selama ini."

"Tidak apa-apa...," jawab Naruto yang terus menangis."Aku mencintaimu, Koneko."

"Eh?!"

Akeno terkejut karena Naruto malah menyebut nama "Koneko", seharusnya menyebut namanya. Itu yang tertulis di dalam storyboard.

Pada akhirnya, syuting video klip pertama Five Tales selesai. Ditandai dengan suara Sutradara yang sangat keras menggelegar melalui toa.

"CUT!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba waktunya istirahat setelah syuting selesai.

Para anggota Five Tales tampak duduk di sebuah beranda villa yang tak jauh dari lokasi syuting. Mereka bercengkerama sambil melihat pemandangan kebun teh di bawah sana.

"Wah! Akhirnya video klip kita berhasil dibuat! Aku senang sekali lho...," seru Yuuto yang mengawali percakapan di tengah keheningan ini.

"Iya. Aku juga tidak sabar melihat hasilnya," kata Ravel yang tertawa lebar. Duduk di samping kiri Yuuto.

"Semoga saja hasilnya bagus," sahut Kanade yang duduk di samping kiri Ravel. Dia sudah menjadi teman akrabnya Ravel.

"Iya, Kanade. Semoga juga banyak yang suka."

"Hn, semoga ya Ravel."

Kanade berwajah datar. Ravel tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk agak jauh dari ketiga rekannya."Dia selalu saja tidak mau berkumpul dengan kita seperti ini. Setelah syuting selesai, dia malah pergi entah kemana. Ah, dasar!"

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Naruto, kan memang suka menyendiri," Kiba yang menjawab.

"Tapi, dulu... Naruto tidak seperti itu orangnya. Dia itu orangnya sangat ceria, suka bergaul, jahil, dan sangat menyebalkan. Aku sangat membencinya karena dia pernah menyiramku dengan minuman kopi," tambah Ravel.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kanade tampak penasaran.

"Benar. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak membencinya lagi. Justru sekarang aku ingin mencoba berteman dengannya."

"Oh."

Kanade mengangguk. Ravel menunjukkan wajahnya yang kusut karena memikirkan keadaan Naruto yang begitu berbeda. Yuuto dan Sasuke memilih diam sambil mendengarkan kedua gadis itu saling berbicara.

Di halaman depan villa yang begitu luas, terbentang rumput hijau yang tumbuh bermekaran. Banyak pepohonan rindang yang berdiri kokoh sehingga membuat suasana semakin asri. Udara yang semakin dingin seiring matahari terus naik. Tidak menyurutkan api semangat para anggota Five Tales.

Jauh dari tempat itu, di sebuah bangku kayu yang terletak di pohon rindang, yang ada di tengah perkebunan teh. Di sanalah, Naruto duduk sendirian, di bangku kayu bercat putih. Bertemankan kesunyian dan dinginnya suasana perbukitan.

Suramnya wajahnya semakin menunjukkan betapa dia tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Kedua saffir birunya juga semakin sayu karena terlalu banyak menangis. Hatinya selalu dikuasai duka yang tidak akan berakhir. Perasaannya berguncang karena merindukan seseorang.

Sampai kapankah dia akan seperti ini? Keterpurukan semakin merajalela, menguasai hati, pikiran, dan tubuhnya. Tidak bisa tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Hanya kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

Dia butuh sandaran sekarang. Dia butuh teman untuk berbagi rasa yang dirasakannya. Dia butuh hiburan agar merasa lebih lega.

Tanpa disadarinya, sosok malaikat datang menghampirinya. Sosok malaikat berpakaian serba putih, yang tak lain adalah Akeno.

Karena penasaran, Akeno mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi, usai syuting tadi. Dia ingin bertanya tentang orang yang bernama Koneko itu pada Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akeno memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri Naruto dan memanggil Naruto dengan nada yang lembut.

"Naruto..."

Naruto tersadarkan dari lamunannya. Lalu memandang ke arah Akeno yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Akeno..."

"Aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?"

"Ah, boleh."

"Terima kasih."

Senyuman tertampil di wajah gadis cantik itu. Naruto hanya berwajah datar dan kembali memandang ke arah depan.

Hening sejenak.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik. Lalu suara Akeno terdengar sehingga memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hmmm... Naruto. Apa aku boleh tanya?"

"Boleh. Mau tanya apa?"

"Tadi... Saat syuting, kau salah menyebut namaku. Kau malah menyebut nama orang lain."

"Eh?"

Naruto tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah Akeno.

"Aku salah sebut nama?" sambung Naruto kemudian tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Iya. Kau mengatakan,'Aku mencintaimu, Koneko', begitu."

"..."

Kembali Naruto tersentak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Terdiam.

Akeno memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dengan seksama. Wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi kusut dengan sorot kedua mata yang redup. Turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini.

"Apakah kau menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Koneko?" tanya Akeno lagi.

"...," Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Koneko, temanmu yang selalu bersamamu itu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Hn."

"Ah, pantas. Kau benar-benar serius saat bernyanyi tadi."

"Ya. Aku tidak menyangka akan benar-benar menangis tadi. Padahal aku sudah berusaha keras untuk berakting agar bisa menangis sungguhan. Sutradara menuntutku begitu. Harus berperan seolah-olah itu kenyataan."

"Benar. Berakting itu harus melakukannya bersungguh-sungguh. Sama seperti yang kita lakukan di kehidupan sehari-hari. Aku juga dituntut untuk menangis sungguhan, maka aku berusaha keras untuk menangis sungguhan. Lalu aku mengingat sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku menangis, hingga tanpa sadar, pada akhirnya aku menangis juga."

"Rasa kehilangan seseorang, mencarinya sampai kemanapun, tidak ditemukan. Aku mengingat itu saat menyanyi tadi. Makanya bisa menangis sungguhan."

"Hmmm... Aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu itu. Kau ingin bertemu dengan Koneko, kan? Berharap melalui lagu ini, perasaanmu tersampaikan pada Koneko. Koneko mendengarkan suaramu dan melihatmu di video klip itu. Lalu Koneko akan datang menemuimu. Sesuai dengan adegan yang terjadi di video klip itu."

"Hn. Aku berharap dia kembali padaku setelah mendengar lagu ini, bahwa perasaanku benar-benar tulus padanya. Aku tidak mempermainkan cintanya. Aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya dan akan tetap menunggunya sampai kapanpun."

Mendengar semua itu, perasaan Akeno terasa tertusuk dengan pedang yang sangat tajam. Begitu menyakitkan. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Tubuhnya seakan-akan berguncang.

Betapa tidak, dia juga mencintai pria yang berada di sampingnya. Tapi, pria itu mencintai orang lain. Dia baru tahu kebenaran itu. Sungguh membuatnya tidak mampu untuk menahan rasa sakit hati ini. Ingin segera berlari dari sana, tapi dia tidak mampu menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Seakan-akan kedua kakinya lumpuh karena kehilangan sumber tenaganya.

Tapi, dia mau tetap mendengar Naruto yang terus berbicara. Hingga giliran Naruto yang bertanya padanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Akeno."

"Hm, apa?"

"Tentang anakmu, waktu itu, kau tidak sempat menceritakannya padaku, kan?"

"Oh iya..."

"Ceritakanlah. Aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu lebih dekat lagi. Karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat baikku."

"..."

Akeno terdiam. Dilihatnya, Naruto menatapnya dengan datar. Tersirat penuh tanda tanya di kedua mata Naruto yang sayu. Berharap Akeno mau menceritakan tentang dirinya.

Menghelakan napasnya yang sangat panjang, Akeno menutup kedua matanya. Ditahannya napasnya lalu dihembusnya secara pelan-pelan.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menceritakannya...," kedua mata Akeno terbuka."Tapi, tolong rahasiakan semua ini."

"Ya. Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini."

"Terima kasih."

Gadis cantik itu melihat ke arah langit biru yang sangat cerah tanpa adanya awan-awan putih. Membayangkan wajah seseorang yang pernah mengisi relung-relung hatinya.

"Nama anakku, Himejima Ichigo. Dia perempuan. Umurnya 6 tahun," suara Akeno terdengar lirih."Dia terlahir tanpa ayah saat umurku 14 tahun. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menghamiliku. Yang kutahu aku pernah terbangun di sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan, sewaktu aku pergi kemping bersama teman-teman SMP-ku. Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu karena teman-temanku malah pergi meninggalkan aku. Untung saja, aku membawa ponsel lalu menghubungi ayahku. Ayahku yang datang dan mencariku..."

Akeno terus bercerita dan Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Beberapa bulan setelah itu, aku merasa mual-mual dan memberitahukan ini pada ibuku. Ibuku membawaku berobat ke dokter. Setelah diperiksa dokter, ternyata aku dinyatakan hamil tiga bulan. Ibuku terkejut mendengarnya lalu memarahiku habis-habisan setelah sesampainya di rumah. Kebetulan juga, ayah baru saja pulang dari kantor, dan melihat ibu yang memarahiku. Ayah bertanya dan ibu menjawab dengan jujur. Pada akhirnya, ayah juga ikut marah dan malah mengusirku dari rumah. Mengatakan aku sudah mencemarkan nama baik keluarga Himejima, karena itulah, aku diusir. Aku sudah meminta maaf pada ayah dan ibu karena aku tidak tahu soal siapa yang menghamiliku. Tapi, ayah dan ibuku tidak mau mendengarkan aku lagi. Mereka tidak menganggapku anak lagi. Mencampakkan aku dari keluarga Himejima. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Tubuh Akeno berguncang seiring dia menitikkan air matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat dan diletakkannya di dua pahanya. Naruto turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Akeno. Hatinya tersentuh dengan cerita Akeno yang terbilang sangat sedih.

"Untung saja... Saat aku tidak tahu akan kemana, aku bertemu Sona di saat di jalan. Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Sona, dan Sona mengajakku untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Aku merasa senang karena masih ada temanku yang mau memberikan tempat tinggal untukku. Sona memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Sungguh, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku sekarang...," Akeno menyeka air mata yang mengalir di dua pipinya dengan tangan kanannya dan terus berbicara."Berkat bantuan Sona juga, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai aktris karena ayah Sona adalah seorang Produser film layar lebar sekaligus memiliki studio rekaman. Setelah melahirkan Ichigo, aku memulai karirku sebagai aktris. Langkah awalnya aku berperan sebagai tokoh wanita pembantu bersama Sona yang berperan sebagai tokoh wanita utama dalam film layar lebar. Aku sangat bersyukur dan menganggap inilah keberuntunganku dari lahirnya Ichigo. Dari hasil pekerjaanku ini, aku bisa membiayai kehidupanku bersama Ichigo. Bahkan aku sudah mempunyai apartemen sendiri sekarang dan mempunyai pengasuh kepercayaan yang bisa menjaga Ichigo selama aku pergi bekerja. Kehidupanku semakin baik sekarang."

Menunjukkan senyumnya, Akeno berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Berulang kali, dia menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir deras. Hatinya begitu rapuh saat bercerita seperti ini.

SET!

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk membelai-belai puncak rambut Akeno. Membuat Akeno terpaku lalu melihat Naruto yang masih berwajah datar. Tapi, sorot kedua mata biru Naruto masih meredup.

"Eh?" Akeno ternganga.

Tangisan Akeno berhenti mendadak. Kedua pipinya sudah memerah seiring Naruto terus membelai puncak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah... Jangan menangis. Yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu. Kau sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baik sekarang. Jalani semuanya dengan hati yang senang. Tentunya kau memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Membesarkan anakmu dengan kemampuanmu sendiri," nada suara Naruto begitu lirih."Kuakui, kau ibu muda yang kuat dan tegar. Selalu tersenyum walaupun kenyataannya hatimu sedang sedih sekarang."

Terkesima dengan perkataan Naruto, mengukir senyum sekali lagi di wajah Akeno yang kusam. Ia merasa senang karena mendapatkan hiburan seperti ini pada Naruto. Padahal Naruto sendiri, juga dirundung duka, tapi masih bisa menghibur orang yang sedang bersedih seperti ini.

"Hmmm... Te-Terima kasih... Terima kasih, Naruto."

GREP!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Akeno langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto terkejut saat mendapatkan kejutan ini. Kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak lalu melembut dengan sinar yang hangat. Membiarkan Akeno memeluknya dan sementara tangannya membelai rambut Akeno untuk memberikan hiburan supaya Akeno tidak sedih lagi.

Baginya, Akeno sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabatnya, karena sudah dekat dengan Akeno, baru-baru ini.

Menutup kedua matanya, Akeno menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto. Mencium wanginya tubuh Naruto. Membuat perasaannya menjadi lega. Senyuman terus melekat di wajahnya yang berangsur-angsur menjadi cerah.

Bersama angin dan keheningan, mereka berdua tetap bertahan di posisi itu. Keheningan mulai muncul di antara mereka berdua. Memberikan kesan mendalam di hati masing-masing.

Terdengarlah suara batin Akeno yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

'Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.'

Begitulah, Akeno berharap perasaannya ini sampai pada Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan kemudian.

Video klip Five Tales yang berjudul **"Kembalilah Padaku",** sukses ditayangkan di televisi dan radio. Juga mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari seluruh warga kota Suna. Banyak yang suka dengan lagu pertama Five Tales itu.

Bahkan merajai rating pertama di kategori **"Lagu Baru Terbaik"** di acara-acara musik dan mendapatkan unduhan paling banyak saat lagu Five Tales dipajang di situs-situs lagu ternama. Dimana-mana, lagu Five Tales terdengar, membuktikan bahwa lagu Five Tales menjadi lagu yang paling populer di tahun ini. Sukses menarik minat orang-orang sehingga Five Tales mendapatkan banyak penggemar dalam waktu tiga bulan ini.

Kabar baik ini, sangat membuat Minato senang, selaku Produser yang membawahi Five Tales. Dua orang kepercayaan Minato, Obito dan Kakashi turut senang melihat Minato mengekspresikan rasa senang dengan cara memeluk Naruto seerat-eratnya, ketika di ruang kerja Produser.

Naruto yang cuek saat dipeluk ayahnya, hanya berkata dengan datar.

"Tapi, aku yang tidak senang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato yang melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto."Jangan bilang kalau kau masih memikirkannya."

"Ya. Aku masih memikirkannya karena sudah tiga bulan ini, tidak ada kabar apapun tentangnya. Aku merasa cara ini menjadi sia-sia saja."

Menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu, Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya. Minato yang berdiri di depannya, turut memasang wajah sedih.

"Ayolah... Jangan putus asa begitu. Ini baru usaha, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya nanti. Pasti Koneko akan mendengarkan lagumu dan mengerti dengan perasaanmu sekarang. Dia akan datang menemuimu. Aku yakin itu."

"Aku tidak yakin, Tousan."

"Percayalah! Itulah satu-satunya kunci untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"..."

Terdiam. Naruto tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Puncak rambutnya dibelai pelan oleh Minato. Minato tersenyum dengan wajah yang masih kusut.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah luar. Kakashi dan Obito yang duduk di sofa, menyadarinya. Minato dan Naruto juga menyadarinya.

"Masuk!" seru Minato.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka, dan pria berambut merah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Gaara, yang sudah menjadi Manager band Five Tales.

"Maaf, mengganggu, Naruto, kau harus segera latihan sekarang. Rekan-rekanmu sudah menunggumu tuh," pinta Gaara dengan tegas.

"Ah... Iya," Naruto menghelakan napasnya dan mengangkatkan kepalanya untuk melihat Gaara."Ayo, kita ke sana!"

"Baik."

Dengan patuh, Gaara mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan duluan. Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang coklatnya.

"Sampai nanti, Tousan."

"Permisi, Ojisan."

"Ya, selamat latihan ya, Naruto, Gaara!"

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup Gaara dengan pelan. Minato dan dua orang itu menyaksikan kepergian mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Keheningan melanda tempat itu selama satu menit.

Tampak Minato yang kembali duduk di kursi panasnya. Memegang rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kasihan, Naruto...," sahut Minato yang merasa sedikit frustasi.

"Apa karena kekasihnya yang hilang itu?" tanya Obito yang penasaran.

"Iya, Obito."

"Hm, memang selama tiga bulan ini, belum ada kabar apapun tentang gadis itu. Aku dan Kakashi sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi sekarang belum ditemukan."

"Aku takut jika gadis itu belum ditemukan, lama-lama Naruto akan stres dan bunuh diri. Aku tidak mau membayangkan itu terjadi pada Naruto."

"Tenang saja, Minato-sama. Kami akan berusaha lagi untuk mencarinya...," Kakashi ikut andil dalam percakapan ini."Aku sudah menyuruh semua anggota untuk menyebar ke seluruh dunia ini. Kami akan terus mencari hingga ke pelosok desa terpencil sekalipun. Kami akan berusaha keras untuk mencari gadis itu sampai ketemu agar Naruto tidak sedih lagi."

"Ya, aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian berdua, Obito, Kakashi."

"Baik!"

Obito dan Kakashi mengangguk kompak. Mereka berdua berperan sebagai "bodyguard"-nya Minato dan memiliki koneksi teman yang sangat banyak yang tersebar di seluruh tempat di dunia ini. Mereka sudah memberitahukan tentang Koneko yang hilang pada teman-teman mereka dan sedang menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari usaha pencarian ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan Gaara berjalan bersama di lorong yang panjang ini. Aku berjalan di paling depan, dan Gaara mengikutiku dari belakang.

Kami terdiam sejak dari ruang Produser. Tidak ada yang menarik untuk kami bicarakan. Tentunya, aku sedang gelisah karena memikirkan Koneko yang tidak juga ada kabarnya selama tiga bulan ini.

Lagu yang kunyanyikan bersama band Five Tales, sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru kota ini. Bahkan sudah tersebar juga ke kota-kota lainnya. Kami berlima, Five Tales, mendapatkan sambutan yang luar biasa dari orang-orang yang menonton video klip lagu pertama kami. Lalu kami mendapatkan para penggemar dari seluruh dunia, menamai diri mereka sebagai "FT Fans."

Oleh sebab itulah, kami kewalahan jika keluar untuk pergi ke acara-acara musik yang mengundang kami untuk bernyanyi di sana, pasti kami akan dikerubungi para penggemar yang membludak bagaikan segerombolan semut. Ada yang meminta tanda tangan, berfoto, memeluk dan bahkan menciumku. Aku tidak menyangka akan memiliki fansgirl yang lebih banyak daripada Sasuke. Hal ini sering membuat Sasuke iri dan menimbulkan masalah sehingga aku bertengkar dengannya.

Tapi, setelah itu, datanglah para bodyguard yang akan menghadang jalan para fans sehingga aku dan rekan-rekanku bisa berjalan lebih aman ke tempat yang kami tuju. Setiba di tempat yang kami tuju, kami disambut antusias oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana, dengan suasana acara yang sangat meriah.

Five Tales sudah sukses. Dimana-mana, lagu Five Tales yang terdengar. Five Tales sudah menjadi terkenal dan bahkan hampir ke seluruh dunia.

Tapi, aku tidak merasa senang akan kesuksesan ini. Aku merasa hal ini akan menjadi sia-sia saja karena aku tidak bersemangat lagi untuk menjalani semua ini. Hatiku sudah rapuh dan akan hancur sebentar lagi jika Koneko tidak pernah datang menemuiku.

Seperti kata ayah tadi, yang masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

 **"Percayalah! Itulah satu-satunya kunci untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."**

Percaya?

Apakah aku bisa percaya akan kata-kata ayah itu?

Ya. Aku percaya pasti Koneko akan datang menemuiku sebentar lagi.

Ya, Tuhan. Tolong, kabulkan permintaanku ini.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Tiba-tiba, di ujung sana, aku melihat seorang gadis yang berlari secepat kilat bagaikan dikejar setan. Rambut merahnya melambai-lambai di udara. Kacamatanya bersinar terang. Lalu berteriak keras memanggilku.

"NARUTO!"

CIIIT!

Gadis berambut merah itu mengerem kecepatan larinya. Berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku juga menghentikan langkahku.

"Hm, Karin, ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

Karin tampak terengah-engah. Dia menghelakan napas, tahan, dan hembuskan. Barulah, dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Security di depan kantor, menyerahkan bingkisan ini padaku. Aku bertanya bingkisan ini untuk siapa. Security bilang kalau dia mendapatkan bingkisan ini dari seorang gadis berambut putih. Gadis berambut putih itu juga bilang kalau bingkisan ini untukmu. Setelah itu, gadis itu pergi. Kemudian, aku langsung kemari dan mencarimu. Syukurlah, kau kutemukan juga dan ini terimalah bingkisan dari gadis putih itu!"

Karin berbicara sangat detail begitu lalu menyerahkan bingkisan itu padaku. Aku terpaku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Eh? Ga-Gadis berambut putih!?"

"Iya."

"...!"

Spontan, rasa senang menguasai hatinya. Menuntunku untuk segera berlari cepat. Suara Karin menggema di gendang telingaku.

"NARUTO! KAU MAU KEMANA!? KAU BELUM MENGAMBIL BINGKISAN INI, TAHU!" Karin berteriak keras.

"HEI, NARUTO! JANGAN PERGI DI SAAT LATIHAN SEPERTI INI!" Gaara juga ikut berteriak keras.

"KARIN, TOLONG TITIP BINGKISAN ITU PADA GAARA YA! MAAF, GAARA, AKU AKAN KEMBALI NANTI!" balasku dengan suara yang sangat keras juga.

Kurasakan semangat kembali padaku. Perasaanku menggebu-gebu untuk pergi keluar sana. Sahabat masa kecilku yang mencintaiku, kini kembali menemuiku. Dia telah kembali.

'Koneko! Aku akan menemuimu! Kumohon... Tunggulah aku... Jangan pergi dulu...,' batinku yang kini mengukir senyum simpul di wajahku.

Tubuhku terasa ringan bagaikan terbang di langit. Seakan-akan ada sayap yang terbentang di punggungku sehingga aku melesat cepat untuk mencapai ke tempat yang kutuju.

Langkah demi langkah kuayunkan dengan cepat. Tak terasa, sepatuku menginjak permukaan beton yang tersebar luas di halaman depan kantor tersebut. Menemui security yang berjaga di pos security, tepat di dekat pintu gerbang.

"Asuma-Ojisan...!" panggilku pada pria berambut hitam yang sedang menghisap rokok. Bernama Sarutobi Asuma.

Asuma, yang berdiri di depan pos security, tersenyum padaku.

"Ya, Naruto-sama."

"Apakah Ojisan tadi melihat ada gadis berambut putih yang datang ke sini?"

"Gadis berambut putih...," Asuma mengeluarkan rokok dari mulutnya."Oh iya, aku ingat. Gadis berambut putih tadi menyerahkan bingkisan padaku. Katanya, bingkisan itu untukmu. Setelah itu, gadis itu pergi ke arah seberang jalan sana."

Asuma menunjuk ke arah seberang jalan. Dimana tampak orang-orang yang berjalan hilir-mudik di seberangnya. Jalanan raya yang tidak begitu lebar, dipenuhi kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat. Suasana siang hari, terasa sedikit dingin karena memasuki musim gugur. Dimana-mana, semua tanaman sedang menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang sudah berwarna kuning keemasan. Sehingga beserakan di sepanjang jalan.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, aku berlari ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Asuma. Menyeberang jalan begitu saja. Untung, tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat lagi. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja aku ditabrak karena langsung saja menyeberang tanpa melihat ke kanan-ke kiri.

Aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi padaku. Apapun rintangan yang menghadangku, pasti akan kulewati. Yang penting, aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku sudah tiba di seberangnya. Berdiri di trotoar. Melihat ke kanan-ke kiri, di antara orang-orang yang lewat di trotoar itu. Berharap aku bisa menemukan sosok Koneko itu.

'Koneko, kau kemana?'

Aku kebingungan dan memutuskan ke arah kemana hatiku yang menentukan. Aku terus berlari di antara orang-orang yang berjalan. Berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dariku. Fokus mataku adalah mencari sosok Koneko.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Kutelusuri trotoar ini dengan jantung yang sangat berdebar-debar. Napasku sangat memburu. Ingin bergegas mendapatkan cintaku kembali.

Tak lama kemudian, aku menemukan jalan yang bercabang tiga. Di ujung sana, ada halte bus. Lalu di ujung penglihatanku, tampak gadis berambut putih pendek, yang berpakaian kasual, sedang duduk di bangku yang tersedia di halte bus tersebut.

Aku benar-benar melihat sosok itu. Tidak salah lagi, sosok itu adalah...

"KONEKO-CHAN!" seruku sekeras mungkin.

Beberapa orang yang ada di trotoar, melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak mempedulikan itu dan tetap fokus mendekati gadis yang ada di halte bus itu.

Sekali lagi, aku berteriak keras begitu jarakku dengan jarak gadis itu, semakin dekat.

"KONEKO-CHAAAAN!"

Mungkin karena mendengar suaraku, gadis itu menoleh ke arahku. Pandangan kami beradu.

"...!" aku kaget karena gadis itu malah berlari ketika aku sudah mencapai ke tempatnya.

Segera saja aku mengejarnya.

"KONEKO-CHAN! TUNGGU!"

Keadaan trotoar saat ini, hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat. Pohon-pohon di sepanjang trotoar, berguguran dan daun-daunnya yang kering, jatuh dan menimpa orang-orang yang melewatinya. Termasuk aku, tentunya.

Gadis berambut putih itu terus berlari. Aku juga berusaha untuk terus mengejarnya. Entah mengapa gadis itu malah berlari ketika berjumpa denganku. Seharusnya dia mendatangiku dan memelukku. Seperti adegan yang terjadi di video klip lagu pertama Five Tales.

Tapi, kenyataannya, Koneko malah pergi menjauh dariku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha menangkapnya agar tidak bisa lari dariku.

Kami terus berlari tanpa arah. Jarak kami semakin dekat. Aku melihat gadis berambut putih itu berbelok ke arah gang sempit di antara dua gedung tinggi. Aku mempercepat lariku untuk segera mendapatkannya.

Tanpa diduga, gang sempit itu adalah jalan buntu. Sehingga gadis berambut putih itu menghentikan larinya dan berdiri membelakangiku. Jaraknya dengan jarakku hanya beberapa langkah saja.

Menghentikan langkahku, aku dapat merasakan napasku tersengal-sengal. Kedua bahuku naik-turun. Jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Ko-Koneko-chan..."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Secara perlahan-lahan, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung merangkulnya dari belakang. Membelit tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Koneko-chan... Akhirnya kau kembali... Aku percaya kau yang akan datang menemuiku. Kau kemana saja selama ini?" ungkapku dengan nada bergetar."Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi, aku tidak berhasil menemukanmu. Aku sangat sedih karena kehilanganmu. Kau tidak ada, di saat aku membutuhkanmu."

Dapat kurasakan, tanganku dipegang oleh tangan yang lembut dan terasa hangat. Koneko melepaskan kedua tanganku yang membelit tubuhnya. Kulihat, Koneko berbalik dan menatapku dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Wajah yang selalu kubayangkan, kini bisa kulihat sekarang. Wajah yang manis dengan kedua mata berwarna emas menyerupai mata kucing. Syal berwarna putih melingkari lehernya, sama dengan warna syal yang kupakai sekarang. Tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi dan langsing dibalut dengan jaket berwarna biru dan rok putih selutut. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sepatu boots berwarna putih.

Tapi, wajahnya berubah menjadi suram dengan sorot kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Suaranya terdengar bergetar di gendang telingaku.

"Maaf...," itulah satu kata yang dia ucapkan lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya."Seharusnya aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu sekarang. Tapi, karena hari ini adalah hari yang penting, makanya aku datang ke tempatmu untuk menyerahkan sesuatu buatmu."

Aku merasa heran dengan arti ucapannya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku? Apa maksudnya?"

"..."

Koneko terdiam. Aku memegangi dua bahunya dengan dua tanganku.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu."

"..."

Dia tetap bungkam. Aku menguatkan genggaman tanganku pada dua bahunya dan merasakan emosi kesal mulai menyerang hatiku.

"KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MELARANGMU UNTUK BERTEMU DENGANKU?"

Tiba-tiba saja, aku membentaknya begitu saja. Melampiaskan perasaanku yang selama ini kutahan. Tapi, tetap saja, Koneko tidak mau menjawabnya.

Aku mengeraskan wajahku. Melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari dua bahunya. Menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang tajam.

"Aku tahu... Pasti Rias yang melarangmu, kan?"

"..."

Hening selama sedetik.

Kemudian aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Aku tahu... Kau pergi karena Rias yang menyuruhmu. Kau mengalah agar Rias bisa kembali padaku. Tapi, aku tidak akan bisa menerima Rias lagi...," aku memegang dagunya dengan tanganku agar aku bisa menatap wajahnya."Hanya kaulah yang kucintai sekarang. Tidak ada yang lain lagi."

Mata emas yang indah itu beradu pandang dengan mataku. Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah di dua pipinya. Wajahnya tampak datar tapi kusam.

"Benarkah? Kau memang mencintaiku bukan karena terpaksa, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tulus mencintaimu."

TES!

Tetesan air bening mengalir deras dari pelupuk kedua mata Koneko. Aku iba melihatnya yang menangis. Lalu aku memegang dua pipinya dengan dua tanganku. Mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

Bibir kami saling menempel. Melampiaskan rasa rinduku padanya. Aku merasakan Koneko membalas ciumanku tatkala aku menutup kedua mataku.

Seperti mimpi saja. Aku bertemu dengan Koneko lagi. Kini dia kudapatkan lagi. Takkan kulepaskan begitu saja.

Entah berapa lama, kami akan tetap seperti ini. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan melihat Koneko yang masih saja menangis. Aku turut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Menggerakkan kedua tanganku untuk menghapus air matanya itu.

"Janganlah menangis. Kita sudah bertemu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi, termasuk Rias sekalipun."

"Ta-Tapi, Naruto-kun... A-Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ah, kau mau kemana?"

"Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi! Selamat tinggal!"

BETS!

Koneko menepis kedua tanganku dengan cepat. Lalu dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan aku. Aku terperanjat dan tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja.

GREP!

Berhasil. Aku berhasil menangkap tangannya. Koneko tidak jadi pergi dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Tunggu, Koneko-chan!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, NARUTO-KUN! AKU HARUS PERGI SEKARANG!"

"DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKANMU!"

Aku menguatkan genggaman tanganku pada tangannya. Dia memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku itu.

"SA-SAKIT... LE-LEPASKAN AKU, NARUTO-KUN!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKANMU! JANGAN PERGI... Kumohon..."

Suaraku yang semula meninggi, pada akhirnya menjadi pelan seiring air mata menetes dari kedua mataku. Koneko berhenti memberontak dan tampak terpaku. Raut wajahnya menjadi kusut dengan sorot kedua mata yang redup.

Aku menarik tangannya sehingga dia maju ke arahku. Mengurungnya dalam dekapan hangatku agar dia tidak lepas dariku.

"Jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Tinggallah bersamaku. Kumohon, Koneko-chan...," pintaku sambil menangis."Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Koneko terdiam dalam pelukanku. Dia bersandar pada tubuhku. Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku dan berharap Koneko mengubah niatnya itu.

Lama sekali, kami bertahan seperti itu. Keheningan menguasai gang sempit itu. Orang-orang yang lewat di trotoar, tidak terlalu memperhatikan kami.

Aku menunggu jawaban Koneko. Koneko masih saja terdiam.

Karena tidak sabar, aku bersuara lagi hingga memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Koneko-chan, jawablah perkataanku ini."

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan memegang dagu Koneko dengan tanganku yang satu lagi agar aku bisa bertatapan muka langsung dengannya. Kulihat, Koneko menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar.

"Tapi... Aku harus pergi sekarang..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Kau harus tinggal bersamaku, Koneko-chan."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan memaksamu!"

Senyuman simpul terukir di wajah Koneko. Koneko merangkul pinggangku sambil berkata.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan."

Aku membalas pelukannya. Kurasakan senyum mulai tertampil di wajahku. Hatiku berbunga-bunga. Sangat senang.

Kami berpelukan dalam suasana yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Seolah-olah kami berada di taman bunga yang indah dengan kilauan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

Aku si kumbang kuning memutuskan untuk selalu hinggap di bunga putih. Bunga putih akan selalu kujaga dengan baik agar tak layu dimakan masa. Biarpun ada bunga-bunga yang lebih cantik daripada si bunga putih, aku tidak akan tergoda. Aku akan tetap setia pada si bunga putih ini. Karena kasihku takkan pernah memilih.

Perumpamaannya begitu.

Setelah puas berpelukan cukup lama, kami melepaskan pelukan itu. Aku memegang dua tangan Koneko dengan erat. Kulihat, Koneko tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya. Menatapku selekat-lekatnya.

"Oh iya, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kemana?"

"Mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal di tempat tinggalku sekarang. Kau memintaku tinggal bersamamu, kan?"

"Aku antar ya. Sekalian aku membantumu mengangkat barang-barangmu."

"Tidak usah, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, nanti kau telepon aku. Aku akan menjemputmu jika kau sudah menyiapkan semua barangmu."

"Iya. Aku akan meneleponmu."

"Kau masih menyimpan nomor teleponku, kan?"

"Hn, masih."

"Baguslah."

Aku menunjukkan tawaku yang tulus lalu mencium kening Koneko dengan lama. Kemudian aku melepaskannya.

Dengan wajah yang masih merona merah, Koneko tersenyum simpul dan berucap.

"Sudah ya. Aku harus pergi."

"Ingat yang aku bilang tadi ya."

"Hn."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Pasti."

Koneko mengangguk bersamaan kedua tangannya kulepaskan. Dia berjalan mundur dan menunjukkan senyum simpulnya sekali lagi padaku. Aku juga tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Aku tunggu teleponmu, Koneko-chan!" ingatku padanya.

"Hn," Koneko mengangguk lagi sambil membalas lambaian tanganku.

Perlahan-lahan, gadis kucing itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah jalan raya. Aku menyaksikannya pergi dengan senyuman yang terus terkembang di wajahku. Perasaanku lega. Hatiku begitu bahagia. Tak kurasakan ada beban lagi di pundakku. Semua kesedihanku hilang begitu saja. Tergantikan keceriaan yang telah kembali padaku.

Aku terpaku menyaksikan kepergian Koneko sampai hilang dari pandanganku. Suasana menjadi hening di tempatku berada sekarang. Hawa dingin musim gugur tidak menggangguku yang sedang merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Kebahagiaan karena aku akan bersama lagi dengan orang yang mencintaiku.

"Koneko-chan... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Sampai kapanpun itu..."

Bisikku sambil memandang ke arah atas, dimana matahari sudah berada di atas kepalaku. Langit biru tengah bahagia karena menyaksikan pertemuan kami ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JAWABAN REVIEW:**

 **kamvanv: monoton ya? Saya baru tau. Makasih atas pemberitahuannya.**

 **Apocalypse201: semoga saja ya. Hehehe.**

 **HyakuV4: Rias jadi yandere? Menarik juga. Lihat saja nanti deh.**

 **urang minang: ya, Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Koneko. Semoga saja.**

 **leonardowater: iya juga sih. Tapi, lihat aja nanti. Terima kasih atas saranmu.**

 **christiab: ya, terima kasih banyak.**

 **si jones: saya nggak mau naruto mati. Jadi, tamat ceritanya kalau naruto mati. Hehehe.**

 **kazahama san: terima kasih. Ini sudah lanjut.**

 **The White Anbu: iya juga. Terima kasih atas saranmu ya.**

 **adam muhammad 980: terima kasih. Ini lanjut.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: terima kasih ya Neko.**

 **Sedakama Amatrakai: jangan tusuk saya dengan pisau :v**

 **Oh, baru tau koneko dan ophis itu waifumu.**

 **Terima kasih atas saranmu ya.**

 **Apocalypse201: ya, baru-baru ini aja saya jadi penggemar one ok rock. Soalnya lagunya bagus-bagus.**

 **Kuroyuki no Raiton: terima kasih ya. Semangat juga.**

 **RavelIvechan: yup, udah up nih.**

 **narumika: ya, terima kasih. Oh gitu, tenang aja koneko nggak dibuat meninggal kok.**

 **Kaze Riku: terima kasih banyak.**

 **Wah, iya. Saya baca lagi memang agak kurang di bagian Naruto bertemu dengan Minato. Tapi, memang sengaja sih buat gitu.**

 **Hmmm... Entah Koneko atau orang lain yang mendatangi Rossweisse. Lihat saja nanti.**

 **Hito Nakamura: nggak apa-apa.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat saranmu.**

 **Oh gitu ya, saya belum kepikiran mau buat novel. Jadi, saya pikir menulis dulu di ffn supaya mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan menulis saya. Bagus atau nggak. Itu terserah bagi yang menilainya.**

 **Guest: tebakanmu salah. Tapi, lihat saja akhirnya nanti.**

 **The Spirit Of Lightnhing: oke, sesuai saranmu, saya masukin kiba yuuto dan sasuke ke dalam band Naruto.**

 **Lucu? Apa iya kalau Sona nyanyi itu lucu? Hm, entahlah.**

 **Ya, rencananya pairnya nanti single.**

 **The Return of Apocalypse: terima kasih sobat.**

 **Saya akan terus bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **utsugi renka: ya, terima kasih. Kita lihat saja nanti.**

 **bayu: terima kasih banyak buat bayu.**

 **Sylvathein: oh iya, sudah saya perbaiki nih. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.**

 **666: koneko mengasingkan diri. Nggak diculik.**

 **Tsubaki Matsuda: kok malah senang kalau naruto menderita?**

 **Ya, siplah.**

 **Guest 2: hm, terima kasih ya buat reviewmu.**

 **Another Song: oh iya. Udah berteman di fb. Hehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Saya sudah membalas beberapa review di PM. Sisanya nggak sempat dibalas, karena saya langsung mengupdate dua chapter sekaligus. Jadi, saya balas saja di halaman chapter ini.**

 **Pada akhirnya Naruto bertemu lagi dengan Koneko. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya nanti?**

 **Chapter 10, tentang kisah Naruto dan Ravel.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	10. Antara Koneko dan Rias

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimito**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring chapter 10 ini:**

 **Pierce by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10. Antara Koneko dan Rias**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada saat itu juga, suara semangat menggelegar keras di ruang latihan Five Tales. Mengguncang tempat itu hingga membelah langit sana.

"AYO, KITA LATIHAN! MULAI!" seru Naruto yang mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan penuh semangat.

Tawa bahagia terukir di wajahnya yang begitu berseri-seri. Membuat para anggota Five Tales terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Yuuto yang berdiri di belakang Naruto, sambil memegang gitarnya.

"Entahlah...," jawab Ravel yang ternganga, berdiri di samping kiri Yuuto."Dia kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu."

"Oh, jadi seperti inilah sifatnya yang asli," sahut Kanade yang berdiri di samping kiri Ravel.

"Hmm... Aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat," tukas Sasuke yang berdiri di samping kiri Kanade.

Seraya memainkan gitarnya dengan penuh semangat, Naruto tidak sadar diperhatikan rekan-rekannya dengan aneh. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Selalu terbayang-bayang dengan wajah gadis yang mencintainya.

'Koneko-chan akan tinggal bersamaku. Aku akan menunggu teleponmu itu. Betapa senangnya setelah aku bertemu denganmu lagi,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Keempat rekannya menjadi bingung dibuatnya. Lantas Naruto menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Hei, apa yang kalian tunggu lagi? Ayo, latihan!" Naruto masih saja tersenyum."Kebetulan aku mendapatkan ide untuk membuat lagu baru."

"Eh? Lagu baru?" ucap keempat rekannya kompak.

"Iya. Lagu yang menceritakan kisah dua orang yang saling mencintai, bertemu lagi dan memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Aku sudah memikirkan lirik yang bagus, tinggal dinyanyikan dengan irama musiknya saja."

"Oh."

"Oke, mari kita coba memainkan lagunya... Aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian tentang lagu ini..."

Maka Naruto yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin Five Tales, secara mendadak menciptakan lagu baru setelah bertemu dengan Koneko lagi. Naruto menjelaskan secara detail tentang lagu itu dan keempat rekannya mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Tak lama kemudian, keempat orang itu sudah memegang alat musik masing-masing, mengambil tempat di posisi yang telah ditentukan Naruto. Naruto yang paling depan dan berkata.

"Sudah paham, bukan?"

"Paham!" ucap keempat rekannya kompak lagi.

"Sekarang kita coba! Satu, dua, tiga, mulai!"

Dimulai dari Naruto yang memainkan gitar. Diikuti oleh Yuuto si gitaris lalu disusul ketiga orang lainnya. Menciptakan irama yang bersatu dalam alunan nada yang bertemakan keceriaan. Naruto mulai bernyanyi ketika di bagian nada yang pas. Merangkai kata demi kata yang tercipta dari otaknya.

Tak lupa juga, kamera sudah diarahkan padanya dan keempat rekannya. Untuk merekam hasil latihan mereka, lalu ditunjukkan pada sang Produser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada pukul 9 malam, Naruto sudah selesai latihan dengan teman-temannya. Yuuto, Kanade, dan Sasuke sudah pulang duluan sejak pukul 7 malam. Tinggallah beberapa orang yang masih ada di gedung perusahaan studio musik "Namikaze Record" itu.

Di ruang lobi itu, Naruto duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku besi panjang yang tersedia di sana. Naruto sedang membuka bingkisan berbentuk kotak kecil itu, yang baru saja diberikan Gaara padanya. Gaara sudah pulang, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bingkisan kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna kuning dengan pita berwarna merah, sudah tak berbentuk lagi tatkala Naruto merobeknya secara paksa. Hingga Naruto mengetahui apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Rupanya sebuah jam tangan berwarna perak beserta secarik kertas di dalamnya. Naruto memperhatikan jam tangan itu sebentar lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang terselip bersama jam tangan yang berada di dalam kotak kecil itu. Diambilnya kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana:

 **[Happy Birthday for you, Naruto-kun.**

 **Aku baru tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah membaca berita tentangmu di sebuah situs musik. Kau lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober, yang jatuh tepat pada hari ini. Jadi, umurmu sekarang sudah masuk 21 tahun.**

 **Karena itu, aku datang langsung ke sini dan memberimu hadiah sederhana ini. Sebuah jam tangan yang aku beli dari hasil keringatku sendiri. Aku ingin kau memakai jam tangan itu setiap saat, agar kau selalu ingat denganku.**

 **Apa yang kutulis lagi ya? Sampai di sini saja.**

 **Semoga kau selalu sukses ya, Naruto-kun.**

 **Aku sangat mencintaimu...**

 **Dari Toujou Koneko.]**

Begitulah, isi pesan Koneko yang sukses membuat hati Naruto berbunga-bunga. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya yang begitu berseri-seri. Lantas memakai jam tangan pemberian Koneko itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya, usai menyingkirkan jam tangan yang dipakainya sebelumnya.

Jam tangan yang dipakainya sedari pagi, dimasukkannya ke dalam jaket jingganya. Jam tangan perak itu yang kini melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan manis. Menyetel waktu di jam tangan perak itu agar sama dengan waktu yang ada di jam tangan lamanya. Lalu diusap-usapnya jam tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan... Aku suka dengan hadiahmu ini. Akan kupakai jam tangan ini setiap hari," Naruto tersenyum manis dan berkata sendiri."Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Diciumnya jam tangan itu dengan penuh perasaan. Melampiaskan rasa senangnya itu, hingga dia tidak sadar diperhatikan seseorang sejak tadi.

"EHEM!" seseorang itu berdehem keras sehingga mengagetkan Naruto.

"Eh? Si-Siapa?" Naruto melihat ke arah asal suara.

JREEENG!

Tak jauh dari Naruto duduk, tampak gadis yang berdiri. Gadis itu bersidekap dada dengan gaya yang anggun. Dia adalah...

"Ravel!" seru Naruto yang terkejut."Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Sedang apa aku di sini? Pertanyaan apa itu? Sudah jelas ini adalah ruang lobi, kan? Semua orang pasti akan melewati tempat ini jika mau keluar-masuk, kan?" jawab Ravel santai.

"Iya sih. Tapi, ya sudahlah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Giliran Ravel yang bertanya. Naruto melototinya.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Pertanyaan apa itu? Sudah jelas ini adalah ruang lobi, kan? Tempat ini adalah tempat orang menunggu, tahu."

"HEI, KENAPA KAU MENIRU UCAPANKU YANG TADI, HAH!?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin tahu urusanku?"

"HUH, MENYEBALKAN! DASAR, PIRANG JELEK!"

"Hei, kau juga pirang, kan? Berarti kau pirang jelek juga."

"AKH! AKU INI TIDAK JELEK, TAHU! AH, DASAR KAU INI! MENYEBALKAN!"

Ravel mengamuk-ngamuk. Sementara Naruto melihatnya dengan sinis. Dengan santai, Naruto melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah jam sembilan lewat, sebaiknya kau pulang daripada berisik seperti itu. Kau seperti singa betina mengamuk saja."

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYEBUTKU SINGA BETINA!"

"Itu memang benar, kan?"

"NARUTO... KAU ITU..."

Tiba-tiba...

BUAAAAK!

Pipi kiri Naruto sukses ditonjok oleh kepalan Ravel yang terbilang kuat. Sehingga Naruto terjungkal jatuh dari bangku.

GUBRAK!

Dengan mirisnya, Naruto tergeletak dalam keadaan tidak elit. Pipi kirinya membiru. Wajahnya sangat syok sekali. Memandangi Ravel yang memasang wajah yang sangat menyeramkan.

Sikap Ravel ini sungguh mengingatkan Naruto pada Koneko, yang sama-sama "tsundere."

Memegangi pipi kirinya yang sakit, Naruto mendelik ke arah Ravel. Ravel juga mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sakit, tahu!" keluh Naruto yang merasa kesakitan di pipi kirinya."Kau harus meminta maaf padaku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf padamu. Huh..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Ravel melangkah pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto terus memperhatikannya dan berkata keras.

"Dasar, gadis monster!"

"Apa!?"

Tiba-tiba lagi...

BLETAAAAK!

Kepala Naruto dijitak keras oleh Ravel. Sehingga bola merah sebesar bola kasti menyembul keluar dari sela-sela rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto pun dibuatnya pingsan sebentar.

PUK! PUK! PUK!

Menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya setelah menghajar Naruto, Ravel menghembuskan napas kekesalannya. Lalu melenggang pergi dengan santainya dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar di lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto terbangun setelah digoyang-goyangkan seseorang. Kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang memandangnya dari arah samping.

"Naruto... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah ayahnya, Minato.

"Ah, Tousan...!" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya lalu bangkit langsung dari acara terkaparnya dan memilih duduk sebentar."Mana gadis monster tadi?"

"Gadis monster!?"

"Iya, si Ravel itu."

"Oh, entahlah. Aku tidak melihatnya."

Minato memperhatikan Naruto yang celingak-celinguk. Naruto sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Sangat ceria dan bersemangat. Mengukir senyum di wajah Minato.

Tangan kanan pria tampan berumur 40-an itu, menimpa bahu Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Tousan?"

"Hari ini, kau kelihatan lain dari biasanya. Wajahmu tidak suram lagi. Lebih cerah."

Naruto terpaku. Kemudian dia tertawa lebar. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri.

"Oh, itu ya. Soalnya hari ini, aku sudah bertemu dengan Koneko."

"Eh? Koneko?"

"Iya."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia pergi lagi karena harus menyiapkan barang-barangnya di tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Aku memintanya untuk tinggal bersamaku."

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Iya, Tousan."

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku siapkan satu kamar yang bagus buatnya. Cepat telepon dia dan jemput dia! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi... Aku tidak tahu nomor telepon barunya, Tousan..."

"Lho? Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku menunggu dia yang meneleponku. Barulah aku pergi menjemputnya."

"Oh, begitu."

Minato tertawa lebar dan menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada pipi kiri Naruto yang membiru.

"Hei, kenapa pipi kirimu membiru begini?"

"Oh, ini...," Naruto memegang pipi kirinya dengan tangan kirinya."Ini karena ulah si gadis monster itu."

"Dia meninjumu ya?"

"Iya."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena masalah yang sangat sepele. Tapi, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Sebaiknya Tousan pulang saja."

"Lalu kau tidak pulang juga?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku ingin tinggal di sini dulu sampai Koneko meneleponku. Aku akan langsung menjemputnya dengan mobilku supaya tidak repot lagi."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai nanti di rumah."

Sambil membelai puncak rambut Naruto, Minato segera bangkit berdiri. Tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu. Naruto tersenyum menyaksikan kepergian Minato.

"Ya, sampai nanti, Tousan."

Minato menoleh ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto.

Setelah itu, dia pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja tersenyum di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK!

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit. Jam demi jam.

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat. Meninggalkan masa lalu yang berjalan mundur. Tak terasa juga menunggu seseorang dalam waktu yang terasa sangat lama.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul satu malam, tampak Naruto yang duduk di bangku pengemudi, tepatnya di dalam mobilnya yang berwarna hitam. Mobil bermerek Mitsubishi itu terparkir di tempat parkiran khusus. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun sejak pagi.

Keadaan kantor sudah sepi. Penerangan sangat temaram. Tapi, masih ada dua Security yang berjaga di pos Security. Menemani Naruto yang belum juga pulang. Masih setia bertahan di situ.

Naruto masih melek selama menunggu. Berharap Koneko segera meneleponnya. Dengan begitu, dia akan tancap gas setelah Koneko meminta jemput padanya.

Sambil meminum minuman kalengan kopi yang dibelikan oleh Security itu, Naruto terus terjaga. Beberapa minuman kalengan kopi menumpuk di dalam tong sampah, di dekat mobil Naruto yang terparkir.

Sinar saffir biru itu mulai meredup. Merasakan adanya suatu firasat yang tidak enak. Menyerang hatinya yang gelisah dalam penantian ini.

'Kenapa Koneko lama sekali? Sudah beberapa jam, aku menunggu telepon darinya,' batin Naruto melirik jam tangan perak di tangan kirinya itu.'Sudah jam satu lewat sepuluh. Apa dia membohongi aku lagi?'

Menyadari satu kesimpulan yang belum pasti, Naruto berpendapat kalau Koneko berbohong padanya dengan alasan mengambil barang-barang yang tertinggal. Mungkin Koneko akan pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Itulah yang dikatakan Koneko saat di gang sempit itu.

 **"Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi! Selamat tinggal!"**

Begitulah yang dikatakan Koneko. Masih terngiang-ngiang di gendang telinga Naruto.

Tidak!

Naruto tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Ia tidak ingin Koneko meninggalkannya lagi. Tanpa tahu kemana Koneko akan pergi. Bila itu sampai terjadi lagi, maka hidupnya akan terpuruk lagi. Pasti akan sedih lagi. Hatinya akan hancur berkeping-keping lagi.

Tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang mencintainya. Dia ingin selalu bersama orang yang mencintainya. Apapun caranya, dia harus mendapatkan kembali orang yang telah mengisi di relung-relung hatinya. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang akan menghadangnya di depan sana.

Membuang minuman kalengan kopi yang sudah kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah, Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk segera mencari Koneko. Mungkin tempat tinggal Koneko yang baru, masih berada di kota ini. Pasti tidak akan susah mencari Koneko.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Mobil pun hidup dan mengeluarkan bunyi menderu yang sangat keras.

BRUUUM!

Mobil hitam itu berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan, menyusuri halaman depan kantor "Namikaze Record" itu. Kemudian berjalan cepat ketika mencapai jalan raya.

Dua Security yang berjaga di pos Security, keheranan melihat mobil Naruto yang lewat. Mereka bertanya-tanya karena Naruto tidak menyapa mereka, tapi Naruto malah langsung pergi. Biasanya Naruto akan menyapa mereka ketika akan pergi.

Namun, kini pikiran Naruto terfokus untuk mencari Koneko. Dia mengendalikan mobilnya ke arah jalan raya sebelah kiri, dimana dia menemukan Koneko di sana, siang itu. Berharap inilah jalan yang benar dan akan membawanya pada Koneko.

Jalanan raya saat ini sangat hening. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang lewat. Ditemani dengan cahaya lampu-lampu yang berbaris-baris di dua sisi jalanan, Naruto terus fokus memandang ke depan sembari mengendarai mobilnya. Sesekali matanya melihat ke arah kiri-kanan, berharap bisa menemukan sosok Koneko.

Dalam diam yang tak berujung, kegelisahan terus menghantam hatinya. Firasat buruk menguat. Rasa kantuk tertahankan. Pikirannya penuh dengan kecemasan. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Koneko.

'Koneko... Kau dimana? Tolong cepat telepon aku sekarang...,' batin Naruto lagi yang memasang wajah kusut.'Aku tidak tahu harus mencarimu kemana. Ya Tuhan, tolong pertemukan aku dengan Koneko. Aku merasa takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.'

Terus berjalan tanpa arah, mobil yang dikendarai Naruto semakin berjalan lambat. Saffir birunya yang redup, selalu melihat ke kanan-kiri. Hatinya semakin gelisah. Tidak tahu mengapa.

Tiba-tiba...

TRRRRT! TRRRRT! TRRRRT!

Ponsel bergetar di dalam kantong jaket Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan menepikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan. Dimatikannya mobilnya terlebih dahulu, barulah dia mengambil ponselnya itu.

Dilihatnya, di layar ponsel itu tertera nama Asia beserta nomor telepon Asia. Segera saja Naruto memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya.

"Ya, halo."

Terdengar suara Asia yang hinggap di gendang telinga Naruto.

 **["Ha-Halo, Naruto."]**

"Ada apa, Asia?"

 **["A-Ano... Ka-Kau bisa pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang?"]**

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa?"

 **["I-Itu... Koneko... Masuk rumah sakit."]**

"...!" kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar saking kagetnya."A-APA!? APA YANG TERJADI PADA KONEKO!?"

 **["Lebih jelasnya, kau datang saja langsung ke sini. Oke?"]**

"Oke. Aku langsung ke sana. Di rumah sakit mana?"

 **["Rumah sakit Suna."]**

"Baik! Aku tutup teleponnya sekarang!"

 **["Iya, Naruto. Tapi, jangan terburu-buru..."]**

PIP!

Belum sempat Asia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto langsung saja memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Asia. Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Kemudian segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lagi.

BRUUUUM!

Mobil hidup dan melaju sangat kencang. Menembus keheningan malam yang semakin larut ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Kedua langkah kaki terayun cepat tatkala menginjak lantai rumah sakit Suna ini. Naruto berlari secepat kilat menuju ke tempat Asia menunggunya. Hatinya sangat mencemaskan keadaan Koneko sekarang.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto mencapai tempat yang ditunjuk oleh resepsionis ketika Naruto bertanya tentang pasien yang bernama Toujou Koneko. Padahal jam besuk sudah ditutup, tapi karena resepsionis itu adalah fans beratnya Naruto, mengizinkan Naruto dengan senang hati untuk pergi ke ruang dimana Koneko dirawat sekarang. Di sana, ada Asia yang menunggunya.

Larinya dihentikan ketika menemukan Asia yang duduk di sebuah bangku besi, yang terletak di dekat dinding, persis di lorong lantai dua, napas Naruto tersengal-sengal saking terburu-burunya. Tidak ada tampak seorang pun di lorong itu kecuali Naruto dan Asia.

"Asia...," panggil Naruto pada Asia yang duduk di bangku besi itu.

"Naruto...," Asia bertolak dari bangku yang didudukinya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto."Syukurlah kau bisa datang ke sini juga."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Koneko?"

"Koneko... Ditusuk oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan pisau."

"...!" kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar."A-Apa!? Si-Siapa yang menusuk Koneko!?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Aku menemukan Koneko pada saat Koneko berada di taman kota, sore tadi. Perut Koneko sudah terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Karena panik, aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu ceritanya, kenapa baru sekarang kau meneleponku?"

"Maaf. Ini permintaan Koneko sendiri. Dia bilang tidak usah meneleponmu karena dia tahu kalau kau sedang sibuk."

"Begitu ya...," kedua mata Naruto meredup sayu."Aku mengerti. Jadi, dimana Koneko sekarang?"

"Dia ada di dalam sana."

Asia menunjuk ke pintu dengan plat besi bertuliskan "Mawar 9."

Melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Asia, Naruto bergegas cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan "Mawar 9" itu. Asia mengikutinya dari belakang.

KLAK!

Pintu bangsal terbuka oleh Naruto. Lalu Naruto dan Asia masuk ke dalam secara bersamaan. Menemukan sosok yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur.

Sosok itu adalah Koneko yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Terbaring terlentang. Rambut putih pendeknya terkembang seperti air yang mengalir. Kedua matanya menutup rapat. Kepalanya disanggah dengan bantal berwarna putih. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan pakaian pasien berwarna biru dan dibungkus lagi dengan selimut putih sampai sebatas dadanya. Kedua tangannya berada di luar selimutnya. Terdapat alat infus yang terpasang di tangan kanannya.

Di ruangan yang cukup luas itu, terdapat perabotan seperti beberapa kursi, meja, lemari dan sebagainya. Suhu ruangan cukup dingin karena ada AC-nya. Semua biaya pengobatan Koneko ditanggung oleh Asia sendiri.

Begitu di dekat Koneko, Naruto duduk di kursi yang tersedia, tepat di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Koneko. Naruto menunjukkan wajahnya yang suram sembari memegang tangan kiri Koneko dengan erat.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada Asia yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Untung saja dia mendapatkan donor darah dari rumah sakit ini karena kehilangan banyak darah. Operasinya berjalan dengan sukses. Sekarang dia belum sadar juga setelah operasi itu," jawab Asia yang juga memasang wajah suram.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Soal biaya pengobatannya..."

"Aku yang sudah membayarnya tadi."

"Eh? Ta-Tapi, apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak kok."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengganti uangmu itu."

"Tidak usah. Aku ikhlas."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Terima kasih, Asia."

"Sama-sama."

Asia tersenyum walaupun wajahnya masih suram. Naruto juga tersenyum, tapi senyuman yang simpul.

Hening.

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik. Suara Asia yang terdengar keras dan memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Oh iya, aku harus pergi dulu."

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Pulang. Soalnya besok aku harus masuk kerja. Tapi, apa kau bisa menjaga Koneko di sini sampai aku kembali? Ya, itu kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Bisa. Besok, aku juga tidak ada acara."

"Begitukah? Baguslah."

"Ya. Tapi, kau pulang dengan siapa, Asia? Kau tahu sekarang ini sudah larut lho."

"Gaara yang mengantarkan aku pulang. Sebentar lagi, dia sampai di sini karena aku sudah meneleponnya tadi."

"Oh."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Asia tersenyum dan mengecek ponselnya yang diambilnya dari kantong jaketnya. Spontan, dia tersentak setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja terkirim padanya.

"Ah, Gaara sudah sampai di sini," Asia menoleh ke arah Naruto."Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai besok, Naruto."

"Iya. Hati-hati."

"Terima kasih."

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Asia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar bangsal. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku menyaksikannya pergi. Pintu tertutup kembali oleh Asia dengan bunyi yang pelan.

BLAM!

Keheningan menghantam tempat itu lagi. Naruto terdiam membisu sebentar lalu menarik pandangannya pada Koneko lagi.

Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan kiri Koneko. Terasa hangat seperti tadi siang. Begitulah yang dirasakannya.

Hatinya begitu sedih atas musibah yang menimpa Koneko hari ini. Entah siapa orang yang tega menusuk Koneko dengan pisau. Tindakan orang itu sudah termasuk dalam kasus kriminal karena melakukan percobaan pembunuhan. Tapi, korban yang dibunuhnya ini, masih hidup. Berarti belum termasuk dalam kasus pembunuhan.

Untuk itu, Naruto akan mencari tahu siapa orangnya. Secepat mungkin dia menyelidikinya dan akan bertanya pada Koneko setelah Koneko sadar nanti. Begitu tahu siapa orangnya, Naruto tidak akan mengampuninya begitu saja dan akan memberikan pelajaran yang pantas pada orang itu.

Lihat saja nanti.

Meredupkan kedua matanya, Naruto memandangi wajah Koneko yang pucat. Tangan satunya bergerak untuk membelai rambut Koneko. Merasa kasihan pada gadis yang dicintainya ini.

"Koneko-chan... Ini aku, Naruto. Aku sudah datang menjengukmu...," kata Naruto dengan lirih."Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau sadar. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, itulah janjiku..."

Mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam hatinya, Naruto merasakan perasaan yang sangat sedih bercampur kekesalan pada orang yang telah berbuat begini pada Koneko. Seketika kedua matanya yang meredup itu berubah menjadi tajam.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni orang yang telah membuatmu terluka. Kalau bisa, aku akan memasukkan orang itu ke penjara. Itulah hukuman yang pantas buatnya...," Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya dengan kedua mata yang menajam."Lihat saja nanti!"

Setelah itu, Naruto menatap Koneko lagi dan memegang tangan kiri Koneko dengan dua tangannya. Diciumnya tangan kiri Koneko dengan lembut agar bisa merasa tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang begitu cerah. Matahari sudah menyelonong keluar dari arah timur setelah dipanggil oleh embun pagi. Memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat di tengah musim gugur. Memberikan kesan keceriaan pada semua tanaman yang suram. Daun-daun emas kekuningan berguguran dan terbang tidak beraturan karena ditiup angin pagi. Berserakan dimana-mana dan menimpa orang-orang yang lewat di bawahnya.

Sinar sang surya menyembul masuk melalui ventilasi yang ada di sebuah bangsal. Menyorot seperti sinar senter dengan cahaya yang sangat terang disertai partikel-partikel yang sangat indah. Menghangatkan suhu ruangan yang memang terbilang dingin sehingga membangunkan seorang gadis dari tidurnya.

"Ng...," kedua mata seorang gadis itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan."A-Aku ada dimana ini...?"

Dia membuka separuh kedua matanya dan mendapati langit-langit berwarna putih. Lalu pandangannya diedarkannya ke sekelilingnya dan pada akhirnya berhenti pada sosok yang berada di samping tempat tidur yang ditempatinya.

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Koneko untuk mengingat siapa yang sedang tertidur sambil duduk di kursi. Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan berpakaian kasual, kepalanya diletakkan di atas kedua tangan yang dilipatkan di tepi tempat tidur. Badannya agak membungkuk.

Lima menit kemudian, dia pun sadar siapa itu. Mencoba menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk memegang kepala orang itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

Merasa kepalanya dipegang oleh sesuatu, menyentakkan Naruto untuk bangun dari tidur. Mengangkatkan kepalanya dan mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dengan dua tangannya. Menguap panjang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tetesan air menyembul keluar di dua sudut matanya.

"Hoaaaam... Siapa?"

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"...!"

Terkejut. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya dan melihat Koneko yang memandang ke arahnya. Senyuman simpul terpatri di wajah Koneko yang pucat.

"Ko-Koneko-chan... Kau sudah sadar...!" secara refleks, Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Koneko dengan dua tangannya dan tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Iya. Aku baru sadar barusan ini," Koneko kembali berwajah datar.

"Syukurlah."

"Tapi... Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Itu... Karena Asia yang memanggilku ke sini. Kata Asia, kau masuk rumah sakit karena ditusuk oleh seseorang. Apa benar?"

"..."

Mendengar itu, Koneko terdiam sebentar. Dilihatnya, Naruto memperhatikannya dengan serius. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Naruto berwajah datar dengan kedua mata yang juga datar. Terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia bertanya.

"Siapa orangnya?"

"..."

"Jangan takut. Ceritakan saja padaku...," nada suara Naruto terdengar sangat lembut."Aku akan melindungimu dari orang itu. Percayalah. Kau akan aman jika bersamaku. Oke?"

Koneko melirik ke arah lain dan merasakan rambutnya dibelai lembut oleh tangan Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena merasa berdebar-debar.

Tidak sabar, Naruto berkata lagi.

"Koneko-chan... Ayo, cerita! Jangan ditutupi begitu. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang. Kalau tidak, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu di sini dan aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi."

Diancam Naruto seperti itu, membuat Koneko kalang kabut. Menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berwajah kusut.

"Ti-Tidak! Ja-Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini, Naruto-kun!"

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini."

"Ba-Baiklah... Aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Koneko berwajah biasa dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum. Tangan kirinya masih digenggam oleh dua tangan Naruto. Kemudian Koneko menutup kedua matanya sambil mengingat masa lalunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-Aku akan membantumu, Rias-sama."

Rias tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Bagus sekali. Itulah jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kita sepakat ya?"

Mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Koneko, Rias menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Koneko memandang tangan kanan Rias dengan lama. Secara perlahan-lahan, dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Rias.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku terpaksa menuruti permintaan Rias-sama ini. Semoga kau mengerti. Ini semua kulakukan demi dirimu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, kekasihku...,' batin Koneko yang menangis di dalam hatinya.

Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan untuk memulai sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian yang ditentukan oleh Rias.

"Bagus sekali, karena kau mau membantuku. Caranya sederhana saja."

"Caranya seperti apa, Rias-sama?"

Koneko bertanya setelah dia dan Rias tidak berjabat tangan lagi. Dilihatnya, Rias berwajah sangat serius dengan sorot kedua mata yang tajam.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Naruto mulai hari ini. Buat pesan padanya kalau kau pergi dari apartemennya karena diminta Kaa-sama untuk kembali pulang ke kota Kuoh. Lalu aku minta kau juga membereskan semua barangmu dan tinggallah di tempat yang sudah kutentukan. Soal biaya kebutuhan sehari-harimu, aku yang akan menanggungnya."

"Cuma seperti itu?"

"Iya. Seperti itu. Tapi, kau tidak boleh keluar dari tempat tinggalmu yang baru selama setahun dan tidak boleh berkomunikasi dengan siapapun kecuali aku. Aku minta juga nomor teleponmu diganti dengan yang baru supaya akulah yang bisa meneleponmu jika aku ingin menemuimu."

"Baik."

"Mengerti, kan?"

"Mengerti."

"Bagus. Aku anggap semua ini adalah perjanjian kita berdua. Kalau kau melanggar perjanjian ini, kau akan merasakan akibatnya nanti. Ingat itu, Koneko-chan."

"Hn. Aku tidak melanggar perjanjian ini."

"Sekarang pergilah. Kerjakan apa yang kuminta itu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat tinggalmu yang baru, sore nanti. Aku yang akan meneleponmu."

"Baik."

Dengan patuh dan hati yang terpaksa, Koneko bergegas pergi meninggalkan Rias yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Koneko berjalan dengan gontai dan merasakan hatinya yang kacau. Menangis di dalam hati dan tidak sanggup melakukan semua ini.

Tapi, apa daya, itu sudah terjadi. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Dia seorang maid dan anak angkat dari keluarga Gremory yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil. Terikat hutang budi, itulah menjadi kelemahannya sehingga Rias memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu dengan cara mengancamnya, akan memberitahukan Venelana karena dia sudah berkata kasar pada Rias selama Rias tinggal di sini. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika diancam seperti itu.

Dia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Venelana yang sudah menyayanginya sepenuh hati seperti anak kandung. Tidak sanggup membayangkan Venelana yang marah padanya karena telah menyakiti Rias hanya masalah memperebutkan cinta Naruto. Baginya, membalas budi pada keluarga Gremory yang telah mengasuhnya lebih baik dari apapun. Rela kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga demi membalas budi.

Apakah inilah jalan baiknya? Koneko tidak tahu lagi.

Bagaikan telur di ujung tanduk, dia sudah berada di ujung keputusan yang salah. Keputusan yang akan membuat dirinya menderita dan juga berdampak buruk bagi orang-orang terdekatnya.

Koneko masuk ke dalam apartemen 165 itu dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Berjalan gontai menuju ke kamarnya. Wajahnya tertekuk lesu dengan sorot kedua mata yang redup.

Sesampainya di kamar, dia membereskan semua barangnya ke dalam koper besarnya. Tak lupa juga memasukkan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam tas putihnya. Lalu sengaja meninggalkan diary dan syal putih di atas meja, sebagai kenangan terakhirnya untuk Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, semua persiapannya selesai. Koneko tinggal menulis pesan terakhirnya pada Naruto di secarik kertas putih. Dia menulis di atas meja belajarnya sambil duduk di kursi kayu bercat coklat. Tetesan air bening jatuh dari sudut mata keemasannya, seiring dia menulis kata demi kata. Hatinya bergetar hebat dan mengatakan tidak sanggup melakukan semua ini. Tapi, dia berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang rapuh agar menyelesaikan tulisannya itu.

Setelah selesai, secarik kertas itu diselipkan di bawah diary miliknya. Dia masih saja menangis dan mengingat masa lalunya yang indah bersama Naruto, sedari kecil hingga sekarang.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun... Aku terpaksa pergi dari sini. Semoga kau baik-baik saja selama tidak ada aku di sini...," ucap Koneko yang berusaha menghapus air bening yang terus mengalir di dua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya."Aku akan merindukanmu. Pasti itu."

Berusaha tersenyum walaupun keadaan sulit mulai dialaminya sekarang. Dia berusaha tegar dan kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini. Menganggap inilah ujian untuk menguji apakah Naruto benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan mencintainya karena terpaksa ataupun kasihan, seperti yang diduga oleh Rias.

Jika Naruto benar-benar tulus mencintainya, maka Naruto akan terus berusaha mencarinya. Dia tidak akan keluar selama setahun. Memilih mengurung diri di tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Kesannya menjadi seorang hikikomori.

Ya, dia harus melakukannya.

Menghentikan tangisannya, Koneko menguatkan hatinya agar tidak bersedih lagi. Kemudian memutuskan untuk membereskan rumah dan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari kuliahnya di hari terakhir itu, tepat jam 5 sore, Koneko dijemput oleh Rias dengan menggunakan mobil bermerek Mercy. Semua barang Koneko sudah diangkut Rias ke dalam bagasi mobil. Tinggal mengantarkan Koneko ke tempat tinggal yang baru.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mobil Mercy hitam yang dikendarai Rias, berhenti di depan villa kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota Suna. Villa kecil itu adalah milik Rias, jauh dari perkotaan dan tidak diketahui oleh keluarga Gremory jika Rias membeli villa ini. Wilayah itu masih dikelilingi hutan yang sangat hijau dan asri serta berada di puncak perbukitan. Tampak beberapa villa lain yang terletak terpisah di dua sisi jalan setapak yang sangat lebar. Suasananya sangat sepi dan tenang karena tidak ada yang menghuninya. Hanya ada Rias dan Koneko di tempat itu.

Sambil memandangi villa yang berlantai dua itu, Koneko mendengar Rias yang berbicara setelah keluar dari dalam mobil. Koneko sudah memegang koper besarnya di dua tangannya dan menyandang tas putih di punggungnya. Berdiri di samping Rias.

"Di sinilah tempat tinggal barumu, Koneko-chan...," Rias tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat cerah."Aku harap kau betah tinggal di sini selama setahun. Ingat, semua yang kukatakan padamu."

"Hn," Koneko mengangguk dengan wajah yang datar, tapi kedua matanya menyipit sayu.

"Ini kunci villa-nya."

"Hn."

Koneko menerima kunci villa yang disodorkan Rias padanya. Rias tetap tersenyum dan berkata lagi.

"Kita lihat setahun kemudian, apakah Naruto mencintaimu dengan tulus atau sebaliknya apakah Naruto menerimaku lagi. Jika Naruto menerimaku lagi, aku harap kau mundur dan merelakan Naruto untukku. Sebaliknya, jika Naruto yang memilihmu dan benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus, aku akan ikhlas dan merelakan Naruto untukmu. Itulah janjiku."

Menatap wajah Rias lekat-lekat, Koneko menjawab.

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya jika merelakan Naruto untukku? Itu kalau Naruto terbukti memang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus."

"Tentu. Aku bisa dipercaya."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu, Rias-sama."

Menekan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada yang sangat datar, Koneko mengeraskan wajahnya dengan sorot kedua matanya yang tajam. Rias hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lalu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Koneko-chan."

Usai mengatakan itu, Rias bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil dihidupkan oleh Rias.

BRUUUM!

Mobil berjalan dengan lambat menyusuri halaman depan villa yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau. Meninggalkan Koneko yang berdiri terpaku di sana.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Koneko menjadi suram disertai kedua mata emas yang meredup. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk lesu.

'Naruto-kun... Kita telah terpisah sekarang. Mungkin setahun ini, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu,' batin Koneko yang merasa sedih di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama tinggal di villa itu, Koneko menghabiskan waktunya hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kadang kala dia membereskan villa agar tetap bersih dan rapi atau berjalan-jalan di sekeliling villa itu. Merenungkan dirinya sambil duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang berada di bawah pohon rindang, persis di tepi bukit. Memandangi pemandangan yang sangat indah di bawah sana. Hanya sekedar untuk menghibur dirinya jika merasa sedih ketika mengingat tentang Naruto.

Sering juga dia menangis di kamarnya. Sering juga menonton televisi jikalau merasa bosan. Sering juga bermain internet di laptopnya ataupun ponselnya, hanya sekedar berbelanja online ataupun mencari informasi yang menarik. Hingga dia mendapat kabar terbaru tentang Naruto lewat browsing di internet.

Ternyata Naruto adalah anak kandung pemilik studio rekaman "Namikaze Record", itu diketahui dari pengakuan Minato di depan kantor studio rekaman ketika mengadakan jumpa pers. Naruto tampak bersama Minato saat jumpa pers tersebut. Minato bercerita tentang pertemuannya kembali dengan Naruto dan mengumumkan membentuk band baru yang akan dipimpin oleh Naruto. Band baru itu bernama Five Tales. Para anggotanya sudah didapatkan melalui audisi pencarian bakat.

Juga berbagai media massa meliput berita itu. Berita tentang pertemuan Minato dengan anak kandungnya tersebar luas sampai ke seluruh kota Suna. Bahkan meluas sampai keluar kota.

Saat melihat sosok Naruto di televisi, rasa rindu Koneko terobati. Koneko merasa lega bahwa keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja dan merasa senang juga bahwa Naruto sudah berjumpa dengan Minato, ayah kandung Naruto. Pada akhirnya, Naruto berada di kalangan atas, bukan berada di kalangan bawah lagi. Naruto bukan seorang butler keluarga Gremory, tapi seorang Tuan Muda dari keluarga Namikaze.

Untuk kesuksesan karir Naruto yang baru saja dimulai di dunia musik, Naruto tetap menggunakan nama "Uzumaki" sebagai nama panggungnya. Konon, Uzumaki itu adalah nama marga almarhum ibunya yang juga seorang artis, Uzumaki Kushina, yang diketahui seorang penyanyi papan atas yang sangat terkenal di dunia musik.

Kushina yang sudah meninggal, berpesan pada Minato agar Naruto bisa melanjutkan jejak perjuangannya sebagai penyanyi. Ia berharap Naruto juga sesukses dirinya selama berkarir di dunia musik.

Begitulah tentang data diri Naruto yang sangat lengkap, yang dibaca Koneko di koran digital di situs berita tentang musik. Dari sanalah, Koneko mengetahui ulang tahun Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sewaktu kecil, dia selalu memberi hadiah buat Naruto ketika Naruto berulang tahun, tapi bukan ulang tahun yang sebenarnya. Ulang tahun Naruto ditetapkan pada tanggal dan bulan di saat Naruto ditemukan oleh pemilik panti asuhan.

Berdasarkan itulah, Koneko memutuskan akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto yang ke-21. Dia memecahkan tabungan miliknya selama bekerja sebagai maid di keluarga Gremory, dan membeli sebuah jam tangan perak yang berharga mahal melalui belanja online di internet, sebelum hari ulang tahun Naruto tiba. Dia memastikan jam tangan perak itu sampai padanya dalam waktu tiga hari saja.

Syukurlah, jam tangan perak pesanannya tiba juga di tangannya. Koneko merasa senang sekali dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Naruto. Hanya untuk menyerahkan jam tangan perak itu buat Naruto.

Butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk ke pusat kota Suna, dimana kantor "Namikaze Record" berada. Karena Naruto selalu ada di kantor "Namikaze Record" untuk sekedar latihan bersama para anggota Five Tales. Dia ingin jam tangan perak ini sampai pada Naruto, tepat pada tanggal 10 Oktober itu.

Dia tiba juga di kantor "Namikaze Record" dan langsung menyerahkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto, pada Security yang berjaga di pos Security. Security yang bernama Asuma.

Di musim gugur yang cerah itu, Koneko tampak berdiri sambil berhadapan dengan Asuma, di depan pos Security. Asuma keheranan saat Koneko menyerahkan bingkisan itu padanya.

"Tolong berikan bingkisan ini pada Uzumaki Naruto, Oji-san. Aku mohon...," pinta Koneko sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Asuma.

"Tapi, Naruto-sama sedang sibuk...," Asuma tampak ragu saat menerima bingkisan itu dari tangan Koneko.

"Kumohon... Sampaikan langsung padanya. Dia akan tahu siapa aku jika Ojisan sudah menyerahkan bingkisan itu."

"Kalau kau memaksa seperti itu, aku akan menyampaikan langsung pada Naruto-sama."

"Terima kasih, Ojisan."

"Ya, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Koneko langsung pergi menyeberang jalan raya. Asuma memanggilnya dengan suara yang keras.

"HEI, TUNGGU DULU! KAU HARUS MEMBERITAHUKAN SIAPA NAMAMU!"

Percuma saja, Koneko sudah berlari menjauh ke ujung trotoar sana, tepatnya di seberang jalan sana. Koneko menghilang begitu saja di antara keramaian. Asuma tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi.

Berlari dan berlari. Koneko merasa takut jika Naruto akan mengejarnya setelah menerima bingkisan ulang tahun darinya. Takut juga akan ketahuan oleh Rias. Karena itu, secepat mungkin dia pergi dari sana dan pulang kembali ke tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Memutuskan berhenti di sebuah halte bus. Koneko duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku yang tersedia di halte bus itu. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal karena merasa capek.

Dia sangat merindukan Naruto. Ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi, apa daya, dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena masih terikat perjanjian dengan Rias. Perjanjian yang tidak memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan Naruto selama setahun. Namun, kini, perjanjian itu dilanggarnya, hanya demi mengirim hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika Rias mengetahui bahwa dia telah melanggar perjanjian itu. Yang penting, secepatnya dia pulang ke tempatnya itu.

Tapi, bus yang dinanti-nanti belum datang juga. Koneko merasa gelisah dan takut. Dia celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan tidak adanya mata-mata Rias yang sedang mengawasinya sekarang. Karena dia tahu bahwa Rias memiliki koneksi orang-orang kepercayaan.

Tiba-tiba...

"KONEKO-CHAN!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar, hinggap di gendang telinga Koneko. Koneko menganggap suara itu hanyalah imajinasinya saja.

Sekali lagi, suara seseorang yang sama terdengar memanggilnya.

"KONEKO-CHAAAAN!"

Koneko menoleh ke arah seorang pria berambut pirang yang berlari di antara orang-orang yang lewat di trotoar itu. Jaraknya dengan jarak pria itu semakin dekat. Pandangan mereka beradu.

"...!" Koneko kaget saat mengetahui pria berambut pirang itu adalah Naruto. Dia sangat panik karena Naruto mengejarnya sampai ke tempat ini.

'Naruto-kun mengejarku. Sudah kuduga... Waaaah!' batin Koneko yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan malah berlari ketika Naruto sudah mencapai ke tempatnya.

Terdengar lagi, suara Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"KONEKO-CHAN! TUNGGU!"

Keadaan trotoar saat ini, hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat. Pohon-pohon di sepanjang trotoar, berguguran dan daun-daunnya yang kering, jatuh dan menimpa orang-orang yang melewatinya. Termasuk Koneko dan Naruto, tentunya.

Koneko terus berlari. Naruto juga berusaha untuk terus mengejarnya. Dia tidak ingin tertangkap oleh Naruto. Sejauh mungkin, dia harus menghindari Naruto.

Mereka terus berlari tanpa arah. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Karena tidak tahu harus kemana, Koneko mengikuti kata hatinya untuk berbelok ke arah gang sempit di antara dua gedung tinggi.

Tanpa diduga, gang sempit itu adalah jalan buntu. Sehingga Koneko membelalakkan kedua matanya dan menghentikan larinya. Berdiri terpaku membelakangi Naruto.

Terdengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya, menggema di gang sempit itu.

"Ko-Koneko-chan..."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Koneko merasa berdebar-debar tatkala mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung merangkulnya dari belakang. Kedua tangan Naruto membelit tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Koneko-chan... Akhirnya kau kembali... Aku percaya kau yang akan datang menemuiku. Kau kemana saja selama ini?" ungkap Naruto dengan nada bergetar."Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi, aku tidak berhasil menemukanmu. Aku sangat sedih karena kehilanganmu. Kau tidak ada, di saat aku membutuhkanmu."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, hati Koneko bergetar, Koneko memegang tangan Naruto yang terasa hangat. Koneko melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang membelit tubuhnya. Koneko berbalik dan menatap Naruto dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Wajah yang selalu dibayangkan Koneko kini bisa dilihatnya sekarang. Wajah yang tampan dengan kedua mata berwarna biru menyerupai warna langit. Syal berwarna putih melingkari leher Naruto, sama dengan warna syal yang pakainya sekarang. Tubuh Naruto yang sangat tinggi dan tegap dibalut dengan jaket berwarna jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga tampak baju kaos hitam di baliknya dan celana jingga selutut. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sepatu sporty berwarna hitam.

Tapi, wajah Koneko berubah menjadi suram dengan sorot kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Maaf...," itulah satu kata yang Koneko ucapkan lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya."Seharusnya aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu sekarang. Tapi, karena hari ini adalah hari yang penting, makanya aku datang ke tempatmu untuk menyerahkan sesuatu buatmu."

Naruto merasa heran dengan arti ucapannya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku? Apa maksudnya?"

"..."

Koneko terdiam. Naruto memegangi dua bahu Koneko dengan dua tangannya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu."

"..."

Koneko tetap bungkam. Dia tidak berani mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Takut Naruto akan marah besar padanya jika Naruto mengetahui semua ini.

Dilihat Koneko, Naruto tampak emosi dan menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada dua bahu Koneko.

"KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MELARANGMU UNTUK BERTEMU DENGANKU?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto membentaknya begitu saja. Koneko sedikit terperanjat dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Koneko tidak mau menjawabnya.

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari dua bahu Koneko. Menatap Koneko dengan kedua mata yang tajam.

"Aku tahu... Pasti Rias yang melarangmu, kan?"

"..."

Hening selama sedetik.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu... Kau pergi karena Rias yang menyuruhmu. Kau mengalah agar Rias bisa kembali padaku. Tapi, aku tidak akan bisa menerima Rias lagi...," Naruto memegang dagu Koneko dengan tangannya agar dia bisa menatap wajah Koneko."Hanya kaulah yang kucintai sekarang. Tidak ada yang lain lagi."

Mata biru yang teduh itu beradu pandang dengan mata Koneko. Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah di dua pipi Koneko. Wajah Koneko tampak datar tapi kusam.

"Benarkah? Kau memang mencintaiku bukan karena terpaksa, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tulus mencintaimu."

TES!

Tetesan air bening mengalir deras dari pelupuk kedua mata Koneko. Naruto iba melihat Koneko menangis. Lalu Naruto memegang dua pipi Koneko dengan dua tangannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Koneko.

Bibir mereka saling menempel. Saling melampiaskan rasa rindu masing-masing. Koneko merasakan Naruto mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut tatkala dia menutup kedua matanya.

Seperti mimpi saja. Koneko bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Kini dia tidak ingin pergi lagi dan ingin selalu bersama Naruto seperti ini.

Entah berapa lama, mereka akan tetap seperti ini. Hingga Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Koneko.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya bersamaan Koneko membuka mata juga. Koneko masih saja menangis. Naruto turut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Koneko itu.

"Janganlah menangis. Kita sudah bertemu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi, termasuk Rias sekalipun."

"Ta-Tapi, Naruto-kun... A-Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ah, kau mau kemana?"

"Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi! Selamat tinggal!"

BETS!

Koneko menepis kedua tangan Naruto dengan cepat. Lalu dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terperanjat dan tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja.

GREP!

Berhasil. Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan Koneko. Koneko tidak jadi pergi dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tunggu, Koneko-chan!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, NARUTO-KUN! AKU HARUS PERGI SEKARANG!"

"DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKANMU!"

Naruto menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Koneko. Koneko memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto itu.

"SA-SAKIT... LE-LEPASKAN AKU, NARUTO-KUN!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKANMU! JANGAN PERGI... Kumohon..."

Suara Naruto yang semula meninggi, pada akhirnya menjadi pelan seiring air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Koneko berhenti memberontak dan tampak terpaku. Raut wajah Koneko menjadi kusut dengan sorot kedua mata yang redup. Merasa kasihan melihat Naruto yang menangis seperti itu.

Naruto menarik tangan Koneko sehingga Koneko maju ke arahnya. Mengurung Koneko dalam dekapan hangatnya agar Koneko tidak lepas darinya.

"Jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Tinggallah bersamaku. Kumohon, Koneko-chan...," pinta Naruto sambil menangis."Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Koneko terdiam dalam pelukan Naruto. Dia bersandar pada tubuh Naruto. Semburat merah hinggap di wajahnya yang terlihat kusut.

Lama sekali, mereka bertahan seperti itu. Keheningan menguasai gang sempit itu. Orang-orang yang lewat di trotoar, tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka.

Naruto menunggu jawaban Koneko. Koneko masih saja terdiam.

Karena tidak sabar, Naruto bersuara lagi hingga memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Koneko-chan, jawablah perkataanku ini."

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan memegang dagu Koneko dengan tangannya yang satu lagi agar dia bisa bertatapan muka langsung dengan Koneko. Koneko menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar.

"Tapi... Aku harus pergi sekarang..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Kau harus tinggal bersamaku, Koneko-chan."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan memaksamu!"

Senyuman simpul terukir di wajah Koneko. Koneko merangkul pinggang Naruto sambil berkata.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan."

Naruto membalas pelukan Koneko. Hati Koneko berbunga-bunga. Sangat senang.

Mereka berpelukan dalam suasana yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Seolah-olah mereka berada di taman bunga yang indah dengan kilauan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

Setelah puas berpelukan cukup lama, mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Naruto memegang dua tangan Koneko dengan erat. Koneko tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya. Menatap Naruto selekat-lekatnya.

"Oh iya, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kemana?"

"Mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal di tempat tinggalku sekarang. Kau memintaku tinggal bersamamu, kan?"

"Aku antar ya. Sekalian aku membantumu mengangkat barang-barangmu."

"Tidak usah, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, nanti kau telepon aku. Aku akan menjemputmu jika kau sudah menyiapkan semua barangmu."

"Iya. Aku akan meneleponmu."

"Kau masih menyimpan nomor teleponku, kan?"

"Hn, masih."

"Baguslah."

Naruto menunjukkan tawanya yang tulus lalu mencium kening Koneko dengan lama. Koneko menutup kedua matanya selama Naruto mencium keningnya. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu.

Dengan wajah yang masih merona merah, Koneko membuka kedua matanya, tersenyum simpul dan berucap.

"Sudah ya. Aku harus pergi."

"Ingat yang aku bilang tadi ya."

"Hn."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Pasti."

Koneko mengangguk bersamaan kedua tangannya dilepaskan Naruto. Dia berjalan mundur dan menunjukkan senyum simpulnya sekali lagi pada Naruto. Naruto juga tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Aku tunggu teleponmu, Koneko-chan!" ingat Naruto padanya.

"Hn," Koneko mengangguk lagi sambil membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan, Koneko berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah jalan raya. Wajahnya bersemu merah dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya.

Perasaan Koneko lega. Hatinya begitu bahagia. Tak dirasakannya ada beban lagi di pundaknya. Semua kecemasan dan kesedihannya hilang begitu saja. Tergantikan rasa ingin kembali bersama Naruto.

'Naruto-kun... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Sampai kapanpun itu...,' batin Koneko yang memandang ke arah atas, dimana matahari sudah berada di atas kepalanya. Langit biru tengah bahagia karena menyaksikan pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

Berjalan santai di trotoar, bergabung dalam keramaian orang-orang yang lewat di sana. Menuju ke halte bus yang terdekat di ujung trotoar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi, ketika berada di dalam bus, Koneko ditelepon oleh Rias yang memintanya untuk menemui Rias di taman kota Suna. Koneko menyanggupi permintaan Rias itu dan memutuskan untuk menemui Rias di taman kota Suna.

Dan peristiwa itu terjadi...

Sambil berdiri berhadapan dengan Rias, Koneko berwajah serius dan berkata.

"Ya. Aku memang menemui Naruto tadi."

Mendengar itu, Rias terdiam lalu mengeraskan wajahnya. Menjawab dengan suara yang keras.

"KAU TELAH MELANGGAR PERJANJIAN ITU! DASAR, GADIS EGOIS!"

"Itu memang benar. Aku memang egois. Lalu aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari keluarga Gremory dan aku tidak termasuk maid lagi yang seenaknya kau suruh. Aku adalah orang yang dipilih Naruto. Naruto telah terbukti benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus. Bukan mencintaiku karena merasa kasihan. Jadi, kau harus mundur dan mengikhlaskan Naruto untukku. Itu, kan, yang kau katakan waktu itu, Rias-sama?"

"TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BENAR! AKU TIDAK AKAN MUNDUR DAN MEMBIARKANMU BEGITU SAJA!"

ZLUB!

Tanpa diduga, Rias langsung menusukkan pisau ke perut Koneko. Pisau yang sedari tadi disimpannya di tas tangannya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan pisau itu sebelum bertemu dengan Koneko karena Rias sudah mengetahui Koneko yang bertemu dengan Naruto, lewat mata-mata yang bertugas mengawasi Koneko.

"!?" kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna karena tidak menyangka mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini."Ri-Rias-sama!?"

"Matilah kau, Koneko-chan...," kata Rias dengan wajah yang menyeramkan disertai kedua mata yang tajam.

"AAAAAH!"

Koneko berteriak kencang sekali saat pisau yang menancap di perutnya itu, ditarik paksa oleh Rias. Rasanya sakit sekali sehingga Koneko menjadi sangat kesal dan mendorong Rias dengan kasar.

BRUK!

Rias terjerembab jatuh beserta pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Rias pun merasakan sakit luar biasa pada perutnya karena dia sedang hamil 6 bulan. Darah merah mengental sudah mulai merembes turun dari kakinya.

"AAAAAAH... SA-SAKIT! PE-PERUTKU SAKIT SEKALI!" Rias berteriak keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang telah terasa mulas.

"Ah... Ah... Ah...," Koneko juga merasakan perutnya yang sangat sakit karena terluka parah, lantas bergegas meninggalkan Rias begitu saja.

Langkah yang begitu gontai, Koneko mulai merasakan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Kedua matanya sudah berkunang-kunang. Berusaha menahan derasnya darah merah yang mengalir dari perutnya yang terluka dengan kedua tangannya. Ingin segera menemui Naruto.

'Ah... Ah... Ah... Naruto-kun... Tu-Tunggulah aku... A-Aku pasti akan meneleponmu... A-Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi...,' batin Koneko yang bertekad keras di dalam hatinya.

Menyusuri jalan setapak taman yang sepi, Koneko berharap bisa bertahan sampai ke tempat Naruto. Tapi, rasanya tubuhnya semakin melemah saja dan tumbang ke arah depan.

GREP!

Sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang menopang tubuh Koneko agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Koneko yang masih sadar, melihat ke arah seseorang yang merangkul lengan kirinya.

Rupanya gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata hijau, yang tak lain adalah...

"A-Asia..."

Asia, yang begitu panik, merangkul lengan kiri Koneko dengan kuat.

"Ka-Kau... Ko-Koneko, kan?"

"I-Iya."

"A-Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"A-Ada yang menusukku dengan pisau."

"A-Apa!?"

"To-Tolong... Bawa aku ke rumah sakit dan jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Naruto..."

Belum sempat Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya, dia malah pingsan. Tidak bergerak lagi. Asia saja semakin panik dibuatnya.

"AH, KONEKO-CHAN! BANGUNLAH! HEI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko telah selesai menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Kedua matanya telah terbuka kembali. Menatap Naruto yang terdiam sedari tadi, memilih untuk mendengarkan ceritanya itu.

"Begitulah ceritanya, Naruto-kun."

"..."

Pandangan Naruto menjadi tajam, bersamaan wajahnya juga menjadi garang. Sedetik kemudian, dia berkata dengan nada yang penuh emosi.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti Rias yang menyebabkanmu menjadi seperti ini! Gadis seperti dia memang tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi! Perbuatannya sudah sangat keterlaluan! Aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi!"

"Ta-Tapi, jangan laporkan dia pada polisi!"

"Kenapa? Dia sudah berusaha membunuhmu, tahu!"

"Tapi, aku masih hidup, kan? Yang penting, aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, asalkan aku bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu, Naruto-kun. Itulah janjiku."

Mendengar itu, Naruto terpaku lalu tersenyum lembut. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terbawa emosi. Membelai puncak rambut Koneko dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu itu. Yang penting, kau sudah sadar sekarang. Itu sudah cukup membuatku senang...," sahut Naruto yang menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Koneko dan memasang wajah yang sangat serius."Soal Rias, aku akan memberitahukan ini pada keluarganya. Aku tidak bisa berdiam lagi untuk menutupi masalah ini. Rias harus mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas atas apa yang diperbuatnya padamu."

"Ta-Tapi, aku takut kalau Venelana-sama akan tahu jika aku menyebabkan Rias-sama keguguran. Venelana-sama akan membenciku dan menganggap aku sebagai anak yang tidak tahu membalas budi."

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Akulah yang akan membelamu nanti. Kau telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Jadi, kau bukan maid-nya keluarga Gremory lagi, tapi calon istrinya Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Koneko yang mendengarkannya, menjadi terpaku. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Ca-Calon istri!?" Koneko terbata-bata.

"Iya, kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya pertanda heran.

"Ti-Tidak."

"Kau setuju, kan?"

"Se-Setuju apa?"

"Kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai calon istriku, itu berarti aku benar-benar melamarmu sekarang. Apa kau mau menikah denganku, Koneko-chan?"

"..."

Terdiam sebentar, wajah Koneko semakin memerah saja lalu mengangguk pelan. Sehingga sukses mengukir senyum di wajah Naruto.

"Syukurlah... Kau menyetujuinya. Terima kasih, Koneko-chan."

"Hn."

Koneko juga tersenyum disertai semburat merah yang hinggap lagi di dua pipinya. Rambutnya dibelai lembut oleh Naruto lagi. Naruto menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Suasana pagi hari yang dingin berubah menjadi suasana yang hangat. Menemani kebersamaan Naruto dan Koneko di bangsal rumah sakit itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, begitulah ceritanya, Kaa-sama. Aku harap Kaa-sama bisa mengajari Rias-san agar menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Lalu satu lagi, aku minta agar Rias-san mau meminta maaf pada Koneko," kata Naruto yang sedang menelepon Venelana saat berada di lorong kampusnya."Keadaan Koneko baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia akan tinggal bersamaku dan bukan termasuk anggota keluarga Gremory lagi."

Terdengar suara Venelana yang menjawab dari ponsel Naruto.

 **["Baiklah, Naruto. Kaa-sama mengerti. Kaa-sama minta maaf atas nama Rias."]**

"Kaa-sama tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Seharusnya Rias-san yang meminta maaf, kan?"

 **["Iya. Kaa-sama tahu itu."]**

"Terus?"

 **["Kaa-sama juga meminta kau memaafkan Rias. Karena Rias sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kaa-sama, kalau dulunya kau dan Rias berpacaran. Tapi, Rias malah mengkhianatimu dan kau tidak pernah memaafkannya meskipun dia berusaha keras untuk meminta maaf padamu. Jadi, tolong maafkanlah Rias."]**

"Soal itu... Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, Kaa-sama."

 **["Oh, baiklah... Kaa-sama mengerti. Kaa-sama tidak memaksamu. Tapi, tolong pikirkan itu lagi. Oke?"]**

"Oke."

 **["Baguslah."]**

"Aku tutup teleponnya sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kaa-sama."

 **["Ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto-kun."]**

PIP!

Naruto mematikan komunikasinya dengan Venelana. Lalu ponselnya itu dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jaket hitamnya. Merasa lega karena sudah memberitahukan masalah Koneko yang ditusuk Rias, pada Venelana. Hanya Venelana saja yang tahu, sementara anggota keluarga Gremory lainnya, belum tahu tentang masalah ini.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, keadaan Koneko semakin baik dan Naruto bisa lebih tenang untuk menjalani aktifitas sehari-harinya.

Memasuki semester 4 di perkuliahannya, Naruto sangat bersemangat menjalani kuliahnya ini. Apalagi ditambah adanya Koneko yang akan tinggal bersamanya, membuat semangatnya menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit sana. Betapa gembiranya.

Kau tahu rasanya bagaimana jatuh cinta itu, kan?

Pasti ada senang, sedih, kecewa, dan semua rasa. Bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam hati. Sungguh membuat orang yang mengalaminya, lupa akan sekitarnya. Karena selalu membayangkan wajah orang yang dicintainya tatkala berjauhan.

Begitulah kira-kira.

Seraya melangkah dengan santai, Naruto sangat waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar. Untung, lorong yang dilewatinya ini sedang sepi karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Naruto sengaja pergi ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali, supaya bisa menghindari para fansgirl yang sangat mengidolanya, karena Naruto sudah menjadi populer sejak menjadi anggota Five Tales.

Semua orang sangat mengidolakannya, baik yang perempuan maupun yang laki-laki. Baik yang muda maupun yang tua. Sehingga hampir setiap hari, Naruto akan dikejar-kejar oleh para fans maniak itu jika sudah berada di kampus ini. Itu juga terjadi, saat di luar kampus.

Akibatnya, Naruto tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana dengan bebas.

Untuk menyiasati hal tersebut, Naruto terpaksa menyamarkan dirinya. Dengan memakai perlengkapan ala mata-mata seperti topi rajut hitam supaya menutupi rambut pirangnya, kacamata hitam menutupi kedua matanya yang biru, masker putih yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, dan tidak lupa juga memakai jaket yang bisa dibolak-balik warnanya - tergabung dalam dua warna dalam satu jaket yaitu merah dan hitam.

Itulah teknik penyamaran Naruto yang andal. Hasil kesepakatannya bersama para anggota Five Tales.

Sekarang dia mengenakan perlengkapan penyamarannya. Hal ini membuatnya merasa aman selama menuju ke kelasnya. Berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya.

Tiba-tiba...

"WUAAAAAAAAAH!"

Terdengarlah suara jeritan yang sangat keras di ujung lorong sana. Naruto menyadarinya.

Tampak gadis berambut pirang model bor diikat twintail dan bermata biru gelap, berlari secepat kilat. Berpakaian kasual. Sangat ketakutan begitu. Pasalnya...

"KYAAAA! ITU PHENEX RAVEL!"

"ANGGOTA FIVE TALES!"

"GADIS DRUMER YANG SANGAT IMUT!"

"RAVEL-CHAN, AKU MINTA TANDA TANGANMU!"

"AKU MINTA FOTO DENGANMU!"

"AKU INGIN MEMELUKMU!"

"AKU INGIN MENCIUMMU!"

"JADILAH PACARKU, RAVEL-CHAAAN!"

"TUNGGU, JANGAN PERGI, RAVEL-CHAAAN!"

Ternyata para fans yang tergabung dalam "Five Tales Fans" atau disingkat menjadi "FTF", khusus Universitas Suna. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, mengejar Ravel dengan ganas. Sehingga Ravel ketakutan dibuatnya.

"WUAAAAAAH! SESEORANG... TOLONG AKU DARI FTF INI!" seru Ravel sangat keras menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu.

Dia menyadari ada pria yang berpakaian aneh, berdiri tak jauh di depan sana. Lantas dia berteriak lagi.

"HEI, KAU! MINGGIR!"

Jaraknya dengan jarak pria itu semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba lagi...

GYUT!

Pria yang tak lain adalah Naruto, langsung menggandeng tangan Ravel begitu saja. Lalu menyeret Ravel sambil berlari secepat kilat untuk menghindari kejaran para fans maniak itu. Ravel yang sangat ketakutan, menurut saja ketika diseret oleh Naruto.

'Eh, siapa orang ini?' batin Ravel yang berlari beriringan dengan Naruto, tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang menyamar.'Dia akan membawaku kemana? Tapi, ya sudahlah, aku menurut saja kemanapun dia membawaku. Asal aku bisa terbebas dari FTF ini.'

Begitulah, dan sukses mengukir senyum di wajah Ravel yang berseri-seri. Merasa berhutang budi pada sosok pria yang menarik tangannya ini.

Setelah ini, apa yang terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **christian: terima kasih ya. Udah lanjut nih.**

 **alim isti: terima kasih.**

 **Oh, kayak cerita pacarmu. Wah, kebetulan ya.**

 **Ya, ini lanjut.**

 **adam muhammad 980: yup, lanjut nih.**

 **The Spirit Of Wind: terima kasih, bayu.**

 **Hahaha... Iya juga.**

 **Yap, tunggu aja konser Sona itu.**

 **ksatriabima38: ya, pasti itu gan.**

 **Hito Nakamura: ya, koneko nggak kabur kok. Malah masuk rumah sakit ini gara-gara ditusuk pisau sama rias. Dia akan tinggal bersama naruto lagi.**

 **Nggak akan discontinued kok. Hehehe.**

 **SabakuNoKyuu: wah, saranmu bagus. Saya pilih FTF (FiveTalesFans).**

 **Terima kasih ya.**

 **Rakuta Uzumaki: terima kasih ya.**

 **Iya juga, maaf, jika saya membuat Naruto bersikap datar kayak gitu. Ya, supaya kerasa bagaimana feelnya jika Naruto bersikap kayak gitu.**

 **Kamu nggak salah kok.**

 **deadly god: terima kasih. Semangat!**

 **dhany dhacil: terima kasih banyak ya.**

 **Pasti itu. Tenang aja.**

 **Semangat juga!**

 **ciwong: terima kasih. Ya, akan saya lanjutkan.**

 **Tsubaki Matsuda: maaf, itu sudah rencana saya sejak dari awal. Semoga kamu nggak kecewa.**

 **Sedakama Amatrakai: nggak. Koneko nggak bohong.**

 **Hehehe... Memang ada sinetron Cinta Fitri.**

 **Saya pilih nomor 3. Ya, seperti itulah. Naruto akan tetap nge-band biarpun koneko udah pulang, atas keinginannya sendiri.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat reviewmu yang luar biasa ini.**

 **Shinn Kazumiya: terima kasih banyak buat reviewmu.**

 **Tebakanmu salah. Koneko nggak kabur kok.**

 **Argaphenex390: oke, lanjut.**

 **The Spirit Of Lightnhing: hahaha... Iya juga.**

 **Ada nanti pemain lain yang akan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Naruto dan koneko.**

 **Soal Sona, saya rasa Sona akan digantikan sama vocalis yang baru. Biar nggak menimbulkan masalah.**

 **666: iya, lanjut nih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Itulah flashback tentang Koneko dan Rias.**

 **Kisah Naruto dan Ravel akan dilanjutkan chapter depan.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**


	11. Bunga mawar merah

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring chapter 11 ini:**

 **Notes And Word by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11. Bunga mawar merah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Eh, siapa orang ini?' batin Ravel yang berlari beriringan dengan Naruto, tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang menyamar.'Dia akan membawaku kemana? Tapi, ya sudahlah, aku menurut saja kemanapun dia membawaku. Asal aku bisa terbebas dari FTF ini.'**

 **Begitulah, dan sukses mengukir senyum di wajah Ravel yang berseri-seri. Merasa berhutang budi pada sosok pria yang menarik tangannya ini.**

 **Setelah ini, apa yang terjadi?**

Naruto dan Ravel terus berlari menuju ke arah luar gedung kampus. Sementara para fans maniak tetap juga mengejar mereka, tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

Pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, mereka berdua - Naruto dan Ravel - dihadapkan pada kejadian konyol ini. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus menerima keadaan yang telah terjadi pada mereka sekarang.

Berlari bersama di halaman depan gedung kampus, Naruto menyeret Ravel sampai ke taman kampus. Dimana banyak pohon yang sedang berguguran di sana, juga ada tanaman bonsai yang berdaun kekuningan, tumbuh di antara pepohonan itu.

Naruto memilih bersembunyi di balik tanaman bonsai itu, berlutut, dan memeluk Ravel seerat-eratnya. Ravel terdiam dan merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar tatkala dipeluk Naruto seperti ini. Apalagi Naruto mengisyaratkan padanya agar tetap diam dengan cara menempelkan telunjuk di bibir. Ravel mengerti itu dan berusaha agar tetap diam sembari menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangannya.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Ravel memilih untuk tidak menunjukkan sikapnya tsundere. Dia ingin terbebas dari kejaran para fans maniak itu. Itulah yang terpenting.

SIIING!

Hening.

Tidak ada suara apapun di taman kampus itu. Benar-benar hening bagaikan di kuburan.

Sepertinya para fans maniak itu tidak menyadari mereka bersembunyi di balik tanaman bonsai lalu memilih pergi dari sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, merasakan situasi sudah aman, Naruto melongokkan kepalanya dari balik tanaman bonsai. Dia masih memeluk Ravel.

"Apa para fans itu sudah pergi?" tanya Ravel pada Naruto.

"Sudah. Keadaan sudah aman sekarang," jawab Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Ravel.

DEG!

Jantung Ravel berdegub kencang tatkala wajahnya sangat berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto. Wajahnya memerah padam dan...

BUAK!

Melayangkan pukulan super kuatnya pada Naruto sehingga Naruto terlempar dan mendarat di tanah dengan sukses.

GUBRAK!

Alhasil, Naruto terkapar di atas rerumputan dengan kedua matanya yang membentuk obat nyamuk. Kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling akibat dipukul sekuat tenaga oleh Ravel. Tidak pingsan, masih sadar.

Ravel berdiri dan keluar dari balik bonsai, menunjukkan wajahnya yang garang dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat. Asap kekesalan keluar beberapa kali dari hidungnya.

"Da-Dasar, lelaki mesum! Berani-beraninya kau memelukku!" seru Ravel yang sangat emosi.

"Ma-Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu... Aku terpaksa memelukmu agar kau tidak berisik," jawab Naruto yang berusaha bangkit dari baringnya.

"Hmmm... Tunggu... Suaramu tidak asing bagiku. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tentu saja, payah. Aku ini Naruto, tahu."

Naruto membuka kacamata hitam dan maskernya. Sungguh mengejutkan Ravel. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Mulutnya ternganga habis.

"A-Apa!?"

"Reaksi kagetmu berlebihan, gadis monster."

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU GADIS MONSTER! DASAR, LELAKI MESUM!"

"HEI, AKU TIDAK MESUM, TAHU!"

"ITU MEMANG BENAR, KAN!?"

Ravel mendelik ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga mendelik ke arah Ravel lalu menghembuskan napas kekesalannya. Berbicara dengan nada rendah, tidak meninggi seperti tadi.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu lagi."

"Apalagi aku, huh..."

Mereka berdua saling membuang muka. Kemudian Naruto berkata lagi.

"Oh iya, kau berhutang budi padaku."

"Hutang budi apaan, hah?!"

"Aku sudah menolongmu agar para fans itu tidak mengejarmu lagi. Jadi, aku minta kau mentraktir aku makan siang hari ini!"

"A-Apa!?" Ravel emosi lagi dan menoleh ke arah Naruto."AKU TIDAK MAU MENTRAKTIRMU!"

Naruto menoleh juga ke arah Ravel dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Tidak mau ya? Ya sudah, aku akan menelepon Produser sekarang karena kau telah bertindak kasar padaku. Aku pastikan kau akan dikeluarkan dari Five Tales. Jadi..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ravel memotongnya.

"Jangan!"

Naruto sudah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya, hendak mengambil ponselnya itu. Ravel memperhatikannya, menghelakan napas, dan berkata lagi.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang hari ini."

Saat itu juga, Naruto menyengir lebar.

Ancamannya berbuah hasil yang nyata. Ravel setuju akan mentraktirnya makan siang sebagai tanda balas budi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini untukmu!"

Sebuah ramen cup ukuran jumbo yang baru saja diseduh, disodorkan pada Naruto, yang duduk di bangku pengemudi, persisnya di dalam mobil Naruto. Naruto menyengir lebar sembari menyambar cepat ramen cup itu dari tangan Ravel.

"Terima kasih."

"Uhm...," Ravel cemberut lalu menggigit hotdog miliknya dengan perasaan kesal."Ukh..."

Naruto memperhatikan Ravel yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ravel sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Apa kau tidak ikhlas mentraktirku?"

"Ikhlas."

"Kalau ikhlas, kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sana makan ramenmu itu."

Memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, Ravel terus mengunyah. Wajahnya masih terlihat cemberut.

Sementara Naruto, hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Cuek dan langsung memakan mie ramennya itu dengan menggunakan sumpit.

Hening.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam dan menikmati makanan masing-masing.

Sesuai kesepakatan mereka berdua tadi pagi, Ravel membelikan Naruto sebuah cup ramen di kantin kampus. Naruto menunggunya sambil duduk santai di dalam mobil, yang terparkir di tempat parkiran khusus. Naruto terpaksa bersembunyi di dalam mobilnya, guna menghindari kejaran para fansnya. Tidak menyamar seperti mata-mata lagi.

Sebaliknya Ravel, yang bergiliran menyamar. Dia mengenakan perlengkapan penyamaran Naruto seperti topi rajut hitam yang menutupi rambutnya, kacamata hitam, dan jaket berwarna hitam. Penampilannya yang serba hitam ala mata-mata ini, sukses membuat orang-orang menjadi curiga melihatnya.

Dengan hati terpaksa, Ravel melakukannya. Kalau tidak, Naruto akan mengeluarkannya dari Five Tales dan dia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Karena dia sudah merasa nyaman menjadi bagian dari anggota Five Tales. Apalagi dia sudah berteman akrab dengan Kanade dan Yuuto.

Ravel sangat suka dengan musik dan pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi anggota dari sebuah band. Dengan kemampuannya sebagai drumer, Ravel mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat diselenggarakan oleh Produser "Namikaze Record", dan harus bersaing dengan sepuluh ribu orang. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia terpilih menjadi anggota Five Tales. Kabar baik ini sukses membuat hatinya meledak senang.

Impiannya terwujudkan. Dia menjadi drumer di sebuah band.

Yang mengejutkannya adalah dia harus sekelompok dengan Naruto, yang notabene adalah musuhnya selama di kampus.

Dan dia harus menuruti semua perintah Naruto karena Naruto adalah ketua Five Tales sekaligus anak dari Produser.

Kehidupannya semakin bertambah buruk karena harus bertemu dengan Naruto hampir setiap hari. Baik itu di kampus, di studio latihan Five Tales dan dimana saja. Tidak jarang jika dia dan Naruto bertengkar karena hanya masalah yang sangat sepele.

Untuk itu, dia ingin mengakhiri permusuhan ini, dengan cara berteman dengan Naruto. Melakukan gencatan senjata sekarang juga.

Setelah lama terdiam, mereka sudah menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Tahap terakhir, mereka mengambil minuman kalengan teh dengan kompak dari plastik yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ah!?" keduanya saling ternganga lalu saling memberikan deathglare.

Kemudian membuang muka masing-masing, dan membuka pengunci minuman kalengan teh dengan kompak. Juga meminum minuman kalengan teh itu dengan kompak lagi.

Karena merasakan itu, sudut perempatan sudah hinggap di kepala Ravel. Ravel mendelik dan menjauhkan minuman kalengan teh dari mulutnya.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MENIRUKU!?" bentak Ravel tiba-tiba.

"Uhm... Siapa yang menirumu, hah?" Naruto juga mendelik ke arah Ravel."Justru kau yang meniruku."

"AKH! DASAR, TUKANG JIPLAK!"

"APA!?"

"IYA. KAU ITU TUKANG JIPLAK YANG SUKA MENIRU PERILAKU ORANG LAIN! ITULAH JULUKAN YANG BARU BUATMU!"

"AKU INI BUKAN TUKANG JIPLAK, TAHU!"

"TUKANG JIPLAK!"

"GADIS MONSTER!"

"APA!? TUKANG JIPLAK!"

"GADIS MONSTER!"

"AKH! NARUTO! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

BUAAAK!

Perut Naruto ditonjok keras oleh Ravel sehingga Naruto terdiam dan langsung memuntahkan apa yang dia makan tadi. Akibatnya, pakaiannya habis terkena bekas muntahannya itu.

"Huek... Ah... Sa-Sakit...," Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit dengan kedua tangannya.

"Huh...," Ravel keluar dari mobil Naruto dan membanting pintu mobil dengan keras.

BLAM!

Naruto memandangi kepergian Ravel itu dengan tatapan yang tajam. Lantas berteriak sangat keras hingga mengguncang tempat itu.

"AWAS YA KAU, RAVEL! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akibat perbuatan Ravel itu, dengan terpaksa, Naruto pulang dulu ke rumahnya. Membersihkan dirinya dengan cara mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kemudian pergi lagi ke suatu tempat.

Jadwal kuliahnya sudah selesai hari ini, juga tidak ada acara lainnya, sehingga dia lebih leluasa untuk pergi ke tempat dia tuju sekarang. Tentunya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Koneko.

Sempat juga dia singgah ke toko bunga yang ada di pinggir jalan, hanya untuk membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah. Dia ingin memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah ini pada Koneko sebagai tanda cinta darinya.

Bunga mawar merah melambangkan cinta. Hal ini dia ketahui dari Minato ketika bertanya tentang jenis bunga apa yang tepat diberikan untuk gadis yang dicintainya.

Pagi tadi, Minato menjawabnya sambil tersenyum, saat sarapan pagi bersama Naruto.

"Bunga mawar merah. Artinya aku mencintaimu. Itulah bunga yang pernah aku berikan pada ibumu saat menyatakan cinta pada ibumu."

"Begitu ya, Tousan."

"Ya, jadi berikan bunga mawar merah untuk Koneko-chan."

"Baik! Aku akan membelinya nanti."

Begitulah percakapan Naruto dengan ayahnya. Menuntun Naruto untuk menunjukkan perasaannya pada Koneko bahwa cintanya memang tulus. Dia berharap Koneko senang saat menerima sebuket bunga mawar ini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dia tiba di rumah sakit Suna dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkiran khusus. Langsung masuk ke gedung rumah sakit dan menuju ke bangsal dimana Koneko dirawat.

Berjalan santai sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah di kedua tangannya, senyuman terus melekat di wajah Naruto yang sangat berseri-seri. Dia tidak sabar melihat reaksi Koneko setelah menerima hadiahnya ini.

'Semoga Koneko-chan suka dengan hadiahku ini. Karena aku tahu kalau dia itu memang sangat suka dengan bunga,' batin Naruto yang mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Koneko.

Dahulu kala itu, masih tinggal di mansion Gremory, Naruto dan Koneko yang sama-sama menjadi pelayan, pernah menanam berbagai jenis bunga di taman belakang mansion Gremory. Mereka melakukannya saat Grayfia meminta mereka untuk membantunya menanam berbagai jenis bunga. Rias tidak ada saat itu, karena harus mengikuti les musik. Lalu Koneko pernah berkata padanya sehingga Naruto terpaku mendengarnya.

"Andai aku mendapatkan sebuket mawar merah dari orang yang kucintai. Aku pasti sangat senang menerimanya karena bunga mawar merah berarti aku cinta padamu..."

Koneko memegang setangkai bunga mawar dan tersenyum simpul pada Naruto lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto."

Naruto yang masih berusia 15 tahun, tidak tahu apa-apa tentang maksud Koneko yang memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah padanya. Dengan polosnya, dia menerima setangkai bunga merah itu dan menganggap pemberian Koneko ini sebagai tanda persahabatan. Padahal Koneko sudah memberitahukan arti bunga mawar merah itu, tapi dia tidak peka sama sekali.

Mengingat kejadian itu, barulah menyadarkan Naruto bahwa Koneko sudah menyatakan cinta padanya melalui bunga mawar merah itu. Bunga mawar merah menjadi wakil perasaan Koneko dan dianggap sebagai tanda persahabatan olehnya. Bodohnya dirinya, karena baru sekarang menyadarinya.

Tapi, sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda. Naruto sudah mengetahui perasaan Koneko itu dan Koneko juga sudah menjadi pacarnya. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya lega karena sudah membalas perasaan Koneko. Baginya, Koneko adalah cintanya yang terakhir. Dia menyakini itu pada lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Tanpa terasa, langkahnya sudah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Dia menghelakan napasnya sejenak dan mulai memegang gagang pintu bangsal Mawar 009 itu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka. Naruto masuk ke dalam, menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar dan berseru keras.

"Aku datang!"

"Selamat datang!"

Terdengar suara dua gadis yang berbeda, menjawab perkataan Naruto. Naruto pun terpaku dengan mulut yang ternganga.

"Ah...," Naruto terkejut setelah melihat sosok gadis berambut silver yang duduk di kursi, tepatnya di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Koneko."Rossweisse!"

Ya, gadis berambut silver itu adalah Rossweisse. Dia sangat cantik dalam balutan pakaian dress biru selutut dan dilapisi dengan jaket kulit berlengan panjang yang berwarna putih. Sepatu datar berwarna putih membungkus kedua kakinya. Pita berwarna putih tampak terpasang di dua sisi rambutnya. Memberikan kesan seperti gadis berumur sekitar 18 tahun, padahal nyatanya sudah menginjak 24 tahun.

Begitu senangnya bertemu dengan Rossweisse lagi, bersamaan Rossweisse berdiri dan berkata dengan nada yang ramah.

"Halo, Naruto."

"Ro-Ross... ROSS-SAN!" teriak Naruto yang sangat gembira, berlari cepat, dan langsung memeluk Rossweisse."AKU MERINDUKANMU!"

GREP!

Rossweisse membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Wajahnya merona merah dan merasakan jantungnya yang berdegub sangat kencang.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Begitulah bunyi debaran jantung Rossweisse.

Sementara itu, Koneko yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, memasang ekspresi tidak suka. Kedua matanya melotot pada Naruto yang memeluk Rossweisse. Naruto menyadarinya dan spontan melepaskan pelukannya dari Rossweisse.

"Ah... Eh... Ma-Maaf," kata Naruto yang tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa," Rossweisse tersenyum maklum tapi semburat merah samar-samar masih terlihat jelas di dua pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah seenaknya memelukmu."

"Sudah, Naruto. Aku bilang tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Iya ya..."

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah karena dilototi terus oleh Koneko. Rossweisse menyadarinya dan berucap.

"Kau datang juga untuk menjenguk Koneko ya?"

"Iya. Kalau kau sendiri, kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Oh itu, karena aku mengetahui kabar Koneko dari Gaara saat aku baru saja tiba di kantor Namikaze Record, pagi tadi. Kata Gaara, Koneko masuk rumah sakit. Makanya aku datang langsung ke sini untuk menjenguk Koneko."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjenguk Koneko."

"Sama-sama."

Rossweisse tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum. Keduanya salah tingkah. Sehingga suasana menjadi hambar begitu.

Kemudian Rossweisse memutuskan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Oh iya, kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya," Rossweisse bergegas melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau mau pergi, Ross-san?" terdengar Koneko yang bertanya.

Menoleh ke arah Koneko, Rossweisse tersenyum.

"Iya. Mau pulang."

"Jangan pulang dulu. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dengan Naruto. Karena Naruto mau mengajakmu kencan."

"Eh?" Naruto ternganga dan memandang ke arah Koneko dengan bingung."A-Aku tidak..."

Koneko memandang Naruto dengan wajah yang datar sambil terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Dan Naruto juga membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah untukmu. Tapi, Naruto malu memberikannya padamu."

DEG!

Jantung Rossweisse berdetak kencang setelah mendengarnya. Melihat ke arah Naruto, Naruto tampak melototi Koneko yang sudah seenaknya berbicara seperti itu. Koneko hanya memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Koneko, Naruto sedikit kesal dibuatnya. Kemudian menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah itu pada Rossweisse, dengan hati yang tidak merasa enak. Padahal sebuket bunga mawar merah itu seharusnya diberikan pada Koneko.

Dengan wajah yang cerah, senyuman manis ditunjukkan Naruto.

"Ini untukmu, Ross-san. Terimalah."

Rossweisse terdiam sambil memandangi sebuket bunga mawar merah yang berada di depan matanya ini. Bunga mawar merah yang berarti 'aku cinta padamu.'

"Ta-Tapi... Bunga ini pasti ingin kau berikan pada Koneko, kan?" tanya Rossweisse kemudian.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memberikan bunga ini pada gadis yang di sana...," Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Koneko sekilas lalu menatap wajah Rossweisse lagi."Aku membelikan bunga ini khusus untukmu karena aku berfirasat kau akan datang ke tempat ini. Ternyata firasatku benar, kau memang datang ke sini."

"Begitu ya... Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah bersamaan Rossweisse menerima sebuket bunga mawar merah dari tangannya. Rossweisse tersenyum dan memeluk erat sebuket bunga mawar merah di dadanya.

Menyaksikan itu, Koneko terdiam. Naruto melihat ke arahnya. Koneko tersentak lalu membuang muka lagi. Seketika Naruto mengerti bahwa Koneko sedang mengalami namanya cemburu.

Berpikir hal ini akan menjadi menarik, Naruto menarik pandangannya lagi dan langsung menggenggam tangan Rossweisse.

"Seperti dikatakan Koneko tadi, aku memang mengajakmu kencan. Lagipula kita ini masih berpacaran, kan? Kita belum putus sejak aku menyelamatkanmu dari Riser."

"Eh? A-Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto!?"

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto menarik tangan Rossweisse sehingga Rossweisse terseret olehnya. Rossweisse sempat melihat ke arah Koneko dan merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Koneko.

"Koneko-chan... Maaf, aku harus pergi dengan Naruto."

Koneko menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum simpul. Menjawab dengan nada yang datar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah."

"Nanti aku dan Naruto kembali ke sini."

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan suara yang sangat keras. Barusan Naruto yang menutupnya. Koneko terpaku di tempat. Menunjukkan wajah yang datar disertai kedua mata yang sayu.

"..."

Terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Dia memang sengaja melakukan itu agar Naruto menyadari perasaan Rossweisse itu. Karena dia tahu bahwa Rossweisse menaruh hati pada Naruto.

Lalu Rossweisse juga tidak tahu kalau dia dan Naruto sudah berpacaran sekarang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Rossweisse setelah mengetahui semua ini. Tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Rossweisse yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

'Aku ingin Ross-san bisa bersama Naruto-kun supaya Ross-san merasa senang. Semoga Naruto-kun mengerti dan tidak memarahiku nanti. Ya, meskipun aku memang sangat cemburu dan kesal saat Naruto-kun memeluk Ross-san tadi. Apalagi Naruto-kun bilang 'aku merindukanmu' pada Ross-san. Aaah... Aku merasa Naruto-kun juga mempunyai rasa pada Ross-san. Aku tahu itu lewat tingkahnya tadi...'

Begitulah yang dirasakan Koneko di dalam hatinya. Dia menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan, menepis segala kecemasan yang kini menyerang hatinya. Cemas jika Naruto memang mempunyai rasa pada Rossweisse.

Di sisi lain, dia juga merasa kasihan pada Rossweisse dan berpikir akan membantu Rossweisse agar Naruto menyadari perasaan Rossweisse. Dia ingin Rossweisse bahagia bersama Naruto.

Dua pikiran yang berbeda, menimbulkan kegelisahan di jiwanya. Mencoba menenangkan diri agar berpikir positif bahwa Naruto hanya ditakdirkan menjadi miliknya.

Dia percaya itu dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Karena Tuhan-lah yang menentukan keputusan yang terbaik untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengajak Rossweisse ke sebuah taman yang ada di pusat kota Suna. Kami baru saja tiba di sini, dengan menggunakan mobilku. Lalu mobilku diparkirkan ke tempat parkiran khusus, dan dijaga oleh tukang parkir yang dapat dipercaya.

Selama perjalanan dari rumah sakit Suna ke taman kota ini, aku memilih diam sambil terus fokus menyetir mobil. Sementara Rossweisse juga terdiam, sembari duduk di sampingku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Rossweisse, aku tidak tahu. Namun, yang penting aku sekilas saja memandang ke arahnya.

Rossweisse tampak menikmati pemandangan lewat kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar. Sehingga angin masuk ke dalam mobil dan menerbangkan rambutnya yang panjang. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera, dan cukup membuatku terpaku saat melihatnya. Tapi, hanya sekilas saja dan memfokuskan untuk melihat ke depan kembali.

Tiba-tiba, muncul satu kata di pikiranku yaitu...

Cantik!

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan menepis rasa kagum sesaat itu.

Bagiku, orang yang kucintai adalah Koneko. Tapi, mengapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini? Apalagi aku sangat senang ketika bertemu lagi dengan Rossweisse. Tanpa sadar, aku memeluknya dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Koneko.

Aku tersentak dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku sadar bahwa Koneko cemburu jika aku memeluk gadis lain di depannya. Kelihatannya Koneko marah padaku. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi, aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Koneko. Tentunya setelah berkencan dengan Rossweisse.

Berkencan? Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak suka saat Koneko mengatakan itu. Aku tidak habis pikir tentang maksud Koneko itu. Sehingga membuatku kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Apa boleh buat, aku berpikir mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Koneko. Sekalian menguji reaksi Koneko bagaimana saat aku bersikap seolah-olah menjadi pacarnya Rossweisse. Walaupun kenyataannya, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Rossweisse.

Setelah lama merenung semua ini, tanpa sadar langkahku sudah mencapai di tengah taman. Rossweisse mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berdua terdiam hingga aku memutuskan untuk bersuara untuk mengawali percakapan di antara kami.

"Kita berhenti di sini, Ross-san," kataku sambil menghadapkan diriku pada Rossweisse.

Rossweisse juga menghentikan langkah. Jarak kami sekitar dua langkah saja.

"Ya," Rossweisse tersenyum hambar."Maaf, jika kau terpaksa mengajakku kencan karena Koneko-chan. Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini. Jadi..."

Aku menyela perkataannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak terpaksa kok. Aku memang benar-benar mengajakmu kencan."

"Masa? Kau pasti bohong."

"Tidak. Percayalah padaku."

"Ya, aku percaya. Tapi, soal bunga tadi?"

"Itu... Rencananya sih buat Koneko-chan. Tapi, ya sudahlah, untukmu saja. Aku akan membeli bunga yang baru untuk Koneko-chan nanti."

"Begitu ya... Tapi, apa kau tahu arti bunga mawar merah itu?"

"Tahu... Artinya aku cinta padamu, kan?"

Hening.

Rossweisse tampak terpaku saat aku mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. Aku tersenyum dengan wajahku yang sangat berseri-seri. Bisa melihat semburat merah yang samar-samar di dua pipi Rossweisse. Satu menit kemudian, Rossweisse menundukkan kepalanya. Aku memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau telah memberikan bunga itu padaku, berarti kau telah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku," jawab Rossweisse yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku dan baru menyadari sesuatu yang salah. Aku yang bodoh, bisa-bisanya memberikan bunga mawar merah pada gadis lain. Gadis lain yang menerimanya pasti akan salah mengartikan, jika mengetahui arti bunga mawar merah tersebut.

Seperti kata ayah dan Koneko, bunga mawar merah adalah lambang cinta, yang dikhususkan pada orang yang terkasih. Itu berarti Rossweisse sudah menjadi orang yang terkasih karena aku sudah memberikan bunga mawar merah itu pada Rossweisse.

Aku bingung. Aku kalut. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Takut menyinggung perasaan Rossweisse. Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu lagi.

Kulihat, Rossweisse mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya padaku. Wajah Rossweisse masih cerah. Senyuman manis diukirnya di wajahnya. Tapi, sorot kedua matanya terlihat redup.

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin memberikan bunga itu pada Koneko-chan, berarti kau mencintai Koneko-chan, kan? Apa aku benar?"

"..."

Aku terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. Rossweisse tersenyum lagi, maju perlahan-lahan ke arahku dan menggenggam tangan kananku.

"Cepat beritahu perasaanmu pada Koneko-chan. Aku akan mendukungmu."

"I-Itu... Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Koneko-chan."

"Eh? Kapan?"

"Sudah lama."

"Ah...," Rossweisse tampak terkejut."Aku baru tahu. Tapi, kenapa Koneko-chan tidak memberitahukannya padaku saat mengobrol tadi?"

"Mungkin dia malu memberitahukannya padamu."

"Mungkin saja begitu. Tapi, ya sudahlah, selamat karena kau sudah jadian dengan Koneko-chan. Aku turut senang."

Rossweisse tersenyum lagi dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan kananku. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Turut merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

Aku terpaku dan kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Oh iya, kau jadi mengajakku kencan, kan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kita akan berkencan di sini."

"Apa Koneko-chan tidak marah?"

"Tidak, Ross-san. Kau dengar sendiri, kan, kalau Koneko malah menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu kencan."

"Pasti Koneko-chan cemburu karena tidak suka melihat aku berdekatan denganmu."

"Aku rasa tidak. Dia tidak akan cemburu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Aku tersenyum sambil memegang dua bahu Rossweisse dengan erat. Menatap wajah Rossweisse lekat-lekat. Lalu melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku akan membuatmu senang selama berkencan denganku. Anggaplah seolah-olah aku adalah pacarmu. Bisa, kan?"

Rossweisse tampak terpana. Semburat merah samar-samar terlihat di dua pipinya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa."

"Baguslah. Untuk kencan pertama ini, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu baru yang baru kuciptakan. Mau dengar?"

"Mau."

Rossweisse mengangguk lagi. Sukses mengukir tawa lebar di wajahku. Aku merasa senang karena Rossweisse mau mendengarkan aku bernyanyi.

Di jalan setapak taman ini, hanya ada aku dan Rossweisse. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Untung sekali, sehingga bisa memungkinkan aku bernyanyi.

Mengenakan perlengkapan penyamaranku lagi, seperti topi hitam yang menutupi rambutku dan kacamata kotak yang memberikan kesan santai pada diriku. Aku merasa nyaman saat menyamar seperti ini.

Aku menjauh dari Rossweisse, berbalik dan memandang langit biru yang cerah. Perasaanku sangat bahagia sehingga menuntunku untuk segera bernyanyi tanpa musik.

Tapi, di gendang telingaku, seakan-akan mendengar alunan musik yang merdu. Mengiringi aku bernyanyi untuk kekasihku dan sahabatku.

 _ **I wanna dance like no one's watching me**_

 _ **I wanna love like it's the only thing I know**_

 _ **I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart**_

 _ **I wanna sing like every single note and word it's all for you**_

Pikiranku terfokus pada Koneko. Mengingat masa-masa kecil terindah kami. Sungguh menyenangkan sehingga membuatku tersenyum. Masih memandang langit. Membayangkan wajah Koneko terbentuk dari awan-awan putih.

 _ **Is this enough?**_

Aku menurunkan pandanganku dan merasakan belaian angin yang menerpaku. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

 _ **I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know**_

 _ **And hope one day you'll learn the words and say**_

 _ **That you finally see, what I see**_

Aku menoleh ke arah Rossweisse. Rossweisse masih berdiri di sana, dan tetap mendengarkan aku bernyanyi. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menunjukkan senyumku padanya.

 _ **Another song for you about your love**_

' _ **cause you love the me that's full of faults**_

 _ **I wish you could see it from this view**_

' _ **cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love**_

Aku menatap wajah Rossweisse dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Rossweisse tampak terpaku. Aku terus bernyanyi dan berjalan melewati Rossweisse.

 _ **I wanna dance the night away with you**_

 _ **I wanna love because you taught me to**_

 _ **I wanna laugh all your tears away**_

 _ **I wanna sing 'cause every single note and word it's just for you**_

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Membayangkan Koneko yang selalu bersamaku. Bagiku, Koneko adalah segalanya. Tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun.

 _ **Hope it's enough?**_

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kantong jaketku. Berbalik lagi untuk memandang Rossweisse.

 _ **I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know**_

 _ **And hope one day you'll learn the words and say**_

 _ **That you finally see, how I feel**_

Kulihat, Rossweisse memegang rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin. Sungguh, dia cantik sekali.

 _ **Another song for you about your love**_

' _ **cause you love the me that's full of faults**_

 _ **I wish you could see it from this view**_

' _ **cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from you love**_

Apa yang kupikirkan? Kegelisahan menyerangku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan melihat ke arah lain. Tetap berfokus menyelesaikan nyanyiku.

 _ **Not a day goes by that I don't think**_

 _ **About you and the love you've given me**_

 _ **I wish you could see it from this view**_

' _ **cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love**_

 _ **Life is just so much better from your love.**_

Selesai.

Aku menghentikan nyanyiku dan mendapatkan sambutan tepuk tangan dari Rossweisse. Rossweisse tertawa lebar sambil berseru keras.

"WAH! HEBAT! LAGU YANG BAGUS SEKALI!"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan sedikit ternganga.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Rossweisse mengangguk dan mengacungkan dua jempol padaku.

"Benar. Lagu yang sangat keren. Aku beri dua jempol padamu. Aku sangat suka."

Mendengar itu, aku tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih."

"Ya. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, apa lagu ini sudah dibuat video klipnya?"

"Belum. Rencananya sih seminggu lagi."

"Oh."

"Oh iya, dua minggu lagi, aku dan Five Tales akan mengadakan konser tunggal di studio stasiun tv Suna One. Aku harap kau datang ke sana untuk melihat konser Five Tales yang pertama. Sekalian kami akan mengumumkan lagu keluaran terbaru kami itu."

"Lagu baru yang kau nyanyikan tadi?"

"Ya. Jadi, kau bisa datang ke konserku nanti, Ross-san?"

"Ya...," sahut Rossweisse cepat."Tentu aku akan datang nanti."

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya."

Aku tertawa lebar. Merasakan wajahku berseri-seri. Rossweisse tersenyum. Wajahnya juga tampak berseri-seri.

Lantas aku berjalan mendekatinya lagi dan meraih tangan kanannya. Kugenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Aku lapar. Yuk, beli makanan di luar sana. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

Rossweisse mengangguk. Aku menarik tangan kanannya sehingga dia terseret oleh langkahku. Dia berjalan di belakangku. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang.

Namun, yang pasti, aku akan membawanya pergi kemana saja. Membahagiakannya hanya untuk beberapa jam saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada pukul 6 sore, aku mengantarkan Rossweisse pulang ke apartemen yang berada di pusat kota Suna. Rossweisse tinggal di apartemen Ravel selama berlibur ke kota ini.

Di depan apartemen itu, mobilku terparkir. Aku dan Rossweisse mengobrol sebentar sebelum Rossweisse keluar dari dalam mobilku.

Dengan senyuman manis, Rossweisse memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah di kedua tangannya. Aku juga tersenyum saat Rossweisse berkata.

"Terima kasih banyak buat hari ini. Aku sangat senang."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto."

Rossweisse keluar dari dalam mobilku dan menutup pintu mobilku dengan suara yang pelan. Sempat juga dia melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Naruto. Jangan mengebut. Patuhilah rambu-rambu lalu lintas."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Aku juga melambaikan tangan kananku. Tersenyum dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

BRUUUM!

Mobil pun hidup dan patuh saat kukendalikan. Aku mengendalikannya sehingga berjalan secara perlahan-lahan. Meninggalkan Rossweisse yang masih berdiri di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyaksikan Naruto pergi sampai hilang dari pandangannya, Rossweisse terdiam terpaku. Wajahnya yang tampak cerah, berubah drastis menjadi suram. Kedua mata biru yang bersinar, juga berubah drastis menjadi sayu. Hatinya merasa sedih karena sudah mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto mencintai Koneko. Itulah kebenarannya sehingga mengugurkan tanaman cintanya yang hampir tumbuh sempurna. Menjadi layu seperti musim gugur ini. Tidak bisa hidup kembali kecuali disiram dengan cinta Naruto.

Ya. Cintanya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Rossweisse mengakui itu. Perasaan sakit itu segera dilampiaskannya dalam bentuk air mata, yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh membasahi bumi.

Sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, Rossweisse bergegas masuk ke gedung apartemen. Menuju apartemen Ravel yang berada di lantai dua.

Dengan menggunakan lift, dia bisa cepat sampai di lantai dua. Berjalan cepat-cepat menyusuri lorong yang sepi dan berhenti berjalan ketika mencapai ke tempat tujuannya.

Apartemen nomor 020, itulah apartemen milik Ravel. Rossweisse langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun memencet bel.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka. Rossweisse masuk dan berkata dengan lesu.

"Aku pulang ~..."

"Selamat datang!"

Terdengar suara keras yang menjawab perkataan Rossweisse. Rossweisse menutup pintu kembali. Melepaskan sepatunya dan diletakkannya di pojok ruangan.

Lantas dia berjalan pelan menuju ke ruang tamu, dimana ada Ravel yang sedang duduk santai di sebuah sofa sembari memainkan ponsel.

"Hei, Ross-nee. Darimana saja sih?" tanya Ravel yang sangat penasaran.

"Tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar dengan sahabat lamaku," jawab Rossweisse yang tersenyum sambil memeluk sebuket bunga mawar merah di dadanya.

"Sahabat lama? Siapa?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang."

"Eh? Kenapa? Jangan buat aku penasaran dong."

"Sudah ya. Aku mau ke kamarku dulu."

Dengan cepat, Rossweisse berjalan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di ruang keluarga. Ravel menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Penasaran ingin mengetahui siapa sahabat Rossweisse yang sudah mengajak Rossweisse jalan-jalan.

'Hmmm... Siapa sahabat lama Ross-nee itu? Apalagi Ross-nee membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Hm... Hm... Sangat mencurigakan,' batin Ravel yang memasang wajah yang penuh selidik.

Berbalik ke arah Rossweisse yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar merah itu di atas meja, persis di samping tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya lama sebuket bunga mawar merah itu.

Teringat saat awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto di bus itu hingga sekarang. Naruto telah menyelamatkan hidupnya sehingga ia terbebas dari jeratan Riser. Sejak saat itulah, dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Naruto sangat baik, perhatian dan suka menolong. Itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Rossweisse begitu mencintai Naruto. Rossweisse ingin memberitahukan perasaannya ini agar tidak ada lagi beban yang menyiksa dadanya. Perasaan yang terlalu lama dipendam, akan bertambah besar dan kuat. Sehingga tidak mampu lagi untuk menahannya. Ingin keluar dan mencapai hati yang ditujunya.

Kasihnya tak tersampaikan. Berujung dengan rasa sakit hati. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicintai, sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Tidak mungkin dia merusak hubungan itu, dengan menjadi orang ketiga.

Tidak!

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan siapapun. Tidak ingin mengecewakan perasaan Koneko yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Baginya, kebahagiaan Koneko adalah yang terpenting. Karena Koneko sudah mencintai Naruto selama bertahun-tahun. Sudah banyak rintangan yang dihadapi Koneko sehingga membuat hati Koneko berkali-kali terluka. Menanti Naruto menyadari perasaannya dan membalas cintanya. Itulah yang dikatakan Koneko padanya, tempo dulu itu.

Benar. Rossweisse sudah mengetahui bahwa Koneko mencintai Naruto. Ia memilih mengalah dan tidak berani lagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Padahal ia juga berharap agar Naruto menyadari perasaannya. Tidak berharap juga Naruto membalas perasaannya.

Tapi...

Entah mengapa rasa sakit ini terus menusuk hatinya. Terasa tersayat-sayat dengan bilah pisau yang tajam. Menjadi terluka parah dan butuh perawatan yang sangat lama. Sehingga meninggalkan perih yang begitu mendalam.

Tanpa sadar, rasa panas muncul di kedua matanya. Kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, memaksakan cairan bening keluar dari sela-selanya. Mengalir turun seperti air sungai.

Tubuhnya berguncang hebat seiring dia menangis. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Melampiaskan kesedihannya karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Maka biarkanlah dia sendiri dulu. Berteman kesunyian, kegalauan memenuhi hatinya yang terluka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Koneko.

Setibanya di bangsal dimana Koneko dirawat, Naruto langsung masuk dan berjalan pelan mendekati Koneko. Tangan kanannya bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Berseru dengan keras.

"Koneko-chan..."

Koneko yang tertidur, menjadi terbangun dan melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di samping kiri tempat tidur yang ditempatinya. Dilihatnya, Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Tapi, kedua mata Naruto menajam.

"Ah, kau rupanya, Naruto-kun...," kata Koneko dengan nada yang datar.

"Ini untukmu," Naruto langsung menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah itu pada Koneko."Aku membelikan bunga baru untukmu. Jadi, terimalah hadiah spesial dariku ini."

Koneko terpaku lalu menerima sebuket bunga mawar merah itu dari tangan kanan Naruto. Naruto langsung duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping kiri tempat tidur yang ditempati Koneko.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Hn."

Merasakan jawaban Naruto yang terkesan dingin, Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto masih memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Koneko yang merasa heran sambil memeluk sebuket bunga mawar merah itu di dadanya.

"Kau... Benar-benar menyebalkan ya?" jawab Naruto yang berwajah kesal."Kenapa kau malah bilang kalau aku mau mengajak Ross-san kencan dan memberikan bunga mawar merah itu pada Ross-san?"

"Oh, itu ya. Tidak usah dibahas lagi."

"Tidak usah dibahas? Justru aku ingin membicarakannya padamu. Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya?"

"..."

Koneko terdiam. Naruto masih menatapnya tajam. Kemudian Koneko melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

"Kau pasti bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Kau pasti merasa kesal sehingga mengatakan itu. Karena kau cemburu padaku. Apa itu benar?"

"...!"

Kedua mata Koneko sedikit membulat. Dengan cepat, dia menguasai dirinya dan memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Naruto memperhatikannya sebentar lalu tersenyum. Bertolak dari kursinya dan berdiri. Menarik pipi kanan Koneko ke arahnya karena Koneko memalingkan muka ke arah kanan.

Koneko membiarkan Naruto melakukannya dan merasa berdebar-debar tatkala kedua pipinya dipegang erat oleh dua tangan Naruto. Apalagi wajahnya sangat berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto. Tinggal beberapa cm lagi.

Dilihatnya, Naruto tersenyum manis padanya sehingga memunculkan semburat merah tipis di dua pipinya. Merasakan jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar.

"Kau cemburu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, kau tidak mau mengakuinya," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang lembut.

"A-Aku tidak cemburu...," Koneko kelihatan gugup.

"Apa benar?"

"Be-Benar."

"Dasar, gadis kucing. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan."

Secara perlahan-lahan, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Koneko. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Koneko. Mengecup bibir Koneko dengan penuh perasaan.

Koneko menutup kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Naruto. Apalagi kedua tangan Naruto masih memegang dua pipinya, semakin lama semakin kuat.

Suasana yang begitu hening dan dingin, menemani mereka berdua. Cukup lama mereka seperti itu. Hingga Naruto menyudahinya.

Wajah mereka masih berdekatan, berjarak beberapa cm. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Ah... Naruto-kun... Maaf... Kalau aku malah seenaknya mengatakan itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak salah."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

Koneko tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto yang juga tersenyum. Bersamaan Naruto mengecup pipi kirinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto menjauh darinya dan kembali duduk di kursinya semula. Koneko memandang Naruto dengan hati yang sangat berbunga-bunga. Lalu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kencan kalian itu?"

Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Menyenangkan. Kami pergi ke tempat-tempat yang bagus. Jalan-jalan, makan-makan, foto bersama... Hmmm... Pokoknya seru."

"Uhm...," wajah Koneko menjadi kusut."Senangnya... Ross-san bisa kencan denganmu."

"Ya, kalau kau sudah sembuh, aku akan mengajakmu kencan juga. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang bagus di kota ini. Bagaimana? Kau mau, kan?"

"Mau!"

"Cepat sekali jawabnya. Hehehe..."

Naruto menyengir lebar sembari membelai rambut Koneko. Koneko tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

Tiba-tiba...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu, bersamaan suara seseorang yang sangat keras.

"Permisi!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Lantas Naruto menjawabnya.

"Masuk saja ke dalam."

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka. Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam satu persatu. Sehingga mengejutkan Naruto.

JREEENG!

Rupanya para anggota Five Tales yang datang, yaitu Kanade, Yuuto, dan Sasuke kecuali Ravel yang tidak datang. Bersama para anggota Akatsuki seperti Karin, Deidara, Sasori, dan Itachi. Juga ada Gaara, Asia, Minato, Kakashi dan Obito.

Mereka semua menghampiri Naruto dan Koneko. Berkumpul dan mengelilingi Naruto dan Koneko. Naruto yang kebingungan, menatap setiap wajah itu satu persatu hingga berhenti pada Minato yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" sembur Naruto yang melotot."Kenapa kalian semua datang ke sini?"

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan, Naruto? Tentu saja kami datang ke sini untuk menjenguk kekasihmu ini," semprot Karin yang berwajah sewot.

"Iya. Kami datang sama-sama atas inisiatif dari Produser," ungkap Gaara.

"Ya. Itu benar," Minato tersenyum.

"Dan kami sudah membawakan oleh-oleh buat Koneko-chan...," tambah Yuuto yang juga ikut berbicara.

"Jadi, ini kekasihmu yang menjadi inspirasi lagu pertama Five Tales?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran.

"Ya. Begitulah, Sasuke," Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, ini terimalah oleh-oleh dari kami!" Karin mengakhiri percakapan itu.

Saat itu juga, Naruto dihujani berbagai oleh-oleh yang diberikan oleh orang-orang itu. Naruto kewalahan saat menerimanya. Sebaliknya Koneko malah berbicara dengan Karin, Kanade, dan Yuuto. Minato yang tertawa melihat Naruto. Gaara yang sibuk berbicara dengan Asia. Itachi juga sibuk berbicara dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Terakhir Sasuke yang berdiam diri, memandangi Koneko dengan lama.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Seulas senyum simpul terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk meletakkan semua oleh-oleh ke atas meja, merasa sangat kesal karena semua orang menghujaninya dengan tumpukan oleh-oleh. Memangnya dia itu tukang angkat barang? Begitulah yang dirasakannya.

"Huh... Menyebalkan...," gumam Naruto dengan nada pelan."Padahal rencananya aku ingin berdua saja dengan Koneko di sini. Tapi, kenapa Tousan malah mengajak mereka semua ke sini sih? Aaaah... Gagal total rencanaku."

Menghelakan napas kekesalannya, Naruto memandang ke arah Koneko. Koneko yang asyik berbicara dengan Kanade, Yuuto, dan Karin. Wajah Koneko terlihat memerah begitu lalu melirik juga ke arah Naruto.

Saffir biru beradu pandang dengan mata emas. Saling melempar senyum masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENYANYI LAGI! GANTI SAJA DENGAN YANG BARU!"

"SONA-CHAN! TUNGGU DULU!"

"AKU KELUAR DARI FIVE GIRL MULAI DETIK INI!"

BRAAAK!

Pintu terbuka dan terbanting dengan keras saat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata, keluar dari ruang latihan Five Girl. Sehingga membuat keempat rekannya menjadi panik karenanya.

Sona, sang vocalis Five Girl merasa tersinggung karena Serafall mengatakan bahwa dia harus berekspresi saat bernyanyi. Bukan menunjukkan wajah datar terus-menerus sehingga akan membuat para penonton sweatdrop jika melihat dia bernyanyi. Apalagi ditambah suaranya yang juga datar, itu semakin menambah jatuhnya nama baik Five Girl.

Karena Sona sudah memutuskan keluar dari Five Girl, mau tidak mau Serafall harus mencari pengganti Sona sebagai vocalis. Hal ini membuatnya sangat panik dan membicarakan hal ini pada ketiga rekan lainnya.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Sona malah keluar dari band ini. Ini semua salahku... Huwaaaa...," Serafall malah menangis ala air terjun sambil jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Ketiga rekannya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Serafall yang seperti anak-anak menangis karena ditinggalkan ibunya.

Lalu Akeno berlutut di sampingnya dan memegang bahunya. Menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Tenang saja. Jangan menangis, Sera-san."

"Hm, semua ini bukan salahmu, Sera-san," kata Ophis yang bersidekap dada dengan wajah yang datar.

"Cari saja penggantinya. Apa susahnya sih?" celetuk Raynare yang terkesan cuek.

"Kemana kita harus mencari penggantinya? Aku tidak tahu lagi. Huwaaaa...," Serafall malah bertambah menangis.

"Sudah... Sudah... Sera-nee," Akeno berusaha menghibur Serafall dengan cara menepuk-nepuk bahu Serafall."Aku punya usul... Bagaimana kita minta bantuan pada Minato-Ojisan?"

"...!" ketiga gadis itu melihat ke arah Akeno.

Spontan, Serafall berhenti menangis. Akeno tersenyum dan merasa lega karena berhasil membuat Serafall menjadi tenang.

"Minta bantuan pada Minato-Ojisan?" tanya Serafall dengan wajah polos.

"Iya. Aku dengar Minato-Ojisan sangat pandai mencari seorang vocalis," jawab Akeno.

"Hm, ide yang tidak buruk," Ophis memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi, kita bisa saja minta bantuan pada ayahmu, kan, Sera-san?" tukas Raynare.

"Tidak bisa. Ayahku itu tidak bisa diandalkan," ungkap Serafall yang cemberut.

"Ya. Kalau begitu, kita minta rekomendasi vocalis baru saja pada Minato-ojisan," Raynare menghelakan napas.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menelepon Minato-Ojisan," Akeno tampak antusias lalu mengambil ponselnya dari kantong mantelnya.

Ketiga gadis itu memperhatikan Akeno yang mulai berbicara dengan Minato lewat komunikasi antar ponsel. Akeno tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada riang.

"Halo, Minato-Ojisan. Ini aku Akeno. Aku ingin minta bantuan Ojisan sekarang..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JAWABAN REVIEW:**

 **christian: ya, mungkin rias berjuang lagi untuk merebut naruto. Tapi, lihat saja nanti.**

 **Yang menghamili Akeno, ntar diceritain di chapter depan.**

 **Ya, udah lanjut nih.**

 **Namikaze Tobi Lucifer: hahaha... Sudah saya duga. Memang kayak drama korea nih fic. Saya juga merasa gitu.**

 **Terima kasih banyak ya buat reviewnya.**

 **Kiseki Tyrant: iya. Lanjut ini.**

 **lauda 9396: hahaha... Iya juga. Benar banget.**

 **Guest: you can translate this fic with google translate.**

 **kazahama san: ya, Koneko nggak bakal berpisah lagi dari Naruto.**

 **dhany dhacil: hahaha... Rias pasti mau sama kamu.**

 **Makasih ya.**

 **Sedakama Amatrakai: kemungkinannya Koneko bakal ikut band atau jadi ibu rumah tangga. Ntar lihat aja di chapter depan. Saya masih bingung menentukan nasib Koneko ke depannya.**

 **Ya, Ravel akan jatuh cinta sama Naruto karena suatu hal. Lihat aja nanti.**

 **Jiraiya ya? Hmmm... Akan saya pikirkan.**

 **Dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Hahaha.**

 **rudinixel007: oh, maaf ya. Pasti membosankan. Saya udah munculin Rossweisse nih.**

 **Sylvathein: hehehe... Iya. Itulah yang terjadi.**

 **Kalau panas, dinginkan dengan kipas angin.**

 **Terima kasih ya.**

 **Virgo980: hai Virgo. Salam kenal ya.**

 **Nggak apa-apa. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena kamu sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic ini.**

 **Ganbatte juga.**

 **wawan: oke, lanjut nih. Makasih.**

 **adam muhammad 980: ya, Ravel akan jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Tapi, belum saatnya.**

 **Tsubaki Matsuda: oke, makasih ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: yups lanjut.**

 **The Spirit Of Lightnhing: makasih ya. Akan saya lanjutkan. Hiks *nangis juga***

 **Uciha916: makasih. Lanjut nih.**

 **reyvanrifqi: makasih. Akan saya lanjutkan terus sampai tamat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Maaf, saya membalas review kalian lagi di halaman review. Semoga kalian memakluminya.**

 **Lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto di chapter ini adalah Notes And Word by One Ok Rock. Saya jadikan sebagai lagu barunya Five Tales. Hanya meminjam saja.**

 **Setelah ini apa yang terjadi?**

 **Lihat saja di chapter 12.**

 **Terima kasih ya.**


	12. Rencana Ravel

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring chapter 12 ini:**

 **Wherever You Are by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12. Rencana Ravel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atas permintaan Venelana, Naruto menemui Rias yang kini menginap di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di kota Suna. Akibat insiden yang terjadi sejak enam hari yang lalu, membuat Rias keguguran. Janinnya meninggal di dalam rahimnya sehingga dibutuhkan tindakan operasi untuk mengeluarkannya.

Keadaan Rias sudah cukup membaik pasca operasi. Apalagi Venelana langsung datang untuk menjenguknya setelah ditelepon oleh orang suruhan Rias. Orang suruhan itulah yang telah membawa Rias ke rumah sakit setelah Rias meneleponnya ketika terjadi insiden waktu itu.

Ketika Rias sudah sadar usai dioperasi, Rias langsung menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Venelana. Venelana sangat terkejut dan memarahi Rias karena Rias telah mencoba untuk membunuh Koneko. Rias mengaku menyesalinya dan meminta maaf pada Venelana. Venelana memaafkannya.

Kemudian Rias meminta Venelana menelepon Naruto agar Naruto mau memaafkan kesalahan Rias. Venelana menyanggupinya dan mencoba menelepon Naruto saat itu.

Memang Naruto berhasil ditelepon, tapi Naruto tidak mau juga memaafkan Rias. Itupun sudah berkali-kali Venelana menelepon Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya. Terakhir, Venelana menelepon Naruto, kemarin itu, Naruto terpaksa menyetujui permintaan Venelana untuk menemui Rias. Karena Rias ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan membicarakan masalah ini secara empat mata.

Pada pukul 7 malam ini, Naruto bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang menemui Rias. Naruto datang sambil membawakan oleh-oleh berupa sekeranjang buah-buahan sebagai tanda penghormatannya untuk Venelana yang mengundangnya ke sana.

"Permisi...," kata Naruto yang masuk ke dalam bangsal dimana Rias dirawat usai membuka pintu.

"Masuklah...," Venelana yang menjawab sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Rias."Ah, Naruto-kun rupanya."

"Selamat malam, Kaa-sama."

"Selamat malam, anakku."

Venelana tertawa senang dan bertolak dari kursinya. Mendekati Naruto yang datang ke arahnya.

Begitu dekat, Venelana langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar bisikan Venelana yang hinggap di gendang telinganya.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau datang ke sini. Kaa-sama harap kau mau memaafkan Rias. Kaa-sama mohon padamu..."

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

"Tolonglah ya, Naruto-kun."

Venelana menahan air matanya yang hendak turun bersamaan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan menyerahkan oleh-oleh itu pada Venelana.

"Ini untuk Rias-san," Naruto tersenyum.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berikan pada Kaa-sama? Seharusnya pada Rias, kan?" Venelana heran ketika menerima sekeranjang buah-buahan itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Ng... Ya, begitulah."

"Baiklah, Kaa-sama mengerti. Kaa-sama akan keluar dulu."

Venelana langsung meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang dibungkus dengan plastik itu di atas meja. Lalu ia bergegas pergi untuk keluar dari sana.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup pelan oleh Venelana. Tinggallah Naruto dan Rias di sana.

Hening.

Naruto dan Rias saling pandang. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian suara Rias-lah yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Hmm... Se-Selamat malam, Naruto," suara Rias terdengar sangat gugup.

"Selamat malam juga," Naruto membalasnya tanpa senyuman.

"A-Ayo, du-duduk dulu!"

"Tidak usah. Aku berdiri saja."

"Be-Begitu ya?" Rias tersenyum maklum lalu melirik sekeranjang buah-buahan yang terletak di atas meja."Ta-Tapi, terima kasih karena kau sudah membawakan buah-buahan untukku. A-Aku senang ka..."

Belum sempat Rias melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto memotongnya.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Rias-san. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Rias terdiam sebentar sambil terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dilihatnya, Naruto memandangnya sangat tajam. Seketika wajahnya menjadi sangat kusut.

"Yang aku bicarakan adalah masalah yang terjadi di antara kita bertiga. Aku, kau, dan Koneko. Masalah tentang hati," ungkap Rias yang tidak gugup lagi.

"Masalah hati? Lalu?" Naruto memasang wajah yang sangat bosan.

"Masalahku dan Koneko dulu. Aku benar-benar menyesali apa yang terjadi pada Koneko sekarang. Aku benar-benar khilaf. Karena itu, aku ingin meminta maaf pada Koneko. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Koneko."

Kedua mata Rias tampak berkaca-kaca. Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi, Naruto masih belum percaya kalau Rias meminta maaf pada Koneko dengan tulus. Mana tahu saja Rias berpura-pura lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar meminta maaf pada Koneko dengan tulus, Rias-san? Atau kau berakting lagi?"

"Aku tidak berakting. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku. Aku tulus meminta maaf padamu dan Koneko. Apa kalian mau memaafkan aku atas apa yang kuperbuat sebelumnya?"

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Rias menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar dan berharap Naruto mau memaafkannya.

Di lubuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam, Naruto tidak akan pernah mau memaafkan Rias. Tapi, melihat kondisi sekarang, apalagi Venelana memohon padanya agar memaafkan Rias. Membuat dia sangat bingung untuk menentukan jawaban yang tepat.

Jika dia tidak mau memaafkan Rias, maka dia akan menyakiti perasaan Venelana. Tapi, jika dia memaafkan Rias, maka dia telah membuat hati Venelana senang.

Dua keputusan itu sedang berperang di hatinya. Menunggu hasil yang terbaik setelah pikirannya yang menentukannya.

Lama sekali ia berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, dia pun menjawabnya.

"Aku...," Naruto menghentikan bicaranya sejenak, menghelakan napasnya dulu, kemudian melanjutkan."Aku... Memaafkanmu, Rias-san."

Mendengar itu, Rias terpaku disertai kedua matanya yang sedikit membulat. Secara perlahan-lahan, cairan bening tumpah ruah dari sela-sela mata biru kehijauannya. Merasa senang sekali karena Naruto sudah mau memaafkannya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Te-Terima kasih, Naruto. A-Apakah Koneko juga memaafkan aku?"

"Koneko juga memaafkanmu...," Naruto menatap Rias dengan tajam lagi."Bukan karena larangan Koneko, aku sudah melaporkanmu ke polisi. Tapi, aku tidak melakukannya. Padahal perbuatanmu ini sudah termasuk kriminal berat."

"Hiks... Hiks... A-Aku tahu itu. A-Aku sudah menyesalinya. Ma-Makanya aku meminta maaf pada kalian berdua. Syu-Syukurlah... Kalian mau memaafkanku."

Rias terus menangis dan berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto mulai merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Sudahlah... Apa ada yang ingin kau bicara lagi?"

"A-Ada lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"A-Aku ingin menuntut janjimu waktu itu."

"Janjiku yang mana?"

"A-Apa kau ingat sewaktu kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Rias masih saja menangis."Ka-Kau menginginkan aku untuk menjadi istrimu. Jadi, aku menuntut agar kau menepati janjimu itu."

"...!"

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia masih teringat tentang janji itu, saat dia menyatakan cintanya pada Rias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintai Rias-chan."

Begitulah, Naruto menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung pada Rias. Tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Rias, yang masih menunjukkan wajah kagetnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengatakan cinta padanya. Dia kelihatan bingung begitu.

"Ci-Cinta? Mak-Maksudnya?"

Sambil menggenggam tangan Rias dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto memasang wajah yang sangat serius. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut dengan sinar cahaya cinta yang tulus.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintai Rias-chan. Bukan cinta sebagai saudara, tapi cinta sebagai kekasih. Aku ingin Rias-chan yang menjadi istriku nanti."

"A-Apa!? I-Istri!?"

"Iya. Aku ingin Rias-chan menjadi teman hidupku selamanya. Karena keinginan ini sudah kupendam sejak kecil, dan kuberitahukan sekarang pada Rias-chan. Tapi, aku tidak memaksa Rias-chan untuk menerimaku."

"..."

Rias terdiam sebentar. Dia kelihatan ragu. Menatap kedua mata biru Naruto itu dengan lama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dua menit kemudian, Rias tersenyum. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... Aku menerimamu sebagai pacarku."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Benar. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Jangan beritahukan tentang hubungan kita ini pada siapapun. Termasuk Koneko-chan sekalipun."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga hubungan kita ini dengan baik."

"Bagus. Ada satu lagi syaratnya."

"Ada lagi?"

"Iya. Kau... Tidak boleh menciumku ataupun memelukku. Apalagi memegang tanganku seperti ini."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya, aku takut ketahuan atau dilihat orang lain."

"Ah, benar juga ya."

Atas permintaan Rias itu, Naruto melepaskan tangan Rias dari genggaman dua tangannya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap wajah Rias lekat-lekat. Rias juga tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, kita harus menjaga jarak. Ya, sama seperti sebelumnya."

"Ya, tapi... Rias-chan mau berjanji, kan?"

"Janji apa?"

"Kalau Rias-chan mau menikah denganku setelah tamat sekolah nanti. Apa Rias-chan mau berjanji?"

Diacunginya kelingkingnya ke depan Rias, Naruto menunjukkan wajah serius. Lagi-lagi Rias menunjukkan kesan keraguan di wajahnya, lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Naruto.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

"Untuk selamanya, kan?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih, Rias-chan."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka saling tersenyum bersama sambil terus mengaitkan kelingking masing-masing...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjanjian saat duduk di bangku SMA. Perjanjian untuk hidup bersama selamanya di antara Naruto dan Rias. Telah menjadi cerita usang yang terbakar oleh api pengkhianatan, berujung pada keterpurukan dan kesedihan. Rias yang telah melanggar janji itu, lalu datang kembali untuk menuntut janji itu.

Dengan wajah yang tegas, Naruto menggeleng dan berkata.

"Perjanjian itu... Ya, aku masih mengingatnya. Tapi, kaulah yang sudah melanggarnya, Rias-san. Jadi, aku tarik kembali janjiku itu. Kau tidak bisa lagi untuk menuntutku untuk menepati janji itu. Karena aku sudah membuat janji yang baru pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Koneko. Koneko-lah yang akan menjadi istriku nanti."

Penjelasan Naruto yang sangat lantang, sungguh membuat Rias syok. Kedua bola matanya bergoyang-goyang, terus mengalirkan air matanya.

"Ta-Tapi, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menikahiku. Aku sudah bercerai dengan Issei. Aku tidak terikat lagi. Jadi..."

"CUKUP!"

Naruto tiba-tiba membentak Rias sehingga Rias tersentak. Wajah Naruto mengeras disertai kedua mata yang melotot. Lantas Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada yang rendah.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi, Rias-san. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Koneko. Cintaku untukmu, sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku mohon padamu, jangan mengharapkan aku lagi. Carilah lelaki lain yang pantas buatmu. Biarkan aku hidup tenang. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Permisi..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung menyelonong pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Rias yang terpaku. Tangisan Rias memecah lagi.

"Ti-Tidak... Naruto... Hiks... Hiks... A-Aku ingin menikah denganmu... Hiks..."

Sang putri Gremory menangis tersedu-sedu dalam suasana duka yang sepi. Menemani dirinya yang terguncang karena merasakan sakit hati.

Inikah namanya sakit hati?

Baru kali ini, Rias merasakannya. Sungguh menyakitkan apabila cintanya ditolak oleh lelaki yang mulai dicintainya.

Bagaikan mendengarkan lagu bernada sedih, menemani kegalauan Rias. Lagu bertemakan sakit hati mengalun sendu di tempat ini.

Di luar sana, Naruto sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan bangsal dimana Rias dirawat. Tidak bertemu dengan Venelana. Venelana entah pergi kemana setelah keluar dari bangsal Rias, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Di lorong yang sepi itu, Naruto berpapasan dengan pria berambut coklat. Naruto tidak terlalu mempedulikan pria berambut coklat yang dilewatinya, karena emosi amarah menguasai hatinya sehingga dia berfokus ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Padahal pria berambut coklat tadi sempat menyapanya, tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto.

Menyaksikan Naruto yang pergi terburu-buru, pria berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah Issei, terpaku dan memasang wajah yang bodoh. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Hmmm... Kenapa Naruto tidak menjawab sapaanku sih? Dia kelihatan terburu-buru begitu. Tapi, ya sudahlah, yang penting aku menemui Rias-chan dulu...," Issei menghelakan napasnya dan merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan."Semoga saja Rias-chan mau memaafkanku kali ini. Aku harus berjuang. Semangat!"

Dilangkahnya kakinya menuju ke bangsal Rias, Issei berharap Rias tidak marah lagi padanya dan berencana akan mengajak Rias rujuk. Sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Tidak akan pernah berselingkuh lagi.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah Issei menggema di lorong rumah sakit itu. Hatinya tidak sabar melihat reaksi Rias setelah bertatap muka dengannya. Takut membayangkan Rias mengamuk lagi dan mengusirnya dari sana. Itu terjadi setiap kali ia menjenguk Rias.

Semoga saja kali ini tidak. Berakhir dengan kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLAK!

Pintu bangsal Mawar 9 terbuka. Naruto masuk ke dalamnya dan menemukan seseorang yang bersama Koneko.

DEG!

Jantungnya berdetak kencang saking terkejutnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang duduk di kursi, yang berada di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Koneko. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Sasuke...," kata Naruto yang kemudian memasang wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Ah, Naruto-kun sudah datang rupanya...," sahut Koneko yang agak kaget.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Koneko-chan...," Sasuke buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Koneko."Sampai jumpa lagi, gadis kucing yang manis."

Rayuan gombal maut Sasuke yang terkenal memang playboy itu, sukses membuat rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Koneko. Koneko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Memilih terpaku di tempatnya berbaring sekarang.

Sang Uchiha yang cool, berjalan santai dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana panjang birunya. Menuju ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka.

Dalam adegan dibuat "slow motion", Sasuke melewati Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Sasuke juga menatap ke arah Naruto, lalu mendengar Naruto berbisik padanya. Sehingga Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

"Tentu saja... Aku menjenguk Koneko-chan...," jawab Sasuke santai dengan senyuman simpul.

"Lalu sejak kapan kau memanggil Koneko dengan akhiran chan? Kau tahu apa artinya chan itu?"

"Chan itu... Panggilan untuk gadis yang masih muda. Koneko saja tidak marah ketika aku memanggilnya begitu."

"..."

Naruto terdiam sebentar dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit mengeras. Dua guratan di dua pipinya sedikit menebal. Melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku peringatkan kau. Jangan coba-coba mendekati Koneko lagi. Kalau kau masih nekad juga, lihat saja akibatnya nanti. Ingat itu di otakmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mendengar ancaman Naruto itu, cukup membuat Sasuke terpaku. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum simpul dengan wajah cerah.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya mencoba berteman dengan Koneko. Makanya aku datang ke sini lagi. Ternyata Koneko itu menyenangkan ya. Dia itu memang gadis yang manis..."

"PERGI!" bentak Naruto tiba-tiba."CEPAT PERGI!"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan. Melangkahkan kakinya santai, keluar dari sana.

Menatap kepergian Sasuke, Naruto menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat kesal lalu menutup pintu dengan suara yang sangat keras.

BLAM!

Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Koneko. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Koneko. Koneko yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur, menyadari tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko heran.

"Apa yang Sasuke bicarakan padamu sebelum aku datang?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Hanya mengobrol biasa. Berkenalan dan membicarakan tentang diri masing-masing."

"Begitukah?" Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Koneko."Aku harap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu."

"Kenapa? Aku rasa dia cukup baik."

"Baik apanya? Dia itu dikenal sebagai playboy yang suka merayu gadis, tahu!"

Naruto bersuara sangat keras disertai kedua mata yang melotot. Koneko terdiam mendengarnya, dan menunjukkan wajah yang datar.

"Aku baru tahu soal dia."

"Kalau sudah tahu, jauhi dia dan jangan mencoba berteman dengannya!"

"Kau pasti cemburu."

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Naruto semakin menajamkan kedua matanya. Wajah Koneko juga semakin datar. Sedetik kemudian, rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Koneko.

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku tidak akan berdekatan dengan Sasuke itu."

"Aku tidak percaya itu."

"Percayalah."

"Huh... Aaaaah... Terserahlah..."

Naruto menghelakan napas kekesalannya. Koneko tersenyum simpul, melihat Naruto yang memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi. Naruto memegang sebagian rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah Naruto terlihat letih.

Merasa heran lagi, Koneko pun bertanya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak dan memandang Koneko dengan tampang yang lusuh.

"Ah... Tadi... Aku menemui Rias."

"Eh?" Koneko tercengang."Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya. Rias meminta maaf padaku karena sudah menyesal membuatmu terluka seperti ini. Dia juga meminta maaf padamu. Aku bilang kalau kau sudah memaafkannya."

"Dan kau juga memaafkannya."

"Iya. Aku memaafkannya."

"Syukurlah."

"Syukurlah? Kau malah senang?"

"Tentu saja. Itu berarti kau tidak benci lagi padanya."

"Aku masih membencinya."

"Eh? Jadi?"

"Aku memaafkannya karena Kaa-sama yang menyuruhku. Kalau bukan karena Kaa-sama, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya."

"Itu berarti kau tidak tulus memaafkannya."

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Tapi, Naruto-kun..."

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia lagi. Kalau kau masih membahas soal dia, aku akan..."

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sebentar. Memandang Koneko dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Koneko merasa curiga dan bertanya.

"Kau akan apa?"

"Aku... Akan menciummu."

"...!"

Panik sekali. Koneko menutupi mulutnya dengan selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah. Apalagi Naruto sudah berdiri dan mendekatinya. Salah satu tangan Naruto menyingkap selimut Koneko agar wajah Koneko terlihat sepenuhnya. Sedangkan salah satu tangan Naruto, sudah memegang dagu Koneko. Wajah Naruto perlahan-lahan mendekati wajah Koneko.

Tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Koneko tidak bisa kabur untuk menghindari Naruto karena dia masih sakit. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan seiring wajah Naruto nyaris mendekati wajahnya. Napas hangat Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Wajah Naruto pun sudah miring ke kanan dan...

"Permisi...!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seseorang dari arah luar. Bersamaan ketukan pintu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Koneko menahan wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan berseru keras.

"Masuklah!"

Kemudian Naruto memasang wajah kecewa dan mengumpat.

"Dasar, padahal sedikit lagi. Malah ada yang datang."

Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus menjauh dari Koneko. Koneko bernapas lega. Naruto menghelakan napasnya dan melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

KLAK!

Seorang pria berambut pirang masuk ke dalamnya. Menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar sembari membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan.

Naruto tahu siapa itu.

"Selamat malam, Koneko-chan, Naruto!"

"Selamat malam, ternyata Tousan! Huh."

"Ya, kenapa, Naruto?"

"Ah, tidak ada."

"Oh."

Minato hanya ber-oh ria. Sementara Naruto duduk kembali ke kursinya dengan tampang yang lesu. Memperhatikan Minato yang memberikan sekeranjang buah-buahan itu pada Koneko.

"Ini untukmu, Koneko-chan."

"Terima kasih, Minato-Ojisan."

Koneko menerima sekeranjang buah-buahan itu. Lalu diletakkannya di sampingnya dan beradu pandang dengan Naruto.

DEG!

Pandangan teduh Naruto sungguh membuat Koneko terpesona sehingga jantung Koneko semakin berdebar-debar saja. Apalagi Naruto menunjuk ke bibirnya pada Koneko. Koneko tahu maksud Naruto itu lalu memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain dan menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Minato yang berdiri, memperhatikan mereka berdua secara bergiliran. Kemudian tersenyum dan berdehem keras.

"EHEM! Apa kedatanganku ini mengganggu kalian berdua?"

Naruto dan Koneko memandang ke arah Minato dengan kompak. Menjawab dengan kompak juga.

"Tidak!"

"Oh, begitu ya? Baguslah."

Minato tersenyum dan memilih duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Naruto. Minato memandang kedua anak muda itu secara bergiliran sekali lagi.

"Maksud kedatanganku ke sini lagi, bukan hanya menjenguk Koneko-chan, tapi aku menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting," ungkap Minato dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Sesuatu yang penting apa, Tousan?" Naruto yang bertanya karena penasaran.

"Akeno memintaku untuk mencari vokalis pengganti Sona di Five Girl. Aku bingung harus mencarinya kemana. Lalu Gaara menyarankan satu orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan Sona. Orang itu adalah...," perhatian Minato tertuju pada Koneko."Koneko-chan!"

"Eh!?" Koneko dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut.

Minato mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Koneko-chan? Apa kau mau?"

"Ta-Tapi... Kenapa harus aku, Oji-san?"

"Kata Gaara, kau pandai bernyanyi juga sekaligus pandai bermain bass."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Benar, Tousan. Koneko itu pandai menyanyi sekaligus bermain bass. Dia saja kuliah di jurusan musik."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Wah, itu bagus sekali...," Minato tertawa senang."Kau bisa menjadi penyanyi yang sama dengan Naruto. Apalagi Five Girl adalah band wanita yang lumayan terkenal dibawahi label Sitri Voice yang masih bekerja sama dengan Namikaze Record. Dengan masuknya kau sebagai vocalis di band mereka, pasti akan menjadi semakin terkenal. Kau juga imut dan lucu, bisa menjadi maskotnya Five Girl."

"Iya, benar itu, Tousan. Jadikan saja Koneko sebagai maskotnya Five Girl. Ah, tidak sabar rasanya, aku ingin mendengar Koneko bernyanyi."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Akeno dulu ya."

"Hei, tapi... Aku belum bilang menyetujuinya!"

Koneko sangat panik ketika Minato sudah menelepon Akeno. Minato memilih menjauh saat menelepon Akeno dan berdiri di dekat pintu sana. Sesekali Minato tertawa bersama Akeno yang di seberang sana.

Sementara itu, Koneko sudah memasang wajah pasrah. Naruto yang tertawa riang, memandang ke arah Koneko.

"Wah, gadis kucingku akan menjadi vocalisnya Five Girl! Kita akan bersama-sama bernyanyi di konser tunggal Five Tales. Rencananya akan diadakan kolaborasi lagu antara Five Tales dan Five Girl," wajah Naruto berbinar-binar saat membayangkan konser pertamanya yang akan digelar, tak lama lagi."Kita akan bersama dalam konser itu. Akan kutunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah calon istriku nanti. Itu pasti akan mengejutkan semua orang."

Koneko terpana mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Kedua pipinya merona merah seiring Naruto membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Mereka bertatapan penuh cinta.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minato selesai menelepon. Masih menggenggam ponsel di tangan kanannya, Minato bertanya sekali lagi pada Koneko saat duduk di kursinya semula.

"Kau mau, kan, menjadi vocalisnya Five Girl, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko terdiam dan melirik Naruto. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Koneko juga tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Mau."

"YEAAAH! KONEKO-CHAN MAU!"

Minato yang sangat kegirangan langsung memeluk Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Pelukannya yang sangat kuat membuat Naruto merasa kehabisan napas. Naruto memberontak dan berseru kesakitan.

"A-Aduh... To-Tousan... Le-Lepaskan aku... Sa-Sakit, tahu."

"Habisnya aku senang sekali."

"MAKANYA LEPASKAN! TOUSAN MAU AKU CEPAT MATI YA!"

"Maaf... Maaf..."

Minato tersenyum kikuk lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Naruto. Dilihatnya, Naruto memasang wajah cemberut.

Menyaksikan adegan itu, sungguh ingin membuat Koneko tertawa. Tapi, Koneko menahannya sehingga wajahnya kelihatan ditarik kaku itu. Merasa senang karena bersyukur bertemu dengan Naruto dan Minato, yang telah mengubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik.

Seorang gadis maid bertransformasi menjadi seorang penyanyi. Hal itu tidak pernah dibayangkan Koneko sebelumnya. Dia menganggap keberuntungan ini sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya. Keberuntungan yang akan menetapkannya untuk selalu bersama Naruto.

Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, terdengar suaranya yang menggema.

'Aku akan menyanyi... Hanya demi Naruto-kun. Itulah alasanku menerima penawaran Minato-Ojisan.'

Mata Koneko beradu pandang dengan mata Naruto. Saling memberi sinyal cinta yang tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah itu, keadaan Koneko semakin membaik dan diperbolehkan pulang oleh sang Dokter. Walaupun luka di perutnya sudah sepenuhnya sembuh, dia diharapkan untuk beristirahat penuh setelah sesampainya di rumah.

Kabar baik ini sungguh membuat Naruto merasa senang saat ditelepon oleh Koneko. Lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sibuk latihan di studio latihan Five Tales. Dia pun permisi pada teman-temannya untuk pergi menjemput Koneko ke rumah sakit.

"Oh iya, latihannya sampai di sini saja ya," ucap Naruto yang melirik arloji perak yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya."Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Ravel yang cemberut sambil duduk di belakang drumnya.

"Iya, kita baru saja latihan, bukan?" tanya Yuuto juga.

"Hehehe... Maaf. Soalnya ada urusan penting yang harus kuurus dulu. Sudah ya, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto bergegas keluar dari tempat itu. Keempat temannya terpaku menyaksikannya pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang, Sasuke?" Kanade melirik ke arah Sasuke, yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ya. Kita bubar saja dulu," Sasuke meletakkan bassnya ke lemari penyimpanan.

"Hei, kenapa harus bubar sih? Kita harus banyak latihan soalnya sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan konser tunggal, kan? Beberapa band terkenal juga ikut serta dalam konser kita. Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik agar sukses di konser pertama kita!" seru Ravel yang sangat bersemangat.

"Wah, Ravel bersemangat sekali!" Yuuto malah tersenyum sambil memegang gitarnya.

"Sudahlah. Tutup mulutmu itu, Ravel. Berisik...," tukas Sasuke yang menatap ke arah Ravel.

"Apa katamu?!" Ravel mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi, kita pulang saja sekarang?" Kanade berwajah datar.

"Begitulah, Kanade," Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul."Oke, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menandakan salam perpisahan sementara. Ketiga temannya menyaksikannya yang pergi terburu-buru begitu.

Begitu tiba di luar, Sasuke menutup pintu ruang latihan Five Tales, dengan bunyi yang cukup pelan. Lantas dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong jaket birunya.

Entah apa yang ditulisnya di layar ponsel itu. Namun, yang pasti Sasuke tersenyum simpul saat menulisnya.

Hm, penasaran.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tiba di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Segera menuju ke bangsal dimana Koneko menunggunya.

Tepat pada pukul 2 siang, Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di lantai bangsal ini. Menemukan Koneko yang sedang duduk di kursi, tepatnya di samping tempat tidur. Koneko memegang ponsel dan agak kaget ketika mengetahui Naruto sudah datang ke arahnya.

"Koneko-chan...," Naruto tersenyum.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Koneko agak gugup dan buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong jaket putihnya.

"Ng... Ada apa?"

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa benar?"

"Benar."

Koneko mencoba tersenyum simpul. Naruto tampak curiga padanya karena sangat gugup dan buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong jaket putihnya. Tapi, setelah itu, Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Dokter sudah mengizinkanmu pulang, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke mobil."

"Eh? A-Apa!? Ja-Jangan! KYAAAA!"

Koneko berteriak panik tatkala dirinya diangkat oleh Naruto. Naruto menggendongnya ala bridal style. Membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Dilihatnya, Naruto menyengir lebar lalu bergegas melangkah keluar bangsal itu. Tanpa membawa barang apapun lagi.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Koneko saat ini adalah dress selutut berwarna merah muda bermotif bunga yang dilapisi dengan jaket putih berlengan panjang. Sepatu kets putih membungkus kedua kakinya. Pakaian dan sepatu yang dibeli Naruto untuknya sebagai balasan hadiah ulang tahun Naruto itu.

Koneko terdiam saat digendong Naruto seperti ini. Berusaha menahan malu mati-matian karena perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya dan Naruto saat melewati lorong rumah sakit. Ingin rasanya menonjok Naruto sekarang juga saking kesalnya. Tapi, dia berusaha menahannya agar tidak menimbulkan masalah yang baru.

Naruto yang cuek, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Ia tetap berjalan santai sembari menggendong Koneko di depannya. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka, melongo dan menunjukkan wajah yang kemerahan. Membatin di dalam hati masing-masing, bahkan berbisik-bisik antara satu sama lainnya.

"Hei, itu Uzumaki Naruto, kan?"

"Iya. Itu vocalisnya Five Tales."

"Siapa gadis yang digendongnya itu?"

"Pasti pacarnya deh."

"Gyaaa! Aku jadi iri."

"Aku ingin digendong seperti itu sama Naruto."

"Naruto sudah selingkuh di belakangku."

Baik pria maupun wanita, sama-sama bersahut-sahutan di lorong rumah sakit yang dilewati Naruto. Sehingga membuat mereka tidak bisa mendekati Naruto karena Naruto sedang membawa seorang gadis dalam posisi seperti itu. Setiap mata tertuju pada Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil merangkul leher Naruto seerat-eratnya. Bahkan ada wartawan yang merekam adegan itu, secara diam-diam.

Inilah cara Naruto agar tidak dikerubungi para fansnya. Karena dia tahu bahwa ada para fansnya yang mengikutinya sampai ke sini. Dengan menggendong Koneko seperti itu, para fans akan berpikir bahwa Koneko adalah pacarnya Naruto. Jadi, para fansgirl yang sangat menyukai Naruto, akan mundur dan tidak berani mendekati Naruto lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Koneko sudah tiba di dalam mobil. Mereka duduk berdampingan di kabin depan.

Koneko menghelakan napas leganya lalu mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau menggendongku saat keluar dari rumah sakit!? Aku malu karena diperhatikan orang-orang tadi!" sanggah Koneko dengan nada yang kesal.

"Aku tidak malu. Biasa saja," jawab Naruto yang cuek bebek sambil memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya."Sebaiknya kau pasang juga sabuk pengamanmu."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Itu karena ada fansgirl yang mengikutiku sampai kemari. Makanya aku menggendongmu agar mereka tidak mengejarku. Pasti mereka penasaran tentang siapa gadis yang kugendong ini."

Naruto tersenyum sembari memegang dua pipi Koneko. Koneko terpaku dan mengangguk pelan disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Koneko. Koneko memegang mulutnya dengan tangannya sehingga Naruto berhenti mendekati wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu? Akukan mau menciummu."

"Lain kali saja, Naruto-kun. Maaf ya."

"Apa?" Naruto menjauhkan dua tangannya dari dua pipi Koneko."Ya sudah, kita pergi saja sekarang."

Naruto kelihatan kecewa. Koneko memperhatikan Naruto sambil memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya. Koneko hanya tersenyum simpul.

Setelah persiapan sudah komplit, Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobil.

BRUUUM!

Mesin mobil pun hidup dan dijalankan Naruto secara perlahan-lahan. Meninggalkan tempat itu, bersama Koneko yang dibawanya dalam satu mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di mansion Namikaze itu.

Mobil Mitsubishi itu berhenti tepat di depan mansion Namikaze yang sangat besar dan megah bagaikan istana. Naruto dan Koneko sudah keluar dari dalam mobil, saling berdiri bersama di dekat mobil.

"Jadi, ini rumahmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Ya, begitulah...," jawab Naruto yang memasang wajah cerah dan meraih tangan Koneko."Ayo, masuk ke dalam!"

"Hn."

Koneko menurut saat dirinya ditarik oleh Naruto. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan menemukan sekelompok pelayan - butler dan maid - yang sedang bekerja di halaman depan mansion tersebut. Para pelayan itu tersenyum dan berkata kompak.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-sama!"

"Iya, aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan membawa calon istriku ke sini."

Naruto juga tersenyum sembari menunjuk ke arah Koneko. Wajah Koneko memerah karena Naruto mengatakan hal itu pada semua orang yang ada di sana - bahwa Koneko adalah calon istrinya Naruto. Semua orang mengangguk dan tertawa senang, saling bersahut-sahutan antara satu sama lainnya.

"Wah, gadis yang manis!"

"Matanya mirip dengan mata kucing."

"Pasti dia yang namanya Koneko, kan? Yang pernah diceritakan Tuan Besar itu?"

"Ya. Pasti ini dia Koneko, yang telah membuat Tuan Muda tersenyum lagi."

Naruto mengangguk dan menjawab perkataan para pelayan itu.

"Iya. Dialah Koneko. Mulai hari ini, panggil dia Koneko-sama, karena dia adalah Nyonya Muda di rumah ini."

"Baik, Naruto-sama!"

Para pelayan mengangguk bersamaan. Naruto menarik Koneko lagi dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mansion.

Pintu mansion yang besar dan tinggi, terbuka lebar saat seorang gadis maid yang membukanya. Gadis maid itu tersenyum ramah dan menyapa Naruto.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-sama dan..."

"Ini calon istriku, Koneko-sama."

"Ah, ya. Selamat datang juga, Koneko-sama."

Gadis maid itu membungkuk badannya pada Naruto dan Koneko. Naruto tersenyum lalu menarik Koneko lagi. Koneko yang merasa sangat berdebar-debar, mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Kemudian mereka bertemu dengan sekelompok pelayan yang juga menyambut mereka. Para pelayan berseru kompak sambil membungkukkan badan masing-masing.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-sama!"

"Ya, aku pulang," Naruto tersenyum seraya merangkul Koneko dari arah samping."Perkenalkan, gadis ini calon istriku, namanya Koneko. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Koneko-sama. Mulai hari ini, dia adalah Nyonya muda kalian dan aku harap kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik selama dia tinggal di sini."

"Baik, Naruto-sama...," sahut para pelayan kompak lagi."Selamat datang, Nyonya Muda, Koneko-sama."

"Ya, terima kasih," Koneko tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko. Koneko kelihatan begitu senang ketika diperlakukan hormat seperti ini. Sehingga mengukir senyum di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri.

Lantas Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah pelayan itu.

"Sudah ya. Kembalilah ke tempat kalian. Aku akan mengantarkan Koneko-sama ke kamarnya."

"Baik, Naruto-sama."

Maka para pelayan pun bubar dan kembali bertugas di tempat masing-masing. Koneko kembali ditarik tangannya oleh Naruto. Mereka berjalan menuju ke tangga.

Karena merasa berdebar-debar, Koneko memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Naruto saat menaiki tangga.

"A-Ano, Naruto-kun."

"Hm, ya?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat di anak tangga kelima. Sementara Koneko berada di bawahnya. Dilihatnya, Koneko celingak-celinguk begitu.

"Kenapa kau bilang pada semua orang di sini kalau aku ini calon istrimu? Aku jadi malu, kan?"

"Itu memang benar, kan?"

"Ta-Tapi, jangan mengatakannya pada semua orang sekarang."

"Apa salahnya? Tidak usah ditutupi begitu. Lagipula Tousan sudah menyetujuinya."

"Eh!? Minato-Oji-san sudah tahu kalau kau melamarku!?"

"Iya. Rencananya nanti juga, Tousan akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Naruto tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Wajah Koneko memerah lagi. Bersamaan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lagi sehingga Koneko terseret dibuatnya.

Mereka menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua. Lalu menemukan lorong yang panjang, dimana tampak sekelompok pelayan - butler dan maid - yang berdiri di sepanjang dua sisi lorong. Mereka berjalan melewati sekelompok pelayan itu.

Koneko yang berjalan di belakang Naruto, memperhatikan sekelompok pelayan yang kemudian membungkukkan badan masing-masing. Itu menandakan sekelompok pelayan memberi hormat pada Naruto yang membawa Koneko di tengah-tengah mereka. Koneko dianggap sebagai tamu kehormatan karena Naruto ada bersamanya.

Situasi seperti ini, mengingatkan Koneko saat masih tinggal di mansion Gremory. Para pelayan di mansion Gremory, juga mendapatkan tugas untuk berdiri di lorong seharian seperti ini. Itu memang tugas merepotkan dan juga melelahkan.

Koneko tidak tahu apa gunanya para pelayan berdiri di lorong seperti ini. Ia pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Venelana. Venelana menjawab para pelayan disuruh berdiri di lorong seharian agar bisa siap sedia mematuhi perintah majikan jika majikan memanggil mereka. Karena di lorong tersebut, terdapat banyak kamar, yang salah satunya ditempati majikan, sehingga majikan tidak perlu susah lagi untuk mencari pelayan jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Seperti itulah cara kerja para pelayan yang bertugas berdiri di lorong seharian penuh.

Tapi, jika mereka merasa capek, mereka bisa beristirahat dan digantikan oleh yang lain. Tidak dipaksakan, dan mereka bisa menggantikan tugas para pelayan lainnya.

Begitulah kira-kira.

Dan Koneko pernah mencoba berbaur dengan para pelayan yang berdiri di lorong. Iseng-iseng saja karena Naruto yang mengajaknya. Memang sangat melelahkan dan membuat Koneko jera. Tidak mau lagi melakukannya, memilih menjadi maid yang bertugas di bagian bersih-bersih. Itulah pekerjaan yang mudah baginya.

Kini dia bukan maid keluarga Gremory lagi. Telah memutuskan keluar dari keluarga Gremory. Lalu dia sudah masuk ke dalam keluarga Namikaze atas permintaan Minato dan Naruto. Minato menganggapnya sebagai anak, sedangkan Naruto...

Melihat ke arah wajah Naruto, saat Koneko menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Naruto. Wajah Koneko merona merah karena Naruto telah menganggapnya sebagai calon istrinya. Itu berarti Naruto memang bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Bukan karena kasihan seperti yang dituding Rias.

Ya, itu memang benar. Naruto memang tulus mencintainya. Itu telah terbukti dari sikap dan perbuatan Naruto. Naruto sangat sedih saat kehilangan dirinya dan bahkan cemburu saat Sasuke mendekatinya.

Mengingat semua itu, menuntun Koneko untuk tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul.

Tanpa terasa langkah mereka berdua sudah mencapai kamar yang dituju. Naruto yang membuka pintu dan disusul Koneko dari belakang.

KRIEEET!

Pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan isi di dalamnya.

JREEENG!

Ruang kamar itu berukuran sangat luas. Tidak diketahui berapa panjang dan lebarnya. Bernuansa serba putih. Diisi dengan perabotan yang serba lengkap. Terdapat lampu antik yang terpasang di langit-langit. Juga tampak frame-frame foto Naruto bersama Koneko, yang terpasang di dinding. Suasananya sangat sejuk karena ada AC-nya.

Di kamar tersebut, ada dua jendela besar yang mengapit pintu balkon yang berada di tengahnya. Dua jendela besar itu ditutupi dengan gorden putih sehingga memberikan kesan ketenangan.

Naruto dan Koneko masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Mereka tidak bergandengan tangan lagi dan sibuk memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar itu dengan teliti.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kamar ini?" tanya Naruto yang melirik Koneko yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bagus. Aku suka," jawab Koneko dengan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh? Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Salah, tahu! Seharusnya kau berekspresi! Bukan menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti itu! Kau akan menjadi penyanyi, kan? Jadi, aku minta kau lebih banyak berekspresi saat menyanyi! Ingat itu!"

Naruto menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat tegas. Cukup membuat Koneko terpaku lalu menunjukkan senyum simpulnya pada Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto-kun."

"Bagus. Kau lebih manis kalau tersenyum seperti itu. Pertahankan ya."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil membelai puncak rambut Koneko. Wajah Koneko merona merah dan tersenyum simpul lagi karena merasa senang.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu. Koneko memperhatikannya.

"Kau tahu, Koneko-chan. Kalau kamar ini, Tousan yang mempersiapkannya. Tentunya para pelayan yang mengerjakannya. Lalu mengenai foto-foto itu, aku meminta klise fotonya pada Kaa-sama sewaktu aku mau pergi ke kota Suna untuk pertama kalinya. Foto-foto kenangan kita sewaktu kecil, kuperbesarkan dan kupasang di sini agar kau selalu mengingat setiap momen-momen manis kita itu. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman saat tinggal di sini, sebelum kita resmi menikah nanti..."

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, sungguh membuat Koneko terkesima sehingga Koneko tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Koneko hanya mampu membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Memilih mendengarkan Naruto yang selalu berbicara panjang lebar. Wajah Naruto sangat berseri-seri ketika membicarakan tentang masa depannya pada Koneko. Naruto berharap tidak ada hambatan lagi yang memisahkannya dari Koneko.

"... Seperti itulah... Aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya. Membentuk keluarga yang bahagia dengan anak-anak kita kelak. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu dan akan selalu setia padamu. Hanya kau, satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai. Tidak ada yang lain lagi..."

Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko. Dilihatnya, kedua mata Koneko berkaca-kaca. Tubuh Koneko sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya Koneko akan menangis.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya sehingga Koneko mendekap pada tubuhnya. Membelit tubuh Koneko dengan erat. Telinganya mendengar bisikan pelan Koneko.

"Na-Naruto-kun... Te-Terima kasih atas segalanya. A-Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab perkataan Koneko.

"Ya. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Koneko juga tersenyum dan merangkul leher Naruto. Menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan merasakan betapa nyamannya saat berada di pelukan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semuanya," kata Koneko yang membungkukkan badannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Koneko," sahut para anggota Five Girl yang juga membungkukkan badannya kecuali Akeno yang tersenyum.

Koneko baru saja diperkenalkan Naruto pada para anggota Five Girl. Para anggota Five Girl sangat antusias saat berkenalan dengan Koneko kecuali Akeno yang sudah mengenal Koneko. Tapi, Koneko selalu memasang wajah sinis saat bertatap muka dengan Akeno karena Koneko memang tidak menyukai Akeno, yang notabene memang terang-terangan menyukai Naruto. Apalagi Akeno langsung memeluk Naruto ketika bertemu dengan Naruto di ruang latihan Five Tales ini, sehingga membuat emosi Koneko naik drastis ke ubun-ubun dan melototi Naruto yang juga antusias membalas pelukan Akeno.

Setelah diberi peringatan ancaman dini sebelum bencana kemarahan terjadi, Naruto langsung menjauh jarak dari Akeno. Kemudian berdiri di samping Koneko, dan berbisik meminta maaf pada Koneko. Koneko hanya membuang muka dan tidak mau berbicara dengan Naruto. Naruto tidak menyerah dan nekad mencium pipi kanan Koneko di depan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Alhasil, membuat Koneko merasa malu dan pada akhirnya memaafkan Naruto.

Acara perkenalan di antara mereka, disudahi dulu. Dilanjutkan dengan pidato Naruto yang akan menjelaskan berbagai hal pada rekan-rekannya. Bahwa antara para anggota Five Tales dan para anggota Five Girl berencana akan mengadakan kolaborasi lagu di acara konser tunggal Five Tales, yang diselenggarakan beberapa hari lagi. Untuk itulah, Naruto mengajak para anggota Five Girl untuk datang ke kantor "Namikaze Record", agar bisa latihan bersama dengan para anggota Five Tales, sekaligus memperkenalkan Koneko sebagai vocalis barunya Five Girl.

Pidato Naruto berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Semua orang mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikan Naruto. Naruto merasa senang karena semua orang mau mendengar arahannya.

Dua menit kemudian, semua orang saling berdiri di posisi masing-masing kecuali Ravel, Ophis, dan Kanade yang duduk di kursi. Beberapa di antaranya, sudah memegang alat musik masing-masing kecuali Naruto dan Koneko.

Merasa semua persiapan sudah komplit, Naruto yang berdiri di paling depan, bersama Koneko, menoleh ke belakang sambil berbicara dengan menggunakan mike.

"Apa kalian semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang ceria.

"Sudah!" jawab semuanya kompak kecuali Koneko.

"Oke! Mari kita mulai sekarang! Lakukan dengan baik ya! MUSIK!"

Dimulai dari Yuuto dan Raynare yang sama-sama memainkan gitar. Disusul oleh Sasuke dan Serafall yang sama-sama memainkan bass. Dilanjutkan oleh Ravel dan Ophis yang juga sama-sama memainkan drum, beriringan dengan Kanade yang memainkan piano. Menghasilkan alunan musik yang berbeda, tapi tetap satu irama.

Menunggu tiba waktunya menyanyikan lirik, Naruto menikmati setiap hentakan musik yang bernada ceria ini. Menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik Koneko. Koneko tampak tegang dan kaku.

Naruto merasakan Koneko yang begitu gugup. Lantas menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Koneko, sehingga Koneko menoleh ke arahnya.

Dilihat Koneko, Naruto tersenyum manis sekali dan mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Koneko mengerti itu dan merasa lega sekali setelah melihat senyuman Naruto. Baginya, Naruto adalah kekuatannya sehingga ia mampu melakukan apapun.

Menunjukkan senyum simpulnya, Koneko mengangguk dan memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai bernyanyi ketika nada yang pas untuk menyanyikan lirik sudah tiba. Naruto tetap memandang Koneko di saat menyanyi seperti ini.

Setelah Naruto yang menyanyi, barulah giliran Koneko yang menyanyi. Mengeluarkan suaranya yang terbilang sangat bagus, sehingga semua orang terkejut mendengarnya kecuali Naruto. Naruto tersenyum saat memandang Koneko yang bernyanyi dengan ekspresi bahagia. Karena Koneko mau menunjukkan ekspresinya sesuai dengan apa yang diajarkan Naruto padanya.

Sesudah itu, pada bagian reff, dua vocalis bernyanyi bersama. Pada bagian ini, Akeno ikut serta masuk ke dalam alunan musik, dengan memainkan biolanya. Irama biola yang dimainkan Akeno benar-benar merdu dan menyentuh hati. Karena Akeno memainkannya dengan penuh perasaan, walaupun saat ini hatinya sedang dirundung duka karena sakit hati melihat Naruto dan Koneko yang saling bermesraan. Tapi, ia menahan semua itu demi kebahagiaan Naruto. Ia harus tetap berusaha bahagia dengan menunjukkan senyumnya saat bermain biola.

Lalu ada yang tidak suka melihat Naruto dan Koneko yang saling berdekatan, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sasuke. Juga ada satu orang yang sinis melihat Naruto dan Koneko, yaitu Ravel yang masih juga sempat berkonsentrasi memainkan drumnya.

"Oh... Jadi, gadis berambut putih itu pacarnya Naruto. Aku baru tahu. Hmmm... Aku punya ide. Hihihi...,' batin Ravel yang tersenyum penuh misteri.

Apa yang akan direncanakan Ravel? Sepertinya ia bermaksud akan membalas Naruto lewat memanfaatkan Koneko.

Lihat saja nanti.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka sudah selesai latihan. Naruto menyuruh semua teman-temannya untuk beristirahat sejenak, selama satu jam kedepannya. Setelah itu, barulah latihan lagi.

Tampak Kanade yang pergi bersama Yuuto keluar sana. Serafall, Raynare, dan Ophis yang sedang berbicara dengan Koneko di ruang lobi, sambil duduk bersama di bangku panjang, sesekali mereka tertawa kecuali Ophis yang tidak bisa tertawa. Naruto yang duduk tak berjauhan dari mereka, terus memandang Koneko tanpa berkedip sama sekali sambil menghisap permen rasa jeruk di mulutnya. Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari Naruto, sedang bersidekap dada, juga memandang ke arah Koneko, menunjukkan senyum simpul yang penuh misteri.

Terakhir, Akeno yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di samping gedung Namikaze Record. Termenung sendiri memikirkan perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia yang sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi Naruto malah mencintai orang lain.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tak tahu lagi.

Dalam kegalauannya yang tidak akan pernah berakhir, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam kantong jaketnya. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya itu.

Dilihatnya, di layar ponsel, terdapat nomor telepon yang tak dikenal, Akeno penasaran dan mencoba menjawab panggilan telepon asing itu. Ditempelnya ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Halo..."

Terdengar suara seorang pria yang menjawab dari seberang sana.

 **["Halo, Himejima Akeno..."]**

Akeno terkejut mendengar suara siapa itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Hyu-Hyuga Neji..."

 **["Ya, ini aku."]**

"Kau darimana saja, Neji? Sudah bertahun-tahun, kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Kau meninggalkan aku di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau jahat, Neji."

 **["Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."]**

"Tidak apa-apa."

 **["Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?"]**

"Aku rasa bisa. Dimana?"

 **["Di kafe tak jauh dari Namikaze Record. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."]**

"...!"

Akeno kembali terkejut ketika baru mengetahui pria yang diketahui bernama Hyuga Neji sudah ada di kafe yang tak jauh dari gedung kantor "Namikaze Record", bersamaan Neji mematikan komunikasi ponsel dengannya. Lantas Akeno bertolak cepat dari bangku dan berlari cepat menuju ke arah luar gedung kantor "Namikaze Record", menuju ke kafe yang dimaksud Neji.

Tentang Hyuga Neji itu, dia adalah pacarnya Akeno sewaktu SMP. Karena suatu hal, Neji menghilang entah kemana bersamaan Akeno diketahui hamil oleh keluarga Akeno. Akeno merasa tertekan karena kehamilannya, mencoba menghubungi Neji lewat ponsel agar Neji bisa menjemputnya tatkala sudah diusir dari tempat tinggalnya. Tapi, ponsel Neji tidak pernah aktif, membuat Akeno menangis seorang diri saat berada di jalanan, pada malam hari yang larut.

Untung sekali, mobil Sona lewat di tengah jalanan itu. Waktu itu, Sona baru saja pulang dari lokasi syuting, bersama supir pribadinya. Sempat menengok Akeno yang duduk di tepi trotoar, seorang diri. Tiada siapa pun yang terlihat lagi. Hanya kesepian yang menemani Akeno.

Sona meminta supir pribadinya untuk menghentikan mobil lalu bergegas keluar dari mobil. Menghampiri Akeno yang sedang menangis.

Kemudian Akeno menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Sona. Sona mengerti itu dan mengajak Akeno pulang bersamanya.

Begitulah kronologis saat Akeno diusir dari rumah keluarganya.

Di saat Akeno terpuruk dan kehilangan arah, tak tahu harus kemana. Neji tidak ada bersamanya. Padahal dia sangat mencintai Neji, tapi entah mengapa Neji menjauh jarak darinya setelah insiden saat ia tersesat di hutan akibat dilecehkan. Entah siapa yang melecehkannya, hingga sampai sekarang menjadi misteri baginya.

Sesaat Akeno sudah menghilang di ujung trotoar sana, di antara keramaian orang yang saling lalu-lalang, muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata merah yang berumur sekitar 19 tahun, berjalan santai dari arah berlawanan dari arah Akeno pergi tadi. Mengenakan pakaian kasual berupa mantel berwarna merah hati dan celana legging panjang berwarna hitam. Sepatu boots berwarna senada dengan mantelnya, membungkus kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah muda plus pita merah di tengah kotak itu.

Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti, tujuannya adalah ke kantor "Namikaze Record."

Tak lama kemudian, dia tiba juga di tempat yang ditujunya. Langsung dihadang oleh Asuma saat dia mencoba masuk ke dalam halaman kantor "Namikaze Record" tersebut.

"Hei, siapa kau?" cegah Asuma yang sedang menghisap rokok."Kau tidak boleh seenaknya masuk ke kantor ini. Hanya orang-orang penting yang bisa masuk ke sini."

Gadis itu tersenyum maklum.

"Maaf. Namaku Tepes Valerie. Aku fansnya Uzumaki Naruto. Aku datang ke sini, hanya ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Sebentar saja."

"Tidak boleh! Uzumaki Naruto sedang sibuk!"

"Aku mohon... Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Aku mohon... Ojisan..."

Gadis manis yang diketahui bernama Valerie, mencoba menerobos Asuma yang menghadang jalannya. Asuma merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar agar Valerie tidak bisa masuk. Aksi mereka yang terbilang konyol ini, sempat mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan, dan juga orang-orang yang ada di kantor "Namikaze Record" tersebut.

Valerie kewalahan dan mencoba memutar otaknya agar lolos dari Asuma. Ia pun berpikir keras lalu menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Ah, Namikaze Minato memanggilmu, Ojisan!" tunjuk Valerie ke arah gedung kantor "Namikaze Record" tersebut.

"Mana?" Asuma malah terkecoh dan melihat ke belakang.

BETS!

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Valerie. Valerie langsung berlari cepat dan melewati Asuma begitu saja. Asuma tersentak dan menyadari Valerie yang sudah berlari di kejauhan sana. Ia pun berteriak marah karena sudah ditipu habis-habisan oleh gadis yang tak dikenal itu.

"HEI, TUNGGU KAU! DASAR, TUKANG TIPU!"

Segera saja Asuma mengejar Valerie karena Valerie malah berlari menuju ke arah samping gedung tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain, yaitu di toilet wanita, Koneko tampak baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet karena sehabis buang air kecil. Lalu bertemu dengan Ravel yang sedang mencuci tangan di dekat wastafel.

Di depan Ravel, terdapat cermin datar yang terpasang di dinding, sehingga Ravel bisa melihat Koneko yang berjalan ke arahnya, melalui pantulan cermin tersebut. Koneko juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ravel yaitu mencuci tangan dengan air keran yang mengalir di wastafel.

Keduanya berdiri agak dekat. Ravel melirik Koneko. Koneko juga melirik ke arahnya. Seketika wajah Koneko menjadi datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Koneko dengan nada yang juga datar.

"Kau mengenalku, bukan?" Ravel malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu, aku mengenalmu. Kau yang pernah kutabrak saat di perpustakaan kampus."

"Baguslah, jika kau masih mengingatnya."

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?"

"Ada sesuatu menarik yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Sesuatu menarik apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Ravel selesai mencuci tangan lalu mengambil tisu yang ada di dekat wastafel itu. Dilapnya kedua tangannya sampai kering. Lantas mengambil ponselnya dari saku rok selututnya.

Koneko memperhatikan Ravel, juga selesai mencuci tangannya. Mengambil tisu untuk mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah.

Sedetik kemudian, Ravel menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Koneko.

"Lihat ini. Siapa yang ada di dalam foto ini?" ungkap Ravel dengan senyumnya yang sinis.

Koneko menatap lekat-lekat pada layar ponsel Ravel itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama, seorang gadis asing berambut pirang dan bermata merah yang sedang mencium pipi kanan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik, dengan latar belakang di sebuah tempat bernuansa berwarna merah hati.

Entah siapa gadis asing itu, namun yang pasti, darah Koneko mendidih dibuatnya. Pasalnya, pria berambut pirang jabrik itu adalah Naruto, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ukh... Apa-apaan ini!?" wajah Koneko memerah padam karena mulai merasa marah."Ini, kan, Naruto! Lalu siapa gadis ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku memfoto mereka secara diam-diam saat di belakang studio acara musik. Gadis itu sering menemui Naruto, hanya untuk memberi hadiah pada Naruto. Mungkin bisa dibilang gadis itu fansgirlnya Naruto. Naruto, kan, sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis muda saat ini."

"A-AKU TIDAK TERIMA INI! AKU AKAN MENEMUI NARUTO SEKARANG!"

"Kalau perlu, ambil saja foto ini sebagai buktinya kalau Naruto malah berbohong padamu."

"Benar juga. Tolong aktifkan bluetooth-mu. Ponselmu ada bluetooth-nya, kan?"

"Tentu saja ada. Tunggu, aku aktifkan dulu."

"Iya."

Koneko mengangguk dan juga mengaktifkan "bluetooth" pada ponselnya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantong jaket putihnya. Mendadak ia menjadi kompak dengan Ravel karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

Sementara, Ravel sedang tertawa senang di dalam hatinya karena rencananya berhasil. Koneko percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Berharap perang di antara Naruto dan Koneko akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

'Hihihi... Rencanaku berhasil. Aku tidak sabar melihat Koneko yang akan bertengkar dengan Naruto. Hihihi... Menarik sekali,' batin Ravel yang memasang wajah berseri-seri.

Seakan-akan muncul dua tanduk iblis di atas kepalanya, yang menandakan hatinya yang sedang dikuasai aura kejahatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu...

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Valerie yang berlari dari arah pintu belakang. Dimana Asuma masih mengejarnya. Lalu kebetulan Naruto sedang lewat di sana - di sebuah lorong di lantai satu, karena mencari Koneko dan menyadari Valerie yang datang ke arahnya.

Saat itu juga, Naruto dan Valerie saling berteriak karena harus bertabrakan. Tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"WAAAAAA/KYAAAAA!"

BRAK! GEDUBRAK!

Alhasil, keduanya jatuh bersamaan ke lantai. Naruto yang terjatuh terlebih dulu ke lantai sehingga Naruto merasakan sakit pada pungggungnya dan kepalanya karena membentur lantai. Ditambah Valerie menghimpitnya.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga.

Begitulah keadaan yang menimpa Naruto.

"Aduuuh...," keduanya sama-sama mengeluh kesakitan dan sama-sama membelalakkan kedua matanya."Hah!?"

Posisi mereka saat ini sangat meremukkan jantung bagi siapa yang melihatnya. Apalagi ditambah wajah mereka hampir berdekatan. Pasti orang yang melihat mereka, akan menyangka mereka akan berciuman.

Tentu saja, di lorong itu, ada satu gadis yang lewat, kebetulan toilet wanita terletak di sana. Terpaku menyaksikan Naruto dan Valerie yang masih bertahan di posisi seperti itu, sehingga menaikkan lahar kemarahan sedikit demi sedikit ke kepalanya. Pada akhirnya lahar kemarahan itu meledak dahsyat dan menimbulkan gempa vulkanik di sekitarnya.

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak gadis berambut putih itu dengan suaranya yang sangat keras menggelegar.

"...!" Naruto terkejut setengah mati dan menyadari suara siapa itu."... Su-Suara ini...!?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia melihat ke arah asal suara, mendapati gadis yang berdiri di kejauhan sana. Membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan mulut yang ternganga.

"Ko-Koneko-chan!?"

"NARUTO PAYAH! DASAR, PENGKHIANAT!"

Saat itu juga, Koneko berbalik dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Naruto bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Valerie agar dia bisa terbebas dari Valerie. Valerie yang terpaku, hanya bisa memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto sempat melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum dan berkata padanya.

"Maaf... Aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya pacarku salah paham padamu."

Naruto berdiri dan bergegas berbalik, mengejar Koneko yang sudah menghilang di ujung lorong sana. Meninggalkan Valerie yang terduduk di lantai lorong itu.

Dengan wajah syok, Valerie bergumam pelan.

"Apa!? Naruto sudah mempunyai pacar!? Ini... Tidak mungkin..."

Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Kemudian mengalirkan cairan bening dari pelupuk mata ruby merah-nya. Merasakan gejolak rasa sakit hati yang mulai dirasakannya.

"Aku baru soal itu. Padahal aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku hari ini padamu, bahwa aku... Sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Begitulah, katanya. Bersama sepi, dia menangis seorang diri. Menahan pedihnya luka yang didapatkannya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sudah tiba di luar gedung kantor "Namikaze Record", tidak menemukan Koneko dimana-mana. Lantas dia pun bertanya pada Security yang berjaga di pos Security.

"Oji-san melihat Koneko keluar, tidak?"

Security itu mengangguk dan menunjuk ke arah jalan raya.

"Tadi dia naik taksi ke arah kiri sana."

"Ah...!" kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar."Te-Terima kasih, Oji-san."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Naruto pun bergegas cepat menuju ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat parkiran. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu langsung tancap gas untuk melesat keluar dari tempat itu.

BRUUUM!

Mobil Naruto berjalan secepat kilat bagaikan pembalap mobil profesional, menuju ke arah Koneko yang pergi dengan menggunakan taksi. Secepatnya ia mendahului Koneko agar bisa menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi hari ini. Apalagi ia mengetahui bahwa Koneko tidak akan bisa membayar ongkos taksi tersebut karena Koneko tidak membawa uang sepeserpun.

Itulah yang dicemaskan Naruto. Makanya ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak mempedulikan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya itu.

Sementara itu, di beranda gedung kantor "Namikaze Record", terlihat Ravel yang berdiri anggun sambil menyandarkan dirinya di tiang beranda. Bersidekap dada dan bergumam pelan.

"Rasakan itu, Naruto. Koneko telah membencimu. Aku pastikan Koneko tidak akan memaafkanmu begitu saja karena menyangka kau berselingkuh. Hihihi... Ini sangat menyenangkan. Akhirnya aku bisa membalasmu lagi."

Ravel cekikikan sendiri karena merasa senang bisa mengerjai Naruto lagi. Karena Naruto pernah mengerjainya dengan memberikannya minuman jus jeruk yang rasanya asin sehingga ia muntah-muntah dibuatnya setelah meminumnya saat di kampus. Ia pun berteriak marah pada Naruto dan mengatakan akan membalas Naruto juga.

Pada akhirnya, rencana pembalasan berjalan dengan sukses. Perasaan Ravel begitu lega dan senang. Menuntun Ravel untuk masuk kembali ke gedung kantor "Namikaze Record" itu. Berencana akan makan siang bersama para anggota Five Girl.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JAWABAN AUTHOR:**

 **christian: Ravel akan mencintai naruto. Mungkin nggak lama lagi.**

 **Nggak. Rossweisse nggak akan sama dengan Rias.**

 **Mungkin. Akeno akan merebut Naruto dari Koneko.**

 **Milfers: maaf, jika mengecewakan.**

 **Gitu ya. Iya sih, Rossweisse ada hutang perkataannya di stasiun. Nanti juga tersampaikan pada Naruto.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat reviewmu ya.**

 **naru rinne: terima kasih ya. Ya, ini lanjut.**

 **Boraks oplosan: ide yang bagus. Saya udah masukin koneko ke band Five Girl buat menggantikan Sona sebagai vocalis.**

 **Yagami Eza Rizaldy: gitu ya. Iya juga sih. Tapi, gimana ya? Naruto udah terlanjur suka sama Koneko.**

 **SabakuNoKyuu: saranmu nanti dipakai kok. Heartache dari One Ok Rock akan muncul di bagian hurt-nya. Makasih ya atas sarannya.**

 **Hito Nakamura: vocalis Five Girls adalah Koneko.**

 **Jawabanmu udah terjawab di chapter ini.**

 **kaito zeze: pengennya sih nggak harem. Gitu ya, menurutmu. Hmmm... Pikir-pikir dulu ya.**

 **adam muhammad 980: ya, koneko jadi vocalis Five Girl**

 **dhany dhacil: hehehe... Naruto tetap dekat kok sama Ravel. Nggak apa-apa.**

 **Ya, lanjut.**

 **Guest: hahaha... Iya.**

 **Makasih.**

 **Semangat juga.**

 **kazahama san: maksa lanjut ya? Hehehe...**

 **Udah lanjut ini.**

 **The Spirit Of Lightnhing: ya, begitulah. Jawabanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Gimana pendapatmu?**

 **Terima kasih banyak ya.**

 **NoName: saya bukan Hikasya. Kebetulan aja mungkin caranya sama. Kan, ada juga yang sama.**

 **Nggak apa-apa.**

 **The Spirit Of Wind: ya, seperti itulah. Oke, sudah lanjut ini.**

 **anonnononanon: yap, Koneko jadi vocalis five girl**

 **rikuonura182: jawabanmu terjawab di chapter ini.**

 **Bukan Sasuke yang menghamili Akeno.**

 **Sedakama Amatrakai: ya, sasuke mau merebut Koneko. Kan, sasuke playboy. Hehehe.**

 **Tentang Rias, udah diceritain di chapter ini.**

 **Yap, akan ada colab antara Five Tales dan Five Girls.**

 **Saranmu sudah saya penuhi.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Guest 2: hehehe... Iya. Pasti lucu.**

 **Argaphenex390: ada. Namanya Valerie. Udah muncul di chapter ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Akan disambung ke chapter 13.**

 **Terima kasih ya.**


	13. Percayalah

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring chapter ini:**

 **My Sweet Baby by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13. Percayalah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CIIIT!

Mobil Naruto berhasil mendahului taksi yang ditumpangi Koneko. Dua kendaraan itu terhenti di tepi jalan raya.

Naruto langsung keluar dari Mitsubishi. Kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri taksi itu.

"Koneko! Cepat keluar!" pinta Naruto yang menggedor-gedor kaca jendela taksi yang tertutup. Dimana Koneko duduk di kabin belakang.

Koneko sangat panik. Ia memaksa sang supir taksi untuk segera berjalan, namun sang supir taksi tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

"Oji-san! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa. Sebaiknya anda turun saja di sini. Laki-laki itu ingin menemui anda."

"Aaah... Apa boleh buat."

Dengan terpaksa, Koneko keluar dari taksi tersebut. Naruto langsung membayar ongkos pada sang supir taksi. Sang supir menerima ongkos itu dan berkata.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, dia pergi membawa taksinya untuk bergabung dengan kendaraan-kendaraan lain.

Suasana di jalanan semakin ramai dan bising saat tengah hari seperti ini. Dinginnya hari tak sekontras dengan hangatnya sinar sang mentari. Dedaunan kering terus berjatuhan dan berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

Naruto memandang Koneko. Koneko menunduk, tidak berani membalas tatapan Naruto. Mereka berdiri di trotoar yang dipenuhi para pejalan kaki.

GYUT!

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menggandeng tangan Koneko. Koneko tersentak.

"Ikuti aku!"

"Eh... Ah! Naruto-kun! Tunggu!"

Naruto menyeret Koneko sampai masuk ke mobil. Koneko dipaksa ikut dengannya. Koneko pasrah mengikutinya.

BRUUUM!

Mitsubishi itu melaju kencang saat Naruto yang mengendarainya. Berjalan menuju ke taman kota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di taman kota Suna, di sanalah mereka berbicara.

Naruto tetap menggandeng tangan Koneko dari mobil hingga ke taman ini. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju ke tengah taman.

Sesampainya di tengah taman yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan rindang, ada bangku putih panjang yang terletak di bawah salah pohon rindang, mereka berhenti di sana.

"Kita berbicara di sini," kata Naruto yang bertatap muka dengan Koneko. Ia masih menggandeng tangan Koneko. Sambungnya, "Aku akan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini padamu."

Koneko menunjukkan wajah yang datar tapi sorot matanya tajam.

"Kau sudah berselingkuh! Itulah yang kulihat dan kutahu!"

"Salah!" sergah Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi."Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun!"

"Lalu siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia... Dia hanya penggemarku yang sering datang membawa hadiah untukku. Hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Suara Naruto yang semula meninggi, menjadi rendah. Kedua alis Koneko menurun tajam. Ia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong jaketnya.

"Aku punya buktinya! Lihat ini!"

Koneko menunjukkan foto yang ia dapat dari Ravel. Foto Naruto yang dicium oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang. Naruto terkejut setengah mati saat melihat foto tersebut.

"A-Apa!? Da-Darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu?!"

"Dari Ravel!"

"Ravel?" Naruto kaget lagi."Jangan percaya dengan gadis itu! Kau tahu dia itu sangat menyebalkan, kan?!"

"Aku tahu dia itu menyebalkan! Tapi, foto ini sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kau berselingkuh dengan gadis ini! Ditambah aku melihat sendiri kau dan gadis itu sedang..."

BETS!

Belum sempat Koneko meneruskan perkataannya, Koneko langsung terdiam saat dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto memeluknya erat-erat.

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Koneko lalu berbisik pelan.

"Percayalah... Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan gadis itu. Hanya kaulah gadis yang kucintai. Aku akan selalu setia dan tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Kau ingat janji yang kau ucapkan itu, kan? Kini aku berjanji yang sama, dan aku akan berusaha untuk menepatinya."

"..."

Koneko terdiam usai mendengarkan perkataan tulus Naruto. Wajahnya memerah. Ia memegang sebagian baju Naruto dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Saffir biru itu terlihat bercahaya redup. Wajahnya kusam.

Koneko memahami apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Menggenggam ponselnya erat, Koneko menjawab.

"Aku masih belum percaya."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mempercayaiku?"

"Kau harus menepati janjimu itu."

"Itu saja?"

"Iya."

Koneko mengangguk. Naruto berwajah cerah.

"Itu mudah. Tapi, apa kau mau memaafkan aku?"

"...," Koneko terdiam sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk."Hn."

Saat itu juga, senyuman manis terukir di wajah Naruto. Koneko melanjutkan.

"Tapi... Kalau kau kedapatan bermesraan dengan gadis lain lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Mengerti?"

Koneko melototi Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi, apa?"

"Aku ingin menciummu. Apa boleh?"

"Ci-Cium? Di-Dimana?"

"Tentu saja di sini."

Naruto menunjuk bibirnya dan bibir Koneko secara bergantian. Wajah Koneko memerah dan memberontak melepaskan diri dari jeratan Naruto.

"Le-Lepaskan aku!"

Koneko berhasil terlepas dari jeratan Naruto. Ia berbalik dan hendak lari. Namun, naasnya, kakinya tersandung batu yang ada di jalan setapak hingga membuat ia oleng ke belakang.

"Aaaah... KYAAAAAA!"

"KONEKO!"

BATS!

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyambut Koneko. Ia memeluk Koneko dari belakang.

Koneko menghelakan napas leganya karena tidak jadi jatuh. Tapi, gendang telinganya mendengar celutukan yang tidak sedap.

"Dasar, gadis ceroboh!"

Ia menarik pandangannya ke samping kanan. Naruto menatapnya dengan sewot.

"Naruto! Jangan meledekku!" sanggah Koneko yang kesal.

"Itu memang benar, kan? Kau itu ceroboh! Bisa-bisanya tersandung batu!"

"Itu hanya kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja!"

"Aaah... Kau itu..."

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Koneko dengan cepat. Merangkul pinggang Koneko dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegang dagu Koneko. Koneko pasrah saat bibirnya kini dibelai dengan bibir Naruto.

Untung saja, tidak ada orang yang lewat di sana. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Angin tidak bertiup, ia malu menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Naruto dan Koneko sama-sama menutup kedua mata. Menikmati ciuman panjang ini. Hingga Naruto mengakhirinya untuk bernapas lega dan menatap wajah Koneko dari jarak beberapa cm.

Wajah Koneko memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kedua matanya terbuka separuh. Ekspresinya sangat menggoda hati Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Kau ingin menciumku? Ciumlah aku sekali lagi."

Naruto terpaku mendengarkan perkataan Koneko. Koneko menjinjitkan kedua kakinya dan merangkul leher Naruto seeratnya. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung Naruto.

"Tunggu apalagi... Kau mencintaiku, kan, Naruto-kun? Ciumlah aku."

"Koneko-chan...," Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan lembut."Aishiteru yo..."

Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Koneko. Koneko membalasnya dengan penuh perasaan. Pelukan mereka semakin erat seiring mereka berciuman lebih mesra. Gejolak cinta yang semakin membesar, membuat mereka mabuk kepayang hingga melupakan keadaan sekitar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, yaitu di kafe yang tak jauh dari kantor studio rekaman Namikaze Record.

Siang-siang seperti ini, banyak orang yang berkunjung ke kafe untuk makan siang. Warna-warni suara menghiasi acara makan siang ini. Banyak pelayan yang mondar-mandir untuk melayani pelanggan. Sibuk sekali.

Di antara orang-orang yang saling berbicara sambil makan siang, tampak Akeno yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam. Mereka berbicara serius sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan pizza keju.

"Jadi, kau baru saja pulang dari Australia, Neji?" ungkap Akeno yang sudah mendengarkan cerita lengkap dari Neji.

"Iya. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak mengabarkan itu padamu," jawab Neji yang bermuka kusut. Dialah yang bernama lengkap Hyuga Neji.

"Kau jahat!"

Nada Akeno meninggi. Cukup menohok hati Neji. Sehingga sebagian orang melihat ke arah mereka.

Neji menanggapi perkataan Akeno setenang mungkin.

"Maaf. Sudah beberapa kali itu aku katakan padamu, kan?"

"Walaupun aku memaafkanmu, tapi hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun pada diriku! Apalagi kau telah menelantarkanku selama ini!"

"Karena itu, aku datang untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kulakukan padamu."

"Kau sudah terlambat!"

Akeno langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Menyelonong pergi begitu saja dari Neji. Neji juga bertolak dari kursinya dan mengejar Akeno.

"Akeno, tunggu!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu lagi!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab! Aku akan menikahimu!"

Spontan, semua orang yang ada di sana, kaget mendengarkan perkataan lantang dari Neji. Akeno membulatkan kedua matanya dan berhenti di dekat pintu kafe. Neji berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Semua mata memandang mereka dengan seribu pertanyaan. Mengapa Neji mengatakan akan menikahi Akeno? Apalagi Akeno adalah seorang artis yang dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto sang vocalis Five Tales. Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Usut punya usut, ternyata Neji adalah ayah kandung dari anak Akeno. Neji-lah yang telah menghamili Akeno. Akeno belum mengetahui kebenaran itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Neji pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan dan kembali lagi setelah sekian lama. Lalu tiba-tiba, seenaknya saja mengajak menikah.

Akeno berbalik. Ia melihat Neji dengan penuh kebingungan. Neji mendekatinya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akeno yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Akulah ayah dari anakmu itu, Akeno," bisik Neji ke telinga Akeno.

"...!" Akeno kembali membulatkan kedua matanya."A-Apa!?"

"Kuharap... Kau menerima lamaranku ini. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu sebelum publik mengetahui kebenaran itu. Aku melakukan ini demi menebus kesalahanku padamu. Kumohon..."

Akeno terjepit dalam situasi yang memberatkannya. Apalagi dia melihat banyak mata yang kini memandangnya dengan aneh. Dengan terpaksa, dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!"

"Tapi... Bonnya?"

"Aku sudah tinggalkan uang bonnya di atas meja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji menggandeng tangan Akeno. Menyeret Akeno dengan cepat keluar dari kafe tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan kembali normal sediakala. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto setiba di mansion.

Di sampingnya, Koneko tertidur sambil meletakkan kepala ke bahu kirinya. Koneko duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Naruto tersenyum saat memandang wajah tidur Koneko yang menurutnya sangat imut. Tercetak keletihan dari wajah Koneko. Karena setengah hari ini, Naruto mengajaknya kencan dan pada akhirnya pulang saat malam sudah tiba.

Usai mematikan mesin mobilnya, Naruto keluar terlebih dahulu. Barulah ia mengeluarkan Koneko dari mobil dan menggendong Koneko ala bridal style.

Ia menutup pintu mobil dengan menggunakan siku kanannya. Ia berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke teras rumahnya.

Malam ini menunjukkan pukul 8. Tidak ada tampak butler maupun maid yang berkeliaran di luar. Pasti semuanya ada di dalam, pikir Naruto.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto saat sudah tiba di dekat pintu besar.

KRIEEET!

Pintu besar terbuka, seorang gadis maid muda melongokkan setengah badannya dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, selamat datang, Tuan Muda dan Nyonya Muda!"

"Ya. Apa Tuan Besar sudah pulang?"

"Belum, Tuan Muda."

"Hmmm... Sepertinya Ayah masih di kantor. Ya sudah, aku ke atas dulu ya."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Gadis maid menutup pintu dan kembali ke tempatnya bertugas. Keadaan ruang tamu sangat sepi saat Naruto melewatinya. Pencahayaan yang terang, menemaninya dalam perjalanan ke kamar Koneko yang ada di lantai dua.

Koneko tidak terbangun juga saat Naruto menaiki tangga. Ia masih terlelap dalam gendongan Naruto. Naruto membawa Koneko dengan hati-hati.

Sesampainya di lorong lantai dua, ada barisan pelayan yang berdiri di dua sisi, membungkuk hormat saat Naruto melewati mereka. Naruto tetap berjalan santai dan sempat bersapa ria dengan para pelayan itu.

Akhirnya ia tiba juga di kamar Koneko. Ada butler yang berbaik hati, membukakan pintu kamar itu supaya Naruto bisa masuk dengan mudah. Pintu ditutup lagi oleh butler itu saat Naruto sudah tiba di dalam kamar.

Naruto meletakkan Koneko ke tempat tidur. Kemudian melepaskan sepatu Koneko dan meletakkannya di dekat tempat tidur. Tidak lupa ia menyelimuti Koneko dengan selimut berwarna biru.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah tidur Koneko dengan lama. Ia tersenyum dan membelai rambut Koneko dengan lembut. Bernapas lega karena sudah menyenangkan hati calon istrinya ini setengah hari ini.

'Syukurlah... Koneko-chan tidak marah lagi padaku. Dia juga sudah memaafkan aku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku,' batin Naruto yang tersenyum lalu senyuman itu menghilang dari wajahnya.'Huh, ini semua gara-gara gadis monster itu.'

Naruto berpikir tidak akan membalas Ravel lagi. Karena jika ia membalas perbuatan Ravel itu, otomatis Ravel akan balik membalasnya lagi. Itu tidak akan pernah habis-habisnya.

Ia memutuskan beranjak dari sana. Baru berjalan sekitar dua langkah, suara Koneko terdengar memanggilnya.

"Uhm... Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Koneko terbangun.

"Aku mau keluar. Kau tidur saja yang nyenyak."

"Temani aku di sini."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi."

Mendengar permintaan Koneko, Naruto tersenyum dan bergegas menghampiri Koneko.

Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Koneko bangkit dan duduk di samping Naruto. Ia memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Naruto membalasnya dengan cara merangkul bahunya dari samping.

"Kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Lagu apa saja. Yang penting, enak didengar."

"Hmmm... Lagu apa ya?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar. Bola mata birunya bergerak ke atas. Ia memegang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan lagu 'Hard To Love'?" lanjut Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Koneko lagi.

"Lagu 'Hard To Love'? Boleh juga," Koneko tersenyum simpul.

"Oke. Aku akan menyanyikan itu ya. Dengar baik-baik!"

Naruto menghelakan napasnya terlebih dahulu. Sesudah itu, ia mulai mengatur napasnya. Mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyanyikan lirik lagu. Tanpa ada musik yang mengiringi nyanyiannya.

Suaranya mengalun merdu di kamar bernuansa putih itu. Membuat Koneko merasa tenang saat mendengarkannya. Rangkulannya pada pinggang Naruto semakin erat. Bahkan ia meletakkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto.

Begitu indahnya nyanyian Naruto. Lirik lagu yang syahdu, mengingatkan Koneko pada orang tuanya. Lagu yang ringan, yang membawa perasaan damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Aku kembali setelah hiatus lama.**

 **Beginilah hasil kelanjutannya.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini.**


	14. Konser

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu yang mengiring chapter ini:**

 **Listen by One Ok Rock feat Avril Lavigne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14. Konser**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?]**_

 _ **[Tidak!]**_

 _ **[Kenapa?]**_

 _ **[Karena aku sudah punya pacar! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!]**_

 _ **[Hmmm... Kau memang gadis yang menarik ya Koneko-chan.]**_

 _ **[Jangan pernah merayuku! Dasar, laki-laki playboy!]**_

 _ **[Oke. Aku mengerti!]**_

PIP!

Koneko membuka matanya spontan ketika mengingat semua itu. Sasuke yang berulang kali menelepon dan men-sms-nya. Lalu Sasuke mencoba ingin merayunya tapi ditanggapinya dengan sanggahan kasar. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah membalas telepon dan sms Sasuke. Bahkan ia sudah mengganti kartu lama ponselnya dengan kartu baru.

Ia tidak ingin mengkhianati Naruto walaupun Sasuke berulang kali menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia terus membentak saat Sasuke merayunya dengan kata-kata manis melalui komunikasi telepon. Bahkan membalas dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas melalui sms supaya Sasuke tahu bahwa dia tidak mudah terbujuk dengan rayuan gombal. Ia tidak akan mendua dan bertekad akan menepati janjinya itu.

Oleh sebab itu, Koneko merasa gelisah beberapa hari ini. Ia merasa telah membohongi Naruto jika selama ini ia dan Sasuke saling berkomunikasi melalui ponsel walaupun hanya sebatas teman. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Tapi, ia takut membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini. Ia takut Naruto salah paham padanya dan menganggapnya pengkhianat. Dia tidak berselingkuh dengan Sasuke, hal itu terus dia teriakkan di dalam hatinya.

'Apakah Naruto mau mendengarkanku kalau aku menceritakan ini?' batin Koneko yang memegang ujung selimut birunya. Ia masih terbaring di ranjangnya.

Tiba-tiba...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamar Koneko diketuk seseorang. Koneko segera bangun dan menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Masih mengenakan piyamanya, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan cepat menuju ke pintu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka oleh Koneko. Sosok pria berambut pirang berdiri di depannya, tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Koneko-chan."

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun."

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun," Naruto memegang kedua bahu Koneko."Cepatlah mandi dan persiapkan dirimu. Hari ini, kan, kita akan konser tunggal sama-sama."

"Hari ini... Konser tunggal Five Tales ya?"

"Iya. Jam 9 pagi, kita harus sudah ada di studio tv Suna One."

"Oh iya, aku hampir melupakannya."

"Dasar, kau itu."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Koneko hingga berantakan. Koneko menatap Naruto dengan wajah kusut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari perubahan wajah Koneko.

"A-Ano... Se-Sebelum itu... Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar di dalam?" jawab Koneko dengan nada yang lembut.

"Tentu. Ayo, kita berbicara sekarang!"

Naruto mendorong Koneko untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Pintu ditutup oleh Naruto. Mereka berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"A-Ano... Ma-Maaf... Sebelumnya... A-Aku telah membohongimu," Koneko menjawabnya dengan gugup.

"Membohongiku? Maksudnya?"

"Se-Sebenarnya... Se-Selama ini Sasuke terus menghubungiku. Di-Dia merayuku dan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dia terus memaksaku. Aku langsung membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang kasar. Tapi, dia tetap saja menggangguku."

"..."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan pengakuan Koneko. Koneko menundukkan kepala. Ia sangat takut jika kebenaran ini mengoyak hati Naruto lagi. Tapi, ia harus melakukannya agar tidak ada lagi beban yang ia pikul di pundaknya. Ia ingin mengawali hubungan barunya ini bersama Naruto dengan sebuah kejujuran. Tidak ingin ada kebohongan yang tersimpan di antara mereka.

Koneko tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk menjelaskan tentang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Naruto tetap terdiam mendengarkannya hingga ia selesai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Begitulah... Naruto-kun. Sasuke sangat bersikeras mendapatkanku. Tapi, aku sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku adalah pacarmu dan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah denganmu. Aku takut aku menyakiti hatimu jika kau mengetahui semua ini dari orang lain. Karena itu, aku langsung menceritakan semuanya padamu sekarang."

"..."

Naruto tetap terdiam dan memandang Koneko dengan datar. Koneko tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Aku harap kau mengerti dengan semua ini, Naruto-kun. Kumohon..."

Koneko mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Naruto. Naruto berwajah cerah dan memegang dua pipinya dengan erat.

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah tahu kalau Sasuke mengincarmu. Walaupun kau tidak menceritakannya, aku tetap mengetahuinya."

"Jadi...," Koneko berwajah kusut."Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup bibir Koneko. Koneko membalasnya. Mereka berciuman selama beberapa detik.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Koneko. Ia membelai puncak rambut Koneko dengan lembut.

"Ya sudah. Jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Yang penting sekarang kau mandi dan persiapkan dirimu. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah."

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Koneko. Ia keluar dari kamar Koneko.

KLAP!

Pintu kamar ditutup kembali oleh Naruto. Koneko yang ditinggalkan, hanya terpaku. Wajahnya merona merah. Senyuman simpul tercetak di wajahnya.

"Hmmm... Syukurlah, Naruto tidak marah padaku," gumam Koneko yang memegang bibirnya. Ia masih merasakan manisnya ciuman Naruto yang membekas di bibirnya.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Segera bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri konser tunggal Five Tales. Juga inilah hari pertamanya menjadi vocalis Five Girls.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Koneko beserta para anggota Five Tales dan Five Girls sudah tiba di gedung studio tv Suna One. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tunggu bersama para band lainnya.

Suasana sangat ribut karena suara sahut-sahutan dari orang-orang. Naruto juga berbicara dengan para anggota Five Tales. Koneko ikut juga berbicara dengan para anggota Five Girls. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Apakah kalian sudah mengerti?" tanya Naruto selaku pemimpin Five Tales.

"Mengerti!" jawab para anggota Five Tales kecuali Sasuke.

"Oke! Kita lakukan yang terbaik!"

"YA!"

Para anggota Five Girls juga sama semangatnya dengan Five Tales. Semangat mereka berkobar layaknya api karena Serafall yang memulainya.

"Five Girls! Tunjukkan kemampuan kalian di konser musik ini!" teriak Serafall yang tiba-tiba memakai toa."Kita harus berjuang bersama Five Tales! Oke?"

"OKE!" balas para anggota Five Girls.

Beberapa band lain tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Mereka ikut bersemangat untuk menunjukkan kemampuan mereka di panggung konser tunggal Five Tales ini.

KLAK!

Pintu ruang tunggu terbuka. Minato dan Gaara masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" sapa Minato ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Minato-san!" seru semuanya.

"Ayo, semuanya keluar sekarang! Acara akan segera dimulai. Yang pertama maju adalah Five Tales."

"Baik, Tousan!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dari sofa."Teman-teman, ayo kita pergi!"

"Ya," semua anggota Five Tales menjawab kompak.

Five Tales keluar dari ruang tunggu. Diikuti dengan beberapa band lainnya. Mereka akan ikut serta mengisi acara konser tunggal Five Tales tersebut.

Tinggallah Five Girls, Minato, dan Gaara di sana. Five Girls akan tampil ketika memasuki pertengahan acara. Mereka akan tampil bersama Five Tales dalam kolaborasi tiga lagu nonstop.

Minato datang menghampiri Five Girls yang masih duduk di sofa. Ia menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!"

"Selamat pagi, Ojisan!"

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian sekarang? Jawab satu-persatu."

Perhatian Minato tertuju pada Raynare. Raynare bersikap tenang.

"Aku biasa saja, Ojisan," tukas Raynare yang menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku deg-degan," tutur Serafall yang memasang wajah cemas.

"Ini pengalaman pertama bagiku karena bisa berkolaborasi dengan Five Tales," ujar Akeno yang tersenyum.

"Menyenangkan," kata Ophis dengan nada yang datar.

"I-Ini hari pertamaku tampil. Ja-Jadi, aku sangat gugup, Ojisan," jelas Koneko yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Minato tertawa kecil melihat reaksi para gadis itu. Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Hahaha, begitu ya? Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Lalu untuk Koneko, kau tidak usah gugup. Bernyanyilah dengan hatimu, jangan pikirkan apapun yang membuatmu takut. Naruto sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, kan?"

Koneko mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Minato. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah. Lakukan yang terbaik ya."

Minato menepuk pundak Koneko. Ia tersenyum. Bersamaan muncul seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

Semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Ia adalah seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata violet. Namanya Harukawa Sara. Manager Five Girls.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Sara datang mendekati Five Girls itu.

"Sara-san... Untung anda datang tepat pada waktunya," Serafall bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Sara.

"Ya. Apa persiapan kalian sudah lengkap semua?"

"Sudah. Sesuai dengan apa yang Anda atur untuk kami."

"Syukurlah..."

Sara tersenyum lega lalu menoleh ke arah Minato dan Gaara.

"Ah... Se-Selamat pagi, Minato-san, Gaara-san. Ma-Maaf, aku seenaknya masuk tanpa permisi," Sara membungkuk hormat pada Minato.

"Selamat pagi, tidak apa-apa, Sara-san," Minato tersenyum.

"Acara sudah dimulai. Apa anda ingin melihatnya?"

"Ah iya. Benar juga. Ayo, Gaara, kita ke sana!"

"Baik, Minato-Ojisan."

Minato dan Gaara keluar. Sara dan Five Girls menyaksikan kepergian mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Hening beberapa detik.

Suara Serafall memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Oh iya, apa kalian ingin melihat konser itu?"

"Tentu," Akeno langsung mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita langsung ke sana saja!" ajak Sara yang melangkah duluan.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sara. Keluar bersama dari ruang tunggu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panggung mewah berdiri di antara ribuan penonton. Panggung yang terletak di studio tv Suna One, ditata sedemikian rupa oleh ahlinya. Berbekal pencahayaan sangat lengkap dan spetakuler dengan diiringi alunan musik yang indah, menambah semaraknya acara konser tunggal Five Tales itu.

WAAA! WAAA! WAAA!

Sorak-sorai penonton bergemuruh ke seantero tempat itu. Kelap-kelip lampu berwarna merah dan hijau, menambah suasana semakin meriah. Apalagi Naruto menyanyikan sebuah lagu energik bergenre rock bersama bandnya. Membuat semuanya terhanyut dalam alunan musik yang menggila.

Semua orang yang berdiri di belakang panggung, terpaku menyaksikan aksi panggung Naruto. Terutama Koneko yang begitu takjub. Ia merasa senang karena Naruto yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu.

Ya, Naruto yang sekarang adalah penyanyi yang sangat dikenal dimana-mana. Bukan Naruto seorang butler yang tidak dikenal siapapun. Naruto yang sekarang adalah laki-laki yang kuat dan memiliki cinta yang setia, bukan Naruto yang rapuh dan kehilangan cintanya. Naruto yang sekarang bukan anak dari kalangan bawah, tapi anak dari kalangan atas.

Naruto yang baru, bertransformasi menjadi bintang abadi di dunia musik. Uzumaki Naruto, sang vocalis Five Tales yang telah sukses menjadi penyanyi.

Derap-derap langkah kaki Naruto terus terhentak di lantai panggung. Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk bernyanyi. Semuanya semakin bersemangat saat Naruto berteriak seperti rocker sejati.

WAAA! WAAA! WAAA!

Tepuk tangan yang meriah kembali bergemuruh di tempat itu. Mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto. Diganti dengan band lain, musik mengalun kembali tapi kali ini bernada santai.

Waktu jeda istirahat selama sepuluh menit untuk Five Tales. Five Tales kembali ke belakang panggung, beristirahat sejenak sebelum tampil kembali.

Kesempatan itu, dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk mendekati Koneko. Ia langsung datang ke tempat Koneko menunggu. Koneko sedang duduk di bangku panjang bersama Five Girls dan Sara, tepatnya di lorong kecil yang ada di belakang panggung.

"Ikuti aku!" Naruto langsung saja menarik tangan Koneko.

"Eh? Na-Naruto-kun, tunggu!" Koneko kewalahan saat ditarik Naruto.

Five Girls dan Sara keheranan saat menyaksikan kepergian pasangan sejoli itu.

"Eh? Mereka berdua mau kemana?" tanya Serafall yang penasaran.

"Paling-paling mau bermesraan dulu sebentar," tebak Raynare yang bersidekap dada.

"Mungkin saja," Ophis mengangguk.

"...," Akeno terdiam dengan muka yang kusut.

"Hmmm... Aku baru tahu kalau Naruto dan Koneko berpacaran. Hmmm... Hmmm...," gumam Sara yang memegang dagunya.

Sementara itu, Naruto membawa Koneko ke ruang ganti. Di sanalah, mereka berduaan. Pintu pun tertutup.

Koneko berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, di dekat pintu tertutup itu. Naruto memegang dua pipinya dengan erat.

"Naruto-kun... Kau mau apa?" Koneko merasa berdebar-debar tatkala ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau merasa gugup?" Naruto memandang kedua mata Koneko.

"I-Iya."

"Kalau begitu, sama. Aku juga gugup."

"Hah?"

Koneko ternganga, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto. Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Ini konser pertamaku. Aku benar-benar gugup. Padahal... Sebelumnya aku terbiasa melakukannya."

"Terus?"

"Tapi... Aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa kegugupanku. Aku berusaha bernyanyi seperti biasa. Syukurlah, semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Baru satu lagu yang kau nyanyikan, kan? Sebentar lagi, kau akan tampil lagi."

"Iya. Aku tahu itu. Itu semakin membuatku gugup. Aku pikir jika aku menciummu pasti semuanya akan berjalan lancar."

Karena perkataan Naruto itu, wajah Koneko memerah. Lantas ia menjawabnya.

"Pasti ini alasanmu saja supaya kau bisa mencari kesempatan untuk menciumku. Benar, kan?"

"Benar sekali."

"Ah... Sudah kuduga."

"Jadi, kau mau memberikan satu ciuman supaya aku bersemangat lagi?"

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Naruto merasa senang ketika mendapat lampu hijau dari Koneko. Ia memegang dua pipi Koneko erat-erat. Wajahnya secara perlahan-lahan mendekati wajah Koneko.

Koneko menutup kedua matanya dan menunggu Naruto. Kepala Naruto sudah miring ke kanan. Sedikit lagi, ia mencapai ke tempat ia tuju.

Bibir Koneko yang berwarna peach itu, menyatu dengan bibir Naruto. Naruto sangat menikmati manisnya bibir Koneko. Ia sangat menyukainya.

Tapi, waktu yang ia miliki sangatlah terbatas. Ia ingin melakukannya lebih lama lagi. Karena baginya, Koneko adalah kekuatannya.

Ia memilih untuk mengakhirinya. Perasaannya jauh lebih tenang. Membuatnya bersemangat untuk bernyanyi lagi.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lembut."Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, aku ingin melakukannya lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

"Hn. Kau bebas melakukannya nanti," tukas Koneko yang tersenyum.

Naruto juga tersenyum. Ia mencium kening Koneko.

"Ya sudah. Kita keluar sekarang yuk."

"Iya."

Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka keluar dari ruang ganti. Merasa senang antara satu sama lainnya.

Seseorang datang dari ujung lorong. Ia melihat Naruto dan Koneko yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Segera saja ia memanggil Naruto dan Koneko.

"Koneko-chan! Naruto-kun!"

Secara kompak, Naruto dan Koneko menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut perak berlari cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Ross-san."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Update lagi.**

 **Sebentar lagi, fic ini akan tamat. Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi.**


	15. Lakukan yang terbaik

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu yang mengiringi chapter ini:**

 **Climber High's by Manami Numakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **Author: Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15. Lakukan yang terbaik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ross-san."

Ya, Ross-san alias Rossweisse. Dia menyempatkan waktunya untuk menghadiri acara konser tunggal Five Tales ini. Ia begitu senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

Naruto dan Koneko juga senang bertemu dengannya. Naruto langsung menyapa Rossweisse dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Ross-san, akhirnya kau datang juga ke sini."

"Ya. Tentu saja aku datang. Aku sudah janji, kan?"

"Hehehe... Kau telah menepati janjimu."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menyengir lebar. Giliran Koneko yang bertanya pada Rossweisse.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ross-san?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Koneko-chan."

"Syukurlah...," Koneko tersenyum simpul."Kabar kami juga baik."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa masuk sampai ke sini?" tanya Naruto juga.

"Ah, ini karena dibantu Gaara-san."

"Gaara... Dia memang teman yang baik."

Naruto tersenyum saat Rossweisse menyebut Gaara. Koneko juga tersenyum. Rossweisse ikut tersenyum, tapi perhatiannya selalu tertuju pada tangan Naruto dan Koneko yang saling tergenggam.

Muncul rasa tidak menentu di hati Rossweisse, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu buat kalian berdua," ucap Rossweisse yang menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kotak kecil pada pasangan kekasih itu.

"Terima kasih," Naruto yang menerimanya setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko."Apa ya isinya?"

"Tunggu! Kalian bukanya nanti saja setelah konser selesai."

"Eh? Harus begitu ya?"

"Namanya juga kejutan."

"Benar juga."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Rossweisse juga tertawa. Koneko tersenyum simpul.

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal dulu ya. Sampai nanti!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rossweisse kembali berbalik menuju ke tempat ia duduk. Naruto menyaksikan kepergian Rossweisse sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat bungkusan kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan pita merah.

Entah apa isi di dalam kotak kecil itu. Naruto sangat penasaran.

"Apa ya yang diberikan Ross-san untuk kita?" Koneko menunjuk ke kotak kecil itu.

"Entahlah. Ross-san meminta kita untuk membukanya selesai konser nanti," Naruto mengedikkan bahunya.

"Uhm... Aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Tenang saja. Konser ini berlangsung hanya tiga jam saja."

"Hn."

"Ya. Pokoknya aku harus bersemangat tampil di konser ini."

"Aku juga."

Koneko juga berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya. Naruto tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Koneko dengan tangan kirinya. Hingga membuat Koneko marah padanya.

"Jangan acak-acak rambutku seperti itu! Jadi, kusut, kan?" Koneko melototi Naruto.

"Hahaha, maaf, habisnya kau itu lucu!" Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Dimana lucunya?"

"Pokoknya lucu saja!"

"Naruto!"

Muncul seseorang yang berdiri di ujung lorong, memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang keras. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

JREEENG!

Rupanya Minato. Minato bersidekap dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah ke panggung!"

"Ba-Baik, Tousan!"

Naruto panik dan buru-buru memasukkan kotak kecil itu ke kantong jaket jingga. Ia melirik ke arah Koneko.

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang."

Naruto mencium pipi kanan Koneko sekilas. Wajah Koneko memerah seketika.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri Minato. Koneko tersenyum simpul menyaksikannya pergi.

"Selamat berjuang lagi, Naruto-kun!"

Begitu yang dikatakan Koneko mengiringi kepergian Naruto yang bersama Minato. Koneko juga pergi kembali menuju ke tempat teman-teman band-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konser tunggal Five Tales terus berlanjut dengan meriah. Sudah satu setengah jam, Naruto bernyanyi bersama Five Tales. Kadang-kadang ia berkolaborasi dengan band lain. Menyanyikan lagu bergenre rock, pop, dan apa saja. Ia bisa menyanyikan semua jenis lagu sehingga memukau para penonton yang menyaksikannya.

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Di antara keramaian penonton yang duduk di bangku tersedia, tampak Rossweisse yang menonton konser Five Tales itu. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali saat memandang Naruto dari kejauhan. Wajahnya begitu cerah. Matanya bersinar terang.

'Naruto-kun, kau bintang besar! Semuanya mengagumimu! Kau sungguh hebat sekarang!' batin Rossweisse yang mengatup dua tangannya lalu didekapkan dadanya.

Juga tampak keluarga Gremory yang duduk di bangku penonton barisan depan, atas undangan dari Naruto. Ada Venelana, Zeoticus, Sirzech, Grayfia dan Millicas yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Tidak tampak batang hidung Rias maupun Issei di sana.

"Wah, Naruto-nii sudah jadi penyanyi! Keren!" seru Millicas yang sangat antusias. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Lanjutnya, "NARUTO-NII! INI MILLICAS!"

"Millicas-kun senang sekali," ucap Grayfia yang duduk di samping Millicas. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Hmmm," Sirzech tersenyum simpul.

"Naruto-kun sudah menjadi orang besar sekarang, Anata," ujar Venelana yang menangis terharu.

"Benar," Zeoticus mengangguk.

Semua orang sangat menikmati alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto. Naruto menyanyikan lagu bernada santai dengan diiringi gitar yang dimainkannya sendiri. Ia duduk di kursi tinggi. Microphone dipasangkan di tiang sehingga memudahkan Naruto untuk bernyanyi. Para anggota Five Tales tidak ikut serta dalam lagu ini. Mereka hanya berdiri di belakang Naruto, terdiam sambil mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul _**"Hard To Love."**_

Ya. Sebuah lagu yang menceritakan tentang perjuangan orang tua yang telah mengasuhmu sejak kecil. Itulah makna dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto. Naruto merasa sedih saat menyanyikannya karena lagu ini mengingatkannya pada ibunya, Kushina.

Alunan musik yang indah dari sebuah gitar. Membawa para penonton untuk teringat tentang masa kecil. Semuanya terdiam.

Mata semua orang berkaca-kaca. Bahkan ada yang menangis.

Naruto memandang ke arah penonton. Sorot kedua matanya redup. Wajahnya kusam.

Seakan-akan muncul sang ibu yang berdiri di gang di antara bangku penonton. Sang ibu, Kushina, hadir untuk menonton pertunjukannya.

Kushina tersenyum. Ia memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Menyaksikan Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung sana. Ikut merasa senang akan keberhasilan Naruto.

Orang-orang yang berdiri di balik pintu panggung, turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Terutama Minato.

Minato meneteskan air matanya seiring lagu ini dinyanyikan. Ia merasa belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik karena tidak sempat melihat Naruto tumbuh besar. Naruto dibesarkan oleh orang lain hingga Minato tidak sempat memberikan kasih sayangnya pada Naruto.

Koneko juga menangis karena teringat tentang orang tua dan kakaknya yang sudah tiada. Ia berdiri bersama Five Girls di dekat pintu panggung yang lain.

Dawai indah diakhiri Naruto. Naruto mengusap air matanya cepat dengan tangan kirinya seiring tepuk tangan bergemuruh di tempat itu, saat lagu sedih ini selesai dinyanyikannya.

Naruto memegang microphone dengan tangan kanannya dan berkata pada para penonton.

"Terima kasih buat semua penonton di sini. Lagu ini tercipta buat orang-orang yang telah merawatku sejak kecil. Jika tidak ada mereka pada saat itu, mungkin aku hidup tidak menentu di jalanan...," Naruto menghelakan napas saat jeda sebentar, dan melanjutkan perkataannya."Terima kasih buat Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Sirzech-sama, Grayfia-sama, dan Millicas-sama. Juga aku berterima kasih buat Tousanku tercinta, Minato dan Kaasan yang sudah tiada, Kushina. Terima kasih semuanya... Terima kasih..."

Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca lagi. Yuuto datang dan memegang bahunya. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum pada Yuuto yang berbisik pelan padanya.

"Sudah... Saatnya Five Girls tampil, Naruto."

"Oh iya...," Naruto memandang ke depan lagi."Setelah ini, band yang akan tampil adalah... FIVE GIRLS!"

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Spontan, para penggemar Five Girls bersorak gembira. Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia dibimbing Yuuto menuju ke belakang panggung. Para anggota Five Tales yang lainnya juga mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

Di belakang panggung, Five Girls panik. Mereka disemangati oleh Sara.

"Sekarang kalian tampil! Five Girls! Maju! Go!" seru Sara yang mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara bagaikan pejuang kemerdekaan.

"Five Girl! Go!" balas Five Girls kompak yang juga mengepalkan tinju ke udara.

Setelah melafalkan mantra yel-yel semangat, Five Girls keluar dari belakang panggung. Mereka berpapasan dengan Five Tales.

Naruto sempat memberikan kata-kata dukungan buat mereka.

"Five Girls! Lakukan yang terbaik!"

"Ya, Naruto!" sahut Five Girls kompak.

Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Koneko. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Koneko. Koneko mengangguk.

'Bernyanyilah dengan hatimu. Pasti semuanya berjalan lancar. Ingat itu, Koneko-chan.'

Koneko teringat perkataan Naruto sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat ini. Membuat ia tenang seiring ia melangkah ke atas panggung.

Suara-suara penonton menggema ke seantero studio tv Suna One. Sorot cahaya menjadi putih benderang, mengarah pada kelima gadis yang kini sudah berdiri di posisi masing-masing.

Serafall sang bassist sekaligus pemimpin Five Girls, mengucapkan sesuatu lewat headset bluetooth yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

"Kami Five Girls, akan memperkenalkan vocalis baru kami yang menggantikan Sitri Sona, sekaligus sebagai maskot band kami. Kami perkenalkan, namanya Toujou Koneko!"

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tepuk tangan yang meriah bergemuruh lagi. Koneko merasa tersanjung akan respon penonton terhadapnya.

"Wah, vocalis baru Five Girls imut sekali!"

"Iya!"

"Koneko-chan!"

"KYAAAA! IMUTNYA VOCALIS BARUNYA!"

Semua penggemar Five Girls histeris di seberang depan sana. Suasana sangat ribut. Serafall melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mari kita mulai acaranya! Koneko-chan, semuanya, bersiap!"

Keempat personil Five Girl mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka pun mulai memainkan alat musik kecuali Koneko.

Serafall yang memulai duluan dengan petikan bass-nya. Diikuti Ophis yang berperan sebagai drumer, Raynare yang berperan sebagai gitaris, dan Akeno yang berperan sebagai bassist (Akeno bisa memainkan biola dan bass). Sorot cahaya lampu berubah menjadi merah dan kuning, bergerak tidak beraturan seiring hentakan alunan musik. Five Girls membawakan sebuah lagu semangat sehingga Koneko harus berekspresi saat menyanyikan lagu ini.

Inilah lagu andalan Five Girls yang berjudul _ **"Climber High's."**_

Koneko memegang microphone dengan dua tangannya. Ia berperan sebagai vocalis utama. Sekaligus Serafall juga ikut bernyanyi sebagai vocalis tambahan sebagai latar belakang. Mereka berdua bernyanyi dalam satu suara.

Para penonton dibuat bergembira karenanya. Setelah mengikuti lagu bernada sedih yang dibawakan Five Tales, kelima gadis manis hadir membawakan lagu bernada semangat. Terhibur dengan suara Koneko yang begitu lantang.

Semua orang yang berada di belakang panggung, terpukau akan aksi panggung Koneko. Koneko bergerak ke sana-kemari. Berekspresi ceria dan energik. Sesuai dengan apa yang diajarkan Naruto padanya.

"Sikap Koneko-chan berubah total di atas panggung," Ravel ternganga habis sambil berdiri di dekat pintu panggung.

"Semua ini berkat latihannya bersama kita," ungkap Yuuto yang tersenyum.

"Ya. Pastilah Naruto yang menjadi guru vocalnya," tutur Kanade diiringi anggukan Yuuto.

"Dia memang gadis yang unik," Sasuke berkata dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Ehem! Aku dengar itu, Sasuke," Naruto berdehem keras dan menyenggol bahu Sasuke."Jangan macam-macam dengan calon istriku."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak mengincarnya lagi."

"Hah? Jadi, siapa yang kau incar sekarang?"

"Dia."

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Ravel. Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Hah? Yang benar saja?" Naruto ternganga habis.

"Hn. Dia itu unik," Sasuke memandang Ravel dari arah kejauhan. Ia berdiri bersama Naruto di belakang Ravel, Yuuto, dan Kanade.

"Unik dimananya?"

"Ya. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung.

"Unik? Apa uniknya gadis monster seperti itu?"

Naruto memandang Ravel. Berpikir mengapa Sasuke mengatakan Ravel itu unik. Apa dari sisi sifatnya yang tsundere? Kalau menurutmu sendiri, bagaimana?

Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Daripada memikirkan itu, Naruto memfokuskan dirinya untuk melihat Koneko.

Nyanyian Koneko masih berlangsung. Para penonton semakin heboh. Mereka sangat senang.

Rossweisse juga bersorak keras di tengah-tengah suara ribut itu. Ia berseru.

"KONEKO-CHAN! KAU HEBAT!"

Begitu juga dengan keluarga Gremory. Mereka antusias menyemangati Koneko.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" Grayfia bersorak sambil berdiri.

"Grayfia... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sirzech sweatdrop melihat tingkah istrinya.

"YEAAAAH! KONEKO-NEE!" Millicas juga ikut bersemangat bersama Grayfia.

"KONEKO-CHAN! ANAKKU! KAU HEBAT SEKARANG!" Venelana juga ikut berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah panggung.

"Ah... Dasar Venelana," Zeoticus menepuk jidatnya.

Di belakang bangku penonton, tampak dua sosok yang hadir. Mereka telat datang.

"Ah... Ramai sekali," seorang gadis berambut merah menyerobot ke kerumunan penonton yang berdiri.

"Hei, tunggu, Rias-chan!" seorang pria berambut coklat mengejar gadis berambut merah itu.

"Cepat sedikit, Issei-kun! Kau lambat sekali!"

"Maaf."

"Untung saja panitia acara ini mengizinkan kita masuk ya."

"Iya. Atas nama keluarga Gremory. Kan, keluarga Gremory bebas masuk ke sini tanpa membayar tiket."

"Ah... Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdua."

"Aku juga."

Issei dan Rias saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka akrab kembali setelah bercerai. Rencananya mereka akan rujuk dalam waktu dekat ini.

Pasangan itu berhasil menembus keramaian dan akhirnya sampai ke sisi gang di antara bangku penonton yang kosong. Mereka menyaksikan dari kejauhan, Koneko yang bernyanyi di panggung.

"Lho... Itu, kan, Koneko-chan," tunjuk Rias yang kaget.

"Ah, iya," Issei tak kalah kagetnya."Aku tidak sangka dia menjadi penyanyi yang sama dengan Naruto."

Rias mengangguk dengan wajah yang kusut. Issei tersenyum.

"Aku dengar mereka akan menikah."

"Maksudmu Naruto dan Koneko?"

"Iya. Aku mengetahuinya dari Kaasama."

"Kabar yang bagus itu."

"Ya. Koneko beruntung mendapatkan Naruto."

Sesaat Rias teringat masa lalunya. Ia sangat menyesalinya. Tapi, ia tidak boleh terjebak lagi di masa lalu itu. Ia harus bangkit berdiri untuk menyambut masa depannya yaitu memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Issei.

Issei berjanji akan mengubah sifatnya dan tidak akan berselingkuh lagi. Rias menerimanya setelah memikirkan semua ini matang-matang. Inilah keputusannya, akan kembali menikah dengan Issei.

Secercah cahaya baru mulai menerangi kehidupan Rias. Rias berharap Naruto dan Koneko mengetahui semua ini. Ia ingin menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang telah rusak.

'Maafkan aku, Koneko-chan, Naruto-kun. Karena aku, kalian telah menderita selama ini. Kini kusaksikan sendiri, kalian telah menjadi bintang besar yang dikagumi semua orang.'

Itulah yang dibatin Rias. Bersamaan lagu andalan Five Girls berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Judul-judul lagu yang muncul di fic ini hanya meminjam saja. Mohon diizinkan ya.**

 **Setelah ini, Five Tales dan Five Girls akan berkolaborasi dalam tiga lagu duet nonstop. Saksikan kelanjutannya di chapter depan!**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**


	16. Bernyanyi bersama

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu yang mengiringi chapter ini:**

 **For You By Fuuka Akitsuki (CV: Lynn)/The Fallen Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **By Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16. Bernyanyi bersama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagu pertama Five Girls sudah selesai. Koneko pun berkata pada semua penonton.

"Lagu selanjutnya berjudul For You. Lagu baru Five Girls yang kuciptakan sendiri...," Koneko tersenyum sambil memegang microphone di tangan kanannya."Lagu ini kupersembahkan buat seseorang yang sangat kucintai, Uzumaki Naruto!"

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Semua penonton bersorak gembira saat mendengarkan perkataan Koneko yang lantang. Naruto tersentak lalu ia tersenyum dan baru mengetahui bahwa Koneko menciptakan lagu untuknya.

'Koneko-chan...,' batin Naruto yang merasa senang di dalam hatinya.

Koneko meneruskan perkataannya.

"Mari kita mulai lagi!"

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Semua penonton dibuat kembali bersorak. Koneko memasang microphone ke tiang. Serafall memberikan bass-nya pada Koneko. Serafall beralih menggunakan piano untuk lagu selanjutnya.

Koneko yang mulai terlebih dahulu memainkan bass-nya. Disusul oleh Serafall yang berperan menjadi pianis, lalu diikuti dengan Ophis, Raynare dan Akeno.

Alunan lagu santai kembali berkumandang di tempat itu. Lagu tentang perasaan Koneko untuk Naruto.

Suara emas Koneko kembali terdengar ke seluruh telinga penonton. Penonton dibuatnya hanyut dalam lagu yang bernada santai tapi ada sedikit unsur rock-nya.

Saat-saat seperti ini, Rossweisse merasakan perasaan Koneko itu. Sama hal seperti dirinya, ia juga mencintai Naruto. Namun, apa daya ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung.

Rasa cintanya semakin menggebu-gebu dirinya untuk mencapai hati Naruto. Harus tersampaikan meskipun Naruto sudah dimiliki orang lain.

Terdiam. Semuanya terpaku di tempat. Mereka mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul _**"For You"**_ yang mengandung arti tentang perasaan yang terpendam sejak lama hingga pada akhirnya perasaan itu tersampaikan pada seseorang.

Koneko begitu bahagia saat menyanyikan lagu ini. Ia bermain bass dengan suara yang lantang namun terkesan lembut. Rasa cintanya yang menuntunnya untuk menciptakan lagu ini. Tentunya dibantu juga dengan Serafall.

Kelap-kelip lampu berwarna-warni, menyemarakkan suasana di atas panggung. Dengan latar belakang, sebuah monitor besar yang menampilkan gambar bunga-bunga yang bermekaran sebagai lambang perasaan cinta.

Para anggota Five Girls ikut terbawa suasana alunan musik yang menyentuh hati. Mereka sangat menikmati setiap lirik demi lirik yang dinyanyikan Koneko. Semuanya merasakan apa yang dirasakan Koneko.

Keluarga Gremory duduk diam di bangku masing-masing. Juga Issei dan Rias, mereka sudah duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Terhanyut dalam permainan lirik dan irama lagu ini.

Bernyanyi sambil bermain bass, Koneko teringat tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang indah bersama Naruto. Sedari kecil selalu bersama. Suka dan duka ditanggung bersama.

Kini, Naruto sudah menyadari perasaannya. Naruto mencintainya. Dia dan Naruto tak lama lagi akan menikah. Berharap tidak ada lagi halangan yang memisahkan cintanya lagi.

'Aku berharap kita selalu bersama. Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun.'

Itulah yang dibatin Koneko setelah usai menyanyikan lagu ini.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah, mengakhiri lagu cinta ini.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Semuanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Koneko tersenyum simpul, lalu memegang microphone dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih semuanya...," Koneko menghelakan napasnya. Jeda sebentar selama satu menit. Sambungnya, "Sekarang lagu yang berjudul Memories."

Hening sebentar selama beberapa detik.

Alunan musik terdengar lagi saat Serafall memainkan piano sebagai pembuka awal lagu. Dilanjutkan dengan gitar yang dimainkan Raynare. Barulah Koneko menyanyi tanpa memainkan bass.

Irama lagu berkesinambungan ketika permainan musik Five Girls menjadi satu. Koneko menyanyi dengan ekspresi sedih karena lagu _**"Memories"**_ ini mengandung arti tentang seseorang yang memendam perasaannya sudah lama. Ia merasakan perasaan itu.

Lagu ini membawa perasaan Rossweisse menjadi sedih. Sebab ia memendam perasaan cintanya sejak lama. Lirik lagunya sangat sesuai dengan suasana hati yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Semuanya ikut merasa sedih. Bahkan ada yang menangis karena merasa tersinggung dengan lirik lagu tersebut. Lirik yang sangat menyentuh hingga membuat seseorang bisa galau.

Naruto bersidekap dada. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Koneko. Ingin rasanya ia mendekati Koneko sekarang.

Koneko terus bernyanyi. Ia berdiri sambil memainkan bass saat di bagian reff. Suaranya begitu lembut dan merdu. Menyejukkan hati setiap orang yang menyayanginya.

Selama lima menit, dia bernyanyi. Selama lima menit, semua orang terhipnotis dan terbawa dalam cerita yang terkandung di lirik lagu itu. Setiap yang merasa, khususnya seseorang yang jatuh cinta tapi perasaannya masih terpendam dan belum menyatakan perasaannya terhadap seseorang yang dicintai. Ikut menikmati setiap lirik dan irama lagu yang syahdu. Menuntut mereka untuk menyatakan cintanya itu.

Itulah yang ingin disampaikan Koneko lewat lagu ini. Kini telah tersampaikan pada semua orang yang menontonnya.

Sedikit lagi lagu sedih ini dinyanyikan, Koneko beraksi dengan bass yang dimainkannya. Serafall mengakhirinya dengan suara piano yang indah.

Naruto langsung mengisyaratkan para anggota Five Tales untuk maju. Ia memasuki panggung terlebih dahulu.

Dengan memegang microphone di tangan kanannya, Naruto bernyanyi dan mengejutkan semua orang.

Ia menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _**"Notes And Word"**_ , lagu baru yang diciptakannya untuk Koneko.

Inilah lagu balasan dari lagu "For You" tadi.

Berjalan pelan mendekati Koneko, Naruto menyanyi dengan suara yang santai. Koneko tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Datanglah Yuuto yang memainkan gitar untuk mengiringi lirik lagu awal yang dinyanyikan Naruto. Naruto berhenti berjalan, tepatnya di samping Koneko. Ia menatap Koneko dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Sasuke, Ravel, dan Kanade datang. Mereka bertiga mengambil posisi yang telah ditetapkan Naruto. Giliran Five Tales yang tampil. Five Girls hanya diam menyaksikan mereka.

Naruto meraih tangan kanan Koneko lalu digenggamnya erat. Spontan, membuat sebagian penonton bersorak karenanya.

Wajah Koneko memerah saat mendengar siulan yang bercampur dengan musik dan suara Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan saat balik menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sambil bernyanyi. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan Koneko semakin erat seiring lirik demi lirik dinyanyikannya. Bahkan ia sempat beraksi keren sehingga mengundang para penonton berteriak lagi terutama penonton perempuan.

Saat di bagian reff, Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Koneko. Ia bernyanyi dengan suara yang keras.

Ia menjauh beberapa langkah dari Koneko. Memandang lepas ke lautan manusia. Beraksi keren dengan memindahkan microphone ke tangan kiri. Para gadis muda berteriak keras karena kagum pada aksi panggungnya.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah samping. Mendekat ke arah penonton dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke para penonton yang berdiri di bawah panggung - ada tempat khusus buat penonton yang berdiri. Beberapa penonton yang berada di barisan depan, sangat antusias ingin berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan cepat mendekati Koneko. Diraihnya tangan Koneko lagi. Ia menatap kedua mata emas Koneko.

Selagi berhenti bernyanyi, Naruto tersenyum. Musik yang bermain tanpa ada lirik.

Naruto tersenyum lagi dan sempat mencium tangan Koneko. Wajah Koneko memerah. Para gadis muda menjerit keras saking geramnya menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Ketika memasuki bagian lirik, Naruto bernyanyi lagi. Ia tetap menggenggam tangan Koneko dengan erat. Bernyanyi dengan perasaan cinta yang tulus dari hatinya.

Koneko merasa senang plus terharu. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Rossweisse tersenyum miris saat menonton adegan romantis yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Koneko. Ia ikut merasa senang meskipun hatinya sedang terguncang.

Akeno terdiam. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena merasa sedikit terguncang menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Tapi, ia berusaha tersenyum. Apa lagi dia kini terikat hubungan pertunangan dengan Neji.

Rias menangis sambil tersenyum. Juga merasa senang bisa melihat Naruto dan Koneko lagi. Meskipun dari arah jauh, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Ravel juga ikut tersenyum. Ia senang melihat hubungan Naruto dan Koneko semakin membaik. Tidak ada niatnya lagi untuk mengacaukan hubungan pasangan itu.

Valerie, penggemar Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di antara penonton. Ikut merasa bahagia jika Naruto bahagia. Berharap perasaannya terhadap Naruto ini sirna dari hatinya.

Semuanya ikut mendukung hubungan Naruto dan Koneko. Tapi, ada juga yang tidak mendukung mereka. Menganggap Naruto tidak cocok jika bersanding dengan Koneko, tapi lebih cocok bersanding dengan Akeno - itu pendapat para fans Naruto dan Akeno.

Tapi, apa daya takdir telah menentukan pasangan terbaik Naruto adalah Koneko. Naruto sangat mencintai Koneko. Perasaannya tidak bisa dibagi lagi.

Selama empat menit, Naruto bernyanyi. Hingga ia mengakhiri nyanyinya dengan suara yang pelan.

Tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh di tempat itu.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Semua orang tertawa bahagia. Ada yang bersiul keras untuk memeriahkan acara ini.

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Di antara keributan yang menggema di studio itu, Naruto berbicara dengan menggunakan microphone di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegang tangan Koneko.

"Terima kasih semuanya... Karena kalian sudah mendengarkan semua lagu yang dinyanyikan Five Girls. Aku merasa senang sekaligus terharu saat mengetahui kekasihku ini menciptakan lagu untukku...," Naruto melirik Koneko."Terima kasih buat lagunya, Koneko-chan. Lagunya bagus sekali."

Semua orang bersorak. Koneko merasa malu. Ia jadi gugup sekali.

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun."

"Kau tahu, lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi, itu lagu khusus buatmu, tahu."

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Benar. Ross-san sudah mendengarkan lagu ini untuk pertama kali. Dia bilang lagu ini sangat bagus."

Rossweisse sangat kaget ketika mengetahui dirinya masuk dalam pembicaraan Naruto dan Koneko. Ia merasa senang sekali.

Koneko tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak cemburu saat Naruto menyebut Rossweisse. Justru merasa senang.

"Lagumu juga bagus. Aku suka."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan acaranya?"

"Mari, kita lanjutkan!"

"Kali ini, kita berkolaborasi menyanyikan tiga lagu nonstop. Kau sudah siap, Koneko-chan?"

"Siap."

"Oke. Semuanya! Ayo, ikut menyanyi bersama kami! Musiknya, teman-teman!"

Naruto berbalik dan melambaikan tangan kirinya pada teman-temannya. Five Tales dan Five Girls mengangguk bersamaan.

Bass yang dipegang Koneko diambil kembali oleh Serafall. Serafall beralih menjadi bassist. Koneko akan menyanyi tanpa bermain bass lagi.

Musik mengalun lagi. Five Tales dan Five Girls berkolaborasi dalam satu irama. Mereka sangat kompak dan menikmati alunan musik. Lagu duet pertama dinyanyikan oleh Naruto dan Koneko, yang berjudul _**"Listen."**_

Para penonton dibawa bersantai dengan lagu ini. Lagu yang bergenre rock ini, membuat semuanya senang. Naruto dan Koneko bernyanyi secara bergantian. Pada bagian reff, barulah mereka bernyanyi bersamaan.

Kedua tangan Naruto dan Koneko saling terkait. Mereka bernyanyi dengan santai. Mimik yang terlihat bahagia, terpancar dari wajah mereka. Tubuh mereka bergerak lincah sesuai dengan irama musik.

Selama tiga menit, mereka menunjukkan aksi panggung yang memukau. Disambung dengan lagu lain yang bernada ceria.

Terakhir, lagu ketiga, mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _**"Sayonara Moon Town"**_ , semua penonton dibawa hanyut dalam lagu tersebut.

Sesudah itu, kolaborasi lagu antara Five Tales dan Five Girls selesai. Diakhiri dengan kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Baiklah... Semuanya, kolaborasi lagu kami sudah berakhir. Dilanjutkan dengan band lain yaitu Akatsuki!"

Five Tales dan Five Girl pergi meninggalkan panggung. Akatsuki yang maju ke atas panggung. Para penonton bersorak gembira saat mereka tampil.

"WAAAAH! AKATSUKI!"

"KARIN-CHAN!"

"ITACHI-KUN!"

"KYAAAA! ITACHI-KUN YANG TAMPIL SEKARANG!"

Para fans Akatsuki sangat histeris melihat sosok pria berambut hitam yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir di bawah itu, adalah kakak Sasuke, namanya Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi yang berdiri di paling depan. Ia berperan sebagai vocalis. Sasori berdiri di bagian belakang kiri, berperan sebagai Bassist. Deidara berdiri di bagian belakang kanan, berperan sebagai gitaris. Terakhir, Karin yang duduk di bagian belakang, berperan sebagai drumer.

Mereka akan menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _**"Distance."**_

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Para penonton dibuat bergembira karena nyanyian Itachi. Itachi menunjukkan ekspresinya. Ia memukau semua orang dengan aksi panggungnya. Lebih keren daripada Sasuke - Sasuke mantan anggota Akatsuki.

Tempat itu dikuasai suara Itachi yang begitu lantang. Sampai-sampai Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan dua tangannya.

"Aniki... Suaranya jelek sekali!" sembur Sasuke yang mendapat tanggapan bingung dari semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang jelek? Suara kakakmu lebih bagus darimu, tahu!" celetuk Ravel yang cemberut.

"Huh... Kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Huh... Tidak sadar diri juga!"

"Kau manis kalau lagi cemberut seperti itu, Ravel-chan."

"A-Apa katamu!?" Ravel melototi Sasuke."Jangan coba-coba merayuku ya!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia berjalan mendekati Ravel. Ravel berjalan mundur.

"Kau memang gadis yang menarik."

"Ah, ah, dasar, playboy!"

BETS!

Kaki kanan Ravel terangkat, melayang cepat ke arah wajah Sasuke.

DUAAAK!

Wajah Sasuke sukses terkena tendangan super keras Ravel. Sasuke langsung tepar dan pingsan di tempat.

Semua orang yang berada di belakang panggung, sweatdrop melihat pemandangan konyol itu. Ada yang ternganga, bahkan tertawa ngakak.

"Ada-ada saja," Yuuto menepuk jidatnya.

"Itulah hukuman yang pantas buat playboy seperti dia," Kanade berwajah datar sambil bersidekap dada.

"Syukurlah jika Sasuke mendapatkan balasannya," Naruto tertawa senang.

"Itu benar," Koneko mengangguk.

"Pasti sakit sekali rasanya," Serafall panik.

"Hn," Ophis berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Uhm... Kasihan...," Raynare menggeleng-geleng.

Mereka tidak habis pikir tentang Sasuke yang selalu suka gonta-ganti pacar. Mereka juga berharap jangan sampai Ravel menyukai laki-laki playboy seperti dia. Tentu, Ravel tidak akan pernah tertarik pada jenis laki-laki seperti itu.

"Huh... Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi pacarmu. Camkan itu, Sasuke!" gerutu Ravel yang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih buat teman yang sudah memberi saran buat lagu-lagu yang cocok dimasukkan ke fic ini.**

 **Dua atau tiga chapter lagi, fic ini akan tamat.**


	17. Perasaan Rossweisse tersampaikan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu yang mengiringi chapter ini:**

 **Memories by Koyuki Hinashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasih Tak Memilih**

 **By Kenjo Mika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17. Perasaan Rossweisse tersampaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konser tetap berlanjut. Sudah tiga jam berlalu.

Naruto dan Five Tales tetap tampil memukau meskipun rasa letih telah menyerang mereka. Mereka tetap bekerja sama dengan kompak. Melupakan rasa capek dan tetap bersemangat untuk memberikan yang terbaik buat penonton.

Naruto bernyanyi dengan memakai microphone yang dipasang di tiang. Ia berdiri di tengah panggung.

Yuuto berdiri di sebelah kiri Naruto. Ia memainkan gitarnya dengan aksi yang keren.

Sasuke berdiri di sebelah kanan Naruto. Ia memainkan bass-nya dengan aksi yang keren juga.

Kanade berdiri di belakang Yuuto. Ia berdiri memainkan piano dengan santai.

Terakhir, Ravel berada di belakang Sasuke. Ia duduk di kursi yang terletak di belakang drum. Ia memainkan drum-nya dengan penuh energik.

Mereka bersama menyatukan kekuatan untuk membentuk irama musik yang indah dalam lagu yang berjudul _**"We Are."**_

Inilah lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan Naruto.

Semua penonton berdiri sambil menikmati lagu ini. Bahkan mereka ikut menyanyi bersama Naruto.

Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi yang serius. Ia mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk semua orang terdekatnya.

Lampu-lampu bercahaya kelap-kelip dengan warna kuning dan merah. Bergerak dengan lambat. Dengan latar belakang, monitor raksasa yang menampilkan garis tidak beraturan yang berwarna-warni sebagai pengiring lagu ini.

Selama empat menit, Naruto menyanyikan lagu ini. Selama empat menit, ia menghibur semua orang. Mengeluarkan segala kemampuannya tanpa terbatas.

Tak lama kemudian, lagu terakhir ini selesai dinyanyikan Naruto. Tepuk tangan yang meriah bergemuruh ke seluruh penjuru. Naruto tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan pada semua orang.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" ucap Naruto yang menegakkan badan kembali."Kami akhiri konser ini sampai di sini. Kami undur diri dulu! Sampai jumpa lagi, semuanya!"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya. Bersamaan semua anggota band lain muncul dan berkumpul bersama Five Tales. Mereka semua melambaikan tangan pada penonton.

Satu persatu penonton meninggalkan tempat itu. Musik terakhir mengalun dari arah ruang tim penata musik.

Acara ini secara "LIVE" ditayangkan di channel Suna One. Orang-orang yang ada di rumah, bisa menonton konser itu dari tv. Mereka merasa senang karena telah terhibur oleh para band yang mengisi acara konser tunggal Five Tales.

Dengan demikian, acara konser Five Tales berjalan sukses. Naruto dan teman-temannya merasa bahagia karena acara ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada pukul 12 siang, acara konser tunggal Five Tales selesai. Beberapa anggota band langsung pergi beristirahat sejenak di ruang tunggu kecuali Naruto dan Koneko tidak ikut bersama mereka.

Pasangan kekasih itu memilih beristirahat di mobil bermerek Mitsubishi. Mereka duduk di bangku yang ada di kabin depan, sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting yaitu ingin mengetahui hadiah apa yang diberikan Rossweisse pada mereka.

Naruto membuka bungkusan kotak kecil yang diberikan Rossweisse. Koneko memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

"Apa ya yang diberikan Ross-san untuk kita?" tanya Koneko yang penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto yang melihat isi yang ada di dalam kotak kecil itu."Ah... Kalung."

Naruto mengambil dua kalung liontin berbentuk setengah hati. Koneko bengong.

"Kalung setengah hati," Koneko menunjuk kalung kembar itu.

"Maksudnya apa ya?" Naruto menemukan secarik kertas di dalam kotak tersebut."Ada suratnya juga."

"Coba kau baca, Naruto-kun."

"Iya."

Lantas Naruto mengambil secarik kertas putih yang dilipat dua itu. Ia membukanya dan membaca isi yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Tertera seperti ini:

 **[Buat dua sahabatku, Naruto-kun dan Koneko-chan.**

 **Melalui surat ini, aku memberikan kalian sebuah hadiah persahabatan berupa kalung kembar. Dua kalung yang berbentuk setengah hati, jika disatukan akan menjadi satu kalung yang berbentuk hati yang sempurna.**

 **Sama halnya dengan cinta kalian. Hati kalian telah menyatu. Lalu sebentar lagi, kalian akan menikah. Karena itu, aku memberikan kalung kembar ini untuk kalian. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian dariku. Tolong dipakai ya dan jaga hadiahku dengan baik. Jangan kecewakan aku, oke?**

 **Satu lagi. Aku juga mau kasih tahu bahwa ayah angkatku akan membawaku pergi ke Paris. Aku disuruh melanjutkan kuliahku di sana. Setelah menghadiri konser Five Tales, aku harus pergi ke bandara secepatnya. Pesawat ke Paris akan berangkat sekitar jam 3 sore. Padahal aku mau kalian berdua-lah yang mengantarkanku ke bandara. Tapi, aku tahu kalian sibuk. Ya sudahlah... Biar aku pergi sendiri ke bandara.**

 **Ups... Aku sudah banyak ngomong nih. Jadi, aku akhiri sampai di sini.**

 **Terima kasih atas semuanya.**

 **Dari**

 **Rossweisse.]**

Naruto dan Koneko tertegun setelah membacanya. Mereka terdiam lalu kaget bersamaan.

"A-Apa!? Ross-san akan pergi ke Paris sekarang?" seru Naruto yang sangat panik.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, kita susul saja ke bandara, Naruto-kun!" usul Koneko cepat.

"Kau benar!"

"Ayo, cepat pergi! Jarak bandara dari sini, kan, cukup jauh!"

"Aku tahu itu!"

Naruto dengan cepat menaruh kembali kalung kembar itu ke kotaknya. Kotak itu dimasukkan ke kantong jaketnya. Ia langsung memakai sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya.

"Sudah pakai sabuk pengamannya, Koneko-chan?" Naruto melirik Koneko.

"Sudah, Naruto-kun!" Koneko mengangguk setelah selesai memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya.

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Mitsubishi itu berjalan kencang meninggalkan tempat parkiran. Kemudian bergabung bersama kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto dan Koneko tiba juga di bandara Suna tepat pada pukul 14.45 siang. Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke bandara dengan tergesa-gesa.

Untung saja di jalanan, tidak ada kendala yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Hingga mereka leluasa pergi menuju bandara dengan menggunakan Mitsubishi.

Di antara pengunjung yang membludak di bandara, siang itu, dua anak manusia berlainan jenis, berlari seperti dikejar setan. Mereka terpisah dan berusaha mencari Rossweisse di keramaian tersebut.

"Ross-san... Kau dimana?" tanya Naruto yang sempat menelepon Rossweisse."Kau menunggu di lobi ya? Oke, tunggu aku di sana!"

Di antara banyak orang, Naruto menggunakan ponselnya lalu bergegas menuju ke tempat Rossweisse menunggu. Ponselnya dimasukkan kembali ke kantong jaket jingganya.

Naruto terus berlari menyusuri keramaian yang ada di lorong itu. Ia menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Waktu terus dikejarnya demi bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto berhasil menemui Rossweisse. Rossweisse menunggunya di ujung lorong tersebut.

Orang-orang memperhatikan mereka dengan aneh. Mereka bertanya-tanya. Mengapa vocalis Five Tales ada di sini? Bukankah Uzumaki Naruto sedang konser di studio tv Suna One?

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjelaskan pada mereka.

Naruto sudah berhadapan dengan Rossweisse. Napasnya tersengal-sengal saking capeknya berlari.

Rossweisse menggenggam koper besar berwarna hitam di dua tangan. Tas tangan berwarna hitam tergantung di bahu kanannya. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Naruto... Akhirnya kau datang juga ke sini," kata Rossweisse yang begitu senang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak memberitahukan pada kami soal keberangkatanmu hari ini," jawab Naruto yang sedikit marah.

"Ma-Maaf... Jika aku membuat kalian khawatir. Tapi, aku harus pergi ke Paris sekarang."

"Huh... Seharusnya kau tidak terburu-buru pergi, kan?"

"Apa boleh buat. Ayah angkatku membeli tiket pesawat yang menjadwalkan keberangkatan penerbangan hari ini. Beliau memintaku untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di sana. Tentu... Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini."

"Begitu ya..."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku ya."

"Ya... Tidak apa-apa sih..."

Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar. Rossweisse tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Oh iya... Terima kasih buat hadiahnya, Ross-san," Naruto mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi kalung kembar itu."Aku dan Koneko suka sekali dengan hadiahmu ini."

"Syukurlah... Kalau kalian suka. Aku harap kalian selalu memakainya ya," Rossweisse tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu. Aku dan Koneko akan menjaga hadiah persahabatan ini dengan baik."

Naruto menatap kalung kembar itu dengan kedua mata yang lembut. Senyuman tulus terpatri di wajahnya yang terlihat letih.

Kedua mata Rossweisse berkaca-kaca. Ia tetap tersenyum dan melepaskan kopernya. Koper diletakkan sementara di lantai.

GREP!

Dengan cepat, Rossweisse memeluk leher Naruto. Naruto kaget saat Rossweisse mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu...," bisik Rossweisse ke telinga Naruto."A-Aku... Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto seakan-akan berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar pengakuan Rossweisse yang jujur. Ditambah Rossweisse mencium pipi kanannya dengan lama. Hingga semua orang yang ada di sana, ternganga melihat pemandangan itu.

Juga membuat seorang gadis berambut putih membeku di tempat karena syok menyaksikan pemandangan itu dari kejauhan. Naruto juga syok tingkat tinggi setelah mendapatkan dua kejutan yang mengejutkannya.

"...," Naruto terdiam dan membeku. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"A-Aku pergi. Sa-Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto-kun," Rossweisse langsung berbalik. Ia bergegas mengambil kopernya lagi dan buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Ia merasa senang karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya itu pada Naruto.

Naruto yang ditinggalkan, masih terpaku di sana. Ia terdiam menyaksikan kepergian Rossweisse. Semua orang yang lewat, memperhatikannya dengan aneh.

Perkataan Rossweisse tadi tergiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 _ **("Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu...," bisik Rossweisse ke telinga Naruto."A-Aku... Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.")**_

Juga teringat Rossweisse yang mencium pipi kanannya.

Otomatis sinyal koneksi di otaknya baru terhubung dengan alam nyata. Memberinya kontak yang mengejutkan pikirannya.

'Ross-san bilang... Dia mencintaiku. Lalu ia mencium pipiku di depan banyak orang begini,' batin Naruto yang baru menyadarinya setelah terpaku beberapa menit.'Ross-san... Dia mencintaiku. Tapi, Koneko juga mencintaiku.'

Ia tersentak dari keterpakuannya. Kemudian ia berteriak keras berharap suaranya sampai ke tempat Rossweisse sekarang.

"ROSS-SAN!"

Rossweisse mendengar suara Naruto. Ia berjarak tak jauh dari Naruto. Berbalik dan melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan.

Sekali lagi, Naruto berteriak.

"JIKA KAU BUTUH TEMAN, KAU BOLEH MEMANGGILKU SAYANG! INGAT ITU, ROSS-SAN!"

Mendengar itu, membuat Rossweisse sweatdrop. Bahkan membuat semua orang juga ikut-ikutan sweatdrop. Naruto dengan riangnya terus melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Rossweisse tersenyum. Ia mengangguk, dan juga melambaikan tangan.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Rossweisse. Ia pun pergi dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya. Ia tetap tersenyum tapi kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Hatinya merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan sahabat terbaik.

Tapi, gadis berambut putih yang di sana, sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia melangkah cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto tetap terpaku. Memandang lepas ke ujung lorong itu, dimana Rossweisse sudah menghilang.

Begitu dekat, gadis berambut putih itu memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hm?" Naruto tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Sambungnya, "Ah, Koneko-chan rupanya."

Koneko menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Kedua matanya melotot.

"Apa maksudnya kau menyuruh Ross-san memanggilmu sayang?"

"Eh? I-Itu... Bukan ada maksud apa-apa kok."

"Ayolah, jujur saja. Apa Ross-san mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu?"

"Hmmm... Soal itu," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah lain."A-Ano... Ross-san..."

"Apa sih? Bilang saja."

"Aku takut nanti kau marah setelah mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak akan marah."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Ehem!"

Naruto berdehem. Koneko menatapnya dengan datar. Naruto menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

"Aaah... Begini... Ross-san bilang dia mencintaiku."

"..."

Koneko terdiam. Tatapannya tetap datar. Ia pun menjawab.

"Terus... Apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ya. Aku tidak sempat menjawabnya. Ross-san langsung pergi. Tapi, aku berpikir aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Makanya aku minta Ross-san memanggilku sayang, hanya sebatas teman kok. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Oh begitu... Tapi, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ross-san mencium pipimu. Huh..."

Koneko melototi Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"Eh? Hah? Ka-Kau melihat semuanya?!"

"Hn."

"Ja-jadi, kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak," Koneko tersenyum simpul."Aku minta kau kejar Ross-san... Lalu nikahi dia!"

"A-Apa!?"

Naruto kaget mendengarkan perkataan Koneko. Koneko langsung menyelonong pergi meninggalkannya.

Segera saja Naruto mengejar Koneko.

"Koneko-chan! Tunggu dulu!"

Orang-orang melihat mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan ternyata ada penggemar Naruto, mereka langsung menyerbu Naruto hingga Naruto tidak bisa mengejar Koneko.

"KYAAA! ITU UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"VOCALIS FIVE TALES!"

"AKU INGIN MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA!"

"AKU INGIN MEMELUKNYA!"

"AKU INGIN MENCIUMNYA!"

"AKU INGIN MEMEGANG TANGANNYA!"

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Kerumunan gadis muda dan wanita tua membludak di lorong itu. Mengepung Naruto dari segala arah. Naruto kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

Sementara Koneko yang sudah pergi jauh di ujung lorong sana, sempat menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kewalahan menghadapi fansgirl itu.

"KONEKO-CHAN! TOLONG AKU! KUMOHON!" teriak Naruto yang melambaikan tangan tanda meminta pertolongan pada Koneko. Suaranya menggema keras di lorong itu.

Koneko menghelakan napas. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto. Untung saja, tidak ada fans yang mengenalnya.

Begitu dekat di kerumunan itu, ia berkata dengan nada yang datar.

"Maaf semuanya... Aku kekasihnya Uzumaki Naruto. Bisakah kalian membiarkan aku lewat? Aku ingin berbicara pada Naruto. Ini sangat penting!"

Spontan, semua fans berhenti bertingkah. Secara serentak, mereka menoleh ke arah Koneko. Mereka mundur dan memberi ruang supaya Koneko bisa mendekati Naruto.

Naruto tertawa senang lalu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

BETS!

Ia berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan Koneko. Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang lembut."Aku janji akan menikahimu secepatnya, sayang!"

"Ah! Tu-Tunggu, Naruto-kun!"

Koneko pun terseret oleh arahan Naruto. Mereka berdua berlari cepat menuju ke luar bandara.

Para fans geram dan langsung mengejar mereka.

"TUNGGU! NARUTO-KUN! JANGAN PERGI!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang seru di bandara itu. Membuat siapa saja tertawa melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih buat saran lagunya ya. Sangat sesuai dengan chapter kali ini.**


End file.
